EL LEGADO DE CLOW
by crystal23
Summary: Cont. de America Cardacaptors: el secreto será revelado y traerá consecuencias un tanto preocupantes a los personajes. Ultimos capitulos... esperen la secuela ****
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la autora: para entender esta historia tienen que haberse leído: búsqueda de Sentimientos en ¿Tiempo? Y America´s Card captor o entonces no entenderán el desarrollo de la historia.  
  
"El legado de Clow" Por Crystal  
  
Prologo.  
  
"mañana será un gran día para ti"-leía nuevamente, Sakura Kinomoto de una carta que su padre le entregó momentos antes de despedirse de él. Eran las once de la noche. Nadie estaba despierto en la casa. Solo viviendo con ella, quedaba su padre. El profesor Kinomoto, ahora era jefe de la facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokio y salía con una joven viuda de 40 años y asociada además, de ser amiga de Sonomi. En realidad, ella les presentó a ambos pues las paces con el profesor estaban hechas. Kero vivía con ella también y en esos momentos se encontraba dormido. Miró a su alrededor y echó un vistazo a su habitación,. Aquella habitación que la había visto transformarse desde ser una chiquilla cobarde que le temía a la simple mención de fantasmas a ser la Maestra de las Cartas. Muchos recuerdos invadieron su cabeza: su descubrimiento del libro de cartas, cuando selló la ultima carta, el día del juicio, cuando conoció a todos sus amigos con quienes había compartido tanto en 10 años: Yukito era actualmente uno de los mas elegantes, jóvenes y mencionados profesores en la Universidad de Tokio (aunque decepcionó a muchas colegas y estudiantes cuando presentó a Kia como su esposa, aunque en realidad no estaban casados). Kia trabajaba como vendedora en una librería cerca de la Universidad de Tokio y era conocida por todos los estudiantes de Yukito y colegas (que envidian le tenían); aunque era todo un misterio su presencia: no conocía mucho del manejo de computadores, era muy alegre, con un pelo negr abundante pero lo llevaba mayormente atado a una coleta, de la cual, unos mechones "indomables" siempre caían alrededor de su rostro, pero los estudiantes (chicos) iban solo a verla pues era muy hermosa y amable con todos; pero lo que no sabían, era que Kia era la guardiana de las cartas Pao Tsu pero entregó sus poderes salvando a Yukito de una muerte segura cuando fue herido durante un enfrentamiento 4 meses antes, esperaban un bebé pero lo perdieron dos meses antes, pero no pierden las esperanzas;  
  
por otro lado, su hermano Touya, estaba residiendo en las afueras de Tomoeda temporalmente; viajó varias veces en los últimos cuatro meses junto a su esposa Melody, quien también es doctora al igual que el mayor de los Kinomoto a Londres, a revisar la condición y el estado de salud de Tomoyo, la cual su estado era de riesgo por lo cual, para cuidar de la joven y de los bebés, los gastos del viaje, cortesía de Sonomi; ambos se conocían desde que Touya tomaba clases de medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y se enamoró perdidamente de la joven. Luego se reencontraron en diciembre y en finales de febrero, contrajeron matrimonio en América, donde residían. Melody es la guardiana y juez numero de 2 de las Cartas de Pao Tsu y no conocía su destino, a diferencia de Touya que con su habilidad pudo ver quien era la joven en realidad y en cierta forma, es Hermana de Kia. Su verdadera identidad es Kira.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron una vez que regresaron todos de América, después de haber culminado la recolección de cartas y el juicio; negada su relación al principio por Sonomi, al final los jóvenes con su aprobación, contrajeron matrimonio y Tomoyo espera a tres saludables bebés.  
  
Nakuru (la siempre admiradora de Touya), días antes, había regresado de Hong Kong sin darles explicaciones a nadie de que ocurrió: conoció al hermano de Meiling, llamado Yahico y se involucró con él a solo unos pocos días de haberlo conocido; nadie sabía que había pasado. Ella regresó muy triste y nostálgica pero no respondía a las llamadas que él le hacía desde Hong Kong y ella no decía nada, simplemente, todo era un misterio.  
  
El nuevo dueño de las cartas Pao Tsu, era TK su verdadero nombre es Thomas Kent y actualmente, se estableció en Hong Kong como fotógrafo, a pesar de ser norteamericano; pero todo tenía una razón: su nombre era Akanne, la hermana gemela de Yahico y no solo eso; Akanne era en su otra vida Pao Tsu, amiga de Clow y esposa de Tsen, quien reencarnó en el cuerpo de TK, actualmente, vivían juntos y ella huía a la palabra matrimonio o boda. Simplemente decía que no estaba lista para tal compromiso.  
  
Meiling y Tai se habían casado ya, aunque la ceremonia fue muy privada y solo estuvieron presentes sus hermanos, los hermanos de Tai, Shaoran, Sakura, Touya y Melody, la Señora Li y los padres de Meiling ya que los demás estaban fuera del país. Tai era un hechicero de sangre pero nunca hasta unos meses atrás no veía el uso que podía darle a sus poderes, pero para hacerse digno de Meiling, entrenaba con Shaoran y Eriol y se había vuelto muy hábil. También trabajaba como publicista en la empresa de Sonomi.  
  
Sonomi, por su parte, era una exitosa empresaria y al igual que Fujitaka, sabía ya el secreto de los hechiceros y vivía en su mansión y salía con un prestigioso banquero que conoció semanas atrás.  
  
Por ultimo pero quien ocupaba sus pensamientos primero, estaba Shaoran. Aquel chiquillo con quien peleaba por la atención de Yukito, por recolectar las cartas y de quien se enamoró perdidamente una vez que aclaró sus sentimientos; quien después le robó el corazón y regresó cuando tenía catorce años para estar con ella; aquel chiquillo apuesto e inteligente, antiguo jefe del famoso Concilio de Hechiceros (quien renunció y puso como jefa a su hermana, Femeii, para que Sakura no fuese victima de los enemigos de los hechiceros), pero no la podía proteger para siempre. Recordando como despertó aquella noche en América (una vez que ella realizó un poderoso conjuro) y el joven se había quedado dormido a su lado, como amaba esos mechones, su sonrisa, sus labios. El, que había sacrificado tanto por ella, ahora era encargado de una área de la empresa Daijurij, quien Sonomi cortésmente ofreció la vacante al joven , cuando se estableció permanentemente en Japón, para vivir en ese departamento con quien sería su esposa al día siguiente. El pensamiento de que sería su esposa, sonrojaba a la joven, pero lo amaba y pensaba que nada podía arruinarle tan feliz momento; nada ni nadie. Como Meiling le había advertido, aquel extraño sujeto, con quien ella hizo ese pacto para asegurarse que todos a su alrededor fuesen felices, jamás había surgido nuevamente y mañana sería esposa de Shaoran; sería Sakura Li. Nada le hacía mas feliz que aquello. viendo como estaba su cuarto impecablemente recogido, asegurándose nuevamente que nada se le quedaba, depositó la carta, al lado del relicario que habían comprado junto con Nakuru, Meiling y Tomoyo y al lado de 5 marcos con 5 fotos distintas: en una estaban sus padres, en otra ella con Shaoran, en la siguiente estaban Nakuru, Meiling, ella, Akanne, Melody, Kia, Tomoyo en su traje de bodas; en otra ella con su hermano y Yukito y finalmente estaba ella, su padre, su hermano con Melody, Kero y Shaoran; la familia Kinomoto unida.- ya nada me puede arruinar esta felicidad-dijo ella observando la ultima foto- nada ni nadie- en ese momento en su ventana se escucha un ruido. Ella observa la ventana y nuevamente escucha ese ruido; a la tercera vez, observa algo atemorizada por ella. La abre y mira quien es que lanza pequeñas piedras y no es otro que al ultimo a quien pensaba ver.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-Baja por favor-decía el joven -tengo algo que darte.-mirando a su hermana desde la ventana.  
  
-Ya voy-dijo la chica, cerrando su ventana y bajando las escaleras silenciosamente y abriendo la puerta.  
  
Cuando bajó y cerró la puerta al salir. Hacía calor; comenzaba el verano. Su hermano no le miró por varios momentos solo se quedaba inerte mirando la luna; cuando por fin habló dijo: -¿no podré hacerte desistir, verdad?  
  
-Hermano-.dijo ella-. Sabes que no seré feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuese Shaoran ¿por qué no puedes entender eso?  
  
-Si lo comprendo-dijo el hombre mirándole- ya estas grandecita y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones pero ¿qué te dice que este es la correcta? ¿qué te dice que serás feliz al lado de el? ¿qué el te hará feliz?  
  
-No lo se-dijo ella- mi corazón me lo dice; como el tuyo dijo que te casaras con Melody, el mío me dice que mi felicidad será al lado de Shaoran...  
  
-¿Quieres caminar?-saliendo del camino entre su jardín y saliendo a la vereda-vamos-dijo mirándole- te servirá bien caminar un poco.  
  
Ella siendo convencida por el joven, caminaba a su lado, después de varios minutos en silencio, dijo: -Yukito me contó una vez cuales eran las intenciones de Clow de involucrarlo a el en nuestras vidas: era para que el te amara; pero no contaba con que él te querría, cierto, pero como a una hermana.  
  
-Lo que Clow no contaba-dijo la joven- es que Yue le gustaba alguien mas- mirando a su hermano- que ahora que lo mencionas: ¿eras tu aquella persona especial de Yukito al final o hablaba de Kia, su verdadero y olvidado amor?  
  
-¡¡Que comentarios son esos Monstruo!!-dijo el joven pasándole la mano por la cabeza como solía hacer cuando ella era solo una chiquilla- en fin, ya eso está en el pasado. El es feliz con Kia...  
  
-Y tu lo eres con Melody ¿cierto?-mirándole el rostro mientras continuaban su caminata.  
  
-Al lado de ella, me siento como un chiquillo de nuevo-dijo el joven- es un sentimiento inexplicable y descriptible al mismo tiempo, es algo maravilloso y mas si nos amamos tanto- y su hermana, ante tal respuesta se le quedaba mirando con el rostro de que no comprendió nada y agregó: -no puedes saberlo-dijo él aclarándole- aun no has estado con nadie de esa manera...  
  
-Pero con Shaoran, me siento así, hermano-dijo la aludida sin comprender el ultimo comentario de su hermano.  
  
-Pues por su bien, espero que no-dijo el mirándole sutilmente hasta que vio en la expresión del rostro de la joven, que por fin había comprendido el comentario.  
  
-¡¡hermano!!-dijo Sakura roja de la vergüenza- no pensé que tu...  
  
-Tranquila Sakura-dijo el joven sonriendo sutilmente- te casarás mañana, no con alguien mejor, pero si lo harás y espero que seas muy feliz...- volteándose a la joven y abrazándole.  
  
-No digas eso-dijo la joven- sabes que él incluso dejó el Concilio por mi- dijo ella- no quiero que ande haciendo sacrificios pero si lo hizo.  
  
-Espero que lo sepas valorar-dijo él, dejando de abrazarle- sepas valorar esta oportunidad de ser feliz.  
  
-hermano-dijo ella, camino nuevamente a su casa-¿te has sentido alguna vez mientras has estado casado como que Melody no te cuenta todos sus secretos?  
  
-Al contrario-dijo el joven- tenemos tantas cosas en común que nuestra vida, mas simple no podía ser; tratamos de decirnos todo para que mas adelante, ese secreto no nos lleve a algo peor que el fracaso en el matrimonio y es la desconfianza.-viendo el rostro dudoso de su hermana dijo para alegrarle- ¿has sabido algo de los "recién casados"? como amistosamente se refería a Eriol y a Tomoyo.  
  
-Si-dijo ella- Tomoyo estuvo esta tarde en la casa tratando de medirme el traje de bodas-dijo la joven- es precioso; aun ella tiene su talento de niña como una vez lo tuvo. Su madre ha pedido ayuda a costureras para los detalles mas incómodos por su estado ¿cómo están los bebés?  
  
-Saludables-dijo el joven- son dos niñas y un varoncito-dijo el joven.  
  
-Si-dijo ella- lo se. Me lo dijo cuando una de sus ayudantes recogía un poco el escote del vestido. Y siempre se llamaran Touya, Sakura y Sonomi. Como ella quería desde un principio.  
  
-Lo lamento por quienes se llamen Sakura y Sonomi-dijo el joven mirando adelante  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Porque serán un par de monstruos-dijo el joven mirando hacia delante.  
  
-¡¡que no me digas monstruo!!-dijo la joven y pensando en lo ocurrido el día del juicio y el extraño sujeto, dijo- ¿crees que alguien se atrevería a atacarnos mañana?  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo él -¿crees que alguien nos atacará mañana??-y mirando el rostro de su hermana dijo-¿qué sabes tu, Sakura? ¿qué es lo que ocurre?  
  
-No nada-dijo la joven- solo pienso que con todo lo ocurrido, algo podría presentarse ¿no? Algo que hiciera que se cancelara la boda...o peor.  
  
-Creo que son nervios que te hacen decir eso-dijo el joven- te casarás a las seis de la tarde, ¿qué podría ocurrir?  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo la joven- nada podría pasar- y dejándole en la entrada de su casa dijo: -muchas gracias. Me divertí mucho hablando contigo.  
  
-¿Estas mas tranquila?-preguntó el joven.  
  
-Si mucho mejor- y dándole la espalda- buenas noches -entrando a su casa y al cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Buenas noches, Sakura- y caminando de regreso a donde dejó el vehículo, escuchó una voz que dijo-¿no pudiste, cierto?-mientras un espíritu le miraba con ternura.  
  
-Verla de esa forma, tan feliz me recordó a ti-dijo el joven mirando al espíritu- fue verte de nuevo con vida...simplemente no puedo negarle esa felicidad. Aun no comprendo porque quieres que no lo hiciera ¿por qué no quieres que se case con Li?-mirándole- de la ultima persona que esperaba esta reacción es de ti.  
  
-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas ocultas-dijo el espíritu- pero quiero que sepas algo: ella y todos ustedes estarán siempre bajo mi protección. No importa las circunstancias. Siempre estará protegida. Ya no hay mas nada que hacer- desvaneciéndose delante del joven.  
  
-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? -y montándose en su carro dijo- bueno no importa. Mañana será el día. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste-dijo el joven- ella se va. Será mejor que vaya a la cena de Li. Salí de allí hace un par de horas y solo era por hielo-encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Holaaaaaaaa. Hola a todos ¡¡ya regresé!!! Una nueva aventura en una tercera parte....Bueno como pudieron notar en el titulo se llama "el Legado de Clow" bueno en el fic de America´s Cardcaptor: los secretos de los Hechiceros, Se mencionó en varias ocasiones el famoso legado, pero ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que se trata? ¿una aunque sea? La vida da muchas vueltas y nadie se imagina como podría cambiar la vida de los personajes. Estoy feliz por la gran aceptación que tuvieron los tres fics de CCS antes de este y espero que este por igual sea bien aceptado. Hola a las chicuelas del Circulo que andan por ahí: la primerita e todas es, Hibari, (mi amiga y chica favorita) a Marian, Megumi, Sakura, Sakura_corazon, Selene, Andrea, Noiko Li y otro montón que ahora no recuerdo...  
  
Avances del primer capitulo: bueno la descripción de un día de planificación y la boda de esta queridísima pareja: la llegada de ciertos invitados que serán una locura detrás de otra, además de que conoceremos mas acerca de con quien Sakura hizo el trato aquella vez ¿qué es lo que buscará realmente con llevarse a Sakura? ¿Cuál era el temor de Nadeshiko para que su hijo detuviera la boda de su hija?  
  
Primer capitulo: "El primer paso...a la ¿felicidad?  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, a mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	2. cap.1

"El legado de Clow" Por Crystal  
  
Primer capitulo: "El primer paso...a la ¿felicidad?  
  
-Sakura- decía Tomoyo viéndole con aquella mirada que los años no le habían retirado del rostro- estas lindísima-decía la diseñadora observando su ultima creación, siendo lucida por su mejor amiga y su prima- eres todo un sueño.  
  
-¿En serio lo crees?-mirando a la joven observarle mientras se veía ella misma delante de un espejo y observaba con cuidado un precioso vestido en blanco pero que tenía un listón por la cintura en seda y bastante sutil que se hacía ver angelical.  
  
-Te ves soñada, querida- decía Sonomi observando junto a Tomoyo, mientras tenía su cámara de video grabando en todo momento- en serio que si- mirándole con melancolía.  
  
-Este día ha sido de locura-dijo la joven mirándose una vez mas en el espejo- no puedo creer que al final, haya llegado.  
  
-¿Te colocarás el medallón, Sakura?-mirando a la joven y al medallón que estaba en el escritorio de ella.  
  
Mirándolo por unos segundos, dijo- no. usaré esto-dijo ella sacando de una pequeña caja de terciopelo un fino collar de perlas que Sonomi le llevó a casa dos días antes, mirando a Sonomi agregó- era de mi madre; creo que lo usaré hoy- siendo ayudada por la joven a colocárselo.  
  
De repente se escucharon unos pasos a una velocidad un tanto preocupante, que se dirigían a la habitación de la joven y por un momento, temor invadió su corazón. ella pensó-¿Habrá llegado la hora? ¿es el momento? Por favor, no hoy; hoy no!!-mientras observaba palideciendo, la puerta y esperando a que se abriese.  
  
-¡¡¡Sakuraaaaaa!!!-gritaba una joven llegando a la mano de un jovencito a quienes reconocieron de una vez. él vestía un elegante traje negro con una corbata de color verde olivo y ella vestía un elegante traje en estilo y corte oriental de color verde y le hacía ver sutilmente su figura estilizada y llevaba unas flores de cerezo en sus manos y una carta- ¡¡¡estas divina!!!-abrazándose de la joven.  
  
-Meiling-dijo Sakura sorprendida y viendo también a Tai dijo-¿Cuando llegaron ustedes?-mirando a ambos jóvenes.  
  
-Anoche-dijo ella separándose de la prometida de su primo- pero Tai se fue al departamento de Shaoran anoche y me dejó en el hotel, simplemente y sin decirme nada...aun no me dice que hicieron ellos allá...todo un misterio- mirando sospechosamente a su esposo-¿estas nerviosa? ¿asustada? ¿quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿te? ¿Una escalera para la ventana?  
  
-¡¡Meiling!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tai, y Tomoyo. Sonomi por un momento pensó en conseguírsela ella misma y su hija, pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones.  
  
Ella sonriendo ante las expresiones de todos dijo. - ah se me olvidaba. esto es tuyo-extendiéndole las flores -y esto- quitándole la nota de las manos a Tai- te lo manda Shaoran. es tradición que la novia no se ve antes de la ceremonia pero quería decirte unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar ¿cuanto falta para la ceremonia?-mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Vamos quince minutos antes de lo previsto-viendo a la joven impecable en maquillaje, peinado y el vestido que encajaba a la perfección- tenemos tiempo para que leas el mensaje, Sakura- saliendo de la habitación- te dejaremos sola.  
  
-¡¡no!!-dijo ella siendo observada por ellos-No sola no, por favor-dijo ella que hizo sospechar a Tomoyo quien observaba sorprendida por lo dicho por su prima y Meiling sospechando de que se trataba dijo salvando la situación-¡¡que nervios chica!!-mirando a Sakura.-Me quedaré contigo.  
  
-Yo también-dijo Keroberos saliendo del librero con una corbatita negra, que hizo gritar a Sonomi.  
  
-Perdón-dijo la mujer al darse cuenta del susto que ocasionó- es que no me acostumbro a la existencia de esta cosita....-señalando a Keroberos, pero Meiling tomó la mano de la señora Sonomi y la alejó de la criatura.  
  
-Puede morderle-dijo la joven- no tiene modales- mirando a la criatura con recelo.  
  
-Te dejaremos entonces Sakura,-dijo Su prima, saliendo con su madre de la habitación.  
  
Sakura, desenvolviendo el sobre cuidadosamente y leyendo las primeras líneas comenzó a su corazón acongojarse; leía mientras Meiling y Kero discutían.  
  
"Mi querida Flor de Cerezo:  
  
¿Me creerías si te dijera que anoche tuve un sueño y tu estuviste en el? si estuviste; soñé que estábamos paseando por el parque pingüino y nos decíamos cuanto nos queríamos. aun pienso que hacemos lo que nuestro destino ha indicado, aunque no dejo de preocuparme por si es lo correcto ¿tu que piensas? ¿pido demasiado de ti o estas de acuerdo? fue cuando vi estas flores al cruzar la calle de mi departamento. estas flores provienen de aquel árbol que me demostró cuanto significabas para mi...si. es del árbol que pertenece al templo, cuando capturamos a la carta del regreso....Por un momento, al ver a aquel árbol supe y volví en el tiempo para saber cuanto en realidad significas para mí y eso es el mundo. esta carta es para expresarte que jamás serás triste a mi lado y que me encargaré de darte toda la felicidad que mereces y mas. Estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas y eso es lo que importa: no debes sentir ningún temor en tu corazón pues la felicidad nos tocó desde el primer momento: cuando nos conocimos.  
  
Tuyo por siempre,  
  
Li Shaoran"  
  
-Está hermosa-dijo la joven al terminar de leer.  
  
-Mi primo es todo un escritor cuando se lo propone-y mirando primero la nota que Sakura, doblaba y depositaba con cuidado dentro de un libro, miró después, a la joven al rostro ydijo-¿Y bien? ¿Estas nerviosa? porque si no lo estás, que envidia te tengo...yo el día que me casé con Tai, estaba histérica ese día-mientras Sakura sonreía.  
  
-Ya recuerdo-dijo la joven-estabas nerviosisima-recordando lo ocurrido ese día-pero todo salió bien ¿verdad?  
  
-No te diré que hay problemas, pero ¿en donde no los hay? mencióname a una pareja que no discuta y te daré un millón de pasteles.  
  
-¿Donde está Kero?-mirando por la habitación, ante la mención de pasteles, pensaba que la criaturilla brincaría.  
  
-Salió- mirando a la joven- yo lo hice salir a propósito ¿Que ocurre? actúas de una manera muy extraña-mirando a la novia.  
  
-Es pensando en aquel sujeto-mirando a la joven- tengo miedo ¿y si trata algo hoy?  
  
-Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo la joven consolando a la novia- ¿has sabido algo? no ¿porque ? simplemente porque vio que no funcionaría...cálmate ya, Sakura y vive este momento...es tu momento, Tuyo y de mi primo.  
  
-Tienes razón-mirando a la joven- no debo de preocuparme además todos estaremos ahí-y mirándole dijo-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el escritorio.  
  
-¿Que?-preguntaba la joven china ante el serio semblante de quien mas adelante sería su prima.  
  
-Lleva tu el juego de cartas contigo-mientras su amiga le miraba sorprendida- solo por si acaso-mientras le colocaba en sus manos las cartas y ella las depositaba en su cartera. Abrazó a la joven y dijo- es hora- caminando a la puerta.  
  
-¿estas lista?-viendo a Tomoyo en el pasillo con su madre y Tai esperándoles al lado de Kero al momento de ver abrirse la puerta - los demás están en camino ya.  
  
-¿Donde está Eriol, Tomoyo?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Bueno hubo un cambio de planes; Eriol es el padrino de Shaoran; él lo quiso así-mirando a Tai.  
  
-¿No te molesta, Tai?  
  
-Para nada -dijo el joven-de todas formas Li lo fue en la mía-tomando la mano de Meiling y bajando las escaleras estaba Fujitaka esperándola acompañada de la amiga de Sonomi que se llamaba Yira.  
  
-Sakura estas hermosa-decía Yira, viendo a la joven.  
  
-Muchas gracias-Dijo ella sonrojándose ante el comentario de la mujer.  
  
-Hasta que por fin bajas monstruo -dijo Touya-Pensé que lo habías pensado mejor y te habías escapado por una escalera- ante tal comentario, fue mirado por los demás y después las miradas brincaron al rostro de Meiling quien momentos antes, había hecho el mismo comentario.  
  
-No digas eso, Touya-dijo Fujitaka y mirando a la novia dijo- de verdad es que estas hermosa hija- abrazándole- te pareces a tu madre...  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Sonomi- se parece a Nadeshiko.  
  
-He visto fotos- dijo Yira- en serio, eres tan hermosa como ella, Sakura.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Touya- los demás esperan- comenzando a caminar a los vehículos que les esperaban para ser llevados a la iglesia.  
  
La iglesia, con ayuda de Sonomi, Tomoyo, Melody y Kia, estaba cubierta de extremo en extremo de flores; entre los invitados se encontraban la Señora Li, Las hermanas de Shaoran, algunos de los compañeros de Sakura de la universidad, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamasaki y Rika, acompañados de sus citas; TK llegaba en ese momento, acompañado de Akanne y Yahico llegó el día antes quedándose en casa de Yukito y Kia con su hermana, Nakuru estaba allí, con Kero y Spinel escondidos en su bolso. También estaban presentes, conocidos de la familia Li de Hong Kong y además de varios relacionados del profesor Kinomoto.  
  
La ceremonia estuvo de lo mas especial: el novio, acompañado de Eriol, esperaron a Sakura quien llegó del brazo de su padre hasta el altar. Sakura, se veía radiante y nada brillaba mas que sus ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas, quien lucía bastante calmada por fuera, pero por dentro estaba tan asustada que escuchaba a su corazón latir mas de lo normal y no era por la ceremonia en si: sabía que lo amaba, sabía que no existía nadie mas importante que él, pero lo que le atemorizaba en realidad, era su secreto. aquel secreto que le hacía temer por el destino de ambos y su futuro; Shaoran por su parte, aun no creía que el momento había llegado, el momento de que nada ni nadie le separaría jamás de la joven; el momento que tan siquiera su hermano podía impedir, aunque había supuesto que por fin se había ganado su respeto y que lo aceptaba como esposo para Sakura...él estaba tan feliz. Los temores de la joven desaparecieron una vez que unieron sus manos, se aceptaron uno con el otro "hasta que la muerte los separara" y sellaron su unión con un tierno beso, que provocó que los invitados, de la emoción irrumpieran en aplausos, en especial aquellos que compartían el secreto de los hechiceros. La señora Li estaba que irradiaba de felicidad: pronto, el apellido de los Li, continuaría el linaje.  
  
Lo que no se percataban era entre los invitados, la presencia de alguien que observaba la ceremonia cuidadosamente y hasta que los novios pasaron por su lado, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto por ambos. Sakura y Shaoran lo vieron y respondieron al saludo. Subiéndose al vehículo que los llevaría a un hermoso salón preparado y como regalo de bodas para los novios de parte de la Señora Li, pues los jóvenes habían decidido no hacer fiesta; pero ella, los convenció con la ayuda de Sonomi. Al final, accedieron. Estuvieron en silencio camino a la recepción por varios minutos y repentinamente, Shaoran, tomó el rostro de la joven en sus manos haciendo que le mirase a los ojos y le besó repetidamente. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y él, por fin habló diciendo- lo hicimos-dijo el joven- ya es el principio.  
  
-Si-dijo ella- soy tan feliz ahora mismo.  
  
-Yo también-dijo el joven- el siguiente evento: los trillizos de Eriol y Tomoyo...  
  
Riendo-¿te imaginas a Tomoyo siendo madre de tres niños?-mientras el joven veía la expresión de su esposa mientras pensaba en el hecho.  
  
-¿por qué te sorprende tanto? Yo nos imagino a nosotros con 10....-dijo el joven.  
  
-¡¿10? ¡!!-decía Sakura sorprendida-¿Quieres 10 niños?-mirándole con esa mirada infantil y con una gota en la nuca, como solía hacer de niña. -Pero ¿10?  
  
El riendo ante la expresión que había sacado de su esposa dijo- si todos son como tu...mejor 12.  
  
-¿Bromeas, cierto?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-¿No quieres 12 niños?- tratando de mantener un serio semblante ante el rostro de Sakura.  
  
-¿Puedes imaginarnos con 12 niños?- comenzando a reír ella también -vamos a hacer un trato: veremos los que tendremos y aceptaremos los que tengamos ¿de acuerdo? Ni importa la cantidad.  
  
-estaba bromeando-dijo él seriamente- pero quienes estarían felices con 12 sobrinos serían mis hermanas y mi madre 12 nietos. No habría que regalarle para su cumpleaños por el resto de su vida. Sakura reía nuevamente ante esto y él le dijo- ¿recibiste lo que te mandé con Meiling?  
  
-Claro que si-dijo la joven- después de leerla, estuve mas segura de que te amo mas que nada en este mundo.  
  
-yo también- viendo el vehículo detenerse. Habían llegado a su destino y le dijo al oído- mi auto está parqueado atrás. Nos escaparemos en la primera oportunidad que tengamos.  
  
-¿Te atreverías a eso? ¿qué pasará con los demás entonces?  
  
-Te tendré para mi así como yo seré para ti-mirando y tomando su mano, observaban el carro de Sonomi estacionarse y mas atrás, el de Fujitaka con Touya y Melody además de Yira- no necesitamos a nadie mas.- La joven sonrió ante esto y se sonrojó, lo que fue notado por Touya, pero solo se conformó con observar.  
  
Al ingresar al salón hermosamente decorado, se quedaron sorprendidos: todo era en tonalidades en un rosa sutil como el listón que la novia llevaba en la cintura. Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura acompañada en el brazo de Eriol y fueron los siguientes en felicitar a los ya esposos. Tomoyo le dijo- te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo ¿lo sabes, no?  
  
-Por supuesto que si lo se-dijo Sakura, abrazando a ambos jóvenes y mirando alrededor dijo-¿dónde está...  
  
-¿Kero?-preguntó la joven- con Nakuru; cuando preguntaron si alguien se negaba a su unión , trató de gritar él, pero Spinel y Nakuru lo evitaron ¿Que suerte, no? Dice que él no te merece.-mirando a Shaoran siendo saludado por aquellos que ingresaban al salón felicitando a la pareja- una celebración muy al estilo Occidente, no? Cuidé todos los detalles para que todo fuese perfecto para mi mejor amiga- observando con orgullo el resultado de tanto esfuerzo depositado en los últimos días-¿verdad que está hermoso?  
  
-Si, pero Tomoyo-dijo la joven seriamente- no quería que te esforzaras tanto, en especial en el estado en que estás.  
  
-Para mi es un placer , Sakura-dijo la joven feliz de ver su trabajo: el vestido, Las decoraciones, todo y en especial, la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga.  
  
-Es hora del primer baile de ustedes- dijo Eriol empujando a Shaoran a los brazos de Sakura, cuando la música comenzó a tocar en el salón. Los demás ya estaban presentes. Los jóvenes se deslizaban con suma elegancia al momento, que demostraban sus movimientos en la pista de baile, después se le fueron agregando sus amigos y familiares hasta que casi todos estaban bailando.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Yahico a Nakuru, una vez que se quedó sola en la mesa.  
  
-Yo no quiero nada que ver contigo Li, lárgate-dijo la guardiana tratando de evadir su mirada.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el joven que era escuchado por Kero y Spinel.  
  
-Yo no quiero hablar-dijo la joven- déjame sola. No quiero causar un incidente en su boda.-mirando a la pareja de recién casados bailar.  
  
-¿pero que es lo que te ocurre?-dijo el joven.- sin decirme nada, regresas aquí. Ni una despedida, nada. No respondes a mis llamadas, a los mensajes a nada ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso me usaste y ahora me botas?  
  
-Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta- dijo la joven sorprendiendo a los guardianes que escuchaban y al joven mismo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba él mirándole.  
  
-¿Tu que crees?-dijo ella mirándole como si le fuese a arrancar la cabeza de una mordida. Tomando sus cosas, desapareció del salón. Lo que fue visto por Eriol y Tomoyo quienes aun bailaban.  
  
Al terminar la canción Eriol, acompañó a su esposa a la mesa que ocupaban acompañados de Touya y Melody y ella sin tener él que preguntarle, dijo- ve y averigua que pasa.  
  
-¿Tu instinto me lo dice?-preguntaba el joven.  
  
-Y mi corazón también-dijo ella mirándole- algo ocurre, puede ser serio y ella no merece ser infeliz-mirando por donde la guardiana se había ido.  
  
Haciendo lo que la joven le recomendó, la dejó sentada en la mesa y salió corriendo detrás de la guardiana, quien había salido con todo y cartera, con los dos pequeños guardianes en su interior. Caminando por los pasillos se percató de la presencia de la joven detrás de una puerta que daba a una especie de solario. Entrando, pudo ver en efecto a la joven sentada en un banco de mármol, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente. Se acerco, se sentó a su lado y dijo: -soy tu amigo, y por tanto me preocupo por ti-abrazándole- ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos? -mientras ella trataba de controlar sus sentimientos.  
  
-¿Por qué me creaste siendo capaz de amar?-preguntó ella con lagrimas en los ojos que arruinaban su maquillaje.  
  
-¿Crees que cometí un error dándoles ese don a ustedes?  
  
-No lo se- respondió ella- pero si eres capaz de amar a alguien, sufres.  
  
-Cierto.-dijo el joven- ser capaz de amar, te da esa terrible consecuencia: quien ama sufre cuando el ser amado sufre o te hace daño...  
  
-¿Cómo uno puede curarlo?-preguntó ella.  
  
-puedo ver que sufres-dijo el separándose de la joven-pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?  
  
-Prefiero no decirte ahora-dijo ella limpiando su rostro- aun no, por lo menos.  
  
-Está bien-dijo el y le agregó- nadie puede hacerte sufrir sin tu consentirlo; nadie ¿entiendes?  
  
-Si.-dijo ella mirándole el rostro- nadie...no debe ser permitido...  
  
-Habla con él- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie- sea lo que sea, creo que puede ser solucionado-dijo el joven a espaldas de ella y agregó- nos vemos adentro.  
  
-Ahora le alcanzo-dijo ella y mirando a su amo y creador dijo- muchas gracias- con un tono de voz un poco mas alegre.  
  
Eriol, dejando a la joven sentada en el solario, entró al salón y encontró a Tomoyo, sacando fotografías de Sakura y Shaoran y a los demás bailando, asunto que no le agradó por el simple hecho de que su esposa, con seis meses de embarazo y la cual durante su estadía en Londres había sufrido seis recaídas; estuviese de pie y por tanto tiempo, considerando que ella junto a su madre y a las otras chicas, se habían hecho cargo de los arreglos para la boda de la maestra de las cartas. Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y no era la única, Touya en ese momento, también se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol mirándole preocupado-¿por qué no te sientas un momento?  
  
-Me fascina verlos tan felices-dice la joven y Eriol mira a Touya y este, le devuelve la mirada- felices...- en ese momento, ella suelta la cámara pero es agarrada por Eriol y ve que la joven perdió el color por unos momentos. Touya la sujeta, al igual que su esposo y ella dice- estoy bien...  
  
-Tomoyo-dice Touya seriamente- sabes que en tu condición no es recomendable...-bajando su tono de voz mientras caminaban de nuevo a la mesa de los jóvenes- sabes que es muy arriesgado...  
  
-Touya-dijo Tomoyo, dándole a entender que Eriol estaba presente.  
  
-Querida-dijo el joven mirándole a los ojos- ya lo se- mirando la reacción de la joven.- lo he sabido desde aquel segundo desmayo que tuviste en Londres. Y cuando Touya y Melody se aparecieron en mi casa, supe que algo ocurría para que estuviesen allá así que, presioné a Touya para que me lo dijese-dijo él, mirándole beber un poco de agua.  
  
-¿ustedes conspiran en mi contra?-preguntaba la joven  
  
-Nos preocupamos- dijo Touya y alejándose de los oídos de la joven dijo- llévala a casa para que descanse en un par de horas y que esté en el consultorio mañana a primera hora-mirándolo seriamente- hay probabilidad que sean prematuros...  
  
-¿Qué?.-dijo el joven- ¿tan serio es?  
  
-Desde que son múltiples, existe riesgo, pero no te preocupes; dependiendo del resultado, la cuidaremos como se debe.  
  
-Está bien-dijo el joven- muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por ella...  
  
-Es como mi hermana-dijo el joven- tengo que preocuparme por ella.-en ese momento, observaba a Kia quien estaba sentada con Tomoyo, mientras Yukito en la pista de baile, bailaba con Melody. Ambos jóvenes caminaron a la mesa y viendo a la joven que veía a Yukito bailar con Melody le dijo- ¿quieres provocar celos?-mirándola con amabilidad.  
  
-Si, está bien-dijo ella riendo ante lo dicho por el joven y le acompañó a la pista de baile. En esos momentos Sakura, bailaba con su padre y Shaoran con su madre.  
  
-Soy tan feliz-dijo la joven mientras bailaba con su padre.  
  
-Y yo ya puedo irme en paz.- lo que asustó a la joven y el siguió hablando- ambos son felices tienen personas que los aman y están protegidos, siempre...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?-preguntando la joven dejando de bailar y su padre la toma de nuevo y la hace moverse.  
  
-Solo te digo, que tarde o temprano, el final de una persona llega. Para vivir se muere y quien no quiere morir, que no pida vida. Es lo mas natural y lo mas normal en el orden de las cosas.  
  
-Pero aun eres muy joven. No puedes pensar que morirás tan joven-  
  
-Tarde o temprano ocurre hija -dijo Fujitaka- es el destino de todo ser viviente... pero lo único que te pido es que jamás pierdas tu identidad...quien eres ¿entiendes? ¿me imagino que terminarás la universidad?-mirando a su hija.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo ella sonriéndole- terminaré y trataré de publicar un libro de cuentos para niños. No me gusta leer pero siempre me ha fascinado escribir y también ser profesora. Es mi mas grande deseo, así como el de Tomoyo es, tener su propia línea de ropa.  
  
-Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes-dijo Fujitaka pero en ese momento alguien toca en su hombro.  
  
-¿Puedo interrumpir?-dijo el hombre mirándolos a ambos y presentándose dijo- mi nombre es Kao Seng, miembro y representante del Concilio de Hechiceros del oriente. ¿Puedo felicitar a la novia y pedirle que baile conmigo?  
  
Mirando a su hija, Fujitaka dijo- creo que no hay inconveniente- en ese momento Seng toma la mano de Sakura y comienza a bailar. Fujitaka saca a bailar a Yira la cual observaba a padre e hija bailar momentos antes.  
  
-¿Es feliz señora?-preguntaba el hombre de algunos 30 años mientras se movía con Sakura en la pista de baile.  
  
-Si, claro-dijo ella -¿no lo vimos a usted en la iglesia cuando salíamos de ella?  
  
-Así es-dijo él-. Conozco a la familia Li además de ser miembro del Concilio que ahora dirige la hermana de el señor Li ¿por qué hizo que su hermana lo dirigiera?  
  
-Creo que en parte yo tengo la culpa-dijo ella- él dejó el Concilio para que así podamos vivir aquí con mi familia, y no abandonar a nuestros amigos...  
  
-ah entiendo-dijo el hombre- sacrifica su felicidad y su deber por usted. Debe de ser alguien muy especial para él haber hecho eso por usted- y mirando a la distancia- espero que le sepa corresponder...  
  
-¿A que se refiere?-preguntaba ella dudosa.  
  
-Bueno, él sacrificó todo por estar a su lado pero ¿usted le es igual? ¿sacrificándose por él o solo piensa en la felicidad suya solamente? La felicidad no dura para siempre- y deteniéndose de bailar agrega- tarde o temprano, el destino se encarga de ponernos en caminos totalmente opuestos. Al final, la separación llega...  
  
Ella observaba al hombre incrédula de lo que le decía; todo relacionado a los temores que en su corazón; ella tenía todo eso...el secreto- ¿puedo interrumpirles?- la voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y por suerte para ella, era de, llegando en ese momento Shaoran, el cual agarró a la joven por la cintura y dijo- ¿Kao Seng? ¡¡que sorpresa!! aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿estabas en la iglesia, no?  
  
-Si señor Li-dijo el hombre- mis mas sinceras felicitaciones- y mirando a la joven dijo- es verdaderamente una joya-  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Shaoran y tomando a su esposa aun por la cintura dijo.- discúlpanos pero tenemos algo que hacer.- saliendo por la multitud que aun bailaban hasta desaparecer de la vista del hombre, quien al final también, se fue.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Shaoran-¿qué te dijo?-observando que la joven mantenía la misma mirada inquietante que cuando la encontró hablando con Kao Seng.  
  
-Solo me dijo lo de siempre: felicitándome por nuestro matrimonio- mintiéndole al joven y observando el serio semblante de Shaoran, dijo- ¿estas celoso? Pero si lo acabo de conocer... no es para tanto.-tratando de evadir alguna pregunta y riendo, para disimular ante su esposo.  
  
-Es que te quiero para mi, nadie mas, Mi flor de Cerezo-dijo el joven sacándola del salón de baile y dijo- nos vamos. ¿Quieres?  
  
Ella mirando una vez mas hacia atrás y pensando en todo lo dicho por aquel sujeto, no lo pensó dos veces y dijo- si, quiero irme.  
  
****Media hora después****  
  
-¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura?-preguntaba Touya mirando por toda la pista de baile.  
  
-De seguro es que está escondida- dijo Tomoyo- ella no quería esta fiesta. Ni Li tampoco...¿alguien ha visto a Shaoran?-mirando también por todos lados.  
  
-Tampoco lo he visto desde hace un buen rato- decía Melody mirando a todos lados.  
  
-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-preguntaba Touya- aun la fiesta no se termina- mirando por todas partes del salón.  
  
-Querido Touya-dijo Melody haciendo que le mirara-¿crees que aun estarán por aquí? ¿tengo que recordarte como fue que nos casamos?-viéndole con dulzura y picardía al mismo tiempo.  
  
Comprendiendo los demás lo que la joven había dicho todos sonrieron; en efecto, los recién casados se habían fugado de la recepción, que de por si, ellos no querían que se celebrara. Eriol agregó- eso explica que a Li lo vine a recoger aquí y no en su departamento. De seguro tenía el carro atrás.  
  
-Eriol...-dijo Tomoyo que de un primer instante y como la joven, puso su mano en el brazo del joven y ella agregó- algo no anda bien con los bebés...no me siento...bien. Me duele-comenzando a respirar un poco acelerada.  
  
-Debemos irnos-dijo Touya- Eriol, llevémosla al hospital. Melody ven con nosotros, le diré a papá que Sonomi se reúna con nosotros afuera pero sin llamar la atención de los demás invitados-poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a donde su padre y le comunicó lo que ocurría y con esto, salieron a los parqueos y de ahí Sonomi se reunió con ellos y todos salieron rumbo al hospital, dejando a gran parte de los invitados con Fujitaka a cargo.  
  
***********En un departamento en Tokio***********  
  
Una joven vestía un Kimono azul liso y en su pelo lo llevaba recogido. Limpiaba los muebles y las mesas que se encontraban hasta esos momentos llenos de polvo. Cuando entra un hombre vestido en traje de etiqueta y le mira con interrogantes en su rostro ante la escena encontrada de la sala siendo limpiada con tanto empeño. Ella misma, tenía preguntas y quien rompió el silencio fue la joven que dijo: -¿y bien? ¿qué pasó?  
  
-No me reconoció-dijo el hombre sentándose en uno de los muebles ya limpios.  
  
-Se que no te pudo reconocer- dijo ella- eran tus planes desde el inicio, pero ¿no crees que tu plan haya funcionado, o si?  
  
-Mi querida Xiyu: lo ocurrido aquel día en América fue la primera fase del plan-mirándole fijamente que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara- sabes que la parte dos no es ahora. Será después- poniéndose de pie.  
  
-pero entonces ¿por qué fue usted allá? ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? ¿A Japón? ¿y mas ahora, si no es hasta mas tarde? ¡dígame!!  
  
Mirándole de lado dijo- ¿tanto odias estar aquí?-mirándole- entonces lárgate...  
  
-Sabe que esa no es mi intención- dijo ella mirándole- me preocupo por usted. Por nosotros...si descubren que es lo que está haciendo.-...y pensar que no andamos con su equipo de seguridad señor-dijo ella arrepentida- le ayudaré en lo que pueda.-  
  
-Primero lo mas importante- mirándole- tienes que vestir como una ciudadana normal; común y corriente. Levantará sospechas el que estés con un Kimono en pleno siglo 21, no? No son las costumbres en este país-y retirándose a su habitación mientras desanudaba la corbata que llevaba puesta dijo- mañana irás de compras. Tardaremos un tiempo hasta que todo esté asegurado y recuérdate de hacer la "medicina" la necesitaremos.  
  
-Si señor-dijo ella y viendo que él cerraba la puerta de su habitación, dijo: -¿cuál será su verdadero propósito? Él no me ha dicho nada a mi de cual es el plan en su totalidad y porque hasta después ¿por qué no ahora?- volviendo a sus quehaceres y levantando las cajas que habían alrededor.  
  
**********En el Hospital de Tokio************  
  
Touya y Melody, aun llevaban los trajes de fiesta y estaban en ese momento, saliendo de una habitación privada en los pisos superiores y en el área de obstetricia. Recién instalaban a Tomoyo en la habitación, e iban a reunirse con los demás, quienes esperaban impacientes las noticias de ambos jóvenes. Al llegar a la sala de espera, los rostros de Eriol y Sonomi fueron los primeros en ver.  
  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntaban ellos, al mismo tiempo.  
  
Touya con el semblante serio dijo- va a ser mas pronto de lo que creíamos. Tomoyo está cada vez mas débil y su cuerpo en cierta forma no puedo explicarlo, no soporta la carga de los tres bebés. Habrá que interferir...  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntaba Sonomi temerosa de lo que le respondería.  
  
-Lo que se refiere Touya es que Tomoyo está muy delicada; los últimos acontecimientos la agotaron demasiado, además de el hecho que no son uno sino tres bebés. Su condición cada momento que pasa, se pone mas grave y puede inducir a un parto prematuro. Puede tener a los bebés en cualquier momento y eso no es conveniente. Sus cuerpos y sus órganos no están totalmente desarrollados y puede traer complicaciones en el futuro, para ella misma y para ellos-y mirando a Eriol y después a Touya dijo- del momento de que entre en esa fase (si es que van a ser prematuros), habrá la posibilidad de decidir entre ella y los bebés.  
  
-¿No existe una forma de evitar eso?-preguntaba Sonomi- no importa el costo... lo saben ¿verdad?  
  
-No todo se resuelve con dinero Sonomi.-dijo Touya-. El caso en si es peligroso, pero nos estamos haciendo cargo; lo importante es lograr que ella llegue a las 24 semanas....desde ahí podremos sacar a los bebés sin problemas...pero para ello, ella tiene que estar en reposo absoluto...si es posible, ni salir de su habitación.  
  
-¿quiere decir que se quedará aquí hasta entonces?-preguntaba Eriol mirando preocupado a los jóvenes.  
  
-No-dijo Melody- lo que si es que se tiene que quedar esta noche aquí, pero mañana (dependiendo de los resultados) podrá irse a casa. Pero bajo reposo absoluto...existe la posibilidad, de tener que adquirir los servicios de una enfermera.  
  
-Eso no será problema-dijo Eriol- ¿Otra cosa?  
  
-Por ahora solo moni torearla, haremos visitas nosotros para revisar su condición a diario, buena alimentación y mucho reposo, aunque conociéndola, no aceptará estar tranquila por 10 minutos- dijo Touya.  
  
-¿No será mejor que vaya a casa?-preguntó Sonomi-allá hay mas espacio y se podrá mantener mayor cuidado-dijo la mujer mirando a Eriol- de todas formas solo ustedes viven allí en el departamento, no puede estar sola.  
  
-Esperemos que responde Tomoyo-. Dijo el hechicero-. Lo que ella decida estará para mi bien- y mirando a Touya dijo-. ¿podemos verla?  
  
-Claro-dijo Melody -. Está ahora dormida pero pueden pasar a hacerle compañía.  
  
Ellos fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo dejando al doctor y a su esposa a solas y ella le dijo- ¿estará bien? ¿qué crees que pasará?-mientras comenzaban a caminar atrás de Eriol y Sonomi.  
  
-Ella me dijo que estaría bien si le prestásemos este tipo de atenciones y cuidados; aunque me dijo que algo que necesitaba de todas nuestras fuerzas estaba acercándose. No se a que se refería, pero hay que tener cuidado.  
  
-Confío en ella-dijo Melody.  
  
-¿la conoces?-mirándole curiosamente ante la respuesta de la joven.  
  
-Contigo contándome acerca de ella y tu padre, siento que si la conozco.  
  
-Vamos- dijo el joven abrazándole- veamos si se presenta algo mas y vayamos a casa- entrando en la habitación de la joven.  
  
Estaba conectada a una intravenosa y un aparato tomaba los ritmos cardíacos de ella y de los bebés, una enfermera en ese momento salía y ella recuperaba el conocimiento.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-mirando los rostros en la habitación- ¿se terminó la fiesta? -con la alegría que era común en su voz.  
  
-¿Tienes tan siquiera una idea del susto que me diste "Ciruelo"?-dijo Eriol tomando su mano y retirando sus gafas del rostro y la joven tomando con su otra mano por donde tenía la intravenosa y se la pasó por los ojos y parte de su rostro.  
  
-lo siento-dijo ella- creo que estaba un poco mas alterada y cansada de lo que pensaba.  
  
-Querida-dijo Sonomi- ellos creen que sería mejor que descansaras hasta que los bebés nazcan y considero que es cierto; que sería mejor que vinieras a casa; solo hasta que los bebes nazcan.  
  
-No-dijo ella-. No puedo dejar a Eriol solo mamá. Jamás.  
  
-El vendrá a casa también -dijo Sonomi- jamás te pediría que dejaras a Eriol-mirándole con ternura.  
  
Tomoyo, mirando a su esposo y este asintiendo con el rostro dijo-está bien. Volveré a casa por un tiempo.- Eriol, besó a la joven y Touya y Melody se despidieron y salieron rumbo a su casa; en ese momento, Touya llamaba a su padre para decirle lo ocurrido y como era el estado de salud de la joven.  
  
******************  
  
Acomodándose al lado de la joven quien observaba la impresionante vista de la ciudad de noche; todas las luces de los vehículos que pasaban 20 pisos debajo de donde se ubicaba la habitación del hermoso hotel. Estaba decorado enteramente de flores de diversos tipos pero en la misma tonalidad, rosa. No quiso interrumpir los pensamientos de ella y se detuvo allí, mirándole en silencio. Vio el anillo que la joven lucía. Aquel anillo de esmeralda, que la Señora Li le había regalado a su hijo para que se lo diera a la joven quien ahora era, su esposa. "Sakura Li" venía a su mente y como aquella vez, teniendo 11 años, escribió aquella oración en la pizarra del salan 5b de la primaria Tomoeda. Habían pasado ya mas de 10 años y aun aquella frase, le causaba sorpresa. Tomando su mano la cual ante el simple toque con la de él, la joven se asustó y pudo sentir que estaba nerviosa. Se armó de valor (con lo tímido que era) y dijo-¿qué te ocurre? ¿estas nerviosa?  
  
-Me sacaste de mis pensamientos.-dijo la joven- estaba pensando en lo preciosa que está la noche Shaoran y que no puedo creer que estemos ya casados...  
  
-Creo entonces que estamos en lo mismo-dijo el mirándole pero ella continuaba viendo la vista- pensaba lo mismo hace unos instantes.  
  
-¿crees que tu renuncia al Concilio...-dudando en preguntar y mirándole agregó.- tengo que hacerte esta pregunta sino, no se que podría ocurrir...- cambiando el tono de su voz.  
  
-Sakura- mirando a la joven que ahora no tenía puesto el traje con que contrajo matrimonio, sino un precioso pijama blanco de seda con botones como los Kimonos japoneses y que la solapa llegaba hasta el cuello, que fue un regalo de Meiling, antes de irse de luna de miel, cuando ella se casó con Tai.-¿qué ocurre? ¿cuál es la pregunta que tanto te atemoriza hacerme? ¿no te habrás arrepentido de habernos casado, cierto?-  
  
-No no es eso- tomando su mano- jamás podría ser eso. Solo que, algo me ha hecho pensar si tu renuncia al Concilio... ¿no habrá sido un error?  
  
-¿Qué?-. dijo el joven sorprendido-.¿qué dices?-mirándole detenidamente.  
  
-Solo respóndeme por favor ¿querías renunciar al Concilio o solo lo hiciste por mi?  
  
-Lo hice por ambos-dijo él poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda y caminando pocos pasos a la ventana de donde la joven observaba la vista desde el cómodo sofá donde se encontraban sentados.-Sakura, que no te quede duda en ti, que la renuncia al concilio lo hice por ambos.  
  
-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello? ¿cómo no se que me mientes ahora?  
  
Riendo- sabes muy bien que soy un mentiroso muy malo.-mirando a la joven.  
  
-Es en serio-dijo ella mirándole con tristeza.  
  
-¿Quieres la verdad? -mirándole- bien te la diré: al principio, cuando acepté el cargo tenía dudas, pero era mi deber; soy el representante y líder de mi familia. Tenía que responder a la familia, pero pensé en ti: en como me fui de aquí y dejarte, después en América y en un encuentro con Touya-pensando en ese momento en el puñetazo que el mayor de los Kinomoto le propinó en la cara- y me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré: que tu no mereces cargar con los peligros y responsabilidades de un Concilio que al final, no es tu destino; hablé después de la boda de Tomoyo, mas calmadamente con mi madre y Femeii por teléfono y acordamos que lo mejor sería que me quedara contigo aquí; ya he dado demasiado a mi familia y al Concilio. Es justo que yo sea feliz y créeme- tomando su rostro por el mentón de la joven para mirarle a los ojos- es la mejor decisión de mi vida.  
  
-Te amo tanto- abrazando al joven.  
  
-Te amo Sakura-dijo el joven y besándole a los labios, dijo- ¿alguna pregunta?  
  
-si-dijo ella-¿estas tan nervioso como yo estoy en estos momentos?-dijo ella.  
  
-Sabes que jamás te lastimaría mi Flor de Cerezo-dijo el joven mirando lo preciosa que se veía la joven y besándola en el cuello.  
  
-Si-dijo ella abrazándole mientras el continuaba besándole- te amo Shaoran- repitiendo lo dicho segundos antes.  
  
-Yo también te amo Sakura-mientras se sentaban en la cama de la preciosa habitación de hotel, mientras se besaban apasionadamente y la luz de la luna, sumada con las luces de los vehículos, de la ciudad y el encanto de la noche, borró sus miedos y solo fueron para ellos, disfrutando del inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
***************Residencia de los Kinomoto, Una semana después*******************  
  
Touya ingresaba a toda prisa a la casa. Recibir esa llamada le paralizó prácticamente le corazón. Prácticamente, brincó del vehículo aun en movimiento. Melody venía atrás de él a toda prisa cuando finalmente llegó, se dirigió a los pisos superiores, a la alcoba de Fujitaka quien estaba en esos momentos, inconsciente. Yira estaba presente, al igual que una persona que parecía doctor, pues le tomaba la presión mientras escuchaba sus latidos. Ingresando, llamó la atención de la mujer que se acercó y él preguntó-¿qué pasó?- en ese momento, Melody también ingresaba.  
  
-Venía con él porque me invitó a almorzar, estábamos en la cocina- comenzando a llorar- y de repente, se comenzó a sentir mal- mirando también a Melody- llamé al doctor a quien conozco desde hace años y quien por casualidad pasaba cerca, antes de llamar a una ambulancia y a los dos minutos de haber colgado, perdió el conocimiento. Acabamos de ayudarlo a subir aquí-mirando el lecho que ocupaba Fujitaka y agregó- me acaba de decir que pudo haber sido un infarto menor.... no es grave, pero hay que vigilarlo de cerca- en ese momento, Fujitaka abre los ojos.  
  
-Hola preciosa.-dijo Fujitaka a Melody la cual se había acercado a la cama donde se encontraba el profesor y tomando su mano-¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en el hospital- y mirando alrededor sin sus acostumbrados espejuelos dijo- a que Touya esta por aquí también.  
  
-Nos preocupamos por usted, papá-como amistosamente la chica le decía al padre de su esposo-¿cómo se siente?  
  
-Un poco mareado-dijo el hombre y su hijo se acerca- deberías estar en el hospital-mirando el serio semblante que tenía su hijo.  
  
-¿Bromeas, cierto?- decía el joven mirándole- ¿estas bien? Yira nos llamó comunicándonos lo que había pasado. Estaba bastante alterada y no puedo negar-mirando a Melody- que nosotros también.  
  
-Faltaría algo mas fuerte para alejarlos de mi- sonriendo a ambos jóvenes.- Lamento haberte asustado Yira.  
  
-Vaya que si me asustaste-dijo la mujer acercándose- gracias a Dios que estás bien-tomando su mano.  
  
-¿Señor Kinomoto?-dijo el médico, refiriéndose a Touya-¿podemos hablar afuera, por favor?  
  
-Si, como no-dijo el joven y dirigiéndose a su padre dijo- volvemos ahora- llevando de la mano a Melody y siguiendo al médico al pasillo, dejando a su padre en el cuidado de Yira, cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¿qué ocurre?-dijo el una vez estaban fuera del alcance de los oídos de su padre-¿qué pasa?  
  
-No ha sido el primero- dijo el médico- en mi análisis y las preguntas que le hice a Yira, él viene padeciendo de mareos y dolores en el pecho desde hace un tiempo. Nunca les informó nada a ustedes ¿cierto?  
  
-No-dijo el joven mientras Melody escuchaba incrédula lo que el médico les decía- nunca nos dijo que se sentía mal ni nada por el estilo.  
  
-Es normal que no les dijese-dijo el medico-a pesar de ser un hombre que aun enseña en la universidad, además de tener dos hijos que me dice Yira que uno de ustedes se casó ¿La semana pasada?  
  
-Si, mi hermana- dijo el joven.  
  
-Tal vez no quiso decir nada, ni comentar sus padecimientos para no preocuparles.  
  
-¿Es grave?-preguntaba Touya.  
  
-Seguro le haremos un ecocardiograma y varios análisis para ver en donde nos ubicamos; el nivel de seriedad de los síntomas, con los análisis, decidiremos las mejores pautas a tomar, mientras tanto, no puede quedarse solo. Alguien tiene que pasar la noche con él. Solo por observación y así no será necesario que pase la noche en el hospital.  
  
-Yo me quedaré aquí con él-dijo el joven sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
-Yo también-.dijo Melody- pasaremos lo necesario aquí para no dejarle solo.  
  
-Está decidido entonces-dijo el médico- también sería conveniente que le avisaran a la hija. Ella debe estar al tanto de lo que ocurre.  
  
-Sakura, aun continua en su luna de miel, doctor -decía Melody- ¿no podría esperar al regresar?  
  
-Si claro, pero mientras mas pronto, mejor. Que su padre vaya al hospital temprano mañana, para los análisis.  
  
-Si, gracias- despidiéndose Touya del médico.  
  
-Le llevaré hasta la puerta-dijo Melody dejando a Touya solo en el pasillo.  
  
-Rayos!!-dando con el puño en la pared- ¿Ahora él?- mirando una fotografía de él, su padre y Sakura cuando se graduó de preparatoria. En ese momento Yira, salía de la habitación y vio el gesto del mayor de Kinomoto.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntó la mujer preocupada por el joven- ¿qué dijo el medico?  
  
Informándole de lo que ocurría Yira puso su mano en el hombro del joven y dijo- todo saldrá bien , no te preocupes- mirándole con instinto maternal.  
  
-Gracias-dijo él mirándole y después agregó- si quieres puedes irte a casa. Melody y yo nos quedaremos aquí.  
  
-me quedaré cuanto sea necesario-dijo la mujer- ¿Quieres que le informe a Sonomi de lo ocurrido?  
  
-Si por favor, pero que no le diga nada a Tomoyo-dijo mirando nuevamente a la fotografía- está en una condición muy delicada y ella ama a papá...una noticia como esta...  
  
-Comprendo perfectamente-dijo la mujer- me quedaré y prepararé una sopa para tu padre y ustedes ¿qué quieren?  
  
-Cualquier cosa estará bien-dijo Melody que regresaba-¿cómo está?  
  
-Antes de que ustedes llegaran el doctor le había colocado una inyección con tranquilizante. Ahora duerme.  
  
-Iré a casa a traer algunas cosas, Touya-dijo la joven- y avisaré al hospital que nos ausentaremos hoy y tu mañana ¿no te molesta que trabaje, cierto?  
  
-No para nada-dijo el joven- es mi responsabilidad...  
  
-Es nuestra- dijo la joven tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, para ir a buscar algo de ropa para pasar la noche en casa de su suegro.  
  
*****************en el departamento Li********************  
  
-Extrañé este departamento-dijo Sakura, ingresando con su esposo al departamento, mientras este cargaba los equipajes. Ella llevaba un bulto en su hombro y lo depositaba en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué lo extrañaste?-dijo Shaoran- pero apenas has estado aquí. ¿no te molesta que vivamos aquí, cierto?  
  
Siendo observado por la joven que llevaba su pelo amarrado en una coleta que llegaba a los hombros dijo acercándose- claro que no; viviría contigo hasta los confines del mundo- besando los labios del joven., mientras acariciaba su pelo.  
  
-¿quieres que haga la cena?-cuando Sakura se separó de él, minutos después y sentados en el sofá.  
  
-no.-dijo ella.- yo lo haré- poniéndose de pie, pero él le hizo, tomando su brazo, sentarse de nuevo y esta vez, ella cayó en sus piernas.  
  
-Te dije que yo lo haré-.dijo el joven- descansa.  
  
-No-dijo ella riendo- yo lo haré. Tu descansa.- estuvieron un par de minutos en el mismo juego hasta que él propuso algo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si cocinamos juntos?-preguntó él.  
  
-Está bien-poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por el joven hasta la cocina.- ¿qué podemos cocinar?-mirando lo que había en la alacena y en el refrigerador. El no respondía nada, solo quedaba observándole hipnotizado.- ¿qué te pasa?- sin mirarle-¿no me dirás?- y mirándole dijo- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Lo preciosa que te ves con ese peinado-dijo él - te ves radiante- riendo y tomando a la joven por la cintura y besándole nuevamente.  
  
-Debemos hacer algo de cenar, Shaoran- aun sosteniendo unos paquetes de arroz y una sartén- y no me ayudas mucho, que digamos- riendo y colocándolo todo a un lado.  
  
-¡¡Sakuraaaaaa!!!-se escuchó detrás de ellos en la puerta de la cocina, la cual estaba de espaldas del joven. Ella reconociendo la voz miró allí y no era otro que al último que Shaoran en ese instante necesitaba ver.-¡¡tengo hambre!! Al fin llegas.  
  
-¿Kero??-preguntaba la joven incrédula y que decir de Shaoran, él cual, estaba anonadado al observar a la criaturita allí y en ese momento.-¿qué haces aquí?-separándose de Shaoran y acercándose a la criaturita, con dulzura y amabilidad-¿desde cuando estás aquí?  
  
-Tengo dos días aquí-dijo el guardián- me he comido casi todo lo que había en el refrigerador.  
  
En ese momento, Shaoran camina y mira dentro del refrigerador y dice: -el helado que estaba aquí, ya no está. Tampoco una torta de chocolate que se suponía que Meiling traería ¿qué te crees que eres?-mirando a Kero y el plato vacío dentro del refrigerador que ocupaba la supuesta torta-¿qué haces aquí peluchito? Eso era para esta noche. Una sorpresa para Sakura.  
  
-¿Peluchito?-decía la criatura colocándose en su rostro, a pocos centímetros de ella-cuidado mocoso.  
  
-Deténganse por favor-dijo Sakura, mirando a ambos- no discutan.  
  
-¿Sabias que él estaría aquí?-mirando a Keroberos y después a Sakura.  
  
-¿Adonde querías que me fuera?-decía la criatura ofendido- de todas formas, tengo que estar donde mi ama.  
  
-¿pero porque no donde Yukito o el Señor Kinomoto o Eriol? ¿cualquier otra persona?-preguntaba Shaoran a la criatura.  
  
-Ese no es tu asunto-dijo él mirándole- están casados porque Spinel y la entrometida de Akizuki me impidieron hablar; tienen suerte que no me durmiera dentro del libro.  
  
-Yo no llamaría a eso mala suerte-dijo Shaoran pensando en voz alta, lo que provocó que la criatura le iba a responder.  
  
-Ya basta-dijo Sakura- Kero, te quedarás aquí, está bien pero-mirando el rostro que colocaba Shaoran de "¡esto aquí, ridículo!"-no molestarás a Shaoran, ni comentarios imprudentes ni nada...además que colocaremos tus cosas en el estudio- señalando el área del departamento que tenía la puerta cerrada.  
  
-Eso mismo-dijo Shaoran- bien dicho...  
  
-Y tu Shaoran-. Mirando a su esposo- no sobrenombres, apodos, insultos o indirectas ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-¡¡pero si es él siempre el que me provoca!!  
  
-Lo mismo va contigo Kero-mirando al guardián- ¿podrías poner agua a hervir por favor, instalaré a Kero en el estudio y te ayudaré con la cena- retirándose al estudio con el guardián  
  
-¡¡ no puedo creer mi mala suerte!!-dijo Shaoran- y justo hoy-. Mientras tomaba agua del grifo y lo depositaba en la cacerola.  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: capitulo 1 finalizado (banderas de la victoria) este capitulo es el mas complicado a mi parecer; describir los detalles de una boda, frases y expresiones además de tecnicismos médicos y que hablar de los problemas que ya se están acumulando. Pobres Sakura y Shaoran: su primera noche en su nuevo hogar como recién casados y se encuentran con esa sorpresa (por favor no e-mails bomba) tenía que agregarle un poco de humor a este episodio; lo de Fujitaka ¿qué tan serio será? Y Tomoyo...bueno lo de ella si que es serio: decidir si se complica entre ella y los bebés ¿qué hará? Nadie sabe.. Saludos a Hibari y a Marian; a la Noiko Li y los demás que por ahí están.  
  
Avances capitulo 2: Pasaran un par de meses y Tomoyo resistirá hasta la fecha recomendada para que los bebés nazcan. Sonomi por su parte, hace planes para que ellos no salgan de su casa: simplemente la idea de su hija con Eriol y sus nietos viviendo con ella, le parece genial. Después del huracán del nacimiento de los bebés, el secreto de Nakuru y Yahico, será revelado en una acalorada discusión que serán testigos Touya y Melody. Sakura, se enterará de algo que la pondrá muy feliz pero esa felicidad no durará mucho y traerá sus consecuencias.  
  
Próximo capitulo 2- "El adiós a mi ¿amiga....?"  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, a mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	3. cap2

"El legado de Clow" Por Crystal  
  
capitulo 2- "El adiós a mi ¿amiga....?"  
  
Dos meses han pasado desde que Sakura y Shaoran viven el departamento de este. Sakura, aun no está enterada de la condición de salud de su padre. Él hizo prometer a Touya, que no le diría nada a su hija, por el simple hecho de que una noticia así la preocuparía de mas y él mismo se sentía mucho mejor y estaba bajo un tratamiento. Shaoran, trabajaba mucho en la empresa de Sonomi y Kero vivía con ellos, idea que no le agradaba del todo al joven. Una tarde, estando en su oficina, recibe una llamada de su esposa.  
  
-¿Sakura? ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba el joven dejando a un lado los papeles que analizaba.  
  
-Los bebés.- dijo ella- los bebés van a nacer- dijo ella emocionadísima- estoy ahora mismo, estaba tomando una clase y salí deprisa, voy camino al hospital ¿puedes venir también?  
  
-Ahora estoy muy ocupado-.dijo el joven- además que no puedo salir así nomás, pero te veré allá en dos horas. Iré a la salida- consultando su reloj.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella- nos vemos allá-  
  
-Adiós Cerezo.- y en ese momento, cierra el teléfono y piensa en Eriol y en Tomoyo: tendrían a sus bebés. El solo pensaba a pesar de tener solo dos meses de casados ¿cuándo llegaría su turno? El solo pensar de un hijo de él y de Sakura, aceleraba su corazón y le daba un nudo en el estómago.  
  
************Hospital de Tokio***********  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-cuando llegó a la sala de espera donde estaba Sonomi y Eriol esperando. Fujitaka también estaba allí y Nakuru sentada al lado del señor Kinomoto.  
  
-Comenzaron las contracciones en casa-dijo Sonomi.-pero la suerte es que rebasó las 24 semanas. Eso le da mas oportunidad a ella y a los bebés de que nazcan saludables.  
  
Mirando y acercándose a Eriol el cual tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, y Sakura, pudo en cierta forma, imaginarse como se sentía, dijo- ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-Estoy nervioso-dijo el joven- ¿y si algo les ocurre?  
  
-Date cuenta que los mejores doctores de dos continentes le están atendiendo. Ten paciencia.-dijo la joven.  
  
-¿Qué pasará?-decía la guardiana- ¿por qué se tardará tanto esa chica?-como se refería a Melody- ¿qué tanto tienen que hacer ella y Touya para traer esos bebitos al mundo?  
  
-Tu lo que estás es emocionada por los bebés-dijo Fujitaka.- deberías pensar en tener los tuyos propios, señorita Nakuru.  
  
-Eso ahora mismo, no está en mis planes- dijo ella entristecida- no hay alguien tan importante en mi vida para iniciar algo así.- dijo ella entristecida y poniéndose de pie, se alejó del grupo y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta que separaba a la sala de espera del resto del hospital.  
  
Ingresando en esos momentos a la sala, estaban Yukito y Kia quienes venían apresuradísimos y disculpándose, preguntaron al mismo tiempo-¿qué ha pasado?  
  
-Aun nada-dijo Sakura- seguimos esperando.  
  
-Que momento para tener a los bebes-dijo Kia- justo hoy, Akanne y TK se fueron a América.  
  
-¿A que han vuelto?-preguntó Fujitaka acercándose al grupo que hablaba.  
  
-Pues Akanne, cuando hablaba con las hermanas de Shaoran , se enteraron por estas que hay muchos hechiceros en América. Ellos están haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir que todos ellos estén bajo una misma orden como la del Concilio-  
  
-Pues yo no estaba enterada de eso-dijo Sakura- ¿cómo es que yo no lo sabía?  
  
-Tampoco lo sabe Li-dijo Kia- no quisimos decirles nada; recién se casaron y Li se está adaptando a una vida no involucrada con el Concilio. Eriol tampoco lo sabía. Solo una persona de aquí, además de nosotros dos- señalándose a si misma y a Yukito-sabía de los planes y esa es...-mirando a donde la guardiana de Eriol estaba de pie en silencio y mirando el largo pasillo.  
  
-¿Nakuru lo sabía?-preguntaba Sakura- ¿y no nos enteramos? ¿estás segura?- escuchando incrédula y observando a Yukito y a Kia- ¿no se habrán equivocado?  
  
Viendo a ambos negar con la cabeza, Kia dijo: -si todo funciona y con la ayuda de Tai, se creará un nuevo concilio pero esta vez en el Occidente. De todas formas me cuentan Akanne y TK, que Tai es quien tenía ya esto analizado. Un concilio en el occidente, tan bueno como el del Oriente. Solo que ellos pensaban que los bebés no nacerían hoy. Ellos regresaban en una semana.  
  
Cuando pasaron un poco mas de dos horas y nada se sabía de la condición de Tomoyo y de los bebés. Ya Eriol estaba tan nervioso que retirándose los espejuelos del rostro los había roto en dos y ni cuenta se había dado. Shaoran, en ese momento estaba presente y estaba sentado al lado de Sakura, la cual se notaba bastante inquieta y nerviosa. Nakuru estaba con el profesor Kinomoto y con Sonomi la cual no dejaba de ver la puerta, en espera de noticias.  
  
Shaoran, tomó la mano de Sakura, en señal de apoyo y ella colocó su otra mano encima y apoyó su cabeza parcialmente en el hombro del joven.  
  
En ese momento, llega una enfermera que mirando por la sala dijo: ¿Señor Hiraguizagua? ¿Señora Daijurij? - a la mención de estos nombres, a todos se les detuvo el corazón por unos instantes, temieron lo peor. Sakura, apretó la mano de su esposo con mas fuerza. Su mente no podía tan siquiera pensarlo. No podía dejarse ganar por los malos pensamientos, comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Como un nudo en la garganta se formaba y como se oscurecía todo. No podía comprender -¿en tan malas condiciones? ¿tan peligroso era el estado de Tomoyo? ¿A quienes de los cuatro será que habrán perdido?- Comenzó a sentir un agrio como le subía por la garganta.  
  
Ambos, Sonomi y Eriol, se apartaron de los demás y la enfermera saliendo de la sala de espera, les indicó que les acompañaran. Sakura no pudo mas. Tantos eran sus nervios que no soportó la presión que ejercía el pensamiento de que en esos momentos, podían haber dicho a Eriol que era viudo, o que uno o todos los bebés, no lo habían logrado. Poniéndose de pie y dejando a su esposo atrás caminó hasta la puerta de los baños que habían allí.  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntaba Shaoran preocupado ante lo pálida que lucía la joven y viéndola marcharse al baño.  
  
Nakuru, viendo al igual que Yukito y Kia que la joven no se veía muy bien, se dirigieron también atrás de la joven a los baños, dejando a los otros en espera de noticias por parte de la enfermera, de Sonomi o Eriol.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo Kia al entrar al baño y al ver a la joven arrojándose agua al rostro con poco ánimo, le vieron preocupada y pálida-¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-decía Nakuru- ¿te sientes mal?  
  
-No- dijo ella- si- después agregó con la voz entristecida- no quisiera que ella- arrojándose en los brazos de Nakuru, quien la recibió en ellos con ternura.  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en lo mismo-dijo Nakuru comprendiendo-. Lo mas importante en la vida de mi amo, es ella y los bebés- dijo Nakuru tratando de contener las lagrimas que según se pudo percatar Kia, estaba a punto de aparecer en el rostro de la guardiana- todos sabemos lo difícil que ha sido para ellos. Todo lo ocurrido. Para nosotros que les amamos tanto, también ha sido difícil , pero para quienes será peor, es para ti, que la amas como una hermana, tu hermano, tu padre y su madre; que hablar del amo Eriol; creo que si la perdiera, se moriría ahí mismo.  
  
Separándose momentáneamente de la guardiana, fue a los sanitarios y vomitó, pero era como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Ambas jóvenes se quedaron acompañándole hasta que sintiéndose mejor, salieron de los baños. Ahí estaban Sonomi, Shaoran, Fujitaka y Yukito, esperándoles. Eriol no se encontraba alrededor.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Akizuki- mirando alrededor y buscando a Eriol- ¿algo ha pasado?  
  
Sonomi dijo tratando de contenerse, mientras Shaoran recibía a Sakura en sus brazos-la enfermera vino de parte de Touya- mirando la puerta- dijo que era necesario que Eriol fuese, porque Tomoyo le llamaba y ella dijo que era importante- derramando lagrimas-¿y si es que he perdido a mi hija?- derrumbándose en los brazos de Fujitaka.  
  
-Tranquila Sonomi-decía Fujitaka- trata de ser optimista- y mirando a su hija, la cual se notaba que estaba pálida, debido a lo mismo agregó- confiemos en que nada le pasará...  
  
En ese momento, Melody entra a la sala y los ve reunidos y se acerca a ellos seriamente y dice: -todo está bien- mirándoles esta vez con alegría en sus ojos.- son tres preciosos bebés: un varoncito y dos niñas.  
  
-¿Y Tomoyo?-preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ahora está siendo llevada a su habitación. Los bebés los está chequeando un colaborador de nosotros del área de obstetricia. Ella está muy cansada. Solo se permite que Eriol y la Señora Sonomi pasen a verla. Mañana podrán visitarla.  
  
-Que pena que no podamos verla ahora-decía Kia- pero mañana temprano vendremos . ¿verdad?-dijo mirando el rostro de Yukito, cambiar de un semblante serio, a alegre de solo pensarlo.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo el amable profesor. -Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Fujitaka y agregó- Sonomi, alégrate: ya eres abuela.  
  
Ella limpiando sus lagrimas en su rostro, abrazó nuevamente a Fujitaka y acompañó a Melody quien la dirigía para la habitación de su hija. Quedando solo Nakuru, Yukito, Kia, Sakura y Shaoran, acompañados de Fujitaka quien dijo: -esto merece ser celebrado: vamos todos a cenar.  
  
-A mi me fascina la idea-.dijo Nakuru.  
  
-A mi también-dijo Kia  
  
-Siempre estoy dispuesto a una buena comida-dijo Yukito.  
  
-¿Vamos Sakura?-dijo el joven, a su esposa, viendo que ella estaba aun viendo a la puerta distraída-¿Sakura?  
  
-¿Eh?-respondió ella distraída.  
  
-¿Qué si vamos a cenar con los demás?  
  
-Yo en realidad... no me siento bien-dijo la joven-. Vayan ustedes. Shaoran, si quieres puedes ir con ellos- señalando a su padre- nos vemos en casa.  
  
-¿Estas segura?.-dijo el joven-¿no quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-No-dijo ella mirándole- no; está bien, ve. De todas formas., con todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo ánimos para cenar; no tengo hambre.  
  
-Creo que mejor voy a casa contigo- mirando decidido a la joven- Señor Kinomoto muchas gracias, pero vayan ustedes.  
  
Estando todo decidido, ambos jóvenes, se despidieron de sus amigos y su padre y saliendo juntos del hospital,.el grupo se separó, dejando a Sakura y Shaoran caminando hasta su auto, estacionado cerca del área.  
  
-Ya Eriol es padre.-dijo Shaoran, colocando tema de conversación a la joven mientras miraba por la ventana del vehículo ya en marcha y alejándose del hospital pero no recibió respuesta por parte de ella, quien se encontraba aun observando por la ventana y dos minutos después de esto y esperando respuesta dijo- ¿qué te pasa? ¿te he hecho algo?  
  
Ante esta pregunta, Sakura se voltea al joven y dice: -¿qué te hace decir esto?-extrañada ante esta pregunta. -No te lo iba a decir, pero desde días antes a nuestra boda, has estado extraña; después de nuestra luna de miel te tranquilizaste pero ahora vuelves a estar inquieta...  
  
-No me pasa nada-dijo mirándole manejar- Esperaba que ocurriera lo peor, cuando esa enfermera preguntó por Eriol y Sonomi. No me pude contener y me sentí mal. Eran los nervios- y mirando a la ventana dijo-. Nada me ocurre.  
  
-¿Ah no?-dijo el joven preocupándose a que ella de seguro no se lo estaba diciendo todo-¿y me puedes explicar que hacía Meiling con las cartas el día de la boda?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?-preguntaba ella mirándole nuevamente.-nadie, según la joven, con excepción de Meiling, sabían que Sakura, le había entregado las cartas a ella para que las cuidase durante y después de la ceremonia; "solo por si acaso", fue la frase usada por Sakura, para convencer a Meiling que tomara las cartas.  
  
-Sentí su poder cuando nos casábamos, pero no provenía de ti; eso me extrañó mucho. cuando salíamos de la iglesia y pasamos por el lado de Meiling, pude sentirlas de nuevo. Después encuentro la nota el día que regresamos, y era de Meiling, diciendo que colocaba las cartas en mi librero- y volviéndose cuando el semáforo se colocó en rojo agregó-¿qué es lo que me escondes?  
  
-¡¡Yo no te escondo nada Shaoran!!-dijo ella mirándole y ya nerviosa ante tanto interrogatorio-¿A que se debe todo esto?  
  
-Mientes-dijo él.- eres tan mala mentirosa como yo, Sakura. Pero me pregunto- estacionándose en el parqueo del edificio de departamentos- ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer tal desconfianza de tu parte?-apagando el vehículo- Algo tiene que pasarte, para que creyeras necesaria la presencia de las cartas en la iglesia o en la fiesta...  
  
-Qué te molesta mas Shaoran: ¿qué no te haya consultado para llevar las cartas o que tenga un secreto (según tu) del cual no sabes? Todos tenemos secretos... y ahora me llamas mentirosa- y abriendo la puerta dijo- no se que me molesta mas: qué no confíes en mi o que me llames mentirosa-dejando solo al joven y subiendo corriendo al departamento mientras lloraba. Entrando de esa manera, se encontró con Kero quien se preocupó, cuando la vio ingresar llorando.  
  
-¿Sakurita?-dijo la criaturita, viéndole entrar preocupada- ¿qué te ocurre? ¿es Tomoyo?  
  
-Kero-.dijo ella deteniéndose en el pasillo- por favor no me preguntes- y siguió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de la misma. Minutos después, entró Shaoran y la criaturita ya no era el inocente pequeño muñeco de Felpa: se había transformado en Keroberos.  
  
-¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Sakura?-dijo la criatura ofendida y en posición de ataque, que de por sí, dos cosas le enfadaban mas: ver a Sakura triste y que haya sido "su esposo" quien la pusiera así y el sospechaba que de eso se trataba y no estaba equivocado.  
  
-Yo nada-dijo el asustado por dentro, pero sin darle de enterado al guardián pues este se veía que quería devorarle entero, todo por defender a Sakura-está molesta por algo. Es todo.-alejándose unos pasos del guardián.  
  
-No; no lo es todo-dijo él aun observándole con recelo- entró llorando aquí: algo debiste decirle para que esté sufriendo de esa manera por ti.  
  
Ante lo dicho por la criatura, esa frase: "Sakura sufriendo", él no lo pensó mas y dijo: -quédate aquí. Hablaré con ella- mientras se encaminaba a la alcoba que compartía con su esposa y tocó dos veces. Al no escuchar respuesta, se introdujo a ella y pudo ver a Sakura, que miraba un retrato de una de las fotografías tomadas por Tomoyo el día de su boda, que estaba en un marco de plata. Estaba cabizbaja y podía escucharla acongojada. Poco a poco se fue acercando y se sentó a su lado. Estuvo así varios segundos y cuando iba a decir algo, ella explota en lagrimas y cae en sus brazos, mientras lloraba. Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, se quedaron así, hasta que el habló- me preocupo tanto por ti, pero tienes un temor un tanto fuerte Sakura que no me quieres confesar, no se por que no confías en mi para decírmelo, aunque debo de decir que nadie mas debe de saberlo, pues ya me habría enterado; últimamente estás muy alerta y también muy nerviosa, pero entiéndeme: tengo como mi deber, hacerte sentir segura a mi lado y no me das la oportunidad de demostrártelo...  
  
-Me lo demuestras-dijo ella sin mirarle y aun abrazándole. él sentía como las tibias lagrimas, humedecían su camisa - pero hay cosas que pertenecen a los secretos mas íntimos que nunca deben de ser revelados-mirándole-¿sabes cual es mi temor?  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Ser separada de ti, Shaoran- dijo ella mirándole fijamente y luego dirigió su mirada al marco de la foto de su boda.-miro esta foto, que me recuerda lo felices que hemos sido: como cazadores de cartas, como amigos, como novios, como esposos, como amantes. Me has brindado una felicidad única, que soy de las pocas afortunadas en tener; pero me pregunto ¿te estaré correspondiendo de la manera adecuada?  
  
-Cuando te ríes, cuando hablas, cuando me dices lo que has hecho en el día; cuando cocinamos juntos, cuando eres amable con los demás...me lo has dado todo mi Cerezo-dijo el -¿por qué tienes miedo así? ¿por qué ser separada? ¿quién temes que nos separe?  
  
-El destino-dijo ella- mira hoy: estaba tan nerviosa por lo de Tomoyo, que pensaba de todo: ella y los bebés murieron; ella murió, los bebés murieron; por mas que quería, no podía dejar de tener estos pensamientos, no quería pensar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo; mira a Eriol y a Tomoyo: Se casaron, tendrían a esos bebés, pero estaban percatados de los riesgos que esto implicaría. Sabían que el riesgo eran o Tomoyo, o los bebés, o ambos o ninguno; yo no podría con tal presión.-dijo ella seriamente.  
  
Él tomando su mano se acercó mas a ella y dijo- ¿es eso lo que te atemoriza?-dijo él- lamento mucho el haberte hecho sufrir; jamás pensaría en hacerte una cosa así. Jamás me imaginé haciéndote sufrir. Fue una promesa que me hice. Ni por un segundo lo pensé de esa manera. Cuanto lo siento.  
  
-Cuanto lo siento yo-dijo ella- no manejé las cosas como debía. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos. Con todo lo ocurrido hoy...  
  
-Dejémoslo en el pasado ¿quieres?.-mirándole a los ojos verdes-jamás volveremos a tocar el tema- y besándole en los labios dijo- ¿te quiero lo sabes?  
  
-Yo te amo-dijo ella siendo besada por el joven y pensó- pero un trato es un trato.  
  
-Te propongo algo-dijo el poniéndose de pie-¿yo hago la cena? ¿qué quieres? ¿o aun te sientes mal?-preguntaba el joven para alegrar un poco a Sakura.  
  
-no me siento bien-dijo ella.- pero quiero algo...-pensando- pudín de chocolate y helado de fresa con soda.  
  
-¿Qué?.dijo el riendo-¿quieres cosas dulces? Así, si te enfermarás...  
  
-Es que no quiero cosas saladas-dijo ella también poniéndose de pie-además ¿quién fue el que se paró a la media noche a comer crema batida y nueces? No fui yo- mirando discretamente a su esposo quien le abrazó por la espalda, agarrandola por la cintura.  
  
-Tu ganas-dijo el- solo por que tienes pruebas consistentes de que acostumbro a hacer eso: helado y pudín será.  
  
-Que no se te olvide la soda-besando al joven.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo el-¿sabes quien estará feliz del cambio de menú?  
  
-Kero-dijeron ambos sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Él salió de la habitación y ella le siguió atrás pero perdió por un momento el balance y cayó apoyándose de una pared y pensó: -debe ser normal; no he comido nada desde anoche.-pensando que ni siquiera había desayunado ese día.  
  
**********************Hospital de Tokio*************************  
  
Dos enfermeras entran a la habitación trayendo consigo tres cunitas de donde se podían ver tres mantas: una azul y dos rosas, de donde se podían observar a tres bebes saludables. La mamá, aun dormía y Sonomi había salido a comprar comida para ella y Eriol. Se sentía tan emocionada, que le dio la noche libre y el siguiente día, a sus guardaespaldas. Eriol, temprano, había ido a la tienda de regalos y compró tres de los peluches de felpa mas grandes del lugar: uno en forma de conejo con un listón azul y otros dos como osos con listones rosa y lavanda.  
  
-¿Señor Hiraguizagua?-dijo una de ellas- aquí están los bebés-tomando uno de ellos en los brazos y depositándolo en los de su padre dijo: -felicidades papá-  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo el hombre quien observaba a sus bebés y sus caritas y observaba con cuidado ese momento, en especial al que llevaba en brazos, cubierto con una manta azul. La otra enfermera se acercaba a Tomoyo, la cual estaba totalmente dormida.  
  
-Déjenla dormir-dijo el joven- ha pasado por mucho...  
  
-Solo veníamos a chequearle-dijo la enfermera que revisaba su condición y agregó- es muy fuerte a pesar de aparentar tal delicadeza-mirando el dormido semblante de la joven.  
  
-Es lo mas importante en mi vida-dijo el aun observando el rostro del bebé y de ahí el rostro de su esposa que dormía placidamente. Las enfermeras se retiraron y él dijo al que tenía en sus brazos- mira bebé-acercándolo a la cama de Tomoyo- es tu mamá, pero ahora duerme-mientras arrullaba a la criaturita y mirándole los ojos y el resto de su rostro dijo- tienes la nariz y los ojos de tu mamá, Touya- mientras lo acurrucaba, en ese momento Tomoyo recobraba el conocimiento pero él no se percató de ello: solo se concentraba en acurrucar el bebé y le hablaba.-¿qué te parece si te damos un segundo nombre?- mirándole con alegría- me fascina Touya, créeme, pero ahora mismo pareces un angelito, cosa que tu primo, por temperamento, no tiene una pizca de él- y observándole por unos instantes reflexionando dijo: -un ángel: Gabriel, nombre del occidente, para uno de los Ángeles de protección y guardianes de las personas *.  
  
-Me fascina ese nombre-dijo Tomoyo- Touya Gabriel- riendo- me encanta. Buena idea- viendo al rostro de Eriol y él sentándose a su lado con el bebé en brazos y mirándole dijo- ya sabremos cual será el consentido en los ojos de papá-observándole y mirándole fijamente señalando al rostro dijo: -¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?  
  
-como cuatro horas, princesa ¿por qué?  
  
-¿Qué hiciste con tus espejuelos?-pasando su mano por el rostro del joven.  
  
-Ah-dijo él- ni lo recuerdo- en ese momento, una de las bebés despierta y se dan cuenta de ello; Eriol coloca a Touya, en los brazos de Tomoyo y se dirige a las dos cunitas y tomando a una de las nenas dice- son preciosas pero ahora mismo, ambas se parecen demasiado- viendo el rostro de ellas- se parecen a ti, pero las tonalidades de su pelo, son diferentes. -Y describiéndoselas dice-. Esta- acercándose con la que tiene en sus brazos- tiene el pelo como tu- enseñándosela a su esposa- y aquella, lo tiene de mi color, además de que sigue dormida. ¿cuáles serán los nombres?-mientras observaba a la que tenía en brazos y acurrucándola, como le había hecho a Touya, momentos antes.  
  
-Te propongo algo: ¿quieres ponerles segundos nombres a los tres?-dijo ella observándole y agregó- esa que tienes ahí, si es muy inquieta, será Sonomi y aquella-señalando la que estaba dormida- será la pequeña Sakura. Ahora, dales los segundos nombres.  
  
-que te parece-pensando por unos momentos y mirando el rostro de la pequeña Sonomi y después a su esposa y agregó- ¿Kathy?  
  
-¿Sonomi Cathy?-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y agregó- ¿no te suena un poco extraño?  
  
-¿Y que tal Cathy Sonomi?- mirándole y agregando- nombres del oriente y del Occidente. Suena mejor al revés que derecho.-sonriendo.  
  
-¿ Cathy Sonomi?- analizándolo y dijo- me encanta. ¿y Sakura? ¿cuál será su nombre?  
  
-Vamos a ver- dijo él, colocando a la bebita en brazos de Tomoyo quien ya tenía a Touya en los suyos y dirigiéndose a la cunita, tomando a la bebé que aun dormía en brazos y dijo-vamos a ver pequeña Sakura-. observándola con ternura-.que tal ¿Sakura Amelia?  
  
-Sakura Amelia- dijo ella repitiéndolo- Amelia, suena encantador...maravilloso.  
  
-¿Puedo interrumpir?-entrando en ese momento Sonomi con la comida para ella y Eriol.  
  
-Por supuesto que si, abuela-dijo Tomoyo- tenemos que presentarte a unas personitas-mientras la mujer colocaba los paquetes en una mesa cercana y decía, mientras Sonomi tomaba al pequeño Touya, en sus brazos- ese es Touya Gabriel, esta es Cathy Sonomi y aquella, es...  
  
-Sakura Amelia- dijo Eriol mostrándole la bebé que llevaba en brazos.  
  
-Son preciosos-dijo Sonomi- y los nombres encantadores; como Nadeshiko eligió los de sus hijos; sus flores favoritas...-mientras de verlos el corazón se le acongojaba; ya era abuela; quería a esos bebés de solo observarles y había planeado hasta la habitación que ellos tendrían. Secretamente sin decirle nada a Tomoyo ni a Eriol, la idea de los bebés en su casa, le parecía encantadora, pero recordando lo dicho por Tomoyo, le entristecía "hasta que nazcan los bebés", se quedarían ellos en su casa. Pero Sonomi, eso no le agradaba para nada. Quería que los cinco se quedaran a vivir en su hogar y una idea se le estaba ocurriendo....  
  
*****************12 horas después en el hospital de Tokio*******************  
  
Nakuru estaba encantada, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a uno de los bebés. Shaoran y Sakura, por ser sábado, ambos estaban presentes, acompañados por Fujitaka, Melody y Touya; Kero y Spinel estaban allí también observando a la bebé que dormía en la cuna y discutían a quien se parecía, si a Eriol o a Tomoyo, pero no se ponían de acuerdo...  
  
-Son preciosos, Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, recibiendo al bebé en sus brazos de los de su prima-¿siempre tendrán los mismos nombres?- mirando a su amiga quien estaba al lado de Eriol, el cual dormía a su lado, en un sillón y no se había percatado de la llegada de los visitantes.  
  
-Así es-dijo ella en voz baja para que no se despertara- ese es-señalando al que tenía Nakuru en brazos- Touya Gabriel- señalando al que Kero y Spinel observaban- aquella es un angelito...no se ha despertado en ningún momento desde anoche, es Sakura Amelia y esta-señalando la que la joven cargaba- es Cathy Sonomi....  
  
-Pues yo me encuentro divino los nombres....-dijo Nakuru.  
  
-Yo también-dijo Melody acercándose a donde Kero y Spinel observaban y tomó al bebé de la cuna- están hermosos. Son tres pequeños ángeles.  
  
Tomoyo observando como Sakura miraba con dulzura al bebé que tenía en brazos mientras Shaoran le miraba de igual manera agregó-¿cuándo será el turno de ustedes de tener a sus bebés?  
  
Sonrojándose ante lo dicho por su prima, Sakura agregó- este.... creo que es muy pronto. Quiero terminar mi carrera primero y después veremos ¿verdad, Shaoran?  
  
-No lo se-dijo él mirándole con dulzura mientras acurrucaba a la pequeña Sonomi- a mi me gusta como te ves con un bebé en brazos...  
  
-¿En serio?- mirándole y después agregó- ¿no seguirás con la idea de 12, cierto?-siendo escuchada por Tomoyo, mientras Touya observaba a la pequeña Amelia, que era sostenida por Melody.  
  
-Creo que si te ves tan adorable como ahora, serán 15- riendo ante el rostro que Sakura ponía ante la mención de bebés. Sakura, puso a la pequeña Sonomi en brazos de Shaoran y decía-vuelvo ahora. Voy al baño- poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Tomoyo, viendo a su esposo despertar de su sueño en el sillón y dijo- estabas tan dormido que no te percataste que teníamos visitas- al despertar se encontró con la habitación decorada con globos, flores y peluches de felpa que habían traído sus amigos y por él mismo- ¿Supongo que te quedaste toda la noche despierto?.  
  
-Hola a todos- mientras tomaba al pequeño Touya de los brazos de Nakuru- después que las enfermeras se los llevaron al área de Nursery, me fui detrás de ellas y los observé hasta por cinco horas. No me canso de verles- y mirando al que tenía en brazos dijo- hola pequeñín.  
  
-Pues yo digo que ese es su favorito-dijo Tomoyo- siempre es con Touya- riendo al ver a Eriol con el pequeñín.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que este se parece mas a ti-dijo el joven- tiene tus ojos, tu pelo y tu nariz- besándole en la mejilla a la joven.  
  
-¿Cuándo irán a casa los bebés?-preguntaba Spinel acercándose al que tenía Shaoran.  
  
-Probablemente mañana Spi- dijo Melody observando lo feliz que se veía la criaturita. Touya por otro lado, solo observaba la puerta del baño.  
  
-Ay ya no puedo esperar porque estén en casa-dijo Nakuru- yo me encargaré de los pequeñines...  
  
-Si estas tan desesperada por bebés, porque no tienes los tuyos con Yahico, entonces-dijo Spinel.  
  
-Eso es del pasado-dijo la joven entre entristecida y molesta ante el comentario- no se hable mas de eso.  
  
-Señor Kinomoto-dijo Tomoyo- es el único que no ha dicho nada de los bebés y agregó ¿Se siente bien?  
  
-Si-dijo el- solo que no dormí muy bien anoche,. Es todo.-  
  
Melody lo observó por unos instantes y dijo: -¿qué tal si traemos algo de la cafetería? ¿me acompaña papá?-dijo la joven, dándole a Tomoyo la pequeña Sakura.  
  
- si, por supuesto-poniéndose de pie junto a la joven y dijo- volvemos ahora- saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Saliendo Fujitaka, Sakura salió del baño y mirando a los demás dijo ¿dónde están Melody y mi padre?  
  
-Fueron a comprar algo-dijo Kero- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si-dijo ella- solo que no desayuné esta mañana-siendo vista por los demás agregó- no es nada. Solo tengo un poco de acidez.  
  
-¿quieres que te consiga un antiácido, Monstruo?-dijo Touya.  
  
-no- dijo la joven-Quédate aquí. Yo alcanzaré a Melody y a mi padre- saliendo de la habitación. Caminando por los pasillos del hospital, se detuvo 10 minutos después delante de la farmacia y la tienda de regalos que allí había. Recordó que solo llevó flores pero quería regalarle algo mas a sus primitos. Cuando viendo y observando alrededor de la tienda, vio varias preciosas medallitas de plata, decidió comprarles tres, cuando se acercaba a la caja registradora para pagarla, algo llamó su atención; un producto en particular de la farmacia; lo tomó en sus manos y pensó por varios minutos y al final decidió adquirirlo. Recordó lo dicho por Tomoyo, momentos antes" -¿cuándo será el turno de ustedes de tener a sus bebés?" y no descartó la idea...podía ser posible, pues eso explicaría muchas cosas. Y también compró junto a un antiácido. Pagó y salió, guardando el antiácido y lo demás en su cartera, camino a la habitación de su prima.  
  
*************una semana después*****************  
  
Mientras preparaba el desayuno para ellos tres, Sakura contesta el teléfono, y no era otra que Sonomi que deseaba hablar con Shaoran. Este tomó el teléfono en el estudio mientras Sakura terminaba de preparar y servir el desayuno en la mesa; le tenía una gran noticia, que no podía esperar a darle, pero no había tenido la oportunidad: Sonomi, con la llegada de los bebés, se ausentaba mucho de la empresa, y colocó a Shaoran , como su persona de mas confianza y es que, además del talento para la magia, se le daba muy bien eso de los negocios. Sonomi le tenía mucha confianza y últimamente, los negocios y asuntos mas importantes eran manejados por el joven bajo la entera confianza de la mujer. Hoy no parecía ser la excepción.  
  
Cuando el joven salió del estudio, fue a la mesa a tomar su desayuno. Tomó asiento en silencio y Sakura, tampoco dijo nada. 15 minutos después, Kero, se retiró y la joven pareja se quedaron solos.  
  
-Tengo algo que decirte-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y después rieron.  
  
-Tu primero-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-No. Tu primero-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Está bien-dijo él y tomando aire dijo- Sonomi con lo de los bebés, tiene que firmar un importante acuerdo en Londres, pero no quiere ir; nos ha puesto a mi y a Eriol a cargo para que vayamos inmediatamente a Londres. Regresaríamos en tres días.  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo la joven- estoy tan contenta por ti, Shaoran.  
  
-Por ambos-.dijo el joven-.¿Sabes lo que significa? Que después de todo, si podremos vivir sin necesidad de magia. No necesito estar en contacto con el Concilio todo el tiempo. Que hice bien en estudiar negocios cuando me vine a establecer aquí. Claro, que mi madre cuando se enteró, me preguntó que ya conocía lo suficiente para estar estudiando eso...que equivocada estaba. Esta es mi gran oportunidad- mientras tomaba mas jugo de la jarra- ahora tu turno ¿qué querías decirme?  
  
-Bueno que....-.pero fue interrumpida por sus pensamientos y dijo- que se te hace tarde...-mirando su reloj- si tienes que irte para Londres, debes dejar todo organizado ¿no?.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo el joven-. Me voy con Eriol al medio día- y mirando a Sakura dijo-¿no te molestaría hacerme un equipaje? O mejor aun ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?  
  
-Sabes muy bien- señalándole una mesa llena de libros- que estoy en mis finales; irme de esa manera, pone en riesgo que me gradué; pero vete con Eriol. Estoy segura de que te irá bien. Es tu gran oportunidad; no puedes perderla.  
  
-¿Estas segura?-dijo el joven mirándole.  
  
-Si claro, ve- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras el se acercaba y le besó en los labios y dijo- eres la mejor. Te amo Cerezo.  
  
-Yo tan bien te amo-viéndolo marcharse y tomar su portafolios de la mesa que estaba en el recibidor y dijo- te prepararé todo para el medio día- viéndolo cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Comenzando a recoger los platos y poniendo en orden sus ideas dijo: -tengo que lavar esto, preparar su equipaje y después del medio día, irme a clases.- después pensó- no podía decirle; "es su gran oportunidad" de demostrarse a si mismo que puede hacerlo sin magia. Vivir sin magia.... si se lo decía, se quedaba aquí. No puedo negarle eso...  
  
En ese momento, a su mente venía lo visto en la prueba que se hizo en casa y que resultó positiva. Esperaba un bebé, pero no le había dicho a nadie; sus planes eran que el primero en saberlo debía ser Shaoran. Esperaba un pequeño bebé de ambos. No lo esperaba tan pronto pero la idea no le desagradaba, al contrario, le ponía muy feliz.  
  
**************  
  
Sakura, entraba sola al departamento. Todo estaba como lo dejó al medio día; con la excepción de que Kero no estaba allí. Encontró una nota de la criaturita diciéndole que llamó a Nakuru para que lo recogiese y lo llevara a casa de Tomoyo, pues le gustaba al igual que Spinel, estar con los bebés. Al encender la luz del comedor, se asustó muy fuertemente, pues sentado en la silla que se acostumbraba a sentarse Shaoran, estaba un hombre que leía un libro que parecía muy antiguo. Ella reaccionando a sus instintos dijo: -váyase de aquí o llamaré a la policía.  
  
Él solo le sonrió y dijo: -hola, Señora Li-  
  
Ella reconociéndolo dijo: -¿qué hace aquí? ¿cómo entró? En ese momento unos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente....  
  
********Flash back*********  
  
Sakura, sintió como el clima se calmaba y abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse cara a cara con el sujeto que le había ayudado a encontrar a Meiling en los sueños. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia como pudo observar, de donde los demás enfrentaban a una despiadada tormenta de arena.  
  
-¿Usted?-dijo la joven reconociéndolo y quien aun no dejaba de agarrarle por el brazo-pensé que era mi prometido.  
  
-¿Pensaste que era Li?-dijo el joven, observándole curiosamente-que curioso. Si eso es lo que quiero que seas para mi. Que pienses en mi de esa manera.  
  
-¿Qué QUE?!!!!-dijo la joven sorprendida- por favor suélteme y devuélvame, de donde sea que estoy.  
  
-Querida Sakura-dijo el joven soltándole y deteniéndose a centímetros de ella- se cual es la solución de este problema y déjame advertirte algo: primero, estoy aquí para ayudarte y segundo ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el sueño de ese chico? ¿lo que le ocurriría a su esposa?-observando asentir a la joven dijo- todo eso ocurrirá si tu y yo no hacemos un trato ahora.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo la joven incrédula-¿cómo lo sabe?  
  
-¿Acaso no soy un hechicero como tu? He estado observándote desde hace 10 años. Incluso pude ver plasmado en tus sueños tus mas terribles temores, tus mas grandes anhelos y tus deseos mas profundos-dijo el observándole con esos penetrantes ojos negros- te conozco mas que a mi mismo; incluso, te conozco mas que Shaoran Li y puedo decirte que tu no quieres que le ocurra lo que viste en ese sueño a tu prima ¿cierto, Sakura?  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó ella temerosa-¿De que se trata ese trato suyo?  
  
-Es muy simple-dijo el hombre- yo evitaré que el futuro sea llevado a cabo de la manera que lo viste en ese sueño; puedo al mismo tiempo, a través de las acciones de todos ahora y de lo que ocurra, si aceptas o no, mostrarte, que en serio ocurrirá lo que viste en ese sueño de tu amigo: tu prima morirá y no solo eso sino también que cuando, aceptando o no, puedo decirte lo que pasará y mejor aun, puedo mostrártelo.  
  
-Nuestros destinos nos lo forjamos nosotros mismos-dijo la joven.-¿Cómo se que lo que me mostrará si es que acepto, será lo que ocurrirá?  
  
-Jamás mentiría-dijo el hombre-puedo regresarte a la jovencita Li, sin un rasguño, ¿Sabias que en lo que ocurra hoy, los hermanos Li, morirán?  
  
-¿QUEEEEE?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos mas de la cuenta-eso no es cierto...- observando en ese momento la imagen que se desplegaba delante de ella, como una especie de ilusión.  
  
-OH pero si lo es-dijo el hombre pero sin sonreír, manteniendo su serio semblante.  
  
-No lo creo-dijo ella-¿cómo podrían...  
  
-Ellos están ahí ahora; solos, por supuesto...solo tu evitarás sus muertes...actualmente, están estacionados esperando que la tormenta pase, pero lo que no saben es que ese poste de electricidad, que está a un lado del camino y al lado de su auto...colapsará debido al viento en pocos minutos; en realidad, 10 minutos-dijo él, observando a Sakura-...Si no aceptas mi propuesta-dijo el joven.- en cuatro años, tu prima estando o no tu presente, morirá por defender el Legado de Clow; y todo podrás evitarlo y alterar el futuro si hacemos el trato ahora...  
  
-¿De que se trata ese trato suyo?-mirándole con desconfianza.  
  
-Uniremos fuerzas, Sakura. Tu y yo juntos, podremos gobernar el Concilio de Hechiceros, juntos....  
  
-¿Pero como piensa que yo gobernaré el Concilio?  
  
-Por que te tocaría a ti por matrimonio, querida niña. Si te casas con el jefe del Concilio, tu serías la siguiente en línea para dirigir...  
  
-¿Todo esto, los de las cartas fue un engaño para que yo viniera y ellos vinieran y yo hiciera este trato con usted?-señalándole.  
  
-Tengo que admitir que aproveché a Micorisha que estaba con este loco plan para poder acercarme; él no sabe que tengo el don de ver el futuro. pero si lo tengo, vi la muerte de los Li, vi la caída de él y vi El Legado de Clow del futuro; su plan no tendrá éxito... Tu familia después de tu matrimonio, caerá en desgracia y tu hermano tratará de hacer vida aquí en América; El Legado de Clow, es lo que se necesita para asegurar el poderío del nuevo Concilio de América y el Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y no existirá ni tu prima tampoco; los hechiceros serán perseguidos y todos serán eliminados y tu padre morirá protegiendo, años después de la muerte de tu prima, lo poco de dignidad y del legado que quedará- y acercándose y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven, dijo-pero si tu y yo hacemos este trato-susurrándole al oído-nada de esto ocurrirá-dijo el hombre-tu sobrina, tus primitos hijos de ellos y podrás ver llegar a tu padre a la longevidad, y a los Li, realizar sus felices vidas, y tu prometido llegará a mas allá de los cuarenta.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que quiere lograr?-preguntó ella sorprendida ante todo lo escuchado en esos momentos-¿Quiere que yo me una a usted ahora?  
  
-Hacemos el trato ahora pero yo decidiré el momento de venir por ti-dijo el hombre mirándole de frente- en ese momento y sin oponer resistencia, vendrás conmigo y podrás evitar ese nefasto futuro que pude enseñarte...  
  
-¿Qué pasará con Shaoran?-dijo la joven- él, aunque me vaya con usted, será el líder del Concilio...  
  
-No-dijo él- en el momento de tu desaparición, él renunciará y pondrá a alguien mas al mando-dijo el hombre-aunque debo de admitirte que esa parte está del todo incierta...  
  
-¿Por qué lo dice?  
  
-Por el simple hecho de que, en su mente existe la duda-dijo el hombre- al existir duda, todo puede ocurrir en ese lapso y desde que tu y yo hagamos el trato; no antes, pero por supuesto, que solo recordarás el trato; pero no recordarás mi rostro...  
  
-¿por qué no?  
  
-¿Para arriesgarme a que tu ciego amor por él, arruine mis planes? No mi querida . no permitiré que eso ocurra.-y viendo fijamente a la joven a los ojos dijo-decide.  
  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-Solo tienes ahora, tres minutos para salvar a los Li y yo devolveré a Meiling sana y salva y tu podrás evitar la muerte de tu prima y de sus hijos...  
  
-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?  
  
-La persecución del Legado de Clow, llevará sangre de por medio y esa sangre incluirá a las inocentes criaturillas y a su padre también; al final,. Tarde o temprano solo uno sobrevivirá. Y esa serás tu, pero estarás sola muy sola....  
  
-¿Solo yo sobreviviré? Pero ¿qué ocurrió con el mundo que Kinad nos describió? Ese era un futuro muy distinto...  
  
-Que ella cambió al interferir-dijo el hombre.- ah si, pude ver la derrota de Ken en vísperas del nuevo año. Como iba a ser derrotado y quien es Kinad. Pude ver todo ello, ella, con su intervención, alteró el futuro. Ella también morirá. En América, enfrentando a un hechicero a la edad de 16 años. Tienes que decidir ahora ¿si o no?  
  
-¿Nada le pasará a nadie?-preguntó ella-¿ellos vivirán y serán felices?  
  
-Puedo asegurarte que ellos y sus descendientes, vivirán; pero la felicidad se vive, no se asegura...  
  
-Tienes un trato-dijo ella mirándole- pero no quiero que nada le pase a nadie...si alguien muere; el trato se rompe...  
  
-Bien-dijo el tomando su mano y acercándose-tenemos un trato-y en ese momento le da un sutil beso en los labios que ella no pudo evitar y con eso, él desapareció dejándola nuevamente en la tormenta de arena.  
  
*****Fin del flash back********  
  
-¿Usted?-dijo ella-¿era usted todo el tiempo? Pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Mi querida Sakura-dijo el poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la joven- ha llegado la hora.  
  
-No comprendo-dijo ella- usted por lo que parece conoce a mi esposo; conoce a Shaoran; incluso le saludó ese día con tanto respeto ¿por qué?  
  
-No creas que hago esto para molestar a Li; hago esto por que un trato es un trato ¿cierto? Además que te lo dije el día que bailamos ¿no?  
  
-Si pero yo no le reconocí-dijo ella alejándose del hombre- no pensé que...no me puedo ir; no ahora ¿qué pensarán todos? ¿qué pensará Shaoran? No puedo irme sin decirle nada...  
  
-Tienes que irte conmigo ahora, o después será muy tarde; recuerda que todo esto, es para salvarle la vida a tus amigos-dijo él mirándole- ¿acaso no quieres salvarles?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Sin decirle nada a nadie? ¿así nomás?  
  
-Ese fue nuestro trato- cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio y de que perdía la paciencia- cúmplelo.  
  
-pero...  
  
-No hay peros-dijo el- sabías las consecuencias cuando hicimos el trato; ahora cumple tu palabra o ve a tu familia y a tus amigos morir; uno por uno... pero primero: sella la bestia del sol en el libro.  
  
-¿Qué yo haga que?-dijo ella sorprendida- yo no puedo hacer eso...no se como.  
  
-En la contracubierta del libro. Donde descansa la bestia del sello. Hay un conjuro. Recítalo y la bestia dormirá nuevamente...  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones querida- tomando su rostro por el mentón- busca el libro y hazlo.  
  
Haciendo lo que Kao Seng le indicaba, fue a la biblioteca y sacando el juego de cartas y el libro mágico del librero, lo abrió; en efecto, estaba en tres pequeñas líneas un conjuro. Kao Seng, la siguió y desde la puerta del estudio dijo: -hazlo.  
  
Con lagrimas en sus ojos y su corazón entristecido dijo lo que decía allí:  
  
"Guardián que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, regresa ahora que la oportunidad abierta está: regresa a resguardar Y a vigilar, hasta que el justo amo regrese a reclamar, los poderes de esta noche estelar"  
  
*************  
  
Ante dicho esto, Keroberos en casa de Tomoyo comenzó a trasformarse en la bestia del sello, delante de los demás que allí se encontraban. Tomoyo, se preocupó, pues pudo observar como la criatura comenzaba a desvanecerse desde las patas. Tomoyo, con una de las bebes en sus brazos, se acercó a la criatura y con lagrimas en los ojos decía: -¿Kero? ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-Parece que alguien lo está llamando-dijo Spinel- Alguien está encerrando sus poderes.  
  
-¿Kero?-decía Tomoyo y dándole a la bebé a su madre dijo- tengo que llamar a Sakura. En ese momento Kero dijo: -Tomoyo. Sakura....-y se desvaneció.  
  
**********En el departamento Li***********  
  
-¿Kero?-mientras observaba la portada del libro de las cartas y pudo ver la figura de Kero en su portada como le había visto, años atrás. Temiendo lo peor, miró atrás pero no vio a Yue en ella. Respiró aliviada ante esto, pero que no fue notado por Kao Seng.  
  
-Tenemos que irnos-dijo el al ver esa parte de su plan completado.  
  
-¿Alguien mas sabe lo que está haciendo o son intereses personales?- mirándole desafiantemente y él se acerca a ella, estando a centímetros de su cuerpo. Internamente, Sakura estaba muy asustada.- aun no comprendo esto ¿por qué lo hace?  
  
El hombre en vez de responderle, le arrancó la cadena dorada que tenía la llave del báculo mágico, e inmediatamente, tomó la mano de la joven la cual tenía el anillo de los Li y tratando de sacárselo mientras la joven se negaba.  
  
-No-decía ella con lagrimas- es mi anillo. Es un regalo de Shaoran.  
  
-Déjalo-dijo el mirándole y terminándoselo de sacar- a donde vas, ni siquiera lo recordarás.  
  
-Adonde quiera que vaya-dijo ella desafiantemente-siempre le recordaré...- terminando de sacar el anillo y colocándolo en uno de los muebles, él le detuvo-.  
  
-No-dijo el-aquí no- en el recibidor. En la mesa dejarás esas cosas...  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo ella  
  
-haz lo que te digo-volteándose y caminando a la puerta- no necesitaras nada de aquí. Lo dejarás todo....- Sakura miraba por ultima vez el estudio pero caminó a su alcoba y mirando alrededor, tomó un pañuelo de bolsillo de su esposo, que tenía una S bordada y lo entró en su bolsillo. Salió sin decir mas nada y se marchó con Kao Seng del departamento.  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: ¿Está mas interesante, no? Cuanto misterio. Kao Seng viene por Sakura, la hace sellar a Kero en el libro pero ¿con que propósito? Nadie sabe. Agradezco a la Hibari que siempre que estamos en línea vemos los trabajos de la otra y hacemos las correcciones necesarias. Gracias chica.  
  
Aclaración:  
  
*Gabriel: Nombre de uno de los ángeles guardianes, dentro de las culturas occidentales y dentro del catolicismo.  
  
Avance próximo capitulo: Buscando a Sakura, por todas partes y nadie la encuentra. Incluso como Shaoran, no es parte del concilio, no ven la relación de que sea un secuestro de este tipo y dan parte a las autoridades; pero estos sacan las conclusiones mas absurdas. El padre de Sakura, con lo ocurrido a su hija, sufre una recaída. su corazón no soportará tanto sufrimiento. Shaoran no descansa; cree que es su culpa que Sakura está desaparecida. Los demás se unirán en su búsqueda desde los distintos continentes pero ¿Aparecerá?  
  
Próximo Capitulo: " Sin dejar Rastro..."  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, a mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	4. cap3

"El legado de Clow" Por Crystal  
  
Capitulo 3 : " Sin dejar Rastro..."  
  
Preocupada por lo ocurrido ya dos horas antes, se había cansado de llamar a Sakura a su teléfono celular y al departamento, pero nadie respondía. Desesperada con la situación, recurrió a las únicas personas que podían hacer algo en esos momentos. Con Yukito, Melody; Touya y Nakuru, se dirigieron al departamento de Sakura y Shaoran, dejando a Spinel, Kia y a Sonomi con los bebés.  
  
Forzando y abriendo la puerta, se encontraron con el departamento a oscuras, al encender la lámpara que estaba en la mesa recibidor, Touya, vio la llave del báculo y el anillo en ella, recorrieron todo el departamento y Yukito regresaba con el libro de cartas con Keroberos en su cubierta y dijo: -ya sabemos lo que pasó con él- mostrando el libro.  
  
-pero ¿dónde está Sakura?-decía Tomoyo asustada y mirando algo inusual.  
  
-No está en la habitación-dijo Melody acercándose- y no hay nada inusual ¿no le habrá pasado algo malo, verdad?  
  
-Honestamente.- dijo Touya- no se que pensar. Ella simplemente no dejaría esto aquí. No se lo quitaría por nada en el mundo ¿no creen que se habrá ido con Eriol y Li?  
  
-Aquí está su cartera-dijo Tomoyo- y allí sus libros y ella no se quitaría el anillo y mucho menos la llave- comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y siendo abrazada por Touya-¿dónde está?  
  
-Tenemos que llamarlos-dijo Yukito- ellos tienen que saberlo o deben saber algo ¿no?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Touya- pero si Sakura no aparece a mañana temprano, llamaré a la policía.  
  
-¿por qué a la policía?-dijo Nakuru.  
  
-Dos meses atrás hubiera pensado que fue uno de los enemigos del Concilio pero, Li no está en él ¿con cual propósito se la llevarían? Esto parece mas de otra cosa... llamaré a las autoridades.  
  
Tomoyo, teniendo conocimiento de que ellos estarían en casa de la familia de Eriol en Londres, llamó allá desde el teléfono de Sakura y una persona contestó. Hablando la joven un ingles perfecto, pidió que le comunicaran con Eriol y que era su esposa y que era urgente. Cuando este tomó el teléfono, Tomoyo no podía hablar y Touya tomó el teléfono.  
  
-¿qué ocurre Touya?-dijo el joven- ya aquí es de mañana-¿qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-Escúchame bien Eriol ¿Sakura les ha llamado? ¿ha tratado de comunicarse con Li?  
  
-No que yo crea-mirando en ese momento a Shaoran que estaba presente y dijo- ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
-Sakura no aparece por ninguna parte; estamos en su departamento y hemos encontrado algo que me preocupa: el anillo y la llave estaban aquí; Sakura no aparece por ninguna parte y...-dudando decir lo último- el peluche fue aprisionado en el libro de cartas...  
  
-¿Qué?-decía Eriol sorprendido y preocupado,.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-mirando al joven con el teléfono escuchando atentamente y se levantó de la silla-Eriol ¿Qué pasa? ¡¡¡Dime por favor!!  
  
-Escúchame Touya- dijo el joven- le explicaré a Shaoran lo que ha ocurrido y saldremos inmediatamente al aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, no te separes de Tomoyo...  
  
-NO creo que sea de origen mágico...-dijo Touya.  
  
-Ahora mismo- dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran- no sabemos lo que puede ser. Nos vemos en un par de horas- colgando el teléfono.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo Shaoran-dime pues tarde o temprano, lo averiguaré.  
  
-Es Sakura- dijo Eriol mirándole compasivamente- nadie sabe donde está...  
  
-¿Qué ha desaparecido?-dijo el joven- ¿no será que se le hizo tarde? Ya conoces a Sakura-dijo el joven en estado de negación.  
  
-Li: encontraron a Kero sellado en el libro, La llave y su anillo en el departamento. Como si se hubiese marchado...  
  
-Seguro es que ellos no la encuentran y ella salió a caminar; acostumbraba a hacer eso...seguro está donde su padre...  
  
-Li tenemos que irnos...-comprendiendo que su amigo no quería pensar lo peor y lo entendía.  
  
-Vámonos entonces-dijo el joven retirándose a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias y ponerse en marcha a América.  
  
***********En un departamento en Tokio************  
  
-Debemos irnos en un par de horas-dijo Kao Seng, mirando a Xiyu la cual salía de una habitación -¿se lo tomó?  
  
-Tuve que mezclarlo con un poco de agua para que lo bebiera. Se negaba a comer o beber cualquier cosa...  
  
-¿en cuanto tiempo comenzará a tener efecto en ella?  
  
-En mas o menos una hora y media se verá el cambio total- y mirándole mientras recogía unos documentos -¿está seguro que quiere hacer esto?  
  
-Por supuesto que si. Con ella, la primera parte del legado estará asegurado. Lo otro, vendrá después.  
  
-¿Los papeles de ella llegaron?-preguntó la joven.  
  
-Hace como cinco minutos-dijo el hombre. - pasaportes falsificados listos...  
  
-¿adonde iremos?-preguntaba Xiyu.  
  
-América del sur-dijo el hombre-el país aun no lo tengo decidido.  
  
Viendo el documento de Sakura dijo: -por lo que veo no usará su propio nombre, en ella.  
  
-En este momento, deben haber boletines de su desaparición....debemos ser precavidos y no llamar la atención ¿crees que esa poción combinada funcione?  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Xiyu- seguí sus indicaciones: el color del pelo será diferente; al igual que ya sabe que. Además- sacando de su bolsillo unos espejuelos- con esto agregado, no le reconocerá nadie.  
  
-¿Cómo resultó todo en Hong Kong?-preguntó el hombre. -Como lo planeó-dijo la mujer- la explosión en su casa de campo, y el cuerpo que apareció hacen creer que fue usted: para el concilio, Kao Seng, está muerto.  
  
-Perfecto-dijo el hombre- como lo planeé.  
  
Viendo nuevamente el documento de Sakura dijo- aquí hay un error-dijo la joven Xiyu- aquí dice que su apellido es Kao y que es su esposa ¿no lo corrigió?  
  
-Esas fueron mis especificaciones-dijo el hombre sin mirarle- ella es mi esposa.  
  
-No, no lo es-dijo ella- no es su esposa; ya ella tiene esposo.-. en ese momento Kao Seng se le acerca, le agarra por el cuello y le amenaza.  
  
-Querida Xiyu, por tu bien, entierra ese secreto en lo mas profundo de tu corazón: si todo funciona, ella es mi esposa; así que asegúrate que se beba el resto de la poción.-soltándole su cuello.  
  
-Si señor- dijo ella asustada- discúlpeme usted-.viendo al hombre salir por la puerta.  
  
Xiyu regresó a la puerta de la habitación en que estaba Sakura, quien con la poción, se quedó dormida y pudo ver, que estaba funcionando. Su pelo cambiaba de color; retirándole la ropa que llevaba puesta, encontró el pañuelo y le escuchó susurrar el nombre de "Shaoran". Xiyu, guardó en su pantalón el pañuelo y terminó de vestirle y le dio el resto de la poción.  
  
Despertando una hora después, como estaba previsto, la joven se encuentra en un lugar desconocido para ella. Puede ver el rostro de Kao Seng y de Xiyu. Su cabeza está confundida y mareada.  
  
-Señor-dijo Xiyu fijándose- ya despertó.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó?  
  
-Te encuentras en casa, cariño.-dijo Kao Seng.-  
  
-¿Cariño? -dijo ella- ¿quién es usted? ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?  
  
-Estábamos de vacaciones aquí pero caíste hace dos días... has estado inconsciente desde entonces.  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo ella- pero ¿quién eres tu?-mirándole fijamente.  
  
-¿No te recuerdas de mi?-preguntaba él, alegando sorpresa.  
  
-Ni siquiera se quien soy-dijo la joven- no me siento muy bien...  
  
-En su condición no puede estarlo...-dijo Xiyu- mi nombre es Xiyu y soy su acompañante. Su ayudante y su servidora.... usted es mi señora, Kao Riyu.  
  
-¿Riyu?-dijo ella- ¿están seguros? A mi no me suena como mi nombre....  
  
-Claro que estamos seguros, mi amor-dijo Kao Seng- ahora descansa que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Xiyu-saliendo de la alcoba- ayúdala a estar lista.  
  
-Si señor- y saliendo dijo la joven- vamos a vestirle para que podamos irnos de este país. Le ha traído mala suerte. La suerte es que con la caída, no perdió al bebé.-  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura -¿Qué yo que?  
  
-¿No lo recuerda señora? Está esperando un bebé del señor Kao Seng....  
  
-¿Estamos casados?-dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-Por supuesto que si-dijo ella- ¿le pasa algo raro?  
  
-No me lo creerás Xiyu: pero no creo eso; no recuerdo nada.-mirándole con detenimiento.  
  
-Pues créalo: Está casada con el señor y espera un hijo de él y regresaremos a casa.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos ahora?  
  
-En Japón-dijo ella mostrándole por la ventana la imagen a la distancia de la Torre de Tokio- nos iremos en menos de una hora. Tiene que beberse esto. -colocándole un frasco en sus manos-es un medicamento que dejó el médico: supuso que con la caída, perdería la memoria: pero ya estará mejor, si no deja de beberla jamás ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré aquí para ayudarle- retirándose de la habitación.  
  
-¿Lo cree?-preguntaba Kao Seng a la salida de la habitación.  
  
-Está ahora mismo muy confundida-dijo ella sin mirarle- le estamos colocando recuerdos que no existen; cambiando su apariencia, sentimientos y memorias con la poción. Dale tiempo. *******************8 horas después*****************************  
  
Ya Shaoran y Eriol estaban junto a los demás en el departamento,. Después de revisar todo y buscando ellos, presencia de algún tipo de magia no encontraron nada, dieron parte a la policía quienes se presentaron media hora después. No encontraron nada, no huellas, marcas, señales de violencia, nada en absoluto. Cuando revisaron todo el departamento por evidencia, comenzaron a interrogar a Li; él era la ultima persona que había visto a Sakura y por tanto era un potencial sospechoso para las autoridades; pero cuando Li les informó que Sakura, probablemente regresó de la universidad cuando ocurrió todo y que de seguro tenía personas que la habían visto y conocidos allá, terminó no siendo sospechoso pues él estaba con Eriol, todo el tiempo, después del medio día, y se fueron a Londres.  
  
Shaoran, no soltaba de sus manos la cadena con el báculo ni el anillo. Después de revisarlo todo y de que los demás se fuesen a sus casas, solo estaban Touya, Li y Eriol. Uno de los detectives se le acercó y les dijo- no hay mas nada que hacer; pasaremos fotos de la joven a todas las patrullas pero es temprano para que puede aparecer -y mirando a Li dijo-¿en algún momento tuvieron una discusión ayer? ¿hoy? En esta semana?  
  
-No-dijo Shaoran- cuando me iba para el trabajo estaba bien; feliz diría yo...solo que...- aquí lo pensó muy bien.  
  
-¿Solo que?  
  
-Me quería decir algo, pero se arrepintió-dijo el joven mirando a Eriol - y le informé lo de mi viaje a Londres y cambió (ahora que lo pienso) lo que me iba a decir...  
  
Mirándole fijamente el detective dijo: -siendo así: lamento decirle esto, pero creo que ella no desapareció ni fue secuestrada; creo que le abandonó.- siendo visto de muy mala manera por ellos- de seguro y por lo que me dice, podía ser que estaba muy deprimida (esto sucede en los recién casados) se sentía sola, encontró a alguien mas y pudo...-pero no pudo terminar pues, Shaoran lo tomó con fuerza y lo empujó en contra de la pared.  
  
-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!-dijo el joven- Deje de especular que eso no pasó...Sakura y yo nos amamos. Ella no es de ese tipo...  
  
Varios policías, además de Touya y Eriol, separaron a Shaoran del detective y 10 minutos después estos se fueron. Eriol y Touya se quedaron acompañando al joven. Cuando Touya servía el té, Shaoran le preguntó-¿crees que es cierto? ¿lo que el policía dijo? -Suerte que fuiste tu el que le diste contra la pared, pues yo tenía ganas de matarlo- y mirando a Eriol dijo- ¿no tienes ninguna idea de quien pudo habérsela llevado?  
  
-Nadie-dijo Eriol- Considerando tu salida del Concilio- mirando a Shaoran- no tengo ni una idea; además que alguna señal debió de haber y el libro sellado, creo que el propósito fue para no usar a Kero como rastreador....  
  
-¿Cómo rastreador? -preguntaba Touya- ¿cómo funciona eso?  
  
-Yue y Kero pueden localizar a Sakura-dijo Eriol-pero Kero es quien mas poder de localización tiene, siendo un felino. El poder de Yue en ese sentido es muy limitado. Quien quiera que haya sido, supo lo que hacía y esa no era Sakura-mirando a Shaoran- Sakura no tenía ese tipo de conocimiento ¿o si?  
  
-No-dijo Shaoran-vamos a buscarla. Debe de estar en alguna parte-poniéndose de pie y siendo seguido por Eriol y Touya.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Cinco meses de su desaparición han pasado y nada de sabe de ella. Fujitaka cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, sufrió una recaída bastante grave. Su corazón estaba débil y no apto para una intervención quirúrgica. Los ultimaos 2 meses lo había pasado en el hospital de Tokio, siendo visitados por todos. Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong para consultar con los demás del Concilio, sobre la desaparición de su esposa y alguna razón por que la querían. Aun nada se sabía y no había rastro. Eriol y Tomoyo, Vivian con Sonomi, ante el temor de que los blancos fuesen ella o los bebés. Sonomi había colocado vigilantes y guardaespaldas en todos los jóvenes y el nivel de seguridad en su mansión era parecida al de una casa de gobierno.  
  
Una mañana, Touya fue llamado por Sonomi que fuese a ver a Fujitaka pues su condición había empeorado. Llegando por fin, al área de cardiología, se encontró con casi todos allí; los únicos que faltaban eran su hermana y Shaoran.- Quiere hablar contigo-dijo Sonomi abrazando al joven pues ya era inminente lo que pasaría.  
  
Entrando a la habitación encontró a su padre mas pálido y débil, que meses atrás, conectado a una inmensidad de cables, sondas y aparatos para mantener el ritmo cardíaco. Estuvo varios minutos de pie, al lado de la puerta y cuando su padre se dio cuenta de su presencia dijo: -Touya; pasa hijo. Siéntate.-ante la indicación de su padre, el mayor de los Kinomoto hizo lo indicado y se acercó y este le dijo: - no culpes a tu hermana por que esto haya pasado...  
  
-Se que de Sakura no es la culpa-dijo el joven- de todas maneras,. Ella no sabía nada de tu condición. Debimos decirle....  
  
-¿Así que crees que fue Sakura la que se fue? ¿la que se quiso alejar de Li?-pero el joven negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Sakura ama demasiado al mocoso, A Shaoran , para haberse ido de su lado sin haber sido forzada...créeme cuando te lo digo.  
  
-Li está muy avergonzado con nosotros...él estuvo aquí hace dos semanas, cuando se enteró por Meiling de mi situación (ella y Tomoyo se comunican mucho), me dijo que se fue de aquí para localizar a su esposa y por que el cree en cierta forma, que todo esto ha sido su culpa.  
  
-Pero eso no es cierto-dijo el joven-  
  
-Me alegra que tu situación con él haya cambiado; el siente mas vergüenza contigo, hijo: me informó que hablaron mucho el día antes de la boda y el te hizo una promesa: que jamás lastimaría a Sakura. Siente que ha fallado.  
  
-El no ha fallado-dijo el joven-vuelvo lo digo y no desisto: alguien se llevó a Sakura. Estoy seguro: todos lo estamos.  
  
En ese momento una imagen que se encuentra de pie del lado de su hijo se hace presente; puede verla mas clara y brillante y es idéntica a como era mas de 15 años atrás. Fujitaka agrega- me falta muy poco tiempo- comenzaron a sonar los aparatos y Touya, al igual vio la presencia.  
  
Tomando la mano de su padre, mientras el nivel cardíaco bajaba el dijo- ¿vienes a llevártelo?-con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Al menos no se irá solo-dijo Nadeshiko.  
  
-¿Que pasará ahora?-preguntaba el joven.  
  
-No puedo decírtelo.  
  
-¿Porque no?-preguntó el joven.  
  
-Por que no está en los designios pero recuerda lo que siempre te dije "no existen las coincidencias...-en ese momento el sonido de los aparatos se vuelve continuo. Fujitaka Kinomoto falleció.  
  
-...Solo lo inevitable-dijo Touya llorando. Melody en ese momento, entra a la habitación, encontrando el cuerpo inerte del profesor y padre de su esposo. Llora mientras consuela a Touya, quien le abraza y dice- la encontraremos Melody-decía el joven- la encontraremos.  
  
-Yo también así lo espero.  
  
************Hong Kong dos horas después***************  
  
-¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa Meiling?-decía Shieffa, viéndola pasar como bólido para una de las áreas de la residencia Li. Mas atrás venía Tai y este fue detenido por una de las hermanas de Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Tai?-dijo mirando por donde se había ido la joven.  
  
-Ahora no te puedo decir ¿Shaoran está en el despacho, no?  
  
-Así es.-dijo la joven- ya lo conoces: no se rinde. Dice que la desaparición de su esposa tuvo relación con el Concilio...no se da por vencido. Nosotros no sabemos que pensar...  
  
-Ella amaba a Li-dijo el joven- estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran: algo le pasó- y caminando dijo- disculpa, pero Meiling se me adelantó- retirándose por el mismo camino por donde su esposa caminó instantes antes.  
  
Sin tocar a la puerta, Meiling irrumpió en el salón en donde se encontraba el joven; la habitación tenía días que no le daba aire limpio proveniente de los jardines que circundaban la propiedad, ya que las ventanas permanecían cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Sin mirar a su primo, al cual le sorprendió aquella intromisión pero no levantó la vista de los pergaminos que leía con empeño. Dijo- adelante Meiling- ella comenzó a abrir cada una de las ventanas. Los sirvientes de la mansión le sorprendió la poca falta de respeto al cabeza de la familia Li. Mas Shaoran, ni siquiera se movió.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerte así?  
  
-El que sea necesario hasta que la encuentre?  
  
-Ella no está allí- señalando los pergaminos- ella está allí-señalando afuera de la habitación- en alguna parte está y no aquí adentro. -¿Crees que no lo intenté?-dijo el joven alzando la voz. En ese momento, Tai llegó y estaba de pie en la puerta junto a los demás que observaban.-la he buscado por todas partes, pero parece como que la tierra se la hubiese tragado- en ese momento, él recibe una bofetada de su prima en el rostro.  
  
-¡¡NO DIGAS ESO, SHAORAN LI!!-Dijo Meiling, con lagrimas en los ojos- Sabes muy bien que nadie se la tragó, mucho menos la tierra... ella no está muerta, no aun, pero debes encontrarla- y mirándole dijo- se lo debes a su padre y ahora...mas que nunca- mirando con tristeza a donde estaba Tai de pie y dijo: -Shaoran, el padre de Sakura murió hace dos horas- al escuchar esto, el joven se pone de pie y observa por un largo tiempo el jardín- se lo debes.  
  
-¿Murió?-dijo él sorprendido.  
  
-Sabías muy bien que no lo resistiría y así sucedió-y mirándole con cariño dijo- ¿vendrás con nosotros a Japón? Ellos ahora, te necesitan también. Eras de la familia...  
  
-Yo le hice una promesa al señor Kinomoto-dijo el joven aun observando el jardín- que daría con ella y que jamás creería que ella me dejó ni que ella murió y que la encontraría... y eso haré- y mirando a Meiling, dijo- no puedo ver a Touya- pensando en el hermano de su esposa- le prometí que nada le pasaría a Sakura y ahora... pierde a su padre. Simplemente, no se que decirle...  
  
-Ven con nosotros, Li-dijo el joven- juntos veremos la manera de dar con Sakura...  
  
-No-dijo el sin mirarles- denle mis condolencias a Touya, pero no puedo enfrentarme a ellos....aun no. -en ese momento, Meiling y Tai salen, cerrando la puerta del estudio.  
  
Caminando por el largo pasillo de la mansión, tai interrumpe el silencio, diciendo- se siente culpable. Cree que es su culpa.  
  
-¿Puedes culparle?-dijo ella- yo no lo culparía. Fue el mismo día que la dejó sola y se marchó a Londres con Eriol. En esa mismo momento estábamos aquí.  
  
-Si recuerdo-dijo el joven-cuando Kao Seng murió.  
  
Si-.dijo ella- él apoyaba mucho a Li ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Si-dijo el joven- y mi padre me dijo que el hombre conocía al padre de Li....  
  
-Vamos-dijo ella- tenemos que ir a casa a empacar- ******************Dos meses después***********************  
  
-Señora es preciosa-decía Xiyu- se parece a usted...  
  
-¿En serio lo crees?-decía la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras observaba a la pequeña criatura. En el tiempo que tenía viviendo con su esposo y Xiyu en una magnifica casa en América del Sur, había entablado una relación muy sólida con su supuesta ayudante; mas bien, era una amiga para la joven. Y Xiyu, se sentía por igual- lo extraño es que Seng no lo haya venido a ver-dijo la joven acurrucando a la pequeña bebé de ojos verdes y pelo castaño.-creo que a veces no le quiere...  
  
-No diga eso-dijo Xiyu- sabe que el señor es una persona muy ocupada y está de viaje; ya envié un mensajero avisándole del nacimiento de la pequeñína- viendo el rostro de la criaturita en brazos de su madre.  
  
-¿Cómo crees que debe llamarse?-dijo la joven madre, mirando a Xiyu a través de las gafas recetadas- ya que Seng no está, pongámosle el nombre nosotras...  
  
-¿segura señora Riyu?-decía la muchacha incrédula-¿no cree que se enojará?  
  
-No lo creo, si lo que elegimos está bien.-dijo ella alegre viendo al pequeñín.  
  
-¿Qué tal como el Señor?  
  
-¿Kao Seng?-dijo ella- no lo creo- riendo- no me gusta ese nombre para esta preciosura y ademas es una chica...  
  
-¿Qué tal entonces...-dijo Xiyu pensando- ¿Sasha?  
  
-¿Sasha?-dijo Sakura- me gusta ¿de donde lo sacaste?-mirando a su amiga con gran admiración.  
  
-No me lo creería Señora-dijo Xiyu-¿le gusta?  
  
-Así se llamará-dijo la joven- Sasha.  
  
-Es preciosa- dijo Xiyu y agregó- tengo que prepararle el desayuno. descanse y no se olvide de tomar su medicina.  
  
-Llevo tanto tiempo tomando eso y no ha hecho efecto, Xiyu- dijo la joven- aun no recuerdo nada del pasado ¿es eso normal?  
  
-Ya recordará-dijo la joven- ahora ¿por qué quiere recordar el pasado con tanto empeño? -Sabes una cosa: algunas veces me pregunto que le vi a Kao Seng cuando acepté casarme con el-dijo Riyu que paralizó a Xiyu- ¿acaso yo le amaba cuando me casé con el?  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo la joven-¿qué le hace decir lo contrario?  
  
-Cuando estamos juntos- dijo Riyu- siento que algo falta y es tan frío y desconozco tanto de él. Es para mi, un perfecto desconocido pero él no me da detalles de mi pasado, como si jamás estuviese junto a él.  
  
- YA pasará señora-dijo Xiyu y se retiró de la habitación. Riyu, comenzó a llorar mientras la bebé dormía y dijo- pero es que yo no lo amo- mientras observaba a la criatura.  
  
*****************Residencia Daijurij-Hiraguizagua******************  
  
-¿Qué te pasa pequeño Touya?-se acercaba Tomoyo al pequeño que dormía en su cuna momentos antes y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente.-¿qué te ocurre chiquilín?  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-preguntaba Eriol acercándose en la oscuridad de la noche e ingresando a la habitación de los niños-¿le ocurre algo a Touya?  
  
-Llora desconsoladamente, pero no se porque-dijo ella con el niño en brazos e intentando calmarlo.  
  
10 minutos después, Tomoyo se detiene en el pasillo y mirando atrás donde venía su esposo dijo: -yo pensé que para esta época- comienza a llorar- estaría felicitando a Sakura por ser mamá y no encendiendo incienso por su alma...  
  
-Tu misma dices que no está muerta, al igual que nosotros ¿por qué insistes en hacerlo entonces?  
  
-No se-dice ella abrazándose del joven- tal vez para no sentirme tan desvalida. Hemos pasado por tanto en los últimos meses...  
  
-tendremos de ahora en adelante que depender en que ella, aparecerá Tomoyo...  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-porque Keroberos sigue dormido- dijo el joven- y Yue está bien. Pensando en Yukito. -Aun no ha sido llamado por los poderes de resguardo del libro.  
  
-Esperemos que donde quiera que esté, Sakura esté bien-dijo la joven.  
  
-Yo también-dijo el joven.  
  
***************En América del Sur***************  
  
-Llegaste-dijo Riyu a su supuesto esposo- ¿qué te hizo tardar tanto?- preguntaba mientras veía al hombre detenido en la puerta y no se movía- ¿no vienes a conocer a tu hijo?  
  
-Si-dijo el acercándose y mirándole- es muy bonito ¿ya pensaste en un nombre? ¿pensaste en Kao Seng?  
  
-si- dijo ella- pero un solo en esta casa basta ya lo llamé Sasha- viendo la reacción del hombre.  
  
-¿De donde salió ese nombre si se puede saber?  
  
-Me gusta Sasha-.dijo ella defendiéndose- escuché ese nombre mientras uno de los de seguridad lo decía por ahí. Me agradó y se quedó. Además que es una niña.... no puede llamarse así...  
  
-Se lo vas a cambiar-dijo él en actitud de mandato- tienes que cambiárselo.  
  
-Dame una explicación razonable y lo haré- ante esto el bebé, el cual dormía, se despertó y comenzó a llorar- mira lo que hiciste. Se llamará Sasha y punto.-y sin mirarle dijo- ahora sal que lo molestas...-ante esto, Kao Seng, sale enojado de la recamara y Sakura dice- no es por criticarlo pero ¿estoy segura de que es tu padre?-dijo la joven- te miraba pequeño, como si fueras una cosa, no un ser viviente; no como un padre se supone que ve a un hijo ¿qué ocurre aquí?  
  
  
  
***************************Comentarios de la autora: bueno este capitulo si que salió corto. Tenía que cortarlo, sino terminaré la historia posiblemente en el cinco y planeo terminarla como en el siete; que actitud tan horrible de Kao Seng: no siente ningún amor de padre por la criatura: pero entonces ¿por qué fue que se llevó a Sakura? Lo digo, que sin amor ¿cómo quiere que se lleven bien? Sakura no le agrada Kao Seng y aun no se explica como es que lo amaba para casarse con él. Y la muerte de Fujitaka: esa si estuvo triste, bueno el siguiente capitulo, prometo que será mas largo...lo prometo. Saludos en especial a Hibari, la cual leyó los capítulos finales de America´s anoche y le fascinó (es que no hablábamos desde hacía mucho tiempo) Saludos chica.  
  
Avances siguiente capitulo: El primer cumpleaños de los trillizos y ya la mayoría comienza a superar lo ocurrido; simplemente, después de casi un año, cada quien retoma sus vidas; Tomoyo y Eriol como padres de tres traviesas criaturillas a pesar de su temprana edad. Nakuru Tiene su primer encuentro después de mas de un año con Yahico y sentimientos renacen. Melody tiene una sorpresa a Touya y Kia tiene algo que decirle, también a Yukito. Riyu, sintiéndose sola, comienza a escribir y comienza a redactar lo que ve en sus sueños: una chica que lucha contra todo y todos para recolectar una magia perdida. Y un viaje inesperado por parte de Kao Seng y que su "esposa" le exige acompañarle en una oportunidad de conocerle y salvar su "matrimonio" el cual es un caos, pues está mas segura que nunca, que jamás amó a Kao Seng ¿Acercándose a la verdad?  
  
Próximo Capitulo: "La vida ¿Continua?"  
  
Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, a mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	5. cap-4

**"El legado de Clow"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 4: ""La vida ¿Continua?"**

En una magnifica residencia, compuesta de preciosos jardines y un estanque, estaba una pareja sentada desayunando.  Cerca de ellos, habían tres hermosos niños sentados en el área de la hierba, sobre una manta, mientras un gatito negro muy especial les observaba, sentado al lado de una joven que se encontraba también en la misma manta.  El pequeño varoncito ya podía sentarse solo, al igual que sus hermanitas; vestía un hermoso conjunto en azul celeste, mientras que sus hermanitas, una llevaba un vestido color lavanda y tenía a pesar de su temprana edad, pelo abundante que le formaban unos pequeños ricitos color negro como su madre y adornados con dos listoncitos del mismo color, mientras que la otra tenía solo un solo listoncito color rosa, un vestido de la misma forma que la de la primera, pero color rosa y su cabello era idéntico al de su padre.  Unos mechoncitos comenzaban a caer en su rostro.   El joven. Por un momento se distrajo y observaba a su creación halada, jugar con los bebés, pero como siempre, la pequeña criatura tenía que ser defendida por su amo ya que los pequeños al no tener conocimiento de que no era un juguete, siempre terminaban (en especial Touya), tomándolo por la cola y dándole vueltas, además de intentándolo (a su manera, claro) de desarmarlo, como suelen hacer los pequeños a esa edad.  Sakura, era menos inquieta que su hermano y solo se quedaba observando un extremo, alejada de sus hermanos y fijamente observaba algo, pero nadie se percataba de que o a quien observaba.  Cathy Sonomi por el otro lado, trataba de pararse pero volvía y caía en la manta pero no desistía, pues una mariposa revoloteaba cerca de ella y por lo que pudo notar Eriol, sus intenciones era perseguir a la mariposa pero apenas si podía pararse a diferencia de Touya.

-¡¡Amo auxilio!!-gritaba el pequeño gatito.

- Nakuru, por favor que estas mas cerca: ayúdale.-mientras observaba las inocentes acciones de su hijo por descubrir de que estaba hecho el pequeño gato parlanchín.

-Siempre que te pones a jugar con los pequeñines, es lo mismo.  –decía la falsa identidad de la guardiana observando detenidamente a Touya mientras continuaba con su "juego".  Tomando el gato de las manos de Touya, este comenzó a llorar y Nakuru utilizaba siempre una estrategia para hacerlo callar: dándole al pequeño y a sus hermanas unas paletas que siempre llevaba consigo, por si acaso.  Adoraba esos bebés como a nada en este mundo, claro está que sus amos eran también importantes-A ver pequeño Touya- colocando en sus brazos al pequeñín y dejando a Spinel con las otras dos bebés, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados Tomoyo y Eriol.  Ha pasado un año.  Todos han tratado de continuar con sus vidas, cosa que no se ha hecho fácil.  Tomoyo, después que los bebés cumplieron siete meses y de acuerdo con Eriol, ha lanzado con el apoyo financiero de su madre y de él mismo, una línea de ropa infantil y disfraces para niñas y niños.  Pero no quiere decir que ella esté bien.  Aquel brillo que se le había mantenido después de haber crecido y aquella felicidad que irradiaba desde que era una chiquilla, con el tiempo había sido enterrado para todo aquel que le conoció; solo tenía ciertos sentimientos que expresaba, a su familia y amigos mas cercanos.  Después de la muerte de Fujitaka, eran pocas las ocasiones que veía a Touya, pero sabía de él por Melody, la cual era la pedíatra de los pequeños. Eriol, por su parte, viajaba en el ultimo año, a Hong Kong,  Londres y en cualquier lugar que podían sospechar que encontrarían a Sakura, pero era en vano.  El también trataba de retomar su vida, pero el ultimo mes lo había pasado fuera de su casa, el destino era desconocido para todos.

-Disculpe amo-dijo Nakuru tomando asiento en la mesa aun con el niño en brazos.

-Dime Nakuru- y observando al bebé que extendía sus brazos a su padre, él lo tomó de los brazos de la guardiana, mientras decía- ¿quiénes venir conmigo pequeñín?-y dirigiéndose a Nakuru dijo- ¿y bien? ¿qué te preocupa?

-Bueno-dijo ella dudando y Tomoyo también prestaba atención.- Es casi un año... del nacimiento de los bebés...es momento de celebrarle, creo yo, sus cumpleaños....

-Nakuru-dijo Tomoyo viéndole- ya sabes lo que pienso de eso...no celebraciones hasta que ella aparezca.  Es una promesa que he hecho...

-pero no quiero decir una gran fiesta ni nada por el estilo.  Será la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo venir a Japón-mirándole fijamente- él no podrá negarse a venir...Meiling y los demás lo harán venir....

-El problema es Nakuru- dijo Eriol.- es que él se siente tan culpable como yo- mirándole a ella y después a Tomoyo- no debimos de irnos...

-Entiendo pero...

-Ya no insistas Nakuru- dijo Spinel- debemos de respetar su decisión.  Vamos, llevemos las nenas adentro.  

Haciendo lo que el gatito le había dicho, tomó a las pequeñas en sus brazos y se dirigió al interior de la casa junto a la criatura mientras Touya se quedó con sus padres.

-¿Qué opinas?-dijo Tomoyo observando a Eriol jugar con su hijo-¿deberíamos superarlo?

-Amé a Sakura-dijo el joven- como se ama a una hermana.  Desde el principio, pero creo que jamás olvidándola o tratando superar lo que ocurrió, pero por otro lado... pero debemos pensar en nuestros hijos Tomoyo- mirando a su esposa- y en nosotros mismos...creo que nos debemos eso ¿no crees?

-el cumpleaños de los bebés es en una semana-dijo la joven mirando a su pequeño y después al joven- trata de hacerlo venir.  Tengo miedo por él, Eriol.  Aun no supera lo que ocurrió, al igual que nosotros- pensando el día que Fujitaka murió y durante el funeral, vio a alguien en la distancia que observaba cuando estaban en el cementerio...

**----Flash Back------**

Caminando a donde se encontraba a quien veía, pero no salió corriendo como suponía que lo haría.  Ella llevaba a la pequeña Sakura Amelia en los brazos.  Apenas tenía la bebé, alrededor de cuatro meses.-Sabía que no podías dejar de venir- dijo la joven acercándose a él.

-Se lo debo-dijo Shaoran mirando desde la distancia a las personas que allí se encontraban- Meiling me hizo comprender pero no puedo olvidar...simplemente no puedo- mientras la joven, tomaba su mano.

-Escúchame algo Shaoran: Sakura te amaba al igual que su padre; el no verla aquí hoy...me hace pensar algo: ella amaba demasiado a su padre para causarle este sufrimiento, al igual que a todos nosotros, pero ha pasado todo este tiempo...no se que pensar, pero ella no está muerta.-y mirando donde se encontraba el grupo dijo: -¿vendrás con nosotros?

-No lo creo-dijo el joven- Touya...-cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños- Rayos!!! Y él me lo advirtió...

-¡¡NO!!-dijo ella- él no te lo advirtió...no es nada de eso.  Touya solo no quería que Sakura se alejara de su vida..que no dejara de ser aquella hermanita que siempre estaría para él...solo la protegía de cualquier que sintiera interés por ella.

-Te hago una promesa-dijo él mirando a la pequeña Sakura Amelia- la encontraré.  No importa el tiempo que me tome la encontraré.  Lo juro- acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-dijo ella mirándole.

-TK está aun en América...con el asunto del Concilio de hechiceros.  Iré con él a poner las cosas en orden y después reuniendo a ambos concilios la buscaremos...

-Tengo entendido que solo puedes utilizar el Concilio para fines  y emergencias mágicas...

-Desde que ella es la Maestra de las Cartas y mi esposa, se convirtió en una emergencia mágica- y mirándole a los ojos- por favor, cuídense ustedes y ténganme al tanto con Meiling...

-Si me prometes que si llegas a saber algo, nos lo digas, por favor- dijo la joven abrazándole- cuídate mucho...

-Ustedes también- recibiendo el abrazo y separándose de la joven, caminó hasta un vehículo estacionado cerca, y se marchó del lugar. 

**-------Fin del Flash back----------**

-¿Crees que si hablamos con él, vendrá?

-No hemos sabido de él en ocho meses, Solo por Meiling, sabemos que ha viajado mucho buscándola-dijo su esposo quien le observaba con melancolía en su rostro- creo que iré a Hong Kong a buscarle...ya es suficiente.

-¿Iras? ¿pero que pasará con tus asuntos? ¿a quien dejarás a cargo?

-A Nakuru-dijo el joven decidido.

-¿Dejarás a Nakuru? ¿crees que ella está capacitada para tal responsabilidad? 

-Solo cuidará de ustedes y de los bebés mientras estoy de viaje. Lo de financieramente hablando y del lanzamiento de la línea de ropa...- en ese momento Spinel llega rápido y se coloca en el respaldo de la silla de Tomoyo y Touya de verle se pone muy alegre y extiende la mano para agarrarle.

-Amo-dijo Spinel falto de aire- no va a creer  lo que ha hecho la pequeña Sonomi...ella...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le mira Tomoyo preocupada.

-Ella solo trató de hablar...

-¿Hablar?-dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, viendo curiosamente a la criaturilla -¿ y que dijo?-emocionados ante la noticia.

-No es nada de que ponerse contento...-dijo la criatura mirando a Touya quien trataba de agarrarle extendiendo sus bracitos. Y le dijo- ni siquiera lo pienses...te quiero mucho, pero aprecio mas mi vida...

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, entonces?-dijo Tomoyo observándole.

-Bueno suponiendo lo que acaba de pasar en la cocina, diría yo que trató de decir "Ruby Moon"

-¿Por qué dices suponiendo?-preguntó Eriol mirándole sospechosamente.

-Porque Ruby Moon es la que está en la cocina.-dijo la criatura halada mirando a ambos y tratando de evadir la mirada angelical de Touya, que aun trataba de agarrarle.

Siguiendo a la criatura halada hasta la cocina de la inmensa mansión, con Touya en brazos, Eriol encontró la escena de que Nakuru estaba de pie enfrente de la pequeña Sonomi, quien tenía aun la paleta en sus manos y al decir: "uby...Moon"-mientras señalaba la falsa identidad de la guardiana esta se transformaba en la guardiana con alas de mariposa.

Sorprendidos ante lo visto, Ruby Moon decía- esto es increíble- mirando a la pequeña-  me ha seguido por toda la habitación y cuando cambio, vuelve y me transforma y después se ríe- sonriendo- me parece que lo encuentra gracioso.

-¿Tenemos problemas, cierto amo?-decía Spinel.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Estos niños- dijo Eriol- lo que Kinad me dijo y después lo que dijo Piang es cierto: somos los padres de los hechiceros mas poderosos jamás existidos.

Tomoyo miraba con curiosidad a Touya y después a Sonomi, la cual se reía de sus propias hazañas, mientras Sakura Amelia, por otro lado, solo observaba la repisa. Se acercó a la pequeña, quien a su entender, solo se quedaba observando fijamente esa área y cuando la levantó de la pequeña silla de bebé esta aun observaba ese sitio en especifico. 

-¿Qué es lo que observas?-preguntaba Tomoyo a la pequeña, mientras se alejaba del lugar- ven, vamos a prepararte un baño- retirándose con la pequeña de la cocina.

-¿Qué hacemos con Sonomi?-preguntaba Nakuru en voz alta, mientras se escondía atrás de Eriol pero era en vano; de la sola mención de "Uby Moon" ,  por parte de Sonomi, ella se transformaba en la guardiana.

 -Ve y llévala contigo y dale un baño también y trata que se duerma-dijo Eriol- tengo que hacer una llamada- teniendo un presentimiento muy fuerte, mientras veía a la guardiana cambiar de identidad y salir con la niña corriendo para que no la transformara delante de alguien de la servidumbre- yo me quedaré con Touya.-tomando el niño, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Cerrando la puerta, comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las dos diferentes ocasiones pero que al final, tenían relación: cuando Kinad llegó y se presentó a Eriol, le dio una visión del futuro y cual era su misión: cambiar el pasado para que existiera un futuro distinto y todo era relacionado con él, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran, además de Touya quien era su padre.  Mas tarde, La señora Li y Piang le dijeron a Fujitaka que ellos serían los padres de los representantes de hechicería y magia de la luz que jamás habían existido ¿esto era a lo que se refería? ¿era eso? ¿qué los niños a tan temprana edad, presentaran esa gran cantidad de magia? Tenía que hablar con el a cualquier costo.  Tenían que reunirse todos.  Era hora de revelar la verdad a los demás.

  
            Tomando el teléfono se comunicó con quien primero suponía él tenía que hablar.  Observó por unos instantes un librero que estaba cerrado con llave, pero a través del cristal podía ver parte de su contenido: en especial un libro de tono rosa con la imagen de una bestia en su portada.  Marcando el numero, respondió la contestadora y supuso que estaba en la universidad dando clases.  Marcando el número de su teléfono portátil, a los pocos timbrados, respondieron. 

-Tukishiro.-dijeron en la otra línea.

-Es Eriol-dijo el joven.

-¿Qué ocurre? Es extraño que me llames y mas cuando doy clases- y viniéndole una idea a la cabeza dijo- ¿es acaso Sakura? ¿ya apareció?

-No-dijo el joven- pero si es algo que tiene relación con ella; con todos nosotros ¿podrías venir a la casa de Tomoyo cuando puedas? Trae a Kia contigo; es urgente.

-Si, claro-dijo el profesor-¿a que hora?

-¿qué te parece a las seis?-dijo el joven- me da tiempo para localizar a los demás.

-¿Es tan urgente así?-preguntaba el joven.

-Si-dijo el joven- tengo unas cuantas dudas y talvez una razón por la cual Sakura está desaparecida.

-¿Lo llamarás también?-preguntaba el profesor.

Pensando lo que iba a responder, dijo: -aun no lo se. Prefiero esperar a discutir esto con ustedes, antes de llamarlo; de todas formas no se donde localizarlo; una semana está en América, la otra en Hong Kong.

-Entiendo-.dijo el profesor-¿Hablarás a Touya, también?

-él debe estar presente. Le concierne a él también.  Y Melody también estará aquí.

-Yahico está en mi casa-dijo Yukito- lleva una semana en Japón, pero no se ha acercado a tu casa por temor a Nakuru...no me dice que ocurrió entre ellos pero si nos tiene información acerca de lo que Li hace ¿puede ir?

-Claro que si-dijo el joven- de todas maneras, quiero que informe a Tai y además tengo un plan- sonriendo sutilmente ante la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir y dijo- nos vemos esta noche.

-hasta la noche- dijo Yukito cerrando el celular.

-Bueno pequeñín-dijo mirando a su hijo- parece que tendremos una pequeña reunión familiar.   Sonriendo a su padre, mientras aun tenía la paleta en sus manos, dirigió su mirada al librero y observaba de nuevo a su padre; Eriol dirigió su mirada al librero y el libro de Sakura, comenzó a emitir energía, ante esta situación dijo- creo que tendré que alejar el libro de ustedes; que su madre sea prima de la dueña, complica la situación ¿no? –mirando a su hijo, tomándole en los brazos y retirándose de la biblioteca, se le ocurrió algo y dijo: -vamos a visitar al "tío" ¿quieres?- 

**************

-¿Hiraguizagua?-dijo Touya ante la sorpresa de verlo entrar a su consultorio y mas que todo con el pequeño Touya en brazos-¿qué haces aquí?-saludándole con su "humor" que era habitual en su juventud -¿Cómo está Tomoyo?-mirando al pequeñín en brazos de su padre.

-Ya sabes como está-dijo el joven- viviendo un día a la vez...

-Todos estamos así-dijo el joven y mirando al pequeño dijo- Se parece cada día mas a ti.  Es cierto lo que ella dijo cuando nació: es tu consentido.

-Lo traje para que te dieras cuenta de algo...-dijo Eriol pero no tuvo que continuar.

-Si me he percatado-dijo el joven.-me parecería extraño que no se diesen cuenta también-mirando y tomando al pequeño de los brazos de su padre-¿comenzaron a mostrar cualidades especiales?

-Si-dijo él- esta mañana Cathy transformaba a Nakuru en Ruby Moon con solo señalarla y tratando de pronunciar su nombre.

-Entiendo-dijo mirándole fijamente y después al pequeño- nosotros no mostramos esas cualidades especiales desde que Sakura tenía 11 años (por lo menos lo de las cartas).-mirando en ese momento una fotografía de la joven que fue tomada durante su boda- yo comencé a darme cuenta de mi talento cuando tenía siete...cuando mi madre murió.  Pero esto es diferente: estos niños antes del año ¿cuándo es que cumplen el año? ¿no es la próxima semana?

-Así es-dijo el joven mirándole- vinimos aquí en parte para comprobar que en realidad puedes sentir los poderes en los niños.

-No solamente eso; Melody me había comentado de una ligera irradiación de energía que provenían de los pequeñines en su ultimo chequeo.  No exageraba.-y cambiando de tema, dijo: -¿has sabido algo de Li?

-No mas que tu-dijo el joven- solo se que de Hong Kong, sale para América cada vez que puede.  Tratando de conseguir pistas del paradero de Sakura, pero todo es en vano.- y mirando al mayor de los Kinomoto, dice-¿cómo estas tu?

-Tratando de mantenerme ocupado el mayor tiempo posible-dijo el joven- de no pensar que tal vez pudimos impedirlo...que tal vez...

-No sirve de nada el culparse-dijo el joven- lo he aprendido a la mala...

-Lo que no se...-dijo el joven dudando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le diré en el momento que llegue a aparecer y pregunte por papá?- viendo nuevamente el retrato- porque no pierdo las esperanzas de que aparezca- ¿lo sabes no?

-Si lo se-dijo el joven- nosotros tampoco ¿qué harán esta tarde? ¿cómo a las seis?-siendo observado por el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Touya.

-Tenemos que reunirnos; por lo menos, lo que estamos en Japón; tenemos que hablar; es urgente...

-¿Es acerca de Sakura?

-Posiblemente-poniéndose de pie y tomando nuevamente al pequeño Touya de los brazos del joven.-podría aclarar el por que de la desaparición de Sakura.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría?

-Es mas bien una idea ¿vendrás?

-Claro que si-dijo el joven- si ayuda a regresarnos a mi hermana, cuenta conmigo.

-necesito a Melody allá también-dijo el joven.

-Allá nos verás a ambos-apretando su mano en señal de amistad.

-Entonces te veremos esta noche.

**********En América del sur***********

-Ya cálmate, pequeño-decía Sakura, tratando de contener los gritos de la pequeña criatura mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su madre.

-¿pero que es lo que le pasa?-preguntaba Kao Seng-¿es que nunca deja de llorar?

-Seguro está en dentición.-decía Xiyu ingresando con un pequeño masticador frío para que le pusiera en la boca del bebé, pero esto no le consolaba.

-¡¡me voy de aquí!!-decía Kao Seng- no hay quien soporte.-saliendo de la habitación.  Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, el niño se calmó.

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa Sasha?-preguntaba Riyu-no le gusta que su propio padre esté cerca..-mirando al bebé y de ahí a Xiyu- ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Tal vez es que el bebé siente la tensión cuando ustedes dos están juntos, señora...

-No me digas señora...-dijo Riyu- y mas cuando él no está aquí-  llámame de tu ¿de acuerdo? Además, me parece extraño que Sasha, desde que su padre entra a la habitación se ponga a llorar... o cualquiera de los de seguridad en todo caso- mirando a la puerta- no entiendo porque él insiste que salgamos con esa gente a donde quiera...

-Ya sabe que mi señor es una persona muy importante...-dijo Xiyu mientras veía a Sasha comenzar a dormir en brazos de su madre- es lo mas normal tener guardias...

-tengo el presentimiento que...no es la primera vez que veo guardias de seguridad a mi alrededor...

Tomando a Sasha de los brazos de su madre, Xiyu dijo- es hora de su medicamento ¿no lo ha bebido hoy, cierto?

-No veo el propósito- dijo Riyu- además, esa cosa sabe extraña.  No me agrada su sabor- dirigiéndose al tocador y tomando un trago de la medicina, directamente del frasco.-vengo ahora- saliendo también de la recamara y dirigiéndose al jardín.

Se sentó cerca de un árbol donde usualmente se sentaba cuando necesitaba pensar; llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo en ese lugar; pero nunca había salido sola de la casa; no tenía amigos que no fuese Xiyu; se sentía mas bien en una prisión.  En ese momento, tenía un vestido, de color amarillo y su pelo, recogido en un moño, el cual, pelirrojo suelto bajaba por la cintura.  Había crecido mucho el pelo.  Sus ojos verdes ya no eran brillantes como lo era antes, ahora eran algo fríos, tal vez por la tristeza en la que vivía todo el tiempo sumergida.  A pesar que Kao Seng, siempre buscaba la forma de amistosamente acercarse, ella no comprendía el porque era ella, la que se alejaba de él.  Sentía que algo faltaba...no podía describirlo y solo el ver al pequeño Sasha, le hacía feliz.  Solo él niño pero ¿por qué? Solo lloraba en el momento que unas lagrimas surgían a su rostro- _¿qué es lo que me pasa?-mirando a la luna-¿por qué me siento así? ¿tan sola, abandonada, desdichada?  ¿acaso jamás tuve una familia? Debí de tener una, alguna vez, pero ellos no me dicen nada, solo que murieron hace ya mucho tiempo, pero porque no tengo una foto de ellos, nada que me recuerde quien soy y de donde vengo yo? _

_-_¿Señora?-decía en ese momento un galante joven, perteneciente a la seguridad de la mansión-¿se encuentra bien?

-estoy bien-decía ella.

-No, no lo está-dijo el joven acercándose-¿qué es lo que le pasa?

-No puedo confiar en nadie...-dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Creo que debe de regresar al interior de la casa- observando alrededor- sabe que su esposo es muy celoso en lo que respecta a su salida de la casa...

-Tal vez, ese es el problema...- dijo ella mirándole. En ese momento se queda mirándole fijamente, no se había percatado de los ojos color café y el pelo castaño además de lo apuesto que era. Tenía la impresión que lo conocía.  En ese momento alguien sale buscándole al jardín pero mantiene su distancia.  Riyu mirándole dice- ¿nos conocíamos de antes? ¿le he conocido alguna vez?

-No lo creo-dijo el joven- entré a servir a su esposo cuando vinieron a vivir para acá. Eso lo sabe.

-Disculpe-interrumpió Xiyu- debemos entrar señora.

-Xiyu, gusto en verte-dijo el guardia sonriéndole.

-Hola-.dijo ella sonrojándose-

-eh...creo que yo entraré sola-.dijo Riyu retirándose y dejando a Xiyu y al guardaespaldas a solas.

********************

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esta reunión?-preguntaba Kia al ingresar con Yukito a la sala de la residencia Daijurij- ¿qué ocurre?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto-dijo Tomoyo, tomando asiento junto con los jóvenes.  Eriol en ese momento ingresa y trae consigo la llave de Sakura y el libro.

-Esto fue lo que se encontró el día que Sakura... esto nos demuestra que ella se fue...nadie la llevó o la secuestró.

-¿Quieres decir que ella dejó a Li?-preguntaba Touya sentado cerca e incrédulo ante lo dicho por el joven- saben todos mi opinión.

-Junto con el anillo-dijo Eriol escuchando pero no prestando atención al comentario de Touya- esas tres cosas que la conecta con la magia, con nosotros, con el poder que ella representa: el anillo es la unión con el clan Li, el libro y la llave, con Clow y al mismo tiempo con la magia y la hechicería. Puedes pasar-dijo él, dirigiendo su mirada a una puerta lateral del salón de donde salieron tres personas que reconocieron...

-¡Meiling!!-.dijeron Yukito, Kia y Melody, mientras veía a los demás que le acompañaban-¡Tai y Yahico!!

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?-dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo y después viendo lo mal que le miraban todos dijo-perdón. Continúen.

-Llegamos hace un par de horas- dijo la joven- cuando hablé con Tomoyo esta mañana, me dijo de los logros de sus hijos; eso me puso a pensar en algo que Sakura me contó hace mucho tiempo; antes de que desapareciera.

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura? –preguntaba Touya.

-Primeramente quiero decirte que con todo lo que ha pasado en cierta forma me siento culpable, pero por otro lado, lo ocurrido el día que mi primo y ella contrajeron nupcias, me puso a pensar en El Mago De Los Sueños.

-¿El que?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sakura, me contó después de lo ocurrido, la desaparición de Tai y mía, que alguien le ayudó a localizarme a través de los sueños; mas tarde, durante el juicio el sujeto se apareció de nuevo y le dijo que la próxima vez que lo viese, se iría con él.-dijo la joven.

-¿Pero por que?-preguntaba Touya sorprendido ante lo dicho por la joven.

-simplemente no se decirte.  Ella no recordaba después de eso, mucho, ni siquiera su rostro y tengo que decirte que yo le conocí pero tampoco recuerdo su cara. Solo aquello que llamaba como el "trato".  Después que desapareció, no le presté mucha atención a lo que me dijo; simplemente, no lo relacioné con todo lo ocurrido en ese momento, pero pensando en lo que Tomoyo me decía acerca de los niños y que se reunirían hoy, tenía que venir...lamento tanto no haber dicho todo esto antes, pero es que no tenía sentido...él mago está muerto.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿sabías quien era?-

-Sakura y yo no recordábamos su rostro, pero después buscando información dentro del Concilio y con la ayuda de Femeii supe que el único además de Sakura y de mi tía, la madre de Shaoran, con el poder suficiente para trabajar con los sueños, era Kao Seng...pero él murió días antes de la desaparición de Sakura.  Hasta ahora, no había hecho la relación... 

-Al menos una teoría existe...que haya sido alguien que se hizo pasar por Kao Seng o que le conocía...-comenzó a decir Touya.

-No tenía familia..-dijo Meiling- ni amigos, era muy aislado. Incluso estuvo en la boda de Sakura y Shaoran.  Pero el padre de Kao Seng y él mismo, conocieron a Shaoran y a su padre...no pensamos jamás en que, estuviese involucrado; además del hecho que está muerto y estuvo muerto cuando Sakura desapareció

-¿Acaso Li sabe de esto?- preguntaba Eriol; en ese momento, Touya se pone de pie y sale de la sala con destino al jardín de la residencia.  Todos le observan.  Yukito y Melody, salen detrás de él.

-No-.dijo Meiling.- no le creí de importancia , además del hecho que está en alguna parte del mundo, buscando donde puede ser que ella esté...

************

-¿Touya?-decía Melody acercándose con Yukito a donde estaba el joven-¿qué te ocurre? 

-¿Te imaginas que en ese momento, antes de su boda, Sakura estaba temerosa? Ahora lo explica todo: ese temor que ella tenía de que alguien trataría de impedir su matrimonio ¿por qué no me percaté de ello? ¿por qué? –mirando el jardín pero pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su hermana la noche antes a la boda.

-no es tu culpa-decía Melody- no puedes creer que sea tu culpa- mirándole con ternura y abrazándole-ninguno de nosotros nos percatamos que algo andaba mal y éramos mas que tu ¿acaso no comprendes eso?

- ¿Acaso no comprendes tu algo? Ella es todo lo que me queda en este mundo- en ese momento Melody le propina una bofetada en el rostro. 

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos y él sorprendido ante la reacción de la joven- nosotros también somos tu familia y si no nos consideras al menos eso ¿qué rayos hacemos juntos?-saliendo corriendo para alejarse del joven pero a pocos metros de distancia, cae al suelo.

-¡¡Melody!!!-dijo Touya acercándose-¿qué te pasa?-viendo que la joven en realidad, sus labios estaban cenizos y no respondía.

-¿Crees que haya comido algo hoy?-preguntaba Yukito ayudando a llevar a la joven al interior de la casa.

-no lo se-dijo el joven- últimamente con todo lo que ha pasado, hemos tenidos ciertos problemas....creo que en cierta forma es mi culpa.

-Llévenla a mi cuarto-dijo Nakuru saliendo a auxiliar a los jóvenes- estará cómoda allá.  Yo subiré algo de comer. Es al tope de las escaleras, segunda habitación a la izquierda.

***************************

Al cumplir el primer año, los pequeños trillizos tuvieron su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero en un ambiente muy familiar.  Pasando 6 meses, nada se sabía acerca de lo ocurrido después; con el tiempo, Meiling y Tai regresaron a Hong Kong.  Ya habían pasado seis meses desde aquella reunión en Japón.  Todos habían tratado de continuar con sus vidas, pero que difícil resultaba.

Durante esa transición de tiempo, Yahico y Nakuru, arreglaron sus diferencias: el problema que ellos tuvieron es que, durante la presentación de Nakuru a los padres del joven, estos no aprobaban la relación de su hijo y mas aun cuando se enteraron que esta era la guardiana de Eriol.  No era un ser viviente normal.  La consideraban muy por debajo de lo que su hijo se merecía: una hechicera.  Nakuru escuchó la conversación (mas bien, discusión entre Yahico y ellos).  Amenazaron con desheredarlo si no rompía su romance con la joven.  Al escuchar esto, Nakuru se sintió muy triste: amaba a Yahico, como no pensaba que amaría a alguien y eso le atemorizaba y mas aun el hecho de que el joven iba a sufrir por su culpa. Decidió, sin darle ninguna explicación, alejarse de su vida, para que no sufriera por su culpa.  Pero lo que no tenía pensado es que, después de tanto tiempo que pasó, sentiría tanto por él y que él volviese, despertaron viejos sentimientos en ambos. Eso quedó demostrado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de los trillizos, que Eriol encontró a Nakuru y a Yahico, besándose apasionadamente en la biblioteca: por lo menos, pensó el joven hechicero, esa parte de la historia estaba concluida.

****************************6 meses después*******************

Dos hombres hablaban en voz baja en un bar de mala reputación, en un país de América del sur.  El lugar era sucio, de mala reputación y estaba ubicado en uno de los sectores mas peligrosos de toda la nación.  Las copas, hacían que estos individuos hablaran mas de la cuenta, pero para lo que les importaba: solo estaba el tabernero y un hombre con una botella de whisky medio vacío y miraba alrededor, pero se notaba en su apariencia, que tenía los tragos ya en la cabeza. 

-Te digo y vuelvo lo repito-dijo uno de ellos- esa casa está embrujada.

-¿Para que hayan dos hermosas jóvenes viviendo en ella?-decía el otro- son preciosas y también no son de aquí.

-Pues si hay algo extraño en esa casa, te lo digo- decía el otro bebiendo el contenido de un vaso de un solo trago- también el pobre de Lang te diría: ha desaparecido desde ayer.  No ha vuelto a verlo nadie y según me dijeron, apareció esta mañana, ahogado en el río.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Digo que en esa casa  vive o un brujo o un hechicero...o quien sabe que.

Riendo su compañero dijo-¿brujos? Se nota que estas borracho...no existen los brujos amigo.

-Pues yo te digo que algo raro pasa en esa casa....

-Si que pasa algo raro-dijo el supuesto borracho que estaba con la botella media vacía-. Alguien planea una venganza....

-¿De que rayos hablas?-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Sabes quien es Kao Seng?- preguntaba el hombre con la botella acercándose con gran esfuerzo a la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados y tomó asiento en la misma.

-no-dijo uno de ellos- y he vivido aquí toda mi vida.

-Pues no saben entonces que dicen- dijo el hombre- pero te aclaro algo: lo que ese planea es la posesión del mundo mediante poderes –siendo observado con sorpresa por los dos borrachos y el cantinero-  Trato de olvidarme de aquello, pero al final moriré de todas formas.-en ese momento un ruido se escucha de la puerta, pero cuando ven nuevamente, no hay nadie allí.-si señores el "proyecto esmeralda" sus ojos- señalando los ojos de si mismo, que estaban rojos de tanto alcohol ingerido- sus ojos son como las esmeraldas; todos aquellos que han tratado de derrocarla a ella o a Li, han muerto, pero ella es ahora su "esposa"-bebiendo del vaso- hermosa criatura que tiene ella:  hijo de Li es, pero ella no lo sabe- vaciando nuevamente de la botella al vaso: -cree que es la Señora de él; lavándole la memoria.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto?-preguntaba el cantinero, dudoso de lo que escuchaba.

-Por la misma razón que no duraré vivo mucho tiempo, mi amigo-dijo el hombre. –un pequeño grupo tenemos conocimiento de lo que planea Kao Seng por el simple hecho que trabajábamos para él, pero solo yo estoy vivo.  Su amigo- señalando a uno de ellos- laboraba en la casa y escuchó algo que no debía de oir.  Tarde o temprano, Li vendrá por la esmeralda y no vendrá de muy buen humor; nadie puede con los hechiceros; será una guerra sin cuartel- bebiendo nuevamente- nadie de esa casa se salvará de la ira de Li- mirando a sus interlocutores- estuve presente cuando Li y la joven, además de reencarnaciones y criaturas mágicas combatieron en una lucha sin cuartel; en esos momentos, yo estaba con Micorisha.  Li lo hizo pedazos, por así decirlo y eso fue en las afueras de una ciudad llamada Chicago- siendo observado detenidamente por quienes estaban ahí-si señores Li Shaoran, uno de los mas poderosos hechiceros de todos los tiempos- y mirando al cantinero dijo- ¿Has estado en Hong Kong, no?

-estee.....no...jamás-dijo el cantinero y agregó- será mejor que te vayas- y mirando a los otros- ustedes también- sacándolos momentos después de la cantina y cerrando la puerta, se dirigió a los pisos superiores.  Eran pasada la una. Su esposa estaba sentada en la mesa aun despierta y leyendo un libro.  Al entrar su esposo con cara de temor, ella le interroga.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-dijo su mujer mirándole y dejando el libro a un lado.

-Juré que jamás te creería tus historias-dijo el hombre- pero he escuchado una que me ha dejado...sorprendido.-mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Sobre que?-dijo su mujer sin sorprenderse.

-Sobre lo que me hablaste una vez: antes de venir para acá de Hong Kong, que serviste en una casa que era solo de hechiceros- siendo visto por la mujer.

-¿Pero jamás creíste en eso? ¿qué te hace creer ahora?

-Acabo de escuchar el apellido Li ¿serán los mismos a quienes serviste?

-¿Qué nombre?-dijo ella mirándole.

-Li Shaoran-dijo el hombre-ante esto su mujer se quedó estática.

-¿Li...Shaoran? ¿Shaoran Li?-dijo la mujer reconociendo su nombre- era el mas pequeño de la casa Li-dijo ella recordando- serví en la casa hasta dos años después de la muerte de su padre...

-Entonces ¿es hechicero?

-Su padre si lo era-dijo la mujer-.todos en la casa podían ser hechiceros...-dijo la mujer-¿por qué?

-¿conoces a alguien llamado Kao Seng?-ante la sola mención de ese nombre la mujer se puso nerviosa.

-¿Kao ...Seng? ¿el hechicero de sueños?

-¿lo conoces?

-Lo conocí-dijo la mujer- en cierta forma, fue en parte responsable de la muerte del padre de Li Shaoran. Pero ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Por que él está aquí- mirando a su mujer- en este país- en ese momento, las luces se apagan.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo el hombre, pero no pudo recibir respuesta pues él y su esposa fueron masacrados al instante por cinco hombres que ingresaron a los pisos superiores.  Al igual que ellos, uno de los que minutos antes conversaba con el cantinero, fue asesinado pero uno no fue localizado. 

******************

-tengo que irme del país por un tiempo-dijo Kao Seng durante el desayuno al otro día- tengo que hacer unos negocios en el extranjero por un tiempo.

-¿Adonde?-preguntaba Riyu.

-Japón-dijo el hombre- regresaría en algunos 6 meses-

-¿no podemos ir contigo?-preguntó Riyu

-No lo creo-

-¿por qué no? Será la perfecta oportunidad para pasar algo de tiempo juntos- dijo la joven mirando al hombre- además podrás estar con Sasha mas tiempo.

-Serán estrictamente negocios-dijo el hombre sin mirarle-no tengo tiempo para jugar al "papá"-dijo el hombre mirando al niño que jugaba con Xiyu.

-¿Qué vas a hacer allá que es mas importante que Sasha?-preguntó Riyu.

-Es mas bien- mirándole- asegurando su bienestar.  Tengo que reunirme con varias personas y encargarme de algunas cosas.

-¿ellos se irán contigo?-preguntaba Riyu.

-¿Te refieres a los guardaespaldas?

-si-dijo ella

-Si –dijo el hombre.

-Entonces iremos contigo.

-no lo creo-dijo el

-Dame una razón-dijo ella-damela y no vamos contigo- mirando a Kao Seng y después a Xiyu.

-Está bien- dijo el rindiéndose ante la testarudez de Riyu- iremos todos- saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose a otro, en donde le esperaban varios de sus fieles sirvientes.

-¿Y bien?-preguntaba sin mirarles-¿Lo encontraron?

Negando con la cabeza los hombres, uno se adelantó unos pasos al grupo y mirándole dijo- ha desaparecido...

-No ha podido desaparecerse tan fácil-decía el sin mirarles- simplemente es un borracho, un vago ¿Cómo una persona así puede desaparecer tan fácil?- en ese momento, uno irrumpe al salón; con respeto, saluda a Kao Seng y le dice algo que dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se ha ido del país- dijo el hombre- sus vecinos dicen que tomó los pocos ahorros que tenía, pero suficientes para un boleto de tercera clase a Japón.  El barco partió ayer al medio día.   Les dijo que era algo de "Vida o Muerte".

-Muy bien hecho- elogiando la información proporcionada por su secuaz- así que va a Japón- mirando al jardín por una ventana- seguro a prevenir a Shaoran Li; pero Japón es un país muy grande ¿qué le asegura que logrará su cometido?-mirando a sus secuaces; hay que encontrarlo antes de que ocasione mas problemas, o localice a Li, aunque no creo que lo haga.

-Creo que si podrá hacerlo- mostrándole un diario de circulación entre la comunidad japonesa y china de ese país- esta es la prima de ella.  Es una foto del la nueva línea de ropa en un lanzamiento hecho en Japón. Son personas muy importantes, por eso salen aquí-dijo el hombre mostrándole la foto- y aquí – mostrándole una foto que estaba rodeada por un circulo- es la foto de Li Meiling, prima de Li Shaoran. Lo encontré en una mesa del departamento que ocupaba en la ciudad. De seguro contactará a estos- señalando a Tomoyo, Meiling y a Eriol- para localizar a Li.

-Muy interesante- dijo Kao Seng- si reconozco a el joven y por supuesto a la ahora esposa de Tai Micorisha- viendo con rencor la fotografía que estaba en el diario- íbamos a Japón a encargarnos de otros asuntos.  Nos encargaremos de él fácilmente.-mirando la fotografía- sus sueños le traicionarán y será muy fácil encontrarle-estrujando la fotografía del periódico.

**Comentarios de la autora**: Capitulo 4 ¿está intrigante, no?  Bueno cada quien a sus gustos.  Hoy sábado en la mañana, he sacado el tiempo para terminar este capitulo ¡¡ha sido una semana totalmente loca!!!..  bueno que opinan de los cambios en Sakura (pelirroja, con espejuelos y con un baby de Shaoran (me lo imagino y solo me río) los ojos de su mamá y la actitud y pelo de su papá (pero ¿cuánto falta para que Sakura se reencuentre con los personajes? ¿quién le va a reconocer? Bueno para aclarar confusiones Sakura es Riyu; es el nombre que Kao Seng y Xiyu le colocaron para que nadie le reconozca, además que la poción que Xiyu preparó, cambia la apariencia de la joven, pero permanecen sus ojos verdes.  Ahora es pelirroja y su cabello llega a un poco encima de la cintura.   ¿Alguien tiene comentarios acerca de loa trillizos de Eriol y Tomoyo ¿Adorables criaturitas, no? Esa Sonomi, se parece a su abuela (atormentadora) y que hablar del pobre Spinel cada vez que cae en las manos del "ángel" Touya Gabriel.  Bueno a mi me fascina el combi del nombre "Sakura Amelia"; Amelia es el segundo nombre de una amiga mía.  Simplemente lo adoro..... ¿Y Touya y Melody? Problemas en su matrimonio; Sakura se sacrificó a si misma para que sus amigos fuesen felices y miren lo que ocurre; cada quien tiene problemas; bueno y la actitud de Eriol ¿Sabrá algo del porque de la ida de Sakura? Pues todo quedó muy misterioso con la reunión antes del cumpleaños de los trillizos...  Saludos a la Hibari que está por ahí (capitulo magnifico chica, me encantóoooooo...espero los siguientes), a la Marian, y a las demás (a Naiko Li un especial saludito) a quien le fascinó el final de America´s: espero que este sea de tu gusto también....

**Avances Próximo capitulo**:  Se instalarán Riyu y compañía en Japón y unos extraños sueños comenzarán a atacar a Riyu; Kao Seng descuidará a la joven, en sus investigaciones por localizar al sujeto que le alertará  a Eriol y Tomoyo, acerca de la existencia de la joven a su lado (¿Se imaginan el gesto de Li cuando se entere?  Yo ni se como o que pasará), bueno una salida inesperada a las pocas semanas de instaladas en Japón (y escapándose de la seguridad de los secuaces de Kao Seng), Riyu dará con un lugar que formará parte de su vida de ahora en adelante; un cóctel para el lanzamiento de la colección otoño de la casa HiraDaij, de diseños infantiles, organizada por la diseñadora, comenzará a complicar la trama.  Una visita a la Torre de Tokio, traerá ciertos recuerdos en algunos de los personajes....Llegada a Japón de algunos y las noticias desde América, por parte de TK y Akanne: la fundación del Concilio de hechiceros del Occidente, además de sorpresas por parte de Kia y Melody.  La reunión de Eriol y Shaoran no se hará esperar además de las acciones de Kao Seng para conservar una parte  del Legado de Clow, bajo su poder ¿Aun no saben de que se trata? Bueno si no lo saben, aun no es el momento de enterarse.

**Próximo capitulo: "¿Regreso a Casa?"**

Comentarios, dudas Tomatazos a mi Crystal, en:

Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


	6. cap.5

"El legado de Clow" Por Crystal  
  
Capitulo 5: "¿Regreso a Casa?"  
  
**************Hospital de Tokio******************  
  
Al escuchar dos tocadas en la puerta dijo- adelante- dejando pasar a una joven doctora que le miraba con melancolía.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Touya sin mirarle pero presintiendo el estado de animo de la joven.  
  
-No se como decirte esto, Touya pero-mirándole y tomando asiento- Kia estuvo en mi oficina.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre?-mirándole- nada serio espero..  
  
-Es que...- Mirando a su esposo. Su brazalete colgaba de su mano-Kia espera un bebé.  
  
-¡en serio?-preguntaba alegre Touya mirando a Melody sonreír sutilmente- pero eso es magnifico. Tengo que llamar a Yuki para felicitarle...  
  
-es que eso no es lo único-dijo la joven seria ante la mirada algo confundida de su esposo- algo me pasa, Touya.  
  
Poniéndose de pie y acercándose preocupado le miraba y dice.- ¿que te ocurre?  
  
-¿recuerdas lo que pasó en aquel primer fin de semana, tres semanas atrás cuando fuimos a América a visitar a TK y a Akanne? El sábado con exactitud, el día en que regresamos de allá y te desapareciste en la noche...  
  
-Vagamente-dijo el joven-  
  
-Claro que no recuerdas-dijo la joven mirándole seriamente- es la primera vez que te vi beber tanto Touya; bebiste esa noche tanto que no recuerdas lo que pasó después......  
  
-Recuerda que me encontré con Li- dijo el joven- al verlo, recordé a Sakura y los dos nos pusimos a beber sin control...  
  
-Te recuerdo que si no hubiese sido por TK, quien sabe lo que les hubiera pasado a ustedes... te llevó a casa semiinconsciente pero si eras astuto para otras cosas-mirando a la ventana.  
  
-aprendimos y prometimos no volver a hacerlo. Eso de beber no nos conviene y mas si no estamos acostumbrados-dijo el joven- hablamos mucho al otro día y desde entonces hemos mantenido contacto...¿ya te dije que viene para acá? Ha tenido unos extraños sueños que le dicen que Sakura está aquí. Supuestamente vendrá de vez en cuando y mantendrá el contacto de ahora en adelante con nosotros...-y mirando a Melody dijo- pero no me hablarás de eso ¿cierto? -mirándole aun observar por la ventana.  
  
-Touya-dijo ella mirándole- se que no recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche, pero tengo que decirte que tuvo sus consecuencias...  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-dijo el joven -Melody; me asustas- pero la joven interrumpió.  
  
-Touya: espero un bebé-viendo el sorpresivo semblante del joven- estoy embarazada también.  
  
**************Aeropuerto de Tokio 2 meses después********************  
  
-¿Tienes el equipaje de Sasha?-preguntaba una joven con gafas a su amiga, una vez salían del área de migración.  
  
-Si señora Riyu; aquí lo tengo-decía la joven, siguiendo a Riyu, la cual caminaba con su niña en brazos siendo observada por aquellos que ocupaban el área del aeropuerto, debido al gran grupo uniformado como seguridad a su alrededor.  
  
-Me desespera cuando miran así-dijo la joven  
  
-Trata de no prestarles atención, amor-dijo Kao Seng- Xiyu: irán al departamento en el centro...  
  
-¿No vendrás con nosotros?-preguntaba Riyu.  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando la cabeza de la niña, en brazos de su madre.-Los veré a la hora de la cena- alejándose con la mayoría de los guardaespaldas y dejando solo dos con las jóvenes. Al salir del aeropuerto, un vehículo les esperaba para llevarlas al departamento.  
  
-Tokio-dijo Riyu observando por la ventana a través de sus gafas la torre que vio por ultima vez dos años atrás- ¿seré de aquí? El ambiente se me hace muy familiar.  
  
-No señora- dijo Xiyu- ya le dije es de Hong Kong.  
  
-Mira pequeña-dijo la mujer- la Torre de Tokio- mirando la gigantesca estructura y mostrándosela a su hija.  
  
-Cuando lleguemos, se tomará su medicamento...-dijo Xiyu.  
  
Si-dijo Riyu y después pensó- o eso intentaré. Tengo que hacer algo sino me volveré loca encerrada en ese departamento y mirando a xiyu dijo: -¿saldremos de allá?  
  
-¿De donde?  
  
-Pues del departamento...  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Xiyu- la ciudad de Tokio es peligrosa; podría tener problemas.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos quedaremos?  
  
-Dependerá de cuanto duren los negocios del señor: hasta meses.  
  
-¿Meses?-dijo ella y después meditó- buscaré algo que hacer mientras esté aquí....¿pero que?-pero no recibió respuesta, hasta tres días después de instaladas en Tokio.  
  
  
  
**********************Diario de Tokio*********************  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba un hombre de setenta años a su asistente, el cual desde que escuchaba el tono de voz áspero del hombre, temblaba como hoja.  
  
--Señor....-dijo la joven- ha venido una jovencita para ocupar el puesto de redactora de la columna sociales.  
  
-¿Ah si?-dijo el- pero ya había decidido darle el puesto a Akiyoshi-dijo el hombre revisando sus papeles.  
  
-pero ella insiste en que lea esto-dijo pasándole un grupo de papeles- lo he revisado y es muy bueno-  
  
-¿Quién eres tu para revisar lo que no te incumbe?-dijo el hombre- leyendo lo que estaba escrito en los documentos, después de 10 minutos dijo- ¿está afuera?  
  
-Si está esperándole-dijo la asistente.  
  
-Hazla pasar-dijo el editor. Cuando el asistente, salió para decirle que pasara, entró a los pocos momentos, una joven muy elegante se sentó frente a él, después de saludarle le dijo-¿escribiste esto?  
  
-Si señor-dijo la joven mirándole- he escrito muchas cosas pero tengo que admitir que nunca para un diario...  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres candidata para el puesto?  
  
-Experiencia escribiendo tengo, pero no como periodista, lo admito pero quisiera intentarlo, si me da la oportunidad.  
  
Mirándole cuidadosamente y después de meditarlo, dijo: -ella es- mostrándole una foto de la ultima portada- Tomoyo Hiraguizagua, presidenta de la empresa de diseños de ropa infantil y muy exitosa; además de ser una dama de sociedad, está casado con el hijo del embajador de Japón residente en Inglaterra quien es cabeza del departamento financiero de la empresa. Hemos tratado por mas de un año, conseguir una exclusiva de la señora Hiraguizagua y de su esposo, pero se han negado, son muy reservados en lo que se refiere de su vida privada; Consíguela, entrevístala en la gala que realizarán en una semana en su empresa con motivo del lanzamiento de la nueva colección , si consigues una entrevista exclusiva con ella (su lado fuera del trabajo), para la edición de la sección social de la semana próxima y el trabajo será tuyo permanentemente.-y mirándole cuidadosamente, dijo-¿entras?  
  
Pensándolo por unos momentos y viendo la fotografía de la hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabello negro abundante, dijo- puedo intentarlo.  
  
-Bienvenida al diario de Tokio. Señorita....  
  
-Kao Riyu-dijo la joven a través de las gafas y alegre por lo ocurrido  
  
-Kao Riyu; bienvenida al diario de Tokio.-estrechando la mano de la joven.  
  
***************Residencia Daijurij*****************  
  
-¿dónde estas pequeño?-decía Spinel buscando a un chiquillo por toda la planta baja de la magnifica residencia. Dada las circunstancias y habilidades de los jóvenes, Sonomi había decidido prescindir de casi todo el personal que tenía en la casa. Actualmente, solo la cocinera y la ama de llaves mas confiables trabajaban para ellos y estas conocían las habilidades de los pequeños y el secreto que tenían todos y ellas guardaban el secreto, cosa que al principio, creían increíble.  
  
-Spinel.- decía Touya, quien hablaba ya y corría (un poco torpe) pero corría a pesar de su corta edad- por aquí- riendo ante la mirada del pequeño gato halado buscándole-Spinel, por aquí- corriendo por todo el salón de música.  
  
Tomoyo por otra parte, trataba junto a Nakuru de tomarle medidas a las pequeñas para unos nuevos vestidos pero estas se movían incontrolablemente. D e un momento a otro Sakura, se detuvo y miraba a la pared fijamente.  
  
-Ayúdame con Sonomi- decía Tomoyo a Nakuru. Sin percatarse de esto, la otra chiquilla salió de la habitación donde tomaban medidas y se sentó en la base de los escalones que daban para los pisos superiores.  
  
-Ángel-decía Sakura.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que es un secreto querubín-decía la figura halada-¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien-dijo ella- tus ojos son lindos-dijo la pequeña.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo ella- los tuyos también.- Y mirándole con cuidado dijo- tu y tus hermanos además de tu primas son la clave-dijo ella acariciando su cabeza- se me ha hecho difícil pasar desapercibida entre tantos hechiceros y mis hijos también, pero el destino está encargándose de darle fin a todo el misterio- mirando a los ojos de Sakura.  
  
-¿Mami?-dijo la niña llamando a su madre y mirando al salón donde estaba Tomoyo y Nakuru con la pequeña Sonomi-  
  
-Ella no puede verme-dijo ella besando la frente de la pequeña- pero yo siempre estoy cerca- y desapareció del lugar.  
  
-Ángel bonito-dijo la pequeña-Vuelve...  
  
-Yo siempre estoy cerca de ustedes-dijo ella en voz solamente y dejando a la pequeña.  
  
****** -¿que haces?-preguntaba Eriol ingresando a la casa y viendo a la pequeña sentada sola en la base de las escaleras-¿por qué estas sentada sola?  
  
-ángel estuvo aquí, pero se fue-mirando y extendiendo los brazos a su padre y este la tomó en los suyos.  
  
Entrando a la sala donde estaban Nakuru y Tomoyo, dijo -¿Yukito estuvo aquí?  
  
-No que yo crea -dijo Tomoyo al saludar con un beso en los labios al joven- ¿qué te hace decir eso?  
  
-Sakura acaba de decirme que ángel estuvo aquí pero se fue...  
  
-Pues no es a Yukito- dijo Nakuru- yo he estado aquí toda la tarde y no lo he visto o sentido.  
  
-¿A quien será que ella mira?-se preguntaba el joven aun con la pequeña en brazos y mirando a Sonomi, la cual no se dejaba medir por su madre.  
  
****************************  
  
-No puedo creer que trabajaré en un diario- decía Riyu, camino a casa. Se encontraba a diferencia de su real hogar, en América, mas cómoda aquí en Tokio. Como si hubiese vivido toda su vida allí y lo diferente que era. En América, no tenía tanta libertad de andar por las calles, claro que todo fue una estrategia para poder burlar a los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta de su departamento. Aun no comprendía el porque de tanta seguridad a su alrededor. Tenía viviendo con Kao Seng y con Xiyu, ya mas de dos años, pero no recordaba nada aun acerca de su pasado; pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el hecho de que no tenía fotos, recuerdos, memorias de su familia pero le parecía que había vivido en Tokio. Conocía sus calles, sus almacenes, y la torre. Esa torre, la primera vez que recuerda que la vio, fue cuando supuestamente perdió la memoria. Xiyu le había dicho que la había perdido en una caída en su visita a Tokio, pero la vio por la ventana desde el departamento que nuevamente ocupaba. Recuerda que ese fue el momento que supo que estaba esperando un hijo. Momentáneamente la había observado a través de la ventana y ahora un poder (no sabía de donde) le llamaba a la torre. Actualmente era conducida por sus pies y sin control alguno, su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba a la torre de Tokio. La observaba como una inmensa construcción de acero que se desplegaba del suelo para la infinidad del cielo. Por un momento y no pensándolo dos veces, se dirigió al recibidor y entró por su puerta. Miró a las personas a su alrededor y los que estaban allí, observaron su entrada. Aquella chica de cabello rojo y ojos profundamente verdes, y vestía con la ropa que le acomodaba en ese momento, pues acababa de salir de su entrevista de trabajo. mirando por los alrededores, se dirigió a los elevadores y solicitando al piso que se dirigía, llegó en pocos momentos al mirador de la inmensa estructura, donde a sus pies, se desplegaba la ciudad. Por primera vez desde que recordaba, se sentía libre. Mirando a través del cristal, pudo ver la vista panorámica de una ciudad magnifica, pero tenía el presentimiento que no era la primera vez que la veía desde aquella altura. Una pareja acompañada de una joven, estaban de pie observando también el resto de la ciudad. Uno de ellos hablaba mientras las otras dos, le escuchaban con atención.  
  
-La idea de la torre de Tokio se forjó por la necesidad de competir con Paris"-dijo el joven- creyeron que haciendo una torre que superara el diseño parisino demostrarían que eran los mejores, pero al final, lo que hicieron fue un clon de ella- Riyu escuchaba con atención la historia pero sin ser percatada por los jóvenes -entonces ellos...-pero fue interrumpido por una de las chicas...  
  
-Te he dicho Yamasaki que no digas tantas mentiras..."-decía una chica con gafas.- aun no comprendo como lo soportaste en la primaria Chiharu- a una joven que estaba parada a su lado y solo lanzó un suspiro largo.  
  
-Ay hermana-dijo Chiharu- te lo dije pero aun así te enamoraste y te casaste con él-mirando a su hermana con el joven mientras él les observaba hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Era una mentira?-se preguntaba Riyu para si- Vaya pero sonaba muy real- mientras los jóvenes se retiraban del lugar sin percatarse de su presencia. Media hora mas tarde, salió de la torre. Comenzó a caminar por aquí y por allá, observando escaparates de tiendas y locales además de las personas que allí se encontraban. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había escrito en esos mas de dos años, sin tener recuerdo de su vida antes de Sasha. Sentía que tenía un lazo muy especial con su hija, pero no el mismo con Kao Seng. Comenzó a escribir antes de tener a Sasha. Consideraba sus escritos como un escape a la jaula de oro en la cual vivía. Por mas de dos años, había habitado una casa con muchos lujos y comodidades pero no se sentía como su casa. Muchas veces le preguntó a Kao Seng acerca de su pasado pero a él, le incomodaban sus preguntas y terminaba dejándola con mas dudas, pero ¿por qué? Ahora estaba en Tokio y a pesar de que Kao Seng le advirtió que no saliera sola, no podrá olvidar lo que ocurrió la mañana del día anterior y que la hizo decidirse a presentarse al Diario de Tokio.  
  
Había leído la columna donde decía que había un puesto abierto para escribir en el diario y todas los candidatos podían presentarse al Diario de Tokio con sus datos personales y elegirían al mas apto para el puesto. La idea llamaba su atención , mucho a pesar de que no le gustaba leer, si le gustaba escribir. Escribía en un diario todo lo que ocurría con ella y con Sasha y últimamente que llegaron a Tokio, comenzó a escribir narraciones de índole románticas, de parejas que veía por la ventana y comenzaba por ahí. También de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y hasta una historia acerca de una chica, que con no pasado o sin saber quien era, fue presentada a su propio esposo pero ella no sabía si estaba casada o no; aun sin terminar la historia si le daba mente a que fin podía darle, pero al tener su laguna mental y ese día no había escrito nada. Caminando y caminando tropezó con alguien saliendo de un vehículo frente a una tienda.  
  
-Ay perdón!!-dijo la joven.  
  
-No discúlpeme usted a mi-dijo la chica- no vi por donde iba.  
  
-Kia-dijo otra joven que le acompañaba- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si gracias-dijo la joven a su amiga- no te preocupes....-ya observando donde la chica con quien había tropezado ya se había ido.  
  
-¿Qué buscas?-preguntaba su amiga.  
  
-No.-dijo ella- con quien tropecé pero ya se fue.  
  
-Vamos que se nos hará tarde.- entrando a una de las tiendas que habían por allí.  
  
****************En el departamento******************  
  
-Me tenía mortificada-. Decía Xiyu a la joven- ¿Dónde ha estado en todo el día?-mirándole preocupada mientras Riyu tomaba a su pequeña por los brazos.  
  
-No importa donde he estado-dijo ella mirándole.  
  
-Si, si importa- dijo la joven siendo observada curiosamente por Riyu- no sabe...esta ciudad es muy peligrosa...  
  
-no lo es tanto-dijo ella sonriéndole-. Al contrario, me la encontré de lo mas interesante. Me siento como en casa...  
  
-Esta no es su casa- dijo Xiyu nerviosa- usted vivía en América...  
  
-Ya me lo has dicho.-dijo ella- y también Kao Seng . pero algunas veces, dudo de la veracidad de lo que me dicen...  
  
-¿Crees que te mentimos?-preguntaba Xiyu mirándole curiosamente- ¿qué nosotros le mentimos?  
  
-No se ya que creer-dijo la joven- algunas veces me pregunto ¿a dónde es que pertenezco?- en ese momento, Sasha se escapa de los brazos de su madre y comienza a gatear por el suelo y mira al sofá de enfrente con curiosidad.- no lo se algunas veces Xiyu, pero estoy muy confundida ¿dónde es que pertenezco?  
  
-Con mi señor por supuesto-dijo ella. En ese momento, Kao Seng llega acompañado de su seguridad. Mira a Riyu y de esta a Xiyu y a Sasha quien aun observaba el sofá.  
  
-Llévatelo-dijo mirando a Xiyu- y también retírate Riyu. Debo hablar con ellos- señalando a los guardias.  
  
-Vamos a pasear Sasha-dijo la joven mirándole y tomando a la niña en brazos, dijo- estaremos en el parque- saliendo del departamento con la niña en brazos.  
  
Cerrando la puerta y dejando a Xiyu y a los demás, Kao Seng, indicó a uno de ellos.- síguela y vigílala si alguien se le acerca, inventa una excusa para que vuelva. -ante lo dicho- el guardaespaldas, salió detrás de Riyu.  
  
-Nuestra permanencia en Tokio- mirando por la ventana y dirigiéndose a los que estaba allí- debe ser lo mas breve posible. Localicen lo que vinimos a buscar y nos iremos enseguida.  
  
-¿Qué vinimos a buscar?-preguntó Xiyu y que fue observada por los guardaespaldas.  
  
-Aquel que puede delatarnos-dijo Kao Seng mirándole- alguien supo de nuestros planes y estamos aquí para silenciarle. Otro de los asuntos, es el libro de cartas...  
  
-¿El libro de cartas?-dijo Xiyu-¿Venias a buscar el libro?  
  
-Así es.-dijo Kao Seng- y otra cosa- mirando por la ventana- necesito el libro. El niño está comenzando a hablar y necesito que diga el conjuro de activación de las cartas.  
  
-No comprendo-dijo Xiyu- si necesitabas el libro., ¿por qué no te lo llevaste la primera vez? Cuando nos llevamos a Sakura.  
  
-¡¡Jamás digas ese nombre en esta casa!!-dijo el hombre mirándole.- Esa Sakura está muerta. Nos hemos encargado de ello-mirándole con la mirada encendida.  
  
-Aunque no quieras, tienes que admitir que es ella- mirándole desafiantemente- y es la esposa de LI. En algún momento, alguien la reconocerá.  
  
-Para eso estás tu: tu le preparas la poción y te encargas de que la beba y no habrá problemas.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella- todo esto...secretos....ella duda- en ese momento Kao Seng, se acerca amenazadoramente a Xiyu.  
  
-Por tu bien- mirándole y señalándole con el dedo índice- espero que no- y calmándose dijo- en las próximas semanas estarás a cargo-dijo el hombre-. Tengo que viajar a donde suponemos que está el sujeto., localizarlo nos tomará un poco mas de tiempo, pero te quedarás con ellos- señalando a dos guardias- para que vigilen a Riyu y te ayuden.  
  
Mirándoles con rencor dijo- no necesito de ellos ¿qué tan difícil puede ser vigilarla yo sola? Me aseguraré que no tenga contacto con nadie hasta tu regreso- dijo la joven- te aseguro que cuando vuelvas, ella estará aquí. No le pasará nada a ella o a la niña.  
  
-Eres muy obediente Xiyu-mirándole -espero que cumplas tu palabra.  
  
-Y yo espero que cumplas la tuya: no le pasará nada a ellos- señalando a la puerta.  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Kao Seng- una vez obtenga lo que quiero del Legado de Clow, me desharé del pequeño y de Li; a los dos al mismo tiempo- siendo visto con asombro por Xiyu- me encanta ella; en ese momento, ella tendrá un hijo mío,. Pero mientras consigo lo que quiero del Legado, el chiquillo está con vida. Escribiré el destino y con ello, El legado estará en mi poder cuando consiga lo segundo que busco.  
  
-Pero es una pequeña...-dijo ella con los ojos en lagrimas.  
  
-Creo que te has encariñado demasiado con la chiquilla-dijo Kao Seng- Una vez tenga el Legado en mi poder, no me será necesario...  
  
-No te permitiré que lastimes a Sasha-dijo ella- importándome o no que sea hija de Sakura y Shaoran....-pero en ese momento, él se le acerca nuevamente y agarrándole por el cuello, con la mirada como el mismo demonio, le miró amenazadoramente y se dirigió a los demás.  
  
-Espérenme afuera- siendo obedecido inmediatamente y quedándose a solas con la joven, a la cual aun le agarraba por el cuello y dijo- ¿qué dijiste?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste.-  
  
-¿Sakura y Shaoran? -meditando un poco y agregó -¿fue tu idea, no? ¡¡DIME!!.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-dijo ella siendo agarrada.  
  
-El nombre: por que no me di cuenta en el momento; Sakura y Shaoran, Sasha. Por supuesto- mirándole con odio y rencor y dijo-¿por qué? ¿por qué ese nombre?  
  
-No me lo preguntes-dijo ella- tal vez por compasión. se lo que es vivir sin un pasado-dijo ella siendo soltada por el hombre.- tu padre mató a los míos- dijo ella- me salvaron no se porque, pero este no es mi propósito en vida; te sirvo por que les debo mi vida, pero debería de vengarme por lo que le hicieron a ellos.-Poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
Entrando aquellos que esperaban afuera ante la indicación de Kao Seng dijo: -Xiyu se está convirtiendo en una molestia- dijo mirando a la habitación- cuando el momento llegue, tenemos que deshacernos de las molestias...- mirando y dándole a entender a los hombres lo que significaba.  
  
-Si señor- dijo uno de ellos que daba a entender que era el líder.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mirando el atardecer caer en el parque, mientras observaba a Sasha jugar con otros pequeños hasta que sus madres, se retiraron con los niños y ella quedó sola en el lugar. Tomó a la niña en brazos y comenzó a caminar camino nuevamente al departamento. Cuando faltaban dos cuadras comenzó a notar un decaimiento en la pequeña y poniendo la mano en su frente, se percató que tenía fiebre. Asustada, dijo- pero ¿por qué? No te preocupes, te llevaremos al medico- deteniendo un taxi como primer instinto y cubriendo con sus brazos a la niña , mientras el comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.  
  
-Mami-dijo a la pequeña- ángel ojos de mami.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Riyu- estarás mejor- sin darle importancia a lo dicho por el pequeño.  
  
*********************Hospital de Tokio*******************  
  
Riyu esperaba impacientemente, había llegado 15 minutos antes y unos doctores tomaron a la niña de sus brazos. Le habían dicho que una de las especialistas observaría a la niña.  
  
-¿Kao Riyu?-dijo una enfermera presentándose a la sala de espera y mirando a la joven que respondía a ese nombre.  
  
-Soy yo.-  
  
-Acompáñeme por favor- siendo seguida por la joven de cerca. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, encontrándose con mucha gente, hasta dar al pasillo de pediatría. Tocando, la enfermera pasó, seguida por Riyu.  
  
Entrando pudo ver un lugar muy cálido y apto para infantes. En camas pudo ver a varios niños, acompañados por sus padres y al final en la ultima cama, vio a su pequeña la cual dormía calmadamente, a su lado pudo ver a un médico.  
  
-Sasha- dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Así que usted es la madre de Sasha-dijo la joven- mi nombre es Melody Kinomoto, soy la pediatra que recibió a su hija ¿Señora...  
  
-Kao Riyu- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña- Riyu- mirando a la doctora.  
  
-Bueno-dijo ella mirando fijamente a la joven- tiene un poco de fiebre pero de seguro bajará en las próximas dos horas; después podrá ir a casa-dijo la mujer- ¿vives cerca?  
  
-Con mi esposo a 15 minutos de aquí- viendo a la doctora escribir en un pedazo de papel.  
  
-Mira- extendiéndole el papel.- este es un medicamento para controlar la fiebre si le llega a subir nuevamente. Dasela cada doce horas y solo una cucharadita- mirando al pequeño con ternura- no te preocupes: todo estará bien.  
  
- "no te preocupes: todo estará bien"- se repitió en su cabeza- no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien no te preocupes: todo estará bien"-haciendo que se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntaba la doctora.  
  
-...Si...-dijo ella - si estoy bien- colocando una mano sobre su frente. -solo cansada. Me he asustado mucho con lo que ha ocurrido.  
  
-Es una pequeña muy saludable-dijo la doctora mirándole- seguro es solo un resfriado leve- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.  
  
-Ángel- mirando a la doctora con curiosidad y tomando su mano- ángel- repitió.  
  
-¿Qué dices Sasha?-dijo Riyu mirando a la pequeña y luego a la doctora- está hablando; dice y repite cosas que escucha en casa; en ocasiones escribo historias y creo que escuchó cuando decía ángel.  
  
-Ángel- repetía la pequeña. En ese momento, el localizador de Melody suena y esta observando al pequeño curiosamente, miró después su localizador.  
  
-Disculpa.-dijo la joven doctora- me esperan en mi oficina. Encantada de conocerte- volteando pero deteniéndose en la puerta, dijo- ¿diste tus datos personales a la recepcionista?  
  
-Si-dijo ella- dijo que eran necesarios para ingresar a Sasha.  
  
-Ah que bien.- dijo y antes de cerrar agregó- gusto en conocerla-  
  
-Igualmente.- Dijo la joven mirando a la doctora.  
  
-Dos horas- dijo Riyu- en dos horas nos vamos a casa.  
  
-Ángel-dijo la niña mirando a su madre y a la puerta.  
  
-Si lo se- dijo ella- me agrada mucho ella. Me pone feliz de verla. Pero ¿por qué?  
  
******************************Hong Kong*****************************  
  
-Shaoran- decía una joven en sus sueños- ¡¡Shaoran!!- gritaba una joven a él, pero no le veía el rostro pero si reconocía la voz.  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntaba él en su sueño- Sakura ¿Dónde estas?  
  
-La torre es hermosa-dijo ella en sus sueños-Torre de Tokio...no te preocupes; todo estará bien- ante esto el joven despertó inquieto, sudado y con su corazón acelerado. Palpando a su lado, buscando a la joven, para percatarse con tristeza que estaba solo en la habitación.  
  
-Sakura...-dijo el mirando en la oscuridad y luego observando el anillo de la joven que estaba en la mesa, al lado de la cama.- la Torre de Tokio.- repitió el joven- allá es donde volveré- recordando lo ocurrido semanas atrás en un encuentro que tuvo en Tokio, con la ultima persona a quien quería encontrarse....  
  
----Flashback------  
  
Caminando por las calles de Tokio, finalmente terminó en la Torre de Tokio. Simplemente, le traía recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, cuando todo era mas sencillo; El era un aprendiz de hechicero y encargado de continuar un linaje y ella era una cazadora de cartas. Comprendía que había sido su corazón lo que primeramente le sorprendió. Cuando la vio por primera vez en el patio del museo, se juró que las cartas serían de él; pero después, se juró a si mismo que jamás la olvidaría y que regresaría por ella. Cumplió su palabra. Se casó con aquella joven que había robado su corazón y ahora ella no estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a la torre y caminó hasta los elevadores, subiendo hasta el mirador. Llegando allí pudo ver mesas ocupadas por parejas en todo el alrededor, quienes observaban la maravillosa vista nocturna desde la misma. Caminó hasta el bar y pidió un trago. Volteado a las mesas, alguien se le acerca y apoya su mano en el hombro del joven y le mira con atención. Al reconocerlo, sintió nerviosismo y como eso destellantes ojos que siempre desafiaba desde que era un niño, le miraban sin aquel destello que irradiaban; mas bien, le miraban con compasión y tristeza. Se sentó a su lado mientras el camarero le servía un trago.  
  
Bebiendo lo que quedaba en su vaso, agregó al mesero -lo mismo para mi...  
  
-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntaba el joven Li.  
  
-Por lo que parece, lo mismo que tu- sin mirarle- vengo aquí cada vez que puedo...de todas maneras aquí me siento a salvo...siento que está cerca de mi...  
  
-Vine aquí porque me trae recuerdos- ingiriendo la bebida de su vaso de un solo trago.-busco respuestas en el pasado.  
  
-El pasado es solo eso, pasado-mirando de reojo al joven y agregó- no sabía que bebías. Sakura nunca me dijo nada de que bebías...  
  
-Los tiempos cambian-dijo el joven mirándole.- sírveme otra- al camarero y luego a Touya, guardó silencio por unos momentos y no soportando mas, dijo- aun no se sabe nada....¡¡¡¡NADA!!!. Meiling dice que tengo que mantener las esperanzas y es lo único para serte honesto, que es lo que me mantiene de pie.  
  
-Vamos-dijo el joven señalándole una mesa vacía-tenemos que hablar.  
  
Siguiendo con la vista al mayor de los Kinomoto, lo siguió hasta la mesa que le indicaba. Pidieron una botella y con los dos vasos, comenzaron a ingerir pero nadie dijo nada en los dos primeros vasos. Después, Touya, rompió el silencio.-Ya se lo que haces aquí ¿buscando pistas? Pero déjame decirte una cosa: jamás te culpé por su desaparición; ni un momento, ni en el lecho de mi padre.  
  
-Siempre me he sentido culpable por lo ocurrido...  
  
-No debes de sentirte así-dijo Touya mirándole y mirando a una pareja que hablaban en una mesa de al lado- ella eligió irse...no al revés.  
  
-¿crees que al final, ella decidió dejarme?-mirándole y tomando otro largo trago del vaso  
  
-No-dijo el viendo la botella- creo que alguien se la llevó- siendo visto de manera dudosa al principio y luego de sorpresa por parte de Li.  
  
-¿cuál es tu teoría?- preguntaba Shaoran mirándole con curiosidad, aunque sabía que la bebida le estaba afectando y lastimaba su garganta.  
  
-No es una teoría- mirando a su cuñado-. Ella tenía...temor- dijo bebiendo nuevamente y depositando mas alcohol al vaso- hablé con ella la noche antes de su boda- ingiriendo- tenía miedo...no lo quiso admitir en ese momento, pero tenía mucho miedo de que algo pasara...que no permitiera su unión. Es una duda...que ha navegado en mi mente por mucho tiempo....  
  
-¿pero que?-preguntaba el joven- recuerdo que en la noche de bodas...- deteniéndose y tratando de recordar- ella me preguntó si hacía lo correcto en dejar el Concilio y le dije que si...que era una oportunidad de que estuviéramos tranquilos y felices...  
  
-Solo se que tu no tu viste que ver directamente con que ella desapareciera- terminando de vaciar la botella en los vasos que momentáneamente estaban vacíos- no directamente. Ella era feliz a tu lado... no le hizo eso a papá o a nosotros y especial a ti. Tengo a esperanza que ella aparecerá.  
  
-Gracias....-dijo el al inicio- muchas gracias por decirme esto...  
  
-Al contrario-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto- gracias a ti por quererla tanto...-mirándole y agregó viendo la botella- no nos hace bien esto de beber pero aleja un dolor que llevo dentro.  
  
-Aunque no es la solución-dijo Shaoran, retirando lo que quedaba en su vaso, para no continuar bebiendo y dijo- ¿te llevo a casa?  
  
-¿bromeas cierto?-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto- eres hechicero pero eres humano. Estas tan o mas afectado por esta porquería que yo- tomando su teléfono celular- llamaré a casa de Yukito a ver quien nos puede venir a recoger ¿dónde dejaste tu auto?  
  
-¿vine en auto?-dijo el mirándole con curiosidad- no lo recuerdo- mientras Touya marcaba el número.  
  
-Y quieres llevarme a casa- dijo Touya- increíble; siempre será un chiquillo- mirando a su acompañante mareado.  
  
-------Fin del Flashback----------  
  
-Después- dijo Li recordando con el anillo de Sakura en su mano- recuerdo que pasé la noche en el sofá de la casa de Yukito. Al otro día, Touya estuvo en casa de Yukito y hablamos mucho. El estaba mas consciente que yo. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó aquella noche. TK dice que caí totalmente inconsciente en su auto. El y Yukito me sacaron cuando llegamos a su casa; no sabían donde me hospedaba. Después de eso; estarías orgullosa Sakura, hicimos las paces; creo que al final no había nada o nadie por quien discutir, pero si le di mi promesa: que te encontraría y lo voy a hacer, aunque la única pista que existe es el mago de los sueños pero él está muerto ¿no?-mirando al anillo como si mirara a los ojos de la joven que eran igual de verdes y brillantes como la piedra que adornaba la sortija.  
  
**************************Al otro día en Japón*************************  
  
-Buenos días, Riyu-dijo Xiyu al ver ingresar a la joven a la cocina del departamento-¿qué hace despierta tan temprano?-mirándole con curiosidad.  
  
-Tengo que ir a comprar un medicamento para Sasha-dijo la joven- la doctora se lo recomendó.  
  
-¿Se tomó su medicina?  
  
-Eh? Sip-mintió la joven- cuida de Sasha. Vengo ahora -cerrando la puerta del departamento.  
  
-Que extraña-dijo la joven- está como nerviosa. ¿qué tramará?-mirando por donde la joven se había ido- es demasiado temprano. pero en ese momento, escuchó a Sasha reír en la otra habitación. Cuando entró a ella, dijo -¿ de que te ríes? -pero en ese momento, vio a alguien al lado de la niña, la cual reía.  
  
-No por favor- dijo la presencia- no voy a hacerte daño...-siendo mirada con miedo por Xiyu.  
  
-¿ qui...quien es?  
  
-Alguien que quiere que hagas lo correcto- mirándole con dulzura.  
  
-¿lo correcto?-preguntaba ella mirando a Sasha, como él le veía.  
  
-Así es-dijo el hombre- hay ciertas cosas que son definidas por el destino y una de ellas es que ustedes regresarán aquí, a Tokio.  
  
-¿qué es lo que quiere?-mirándole con mucha atención.  
  
-Que cumplas tu destino-dijo la entidad.- tu destino no es eliminar a Shaoran Li; tu destino es que el Legado de Clow, no caiga en las manos equivocadas-mirándole con dulzura mientras dos alas se desplegaban en su espalda; su mirada dulce no estaba cubierta con sus acostumbrados espejuelos de cómo era en vida y vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros.-¿sabes por que te digo esto?  
  
-No...puedo ir en contra de Kao Seng-dijo ella mirando a Sasha- no tengo el poder para interferir.  
  
-Creo que es momento de decirte que si lo tienes- dijo él apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven- por algo mató la familia de Kao Seng a tus padres; eran hechiceros que apoyaban y eran fieles a la familia Li, eso se volvió un inconveniente y mas a un vidente como Kao Seng, sabía que la descendiente de ellos, uno de los mas fieles sirvientes de los Li, ocasionarían problemas. Por eso te tiene a su lado. Si no tuvieses poderes, no podrías verme, como Sasha lo hace- mirando a la pequeña sonreír-ese es tu destino; has llegado a querer tanto al niño como si fuese tuyo y tu destino con eso ha quedado sellado pero vengo a decirte que si no guías a Sakura a su destino propio, sacrificarás lo mas valioso para ti en vano...  
  
-¿cómo puedo hacer eso?-dijo ella tomando a Sasha en brazos.  
  
-Tienes la clave entre tus pertenencias. Solo con eso, el camino de Sakura será guiado, marcado y el Hechicero Kao Seng, será destruido.  
  
-¿cómo será eso?  
  
-Tu sola tienes la respuesta; pero no te preocupes-acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña a pesar de que no podía tocarle- todo estará bien -desapareciendo de su presencia y dejándola a solas con la niña.  
  
***********Hospital de Tokio*************  
  
-¿y entonces?-decía Kia a la joven sentada delante de su escritorio- ¿Cómo está todo?  
  
-Como siempre-dijo la joven sin mirarle. Kia toma un caramelo del escritorio- Touya y Shaoran siguen comunicándose aunque Touya dice que no faltará mucho para que vuelva.  
  
-No pregunto por eso-dijo ella consumiendo el caramelo-¿cómo estás hermana? Esperas un bebé ¿no estás emocionada?  
  
Sonriendo dice- mas bien confundida; Touya dice que será niña pero no me ha dicho como lo sabe....hasta me ha hecho una apuesta de que es niña- mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la oficina- y tu ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Bueno-dijo ella- mi querido Yue está emocionadísimo- dijo la joven- creo que esto es la recompensa por salvar la vida de aquel a quien amas. Aunque tengo que admitir que el día que lo supe, cuando regresé a casa, y se lo dije a Yukito, se emocionó mucho...  
  
-Me alegro tanto por ti-dijo ella.-¿has pensado en un nombre?  
  
-Aun no-dijo la joven- pero Yukito tiene uno; dice que si es un niño, el le colocará el nombre.  
  
-¿ya sabe cual?  
  
-Si-.dijo ella sonriéndole- ha elegido Yuin, -En ese momento, suena la puerta y Kia mira a su hermana con curiosidad.  
  
Melody dice- son los niños de Tomoyo y ella...  
  
-¿Puedes sentir sus poderes? Sabes que yo no puedo desde ese día- refiriéndose al día que cedió sus poderes a Yue.  
  
-Esos niños-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta- son muy especiales- y abriendo la puerta puede ver a Tomoyo con una carriola de bebé para dos y a Nakuru a su lado, con Sakura en sus brazos.  
  
-Hola Melody- decía la joven mirando a la doctora y después de ingresar vio a Kia y agregó- Kia que sorpresa, ¿cómo están las futuras mamás?-cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo-dijo la joven- hola Nakuru.  
  
-Ángel- dijo Touya Gabriel mirando a Melody.  
  
-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Melody sorprendida.  
  
-Ángel-dijo Nakuru- pero no te preocupes, es solo que él puede percibir nuestros poderes y observa quienes somos en realidad...es normal en niños de tales poderes.  
  
-No es eso-dijo la joven pensando por un momento- me tocó atender a una pequeña de no mas de dos años que ingresó a emergencias con una ligera fiebre- mirando a Nakuru, Kia y Tomoyo, cada una con uno de los bebés en brazos- me llamó ángel también, lo repitió varias veces pero jamás pensé que...-mirando a Nakuru.  
  
-¿Crees que tiene poderes? ¿cómo Touya y ellas?-preguntó la guardiana.  
  
-Pero no puede ser-dijo Tomoyo- Eriol me dijo que estos niños eran especiales....ninguna persona normal había demostrado estas habilidades. Touya lo comprobó aquella tarde que nos reunimos...nadie tiene tal cantidad de poderes, excepto por estos niños- mirando a cada uno de sus hijos.  
  
-Pues creo que si hay uno mas- dijo Melody.  
  
-No saquemos conclusiones-dijo Kia sin mirar a su hermana y jugando con Cathy Sonomi-pudo haber sido una sutil coincidencia.  
  
-Ángel- dijo Touya mirando a Melody y luego sonriéndole mientras la joven correspondía a la sonrisa.  
  
-Puede ser-dijo mirando el rostro de Touya el cual repetía nuevamente el nombre- puede ser- y mirando a Tomoyo dijo- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
  
-Ah si-dijo la joven- el chequeo de estos pequeños se suponía que sería pasado mañana pero tengo el lanzamiento de la nueva colección y no podremos traerlos...¿puedes atenderles ahora?  
  
-Claro que si -dijo la doctora- comenzaremos contigo- tomando a Sakura por los brazos- a ver como estas pequeña- viendo a la niña con mucho cariño.  
  
Touya comenzó a moverse y terminó en el suelo alfombrado y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde Melody revisaba la condición física de su hermana, sonriendo y viendo en un librero una jarra llena de dulces, que reconoció como los que Nakuru siempre le daba dijo: -Dulces míos- señalando la jarra y esta bajó hasta la altura del niño, se abrió sola y este sacó dos paletas, las cuales sonriendo, sostuvo en sus manitas y al retirar la vista de la jarra, esta dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo. Volvió al lado de su madre, dejando a Melody y Kia sorprendidas.  
  
-¿Creen que los nuestros podrán hacer eso?-preguntaba Kia temerosa ante lo observado.  
  
-Creo que hay que hacer algo- dijo Nakuru- hablaba con Yahico y comentábamos que estos niños si hacen una cosa como esta en público, estaremos en riesgo de ser expuestos. Hable con el amo Eriol y me dijo que encontraría una manera de detener esto, por lo menos hasta que crezcan un poco mas.  
  
-Lo que debo decir es que...-dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sonomi y luego a Touya mientras Melody no dejaba ir a Sakura- temo por ellos...jamás nos imaginamos que algo así podría ocurrir...son tan indefensos.  
  
-¿Indefensos?-dijo Kia mirándole- ellos pueden defenderse solos...sin ayuda de nadie.  
  
-Te equivocas-dijo Nakuru.- estos niños están en mas peligro que todos nosotros...apenas tienen mas de dos años. No son conscientes de lo que hacen ¿Te podrías imaginar si hacen una cosa así en un lugar público?  
  
-No lo había visto de esa manera-dijo la joven- ¿qué piensan hacer?-mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Por ahora, estamos bien en casa- dijo la joven- teníamos planeado irnos de mi casa, después que los bebés nacieran pero después de lo ocurrido a Sakura, temimos por nuestra propia seguridad. Ahora mismo y con los poderes de ellos, la casa es lo bastante grande y protegida para que ellos tengan espacio de desarrollarse. Eriol ha pensado conseguir un tutor privado para ellos...hasta que estén en edad de entender que no pueden hacer y usar sus poderes en otras personas...son muy pequeños para entender. En ese momento, supongo que irán a la escuela.  
  
-Muy buena idea- dijo Melody- eso los detendrá por ahora ¿pero después que?  
  
-Veremos- dijo Tomoyo- cuando el momento llegue- mirando a Melody observar a Sakura nuevamente y Touya consumir sus dulces mientras Nakuru hablaba con Kia.  
  
************************Diario de Tokio***********************  
  
-¡¡Riyu!!-dijo la recepcionista reconociendo a la joven- ¿A que debemos tu llegada?  
  
-Vine a recoger los pases para el desfile- dijo la joven.- será pasado mañana y debo de escribir el articulo ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Ah si-dijo la joven- espera aquí, mientras busco la autorización del editor- poniéndose de pie y tocando la puerta, escuchó la voz del editor que discutía con alguien.  
  
-¿Y me dices que esto es una historia?-agitando un conjunto de hojas delante de un reportero- ¿y quien es tu fuente?-enojado.  
  
-Puede ser verídico-dijo el hombre- el se me acercó preguntándome por la señora Hiraguizagua y como podía localizarla a ella o a su esposo...pienso que debíamos revisar la historia...  
  
-¡¡No somos un diario sensacionalista!!!-decía el editor- publicamos la verdad ¿piensas decirme que buscan a los Hiraguizaguas porque son magos?  
  
-Magos no, hechiceros-dijo el joven reportero- son hechiceros...lo buscan para darles una información importante.  
  
-Que idiotez-decía el editor-¿Acaso eres idiota para creer tal historia Yamaki?  
  
-Disculpe señor_ dijo la asistente- Kao Riyu vino por los pases de periodista para el desfile de los Hiraguizaguas.  
  
-Kao-gritó el hombre desde la oficina.- entra y cierra la puerta- haciendo lo dicho por el hombre este dijo: - ¿Puedes creer esta historia?- extendiéndole las hojas a la joven pelirroja para que leyera.  
  
-"Hiraguizagua ¿Hechiceros tras un disfraz"-dijo la joven leyendo el titulo y mirando al hombre dijo-¿es cierto esto?  
  
-Pero claro que no-dijo el editor riéndose y encendiendo un cigarrillo- los hiraguizagas son la pareja de empresarios y una de las mas importantes aquí en Tokio. Su línea de ropa infantil es la que es mas comercializada en el mundo- buscando en un grupo de fotografías dentro de un archivo y extrayendo una de la pareja dijo enseñándosela agregó -¿tienen cara de hechiceros o brujos para ti? El apellido de soltera de la joven es Daijurij; nada mas y nada menos, que la presidenta de la compañía de juguetes mas grande de Japón.  
  
Observó la foto detenidamente, para ella, era una pareja de esposos normales; él era muy galante y esos brillantes ojos azules además de la misteriosa mirada. A su lado, estaba una joven y galante joven, vestida con elegancia. Mirando el rostro de ambos nuevamente y mirando al editor dijo- no nos podemos dejar llevar por las apariencias; Algún secreto tienen-mirando al editor- todos tenemos secretos.  
  
-Publicaré la historia tuya y de Yamaki si comprueban que lo que el dice es cierto o su informante-mirándole dudoso- hasta entonces, él te acompañará a la gala- mirando al joven y a Kao y extendiéndole los pases- confío en ustedes para llegar al fondo de todo esto.  
  
Saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Yamaki respiró profundo.-uffff faltó poco- y mirando a la joven de ojos verdes dijo- soy Yamaki ¿Te llamas Kao?.-mirándole y comenzando a caminar a su lado.  
  
-Kao Riyu- dijo la joven amablemente-pero me puedes llamar Riyu-sonriéndole amablemente, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.  
  
-¿Paso por tu casa para la gala Riyu?-preguntó Yamaki.  
  
-No-dijo ella extendiéndole uno de los pases- yo iré sola; te veré allá- comenzando a caminar y separándose del joven dijo- nos vemos allá.  
  
-Adiós-dijo el joven.  
  
*******************  
  
-¿Vas a tardarte mas Tai?-decía Meiling en su recamara dentro de la mansión Micorisha mientras esperaba que su esposo terminara de vestirse.  
  
-Ya voy cariño.- decía el joven.  
  
-Siempre me dices cariño cuando estas escondiéndome algo o sientes que estas en problemas- y caminando a su lado mientras terminaba de vestirse, se le quedó mirando como si esperara que explotara o algo parecido. Mirándole cautelosamente dijo- ¿algo escondes? ¿qué es lo que hiciste?  
  
-Yo no hice nada- dijo Tai mirándole- te lo juro cariño.  
  
-Si no lo hiciste tu, algo hizo alguien mas- mirándole y colocando su rostro a centímetros de distancia del joven dijo- ¡¡confiesa!!!  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada. ¡¡Te digo la verdad!!-mirándole con precaución. Meiling ha diferencia de los demás, se quedó viviendo con la familia de Tai en Hong Kong. Su pelo, antes abundante y por debajo de la cintura, estaba corto y le llegaba a los hombros.  
  
-mas te vale- dijo la joven china dándole la espalda a Tai- cada vez que me escondes algo, termina peor para ti- y cambiando el tema, dijo- vamos o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto- emocionándose- hace tanto tiempo que no veo a los pequeños...  
  
-Lamento mucho-dijo Tai entristeciéndose- que no tengamos nuestros propios hijos, Meiling- la joven ante esta declaración, suavizó su mirada y agarró las manos del joven con dulzura.  
  
-No es tu culpa, Tai- dijo la joven abrazándole- no te preocupes, cuando menos lo pienses, serás padre Tai y Sakura estará con nosotros para celebrar el acontecimiento.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo el joven- vamos al aeropuerto-tomando su equipaje y el de su esposa- si queremos llegar temprano a Japón, tenemos que darnos prisa ¿Quiénes irán también?  
  
-Bueno - mirando el pasillo mientras abría la puerta.- mis hermanos ya están allá. Akanne me dijo que llevan desde un tiempo en Japón; por lo que parece cuando los acuerdos de ambos concilios, oriente y occidente finalicen, se establecerán definitivamente en Japón.  
  
-Pero pensé que siendo Akanne la reencarnación de Pao Tsu, se quedaría siendo la líder del Concilio del Occidente...  
  
-Eso también pensé yo...pero ya vez- En ese momento, se encuentran con la familia de Tai, reunidos en la puerta para despedirse de la pareja y desearles un buen viaje. Después de la despedida y abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, se encuentran cara a cara con un joven a quien reconocieron y que iba a tocar a la puerta en ese mismo momento.  
  
-¿Shaoran?-dijo Meiling, fijándose en el semblante del joven. Estaba mas arreglado y mas guapo (tenía que admitirlo) que semanas antes, cuando lo vio por ultima vez cuando partió para América con Tai. Abrazándole y fijándose en lo que llevaba en la mano dijo-¿y esta sorpresa? ¿Adonde vas?  
  
-Supe por mi madre que van a Tokio- dijo el joven separándose de su prima- voy con ustedes.- siendo mirado con sorpresa por parte de los jóvenes- el taxi espera...  
  
-No es a lo que tu crees-dijo Meiling.  
  
-¿Es al lanzamiento de la nueva línea de Tomoyo de ropa infantil?-preguntó el joven.  
  
Mirándole y sacando la lengua con una gota en la cabeza dijo- bueno si es entonces lo que tu crees ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Te explico en el avión- dijo el joven- el taxi espera y el vuelo es en 40 minutos.-mirándole- tenemos que irnos ahora.  
  
-¿Vas entonces al lanzamiento?-dijo Meiling, una vez ocuparon los tres el taxi y este se dirigía con gran velocidad al aeropuerto.  
  
-No exactamente- dijo el joven, mirando por la ventana. Es verdad que esos mas de dos años pasados sin Sakura, lo habían vuelto mas serio, menos alegre y muy cauteloso y al mismo tiempo, mas poderoso. En su búsqueda por respuestas, en casi todas partes del mundo, había aprendido cosas y hechos que nunca había aprendido durante todos los años como aprendiz. También el hecho de que jamás se rindió, energizó su espíritu de tal forma que un nuevo tipo de energía y magia corría por sus venas, además de un deseo además de recuperar a Sakura y que se había hecho palpable en los últimos meses; y mas aun con el contacto que mantenía con Touya.-Voy a reunirme con Eriol. Me dijo que los poderes de sus hijos están algo incontrolables...han presentado poderes que no se desarrollan hasta años de practica para cualquier hechicero y le preocupa; voy a tratar de aislar y sellar sus poderes para que puedan vivir una niñez normal hasta que estén en edad de comprender la responsabilidad que amerita.  
  
-¿Van a privarles de sus poderes? -preguntaba sorprendida-¿Y Tomoyo sabe esto?-mirándole perspicazmente-¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Eriol le ha dicho algo?  
  
-Me parece que no-dijo el joven .- pero Meiling, los niños al ser primos de Sakura, entran en contacto con los poderes del libro mágico y de las Sakura Cards. Es muy peligroso si el poder es liberado o alguien se percata de tal magnitud de poder en unos infantes...  
  
-Te haré una pregunta, Shaoran-dijo Meiling bajando la voz para que el taxista no escuchara su conversación-¿Si fuera un hijo tuyo, harías lo mismo? ¿Privarlo de un don que al final es su destino?  
  
-Para salvar su vida y protegerlo contra todo lo malo o quien quiera lastimarlo, creo que la respuesta sería si-  
  
-¿Y Sakura? ¿Crees que ella lo permitiría?  
  
-Meiling-. Dijo Shaoran-Sabes lo que siento, no he dejado de amarla por un día que ha pasado pero no existen hijos de Sakura y míos- mirando a su prima- y aun si existieran, creo que le importaría las consecuencias de si alguien se percatara de nuestra presencia; recuerda lo que Eriol nos contó que Kinad le dijo: "Una sociedad en donde Hechiceros y humanos normales y la delgada línea que existe si es cruzada, todo terminará: la dominación de los mas fuertes en contra de los mas débiles será palpables, muchos se ayudarán de los poderes de los hechiceros para alcanzar el poder. Debemos evitar a toda costa que esto ocurra ¿puedes imaginarte lo que pasaría si alguien supiera por accidente lo que estos niños hacen? Tratarían de secuestrarlos o peor aun, alcanzar el poder a través de ellos. Eso tiene que evitarse; por eso es que estoy de acuerdo con Eriol.  
  
********************Japón, 24 horas después*********************  
  
Encontrándose en un magnifico salón decorado con muchas flores de cerezo, se escuchaba una suave melodía de fondo; habían muchas celebridades del mundo de las modas, muchas personas importantes y aristócratas de la sociedad Japonesa, además de periodistas y empresarios. Podía distinguir a muchas personas que disfrutaban de la magnifica fiesta que era ofrecida después del desfile. Simplemente todo había quedado impecable y con el mejor gusto. Muchos niños utilizados como modelos, incluyendo a tres pequeños que estaban cerca de su abuela quien compartía el éxito de su hija quien había puesto su esfuerzo, al igual que su esposo, del éxito del evento. La joven siendo felicitada por los invitados, mientras consumía una copa de vino blanco y vestida con un traje ceñido al cuerpo, color azul celeste un atrevido pero formal escote en forma de v y que de su cuello, colgaba un relicario, recuerdo de la ultima aventura en América; su pelo estaba recogido en un moño y su maquillaje era muy natural y al mismo tiempo, bastante arreglado. Miraba a todos lados, como buscando a alguien en especifico, pero cuando le vio, sus preguntas quedaron respondidas; se acercó al joven que estaba acompañado de su esposa y quienes hablaban a su vez con una pareja. Acercándose al grupo y dejando atrás a periodistas y empresarios además de damas de sociedad japonesa, se atrevió a tocar al joven por el hombro, a pesar de que era mas alto que ella; el se volteó y dirigió su mirada a la joven enfrente de él y ella le abrazó diciéndole- temía que no vinieras.  
  
-Por nada me perdería tu éxito-dijo el joven, correspondiendo al abrazo- ¿cómo estas pequeña?  
  
-Muy bien Touya.- y retirándose de los brazos del joven dijo- ¿cómo estas Melody?  
  
-Muy feliz de que todo fuese un éxito, felicidades Tomoyo.- dijo la joven.-  
  
-Muchas gracias- y dirigiendo su mirada a los otros dos y abrazando a la joven dijo-¿cuándo llegaron ustedes dos?  
  
-Ayer- dijo la joven- estás hermosa e irreconocible- dijo dejando de abrazarla- felicidades por tu éxito.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo la joven -¿Qué les pareció el desfile?  
  
-Tengo que admitir.- dijo la joven china- que no me imaginaba que usarías tus ideas de niña para diseñar la ropa y mas que todo de la marca que me imagino- señalando un florero con flores de cerezo en su borde..-Y las ropas ceremoniales- señalando uno de los pequeños modelos, con un diseño parecido a la ropa que usaba Li y ella misma, pero con unos cambios, que eran notables para quien conocía a la familia y sus costumbres.  
  
-¿Es tan obvio?-dijo Tomoyo- me imaginaba que si tu o Li estuvieran aquí se darían cuenta- y mirando a la joven dijo-¿cómo está Li?  
  
-este.... bien- dijo Meiling- ya lo conoces...no se da por vencido.  
  
-Disculpen-dijo Melody- tenemos que irnos Tomoyo-dijo la joven- no me estoy sintiendo bien.-  
  
-Ah no hay problema-dijo la joven despidiéndose de los esposos- gracias por venir.  
  
-Nos vemos-dijo Touya besando a la joven en la mejilla.-  
  
-Adiós-dijo ella- ¿dónde se ha metido Eriol?  
  
-Creo que salió-dijo Tai- me lo encontré en la salida hace como media hora - y mirando a Meiling- nos vamos también- despidiéndose ambos- felicidades.-  
  
-Muchas gracias- cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, Tomoyo se quedó sola y observó la ventana que daba a un balcón a una terraza exterior. Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando que el aire frío le diera en el rostro y en todo su cuerpo. Comenzaba a recordar unos eventos que vivió de niña y después de casada y recordó con una sonrisa lo ocurrido la noche que impulsó a Tomoyo y a Eriol a ser novios y todo lo que había pasado en ese entonces...  
  
-------------Flash back----------  
  
Encontró mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de la casa de verano del abuelo en las montañas en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Lo ocurrido con su madre y todo los demás y viendo que tanto habían crecido también y especial ella aunque admitía que su obsesión por la felicidad de su prima lo valía todo. Pero ¿y su felicidad que? No había tomado en cuenta que por ver feliz a Sakura, se había olvidado de si misma. Siempre había tenido pretendientes que cuando Touya se enteraba, se encargaba de espantar de alrededor de la joven. Tampoco fuera de sus amigos, tenia compañía del sexo opuesto. Sakura era de Shaoran, Tai, conocido recientemente era de Meiling, ese Tatsume no le inspiraba confianza; estaba Yukito pero no le atraía de esa forma y después estaba Touya quien era su primo. Se había concentrado en hacer feliz a los demás que se había olvidado de si misma. Después pensó en Eriol, quien actualmente era su mejor amigo-¿pero a quien tendrá Eriol para si?-se preguntaba la joven.- jamás le había conocido novia; seguro por que era una Reencarnación temía involucrarse con alguien, pero ella en el fondo de su corazón temía que el joven se le alejara. Se alejara de ella. En ese momento, escuchó la voz de él que provenía de una puerta que estaba entreabierta pero antes de irse a dormir, la había dejado cerrada. Con la luz encendida, pudo observar a Eriol que leía de unas cintas que se encontraban en todo su alrededor y de unos libros de fotos. Se quedó en silencio mientras observaba al joven revisar y comentar de todo. Observaba su forma de ser, sus movimientos elegantes y su semblante; ella lo admitía, era muy apuesto pero ¿Llegaría alguna vez a ser mas que su amigo y cómplice?  
  
-"Cumpleaños de Sakura no. 16", "Cumpleaños de Tomoyo", "cumpleaños nó. 20 de Touya"-eran los títulos que leía en las portadas y en reverso leía:-"Tomoyo y Eriol, Cumpleaños nó. 14 de Sakura" es cierto. Sakura nos tomó esta foto.  
  
Viendo hasta le final del salón, dio cuenta de cámaras de video, depositadas en diferentes cajas, y algunas fueras, rollo de fotografías, nuevas amontonadas y algunas que faltaban por revelar. Al lado, un mueble con videos y montones de cintas, junto a un televisor y un videograbadora, delante de estos, había un sillón en el cual habían también fotos esparcidas en todo el mueble, recogió algunas y también, recogió algunas y vio una de las cintas debajo de las fotos, la recogió y la insertó en la casettera y encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá y observó lo que ocurría en ella:  
  
Tomoyo:-Ayy Sakurita!!! te ves divina!!!  
  
Sakura: -jejeje  
  
Kero: -¡Vamos a la carga!!!  
  
Sakura: -¿Qué carta es??  
  
Kero: -Siéntela de donde es que proviene.  
  
Shaoran:-la energía viene de allí.  
  
-NO puede ser!!- decía el joven- es cuando Sakura y Lí competían por capturar las cartas ¡hace más de 10 años!  
  
-10 años exactamente- dice una voz desde la puerta, que asustó al joven hechicero y lo apenó, pues el andaba en pijama y la joven andaba en una preciosa bata de seda azul, que combinaba con el color de sus ojos-Con que lograste abrir el cerrojo ??-preguntaba la joven llena de picardía.  
  
-¿Qué es esto Tomoyo??  
  
-¿Qué es qué??  
  
-Tú sabes muy bien, todo esto ¿todo esto es tuyo??  
  
-En realidad es, bueno, era del abuelo- dijo tristemente- el abuelo adoraba a Sakura, pero nunca aprobó el matrimonio de sus padres, así que, Sakura nunca supo que era su abuelo, hasta que falleció, hace ya más de una año- dijo esto último sentándose al lado del joven en el sillón- el abuelo solo llegó a verla una sola vez, cuando teníamos 10 años. Cuando ella se fue, se desilusionó mucho , y yo para entusiasmarlo, tuve el atrevimiento de decirle el secreto de Sakura: que era Card Captor y que yo grababa todas sus aventuras.  
  
.-¿QUEEE!!!?? y ¿qué pasó '' ¿Qué dijo??  
  
-Que Sakura era igual que Nadeshisko, su madre, tan bondadosa y tan despistada, que debía prevenir que algo le pasara y que le mandase cuanto pudiese los videos que grabara hasta entonces y eso hice. Vivió más feliz de esa forma. Para él, tiempo no se detuvo, al contrario siguió.  
  
-¿ Y desde entonces, le mandas todo concerniente a Sakura y las cartas?  
  
-NO sólo de las cartas, de Shaoran también, se puso tan feliz cuando con la declaración de Shaoran a Sakura cuando atraparon la última carta, después de haberte ido.  
  
-¿Le mandaste un video de eso??-preguntó el joven.  
  
-No solo de eso-dijo la joven - de ti también- dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-¿De mi?- dijo el joven, también sonrojándose.  
  
-Claro que sí, salías en casi todas las fotografías de cumpleaños de todos nosotros que le hablé de ti -dijo aún más sonrojada- eres muy amable y especial para mí Eriol y te agradezco por lo que hiciste cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado con mi mamá, por eso te estimo tanto. Sabes tenemos muchas cosas en común- dijo mirándole a los ojos  
  
-¿Qué es ?-preguntó el joven sonrojado más que un tomate y que sentía que su corazón le latía a mil por segundo  
  
-Sakura y las Cartas; yo adoro a Sakura y tú cuidas de ella y la proteges al igual que proteges las cartas y a todos nosotros. Además que a nosotros dos, nos fascina el misterio y las vueltas que le hemos dado al hecho de que Sakura y Shaoran son almas gemelas pero nunca pensamos en nosotros mismos ¿No crees? ¿No piensas igual que yo??  
  
De repente, la habitación no existía , la mente, tanto de Eriol como de Tomoyo se puso en blanco y hasta las voces que provenían del video que corría en el televisor dejaron de existir para ellos, Solo se miraban fijamente en los ojos de uno y de otro, hasta que se perdieron en sus pensamientos, hasta que ocurrió lo que Nakuru había predecido horas antes en el auto de Touya, camino a la cabaña; Eriol se inclinó hacia el rostro de la joven y ella acercó su rostro al de él y ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar: el beso más tierno y dulce que una pareja que se quiere, se podía dar, para ellos, duró toda una eternidad y al separar sus labios y mirarse nuevamente, lo supieron: tanto como sus amigos, Sakura y Shaoran, ellos también estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre.  
  
El resto de la velada, conversaron (como una pareja que se reencuentra por primera vez lo hace), vieron unos videos de varios años atrás y recordaron los viejos tiempos, además de los videos en donde Eriol no aparecía, pues solo podía volver a Japón durante las vacaciones de verano y que estaba libre de las clases de Secundaria, hasta que se instaló en Japón, para estudiar en la Universidad de Tomoeda, junto a sus amigos, pero en los pasados días había planeado regresar a Londres, pues pensaba que sus sentimientos a Tomoyo, no iban a ser correspondidos por la joven. Se alegraba que esto hubiese ocurrido esa noche: pues ya había decidido que hacer: se quedaría en Japón pues ya tenía una razón para permanecer allí. Observaron la mayor parte de los videos, hasta que ambos, cayeron rendidos del cansancio, y durmieron en los brazos del otro.  
  
Al otro día, al Touya dirigirse a los baños, se percató de la puerta del estudio que se encontraba abierta parcialmente, hecho que no ocurría cuando se durmió la noche anterior. al entrar se percató de la pareja rendida en el sofá y como Eriol tenía sus brazos alrededor de la joven y esta dormía profundamente sobre su pecho. Esto puso a Touya encolerizado, el cual, con brusquedad, sacudía al joven hechicero, que despertaba, pero aun tenía los brazos, alrededor de la joven.  
  
-¡Vaya Cosa!! escúchame Hiraguizagua- decía Touya con ira mientras seguía sacudiendo al joven hasta despertarlo totalmente- No será mí hermana, pero si es mi prima y te digo que se vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que alguien más se de cuenta-Con los gritos de Touya, Tomoyo se despertó de golpe y se sonrojó al encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de su primo.  
  
-¡Touya!?-dijo la joven.  
  
-¡vete a tú cuarto Tomoyo!! ahora!!- respondió el joven enojado.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas Tomoyo, hablaremos más tarde,- dijo Eriol sin retirar su mirada del encolerizado Kinomoto.  
  
La joven, asintiendo con el rostro, se retiró, dejando a Eriol a solas con Touya, y cerró la puerta del estudio detrás de ella.  
  
---------------------Fin del flash back-------------------  
  
-Eso eran Buenos tiempos-dijo la joven, mirando en el borde del balcón y dijo-¿Sakura donde estas?  
  
-Disculpe-escuchó detrás de ella -¿la interrumpo?  
  
-Depende de que se le ofrezca-dijo la joven sin mirarle.  
  
-Soy de un diario que desea hacerle unas preguntas acerca del desfile...  
  
-Ahora mismo yo...-volteándose y mirando a la joven detrás de ella. Vestía un traje muy elegante en seda de dos tonos graduales de rosa. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos ocultos tras unos espejuelos- ¿qué deseas saber?  
  
-Solo quiero que me responda unas preguntas- y mirando también a la joven enfrente de ella dijo- tiene mucho talento para ser alguien tan joven...  
  
-me he dedicado a diseñar desde que era una niña- dijo ella mirando nuevamente al paisaje.- se puede decir que tenía una musa inspiradora- pensando en su prima y mirando a la joven dijo.- ¿te gustaron los diseños?  
  
-Ah si.-dijo ella- aunque tengo que admitir que algunos de ellos son disfraces para niños. Son preciosos.-  
  
-Así es-dijo ella enfocando su atención en la joven-¿eres modelo?  
  
-No-dijo la joven halagada-no soy modelo. Soy reportera...  
  
-quisiera hablar contigo un poco mas- dijo Tomoyo mirando a los profundos ojos verdes de la joven y extendiendo su mano dijo- ¿por qué no vas mañana a mi oficina? Como a las diez de la mañana.  
  
-me encantaría -dijo la joven, brillándole los ojos, como no hacían en mucho tiempo.  
  
-Disculpa-dijo Tomoyo- pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-viendo que le llamaban del interior para que ingresara a la fiesta.  
  
-Kao Riyu- recibiendo el saluda de la joven.-  
  
-Gusto en conocerte, Kao Riyu-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Riyu-  
  
-Bien, Riyu, gusto en conocerte- retirándose del balcón.-  
  
-Igualmente, Señora Daijurij.-  
  
-Llámame Tomoyo.-  
  
-Está bien, Tomoyo-  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Damas y caballeros 31 paginas (cumpliendo mi promesa a mi cuatacha Hibari) Agradezco su ayudadita en la elaboración de este capitulo y de algunos cambios hechos en la edición....Gracias amiga mía. Bueno la situación se complica; Tomoyo y Sakura reunidas, sin saber quien es quien primer encuentro, pero despreocúpense que ellas al principio no sabrán la relación que tienen. Además que Tomoyo conocerá a su prima segunda. Bueno, Li está en Japón pero que estará haciendo....Y Xiyu ¿seguirá el consejo del espíritu de Fujitaka de desenredar todo esto?  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo: la reunión de las dos jóvenes y ciertas revelaciones, además de que Tomoyo se enterará de parte del pasado de Riyu aunque la confusión vendrá con el hecho de que está casada con Kao Seng, según le informará la joven. Li por su parte, tendrá mas sueños, pero ¿quién se los está proporcionando y con que propósito? El mago de los sueños desaparecerá por un tiempo y algo ocurrirá que Riyu no se esperaba y mucho menos Xiyu. Después Riyu descubrirá su primera conexión con el pasado y que le fue arrebatado por la joven dos años antes.  
  
Próximo capitulo: ¿qué soy quien? Yo ni misma se.-  
  
Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos, a mi e-mail.  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	7. cap.6

"El legado de Clow" Por Crystal  
  
Capitulo 6: "¿qué soy quien? Yo ni misma se".-  
  
-Buenos días- decía una recepcionista -¿qué se le ofrece?  
  
-Si buenos días .- decía la joven -soy reportera del Diario de Tokio- pero la recepcionista no la dejó continuar.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo la joven mirándole y dirigiendo su mirada al carné temporal que le acreditaba como periodista- pero los Hiraguizaguas no ofrecen entrevistas a nadie-  
  
-Pero no entiende- dijo la joven- mi nombre es Kao Riyu- extendiéndole el carné-la señora me espera.  
  
-¿Kao Riyu?-preguntó la joven sorprendida.- me sorprende que vaya a recibir a una periodista- dijo ella levantando el intercomunicador y sonando dijo- Señora Tomoyo, Kao Riyu está aquí.  
  
-Estoy ahora mismo reunida con alguien pero dile que espere unos momentos-  
  
-Puede esperarla- indicándole unos asientos detrás de ella.  
  
-Si, gracias-dijo Riyu sentándose y esperando pacientemente mientras Tomoyo terminaba su reunión..  
  
--------Dentro de la oficina----------  
  
-¿Kao Riyu?-preguntaba Eriol.-  
  
-Si-dijo ella- la conocí anoche en la gala. Es una periodista del Diario de Tokio- sin levantar la vista a su esposo.  
  
-Tomoyo- dijo el joven- hicimos una promesa...los periodistas son problemas y mas en nuestro caso que es especial. Sabes que no podemos tener a los periodistas investigando por ahí.  
  
-No es eso-dijo la joven- yo pensaba lo mismo cuando se me presentó anoche en el balcón; pero Eriol, hay algo especial con esa chica...no se que es lo que tiene- mirándole- tal vez son los ojos...  
  
-¿Los ojos?-preguntaba el joven.  
  
-Sus ojos me recuerdan tanto a...-mirando una fotografía de ellos en la preparatoria de Tomoeda, allí estaban Sakura, Li, Eriol y ella misma, conservada en un marco de madera antigua y justo al lado de la fotografía de sus hijos y la foto de su matrimonio con Eriol.  
  
-¿Estas tratando de vivir de un recuerdo?-preguntaba el joven- eso no le hace bien a nadie...  
  
-¿por qué no la conoces ahora?-dijo la joven mirándole- sacarás tus propias conclusiones-pero él negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Ahora tengo una cita con Li- dijo el joven despidiéndose de su esposa.  
  
-¿Por qué Shaoran no fue a la gala anoche? La pudo haber pasado bien...  
  
-El fue- dijo el joven caminando a una puerta que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de la joven y se comunicaba con la oficina de su esposo- pero no quiso mezclarse con los invitados. Hablamos en otra parte...  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y de que hablaron?-preguntaba Tomoyo mirándole.  
  
-Ah nada- dijo su esposo sin voltearse- lo usual..- y cambiando el tema dijo- tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas. Te veré en casa.- saliendo de la oficina.  
  
Tomoyo mirando la fotografía nuevamente, tomó el intercomunicador y dijo- que pase Kao Riyu- ante esto y momentos después, ve a la elegante joven vestida de chaqueta negra y camisa color rosa, con pantalones negros, adelantándose para saludarle y ella le corresponde el saludo- ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Muy bien, gracias -dijo ella y agregó- supe por mis colegas que no le gusta hablar con periodistas ¿por qué?  
  
-Fuera de las preguntas de la entrevista, quiero mas que todo conocer acerca de ti Riyu-dijo la joven mirándole- tu dices algo de tu vida y yo te digo de la mía.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-Porque quiero conocerte- dijo Tomoyo- es cierto no concedo entrevistas a nadie, también mi esposo. queremos mantener nuestra vida publica y privada totalmente al margen y no mezclar una con la otra. Es una promesa que nos hemos hecho...  
  
-Solo quiero saber algo de usted; no me gusta tampoco dar a conocer de mi vida privada pero es una encomienda del editor. Si conseguía una entrevista suya, me contratan...  
  
-Ah entiendo- dijo la joven sonriendo-¿qué quieres saber?  
  
Sacando sus apuntes, comenzó la entrevista. Las primeras preguntas eran mas de índole como profesional: que estudió, cuando se casó, cual era la función de su esposo en la empresa, entre otras. Hablaron por mas de media hora cuando Riyu se fijo en las fotografías del escritorio y preguntó-¿es su familia?-mirando cada uno de las fotos.  
  
-Si-dijo ella- estos son mis tres hijos: Sakura Amelia, Touya Gabriel y Cathy Sonomi- mirando con dulzura las fotos.  
  
-¿Qué edad tienen?  
  
-Un poco mas de dos años-dijo la joven.  
  
-¿por qué tienen nombres diferentes? Hay nombres japoneses pero ¿los otros?  
  
-Bueno mi esposo es japonés pero nació en Inglaterra. Creyó que seria genial mezclar los nombres y a mi me encantan.  
  
-ah entiendo- mirando la foto de los trillizos y después dirigiendo su mirada al siguiente marco, se quedó perpleja viendo la foto y hablando segundo después dijo-¿es usted?  
  
-Así es-dijo ella- cuando iba en preparatoria- pero después de ahí Riyu no escuchaba nada, solo se quedaba observando la fotografía. En ella estaba Tomoyo, claro está y el que estaba a su lado era en efecto su esposo, Eriol ,pero lo que mas le sorprendió eran los otros dos: en especial, sentía que había visto esos rasgos físicos, esas facciones en otra parte pero ¿dónde? Se quedó estática mirando la fotografía con cuidado, mirando detalladamente y en su mente, repentina mente comenzaron a sonar voces que creía conocidas, risas y rostros pero demasiado pronto para entenderlas.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- le miraba Tomoyo preocupándose por la joven y mirándole con detenimiento. Riyu se retiró las gafas de su rostro y Tomoyo se quedó perpleja con el parecido con alguien que suponía desaparecida. Viendo que la joven reaccionaba y tratando de disimular se le ocurrió una idea para saber algo mas acerca de la joven-¿de donde eres Riyu?  
  
-Soy de Hong Kong, pero he estado viviendo en América del sur con mi esposo...  
  
-¿Estas casada?  
  
-Así es-  
  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
  
-Alrededor de dos años, según creo...  
  
-¿Según crees? ¿por qué dices que según tu crees?  
  
-Ah, es una historia muy larga- dijo la joven sonriéndole.  
  
-No pareces de Hong Kong- dijo la joven- tus facciones son japonesas.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-si y pareces modelo-.dijo la joven- eres muy hermosa ¿has pensado en ser modelo?  
  
-No lo he pensado.- dijo la joven sonriéndole lo que dejó sorprendida a Tomoyo- no lo creo. Tengo que cuidar de mi pequeña.  
  
-¿Tienes una niña?-preguntaba Tomoyo- no parece que tuvieras niños. Tienes una magnifica figura.  
  
-Igual usted- dijo la joven- no parece que tenga tres niños...  
  
-¿Cómo se llama tu hija?.-mirándole curiosamente.  
  
-Bueno ella se llama...-pero en ese momento suena el intercomunicador.  
  
-Disculpe.-dijo la recepcionista- su cita de las 12 está aquí-dijo la joven lo que hizo que Tomoyo se desilusionara.  
  
-Bueno me voy entonces-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas- muchas gracias por tu tiempo.  
  
-Gracias a ti por interesarte-dijo Tomoyo- pero me agradaría que habláramos mas y conocer a tu hija- sonriéndole y escribiendo algo en un papel- me agradas Riyu...  
  
-No entiendo.-dijo ella- porque le agrada una reportera de tal manera...  
  
-Es tu forma de ser.-mirándole y extendiéndole el pedazo de papel- tenemos que hablar mas y que conozcas a mi familia.-mirándole.- me encantaría que los conozcas...  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo la joven- estaría genial para el reportaje conocer a su familia y será una pieza excelente- dijo la joven y saliendo de la oficina, agregó- le llamaré.  
  
-Esta bien- viendo cerrar la puerta dijo- no puede ser; es su doble, como un clon de ella, pero el pelo y las gafas me confunden, Sakura no era pelirroja y no usaba gafas; si conociera a su hija, ahí sabría si lo que sospecho es cierto....  
  
**************Restaurante cerca de las empresas Daijurij*************  
  
-Llegas tarde- le decía un caballero sentado y bebiendo un café a quien llegaba en ese momento.-  
  
-Lo siento. -dijo el joven -salí un poco tarde. Estuve hablando con Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Acaso le dijiste lo que planeamos?  
  
-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? No quisiera que se preocupara de mas.-y mirándole curiosamente dijo-¿trajiste el conjuro?  
  
-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?  
  
-Aquí están- sacando un pequeño bolsito de terciopelo- las cadenas con las pequeñas medallas que les regaló Sakura el día que nacieron.  
  
-Mientras tengan puestas las cadenas, no demostrarán poderes alguno...claro que tendremos que probarlo primero.  
  
-¿Vamos a casa a hacer el conjuro?-preguntaba Eriol-  
  
-Mejor vamos al departamento.-dijo el joven- si Spinel o Nakuru se percatan del uso de este conjuro, será mas problemático.  
  
-la ultima vez que hicimos una cosa a escondidas de todos, terminamos en mas problemas de los que tratábamos de solucionar...  
  
-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Shaoran - cada vez que pienso en lo que Deseo hizo- y pensando en las cartas Pao Tsu, agregó- ¿supiste que TK ha cambiado la mayoría de las cartas? -Si lo supe- dijo el joven- como la reencarnación de Pao Tsu existe, las cartas han conservado mas tiempo su poder bajo el nuevo sello-dijo Eriol- pronto trabajarán bajo el mismo sello, además que no hay mucha prisa que digamos.  
  
-No es por lo que te he citado aquí Eriol- dijo Shaoran mirándole- he tenido últimamente unos sueños que involucran a Sakura... en la Torre de Tokio. Se han hecho mas presentes últimamente- mirándole - no se que pensar...  
  
-Cuando Sakura iba a convertirse Card Captor, con la llegada bajo mis ordenes de Kaho y luego mi venida a Japón para la transformación de las cartas, Sakura tuvo premoniciones, es posible que estas, también lo sean. Aunque el espíritu del Yue del futuro, me proporcionó las premoniciones acerca de la muerte de Sakura en navidad de aquel año y después ella tuvo las premoniciones de tu muerte  
  
-Quería que me confirmaras la teoría- dijo Shaoran sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo- nunca tuve premoniciones...  
  
-Entonces es extraño que hasta ahora surjan pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad. Después de todo, eres un hechicero.  
  
********************Dos horas después*****************  
  
-Ey Riyu- decía Yamaki llamándole mientras esperaba un ascensor le llevara al piso de redacción.  
  
Volteándose a donde estaba su amigo esta le dijo- ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando cuando terminó la entrevista...  
  
-Es que seguí a Eriol Hiraguizagua-dijo el joven revisando entre sus cosas.- salió muy apurado de su oficina y siguiéndolo, llegó a reunirse a un restaurante que está a pocas cuadras de las oficinas- sacando un paquete de fotografías- mira esto.  
  
Tomando las fotos en sus manos vio a un apuesto joven que hablaba con Eriol y dijo- ¿qué tiene que ver esto con todo?  
  
-Le pedí con las foto que Suyiko de investigaciones, revisara quien era el sujeto- mirando a su compañera- me tendrá la información para mañana.  
  
-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? ¿A que juegas, al detective?  
  
-No-dijo el joven- a saber la verdad ¿quién sale de su oficina a mitad de la mañana para entregar una bolsita de terciopelo al joven- enseñándole la foto que el momento que Eriol le entregaba la bolsita a Shaoran- y después salen al departamento de ese- señalando a Li.-los seguí hasta el departamento.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que es su departamento?  
  
-Porque no corresponde bajo el nombre de Daijurij o Hiraguizagua- mirando a su compañera- es alguien llamado Shaoran Li de Hong Kong.  
  
-¿Hong Kong dijiste?-mirando al joven y nuevamente la foto dijo- yo lo conozco...  
  
-¿De donde?-viendo a su compañera.  
  
-Es conocido de Tomoyo-dijo mirando a su amigo- vi una foto de él junto a Eriol, ella y otra chica pero estaba mas joven- mirándole y aliviada en cierto modo dijo- no tienes nada; son amigos de la infancia- entregándole todas las fotos excepto una- me quedo con esta.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaba el joven.  
  
-Indagaré un poco mas- separándose de su colega- tengo que irme- abordando uno de los ascensores disponibles- chao.-  
  
-Es mi trabajo indagar Riyu, déjamelo a mi...  
  
Ya con el ascensor cerrado miró nuevamente la fotografía y dijo: -Shaoran Li- en ese momento escuchó una voz en su cabeza que decía: "buenos días a todos. Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que se une a la clase del quinto b. Pasa adelante. Su nombre es Shaoran Li y viene de Hong Kong" . -despertando de su imaginación al momento que el ascensor se detiene en el piso que deseaba, pues tendría una reunión con el editor.  
  
*************No muy lejos de ahí**********************  
  
Tocando la puerta, alguien responde de su interior y dice -¿quién es?  
  
-Buscas a Li Shaoran- dijo la voz fuera de la habitación- yo se donde está.  
  
Creyendo lo dicho por quien hablaba desde el exterior, abrió la puerta e ingresaron una docena de hombres a la habitación. Cerrando la puerta quien parecía el líder, dijo - así que andas buscando a Shaoran Li ¿y que tienes que decirle que sea tan importante?  
  
-¿Eres acaso él?-viendo como el hombre se reía ante el comentario.  
  
-¿Yo Shaoran Li? Ay por favor- dijo el hombre- yo soy quien se encargó de tus dos amigos y ahora te toca a ti- y mirando a sus guardaespaldas dijo- traten de no hacer un desastre- dándole así las ordenes a ellos de que se encargaran del hombre y salió de la habitación. Mientras escuchaba un ruido en seco de una matanza a la antigua y se oían gritos desgarradores, desde el pasillo, Kao Seng dijo- fase uno del plan completa. Ahora viene la fase dos. - en ese momento sale el segundo en comando y dijo- Riyu y las otras regresarán a América del sur, yo me quedaré aquí a cumplir la fase dos- caminando al fondo del pasillo y bajando las escaleras.  
  
********************Departamento de Li*******************  
  
---------Flash back---------  
  
"Shaoran, tomó el rostro de la joven en sus manos haciendo que le mirase a los ojos y le besó repetidamente. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y él, por fin habló diciendo- lo hicimos-dijo el joven- ya es el principio.  
  
-Si-dijo ella- soy tan feliz ahora mismo.  
  
-Yo también-dijo el joven- el siguiente evento: los trillizos de Eriol y Tomoyo...  
  
Riendo-¿te imaginas a Tomoyo siendo madre de tres niños?-mientras el joven veía la expresión de su esposa mientras pensaba en el hecho.  
  
-¿por qué te sorprende tanto? Yo nos imagino a nosotros con 10....-dijo el joven.  
  
-¡¿10? ¡!!-decía Sakura sorprendida-¿Quieres 10 niños?-mirándole con esa mirada infantil y con una gota en la nuca, como solía hacer de niña. -Pero ¿10?  
  
El riendo ante la expresión que había sacado de su esposa dijo- si todos son como tu...mejor 12.  
  
-¿Bromeas, cierto?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-¿No quieres 12 niños?- tratando de mantener un serio semblante ante el rostro de Sakura.  
  
-¿Puedes imaginarnos con 12 niños?- comenzando a reír ella también -vamos a hacer un trato: veremos los que tendremos y aceptaremos los que tengamos ¿de acuerdo? Ni importa la cantidad.  
  
-estaba bromeando-dijo él seriamente- pero quienes estarían felices con 12 sobrinos serían mis hermanas y mi madre 12 nietos..."  
  
"-¿quieres que haga la cena?-cuando Sakura se separó de él, minutos después y sentados en el sofá.  
  
-no.-dijo ella.- yo lo haré- poniéndose de pie, pero él le hizo, tomando su brazo, sentarse de nuevo y esta vez, ella cayó en sus piernas.  
  
-Te dije que yo lo haré-.dijo el joven- descansa.  
  
-No-dijo ella riendo- yo lo haré. Tu descansa.- estuvieron un par de minutos en el mismo juego hasta que él propuso algo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si cocinamos juntos?-preguntó él.  
  
-Está bien-poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por el joven hasta la cocina.- ¿qué podemos cocinar?-mirando lo que había en la alacena y en el refrigerador. El no respondía nada, solo quedaba observándole hipnotizado.- ¿qué te pasa?- sin mirarle-¿no me dirás?- y mirándole dijo- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Lo preciosa que te ves con ese peinado-dijo él - te ves radiante- riendo y tomando a la joven por la cintura y besándole nuevamente.  
  
-Debemos hacer algo de cenar, Shaoran- aun sosteniendo unos paquetes de arroz y una sartén- y no me ayudas mucho, que digamos..."  
  
"- ¿qué te pasa? ¿te he hecho algo?  
  
Ante esta pregunta, Sakura se voltea al joven y dice: -¿qué te hace decir esto?-extrañada ante esta pregunta.  
  
-No te lo iba a decir, pero desde días antes a nuestra boda, has estado extraña; después de nuestra luna de miel te tranquilizaste pero ahora vuelves a estar inquieta...  
  
-No me pasa nada-dijo mirándole manejar- Esperaba que ocurriera lo peor, cuando esa enfermera preguntó por Eriol y Sonomi. No me pude contener y me sentí mal. Eran los nervios- y mirando a la ventana dijo-. Nada me ocurre.  
  
-¿Ah no?-dijo el joven preocupándose a que ella de seguro no se lo estaba diciendo todo-¿y me puedes explicar que hacía Meiling con las cartas el día de la boda?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?-preguntaba ella mirándole nuevamente.-nadie, según la joven, con excepción de Meiling, sabían que Sakura, le había entregado las cartas a ella para que las cuidase durante y después de la ceremonia; "solo por si acaso", fue la frase usada por Sakura, para convencer a Meiling que tomara las cartas.  
  
-Sentí su poder cuando nos casábamos, pero no provenía de ti; eso me extrañó mucho. cuando salíamos de la iglesia y pasamos por el lado de Meiling, pude sentirlas de nuevo. Después encuentro la nota el día que regresamos, y era de Meiling, diciendo que colocaba las cartas en mi librero- y volviéndose cuando el semáforo se colocó en rojo agregó-¿qué es lo que me escondes?  
  
-¡¡Yo no te escondo nada Shaoran!!-dijo ella mirándole y ya nerviosa ante tanto interrogatorio-¿A que se debe todo esto?  
  
-Mientes-dijo él.- eres tan mala mentirosa como yo, Sakura. Pero me pregunto- estacionándose en el parqueo del edificio de departamentos- ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer tal desconfianza de tu parte?-apagando el vehículo- Algo tiene que pasarte, para que creyeras necesaria la presencia de las cartas en la iglesia o en la fiesta...  
  
-Qué te molesta mas Shaoran: ¿qué no te haya consultado para llevar las cartas o que tenga un secreto (según tu) del cual no sabes? Todos tenemos secretos... y ahora me llamas mentirosa- y abriendo la puerta dijo- no se que me molesta mas: qué no confíes en mi o que me llames mentirosa"  
  
"-Tengo algo que decirte-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y después rieron.  
  
-Tu primero-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-No. Tu primero-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Está bien-dijo él y tomando aire dijo- Sonomi con lo de los bebés, tiene que firmar un importante acuerdo en Londres, pero no quiere ir; nos ha puesto a mi y a Eriol a cargo para que vayamos inmediatamente a Londres. Regresaríamos en tres días.  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo la joven- estoy tan contenta por ti, Shaoran.  
  
-Por ambos-.dijo el joven-.¿Sabes lo que significa? Que después de todo, si podremos vivir sin necesidad de magia. No necesito estar en contacto con el Concilio todo el tiempo. Que hice bien en estudiar negocios cuando me vine a establecer aquí. Claro, que mi madre cuando se enteró, me preguntó que ya conocía lo suficiente para estar estudiando eso...que equivocada estaba. Esta es mi gran oportunidad- mientras tomaba mas jugo de la jarra- ahora tu turno ¿qué querías decirme?  
  
-Bueno que... que se te hace tarde...-mirando su reloj- si tienes que irte para Londres, debes dejar todo organizado ¿no?.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo el joven-. Me voy con Eriol al medio día- y mirando a Sakura dijo-¿no te molestaría hacerme un equipaje? O mejor aun ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?  
  
-Sabes muy bien- señalándole una mesa llena de libros- que estoy en mis finales; irme de esa manera, pone en riesgo que me gradué; pero vete con Eriol. Estoy segura de que te irá bien. Es tu gran oportunidad; no puedes perderla.  
  
-¿Estas segura?-dijo el joven mirándole.  
  
-Si claro, ve- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras el se acercaba y le besó en los labios y dijo- eres la mejor. Te amo Cerezo."  
  
------------------Fin del flash back---------------  
  
-Tengo tantos recuerdos de nosotros, que me es difícil olvidarme; pero me pregunto ¿te habrás olvidado de mi?-mirando por toda la sala del departamento el cual se encontraba intacto y no había cambiado nada, excepto que los muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas y parte del las alfombras recogidas. Las únicas partes donde se observaba que vivía alguien ahí, era en la cocina y la habitación.  
  
-¿Con quien hablas?-preguntaba Eriol ingresando del baño-¿a quien hablabas?  
  
-No con nadie- dijo el joven- solo llamaba y recordaba un conjuro. Vamos- tomando un libro del librero cubierto por una manta- en la mesa del comedor estaremos mas cómodos haciendo el conjuro.  
  
-Meiling le comentó a Tomoyo que tus poderes han incrementado mucho, Shaoran-dijo el joven- y puedo percatarme de ello...  
  
-¿Te recuerdas los dos conjuros que invoqué? Uno el día de Takayashi en las montañas y el otro en América....  
  
-Si lo recuerdo...  
  
-He estado practicando esos conjuros y he creado una especie de sello...estudiando todo lo de mi familia que data de la era de Clow, pude concluir que, lo que he creado es un sello...  
  
-¿Son Cards entonces? -pensando en aquellas imágenes que presenció en las dos ocasiones y como una especie de duendecillos surgían del poder de Lí.  
  
-No son Cards- dijo el joven- son parecidas, pero mi conclusión es que son espíritus de los elementos o representantes en todo caso.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Eriol- Li eso es algo muy peligroso...no me había percatado que se tratara de eso.-y mirándole dijo- ¿puedes controlar tal cantidad de poder?  
  
-hasta ahora he podido- dijo el joven revisando sus apuntes.  
  
-Entonces eres el heredero de los poderes de los cuatro elementos-dijo Eriol- si tu y Sakura hubiesen tenido hijos, fueran tan poderosos como los míos y de Tomoyo, sin tomar en cuenta, claro a Kinad , que aun no nace.  
  
Ocurriéndosele una idea, Shaoran tuvo un presentimiento y dijo: -¿pudo haber sido una razón?  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó su amigo.  
  
-Una razón para que Sakura desapareciera...que no tuviera un hijo que heredara los poderes de los cuatro elementos...  
  
-o que ya lo tuviese-dijo Eriol mirando a su amigo y hasta sorprendido de sus conclusiones- ¿puede ser posible? Li ¿ella te dijo algo?  
  
Li recordaba lo ocurrido esa mañana que partió para Londres con Eriol y que él y Sakura, tenían noticias uno del otro. La frase -"Tengo algo que decirte"- resonó en sus labios y fue escuchado por Eriol.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó su amigo.  
  
-"Tengo algo que decirte"- mirando a su amigo- Sakura dijo eso el día que desapareció y nos fuésemos tu y yo para Londres  
  
-Aguarda un momento Li- dijo su amigo- ¿Sabes lo que dices? Si lo que creemos ahora es cierto, quiere decir que no solo es Sakura quien desapareció...  
  
-Sino mi hijo - dijo Shaoran emocionándose ante lo descubierto hasta ese momento-Eriol ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que posiblemente tengo un hijo- sonriéndole sinceramente a su amigo- que Sakura y yo tenemos un hijo, Eriol....-poniéndose de pie y caminando nervioso por todo el comedor sin poder sentarse un momento y tomó una fotografía que estaba encima de una repisa- Sakura y yo tenemos un hijo...  
  
-Espera, siéntate y pensemos por un momento amigo- dijo Eriol- es sacar conclusiones; son solo teorías...  
  
-pero...-dijo su amigo sin prestarle atención-¿quién querría llevársela?  
  
-Shaoran- dijo Eriol- piensa por un momento- en ese momento Shaoran toma asiento y mira a su amigo- escúchame: me alegra que tengas un hijo (si es cierta la teoría) pero piensa que no debes de decirle algo así a Yukito a Touya o a Tomoyo, ellos han tratado (con mucho trabajo) de seguir con sus vidas; Melody y Kia esperan cada una un hijo...sabemos lo que pasará; no podemos salir con esta teoría ahora. A partir de ahora, solo nosotros sabremos esto...nadie mas ¿entendido? Cuando encontremos mas pistas que apoyen nuestra hipótesis, les diremos. Pero hasta entonces guardaremos silencio ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Está bien.- dijo el joven complaciendo a su amigo y tomando el libro nuevamente dijo- vamos con el conjuro.,. tendremos tiempo para encargarnos de Sakura después.  
  
********************  
  
-¿Acaso tengo que entregarle esto?-mirando un pañuelo que estaba entre sus objetos personales. Había extraído el pañuelo dos años antes del bolsillo de su señora cuando le cambiaba de ropa y elaboraba una identidad falsa para ella. -¿es esto a lo que se refería el espíritu? ¿Es esta la conexión?  
  
-Xiyu-decía una voz desde la entrada del departamento- ¿dónde estás?  
  
-Estoy aquí-dijo guardando el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saliendo al encuentro con la joven-¿qué ocurre?  
  
- vine a invitarte para que salgamos a pasear un poco con Sasha- dijo la joven mirándole- por favor. Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos salido- mirándole dulcemente.  
  
-Pero, ¿adonde?-preguntaba la joven mientras era tomada por un brazo mientras Riyu en el otro, tenía a la pequeña Sasha- ¿esta segura que es lo correcto?- cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
************horas después, en el departamento de Xiyu***********  
  
-me divertí tanto hoy.- decía Riyu al momento que estaba en su cama con la ropa de dormir puesta- esta ciudad; simplemente, me siento como en casa....- mientras sus ojos se cerraban- ...como en casa.  
  
En ese momento su mente comienza a viajar a una época que para ella quedó olvidada. Enterrado en un pasado oculto por un plan del cual ella era parte de la clave y al mismo tiempo, el arma, sin saber....  
  
-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntaba y podía observar a dos figuras de pie en la distancia. Podía observar la luna llena en el fondo traspasada en su figura por la enorme estructura de la torre de Tokio- Es la torre de Tokio, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?-mirando y acercándose aquellas figuras que observaban fijamente la torre-¿qué va a pasar? ¿qué tanto miran? Acercándose a ellos. Pudo ver que era una pareja de chicos; tendrían 10 u 11 años; la chica vestía con un traje de color rosa, acompañado de unos guantes en sus manos y un sombrero corto, de donde sobresalía unos mechones cortos de color castaño pero no podía ver su rostro; a su lado estaba un chico con cabello castaño también; no podía ver su rostro, pero vestía con unas ropas un tanto extrañas para ella y de color verde. Ella se puso delante de ellos; entre ellos y la torre a la cual observaban con detenimiento y ella mirándoles dijo-¿qué buscan? ¿acaso están perdidos? ¿ por que observan la torre con tanto detenimiento?-en ese momento ve como el niño agarra la mano de la niña y no responden a sus preguntas. Estaba por insistir nuevamente cuando de repente siente a alguien que está a su lado. Era como se pudo percatar de un joven quien observaba a los dos pequeños delante de ella. Él tenía en brazos a quien reconoció como Sasha y ella estaba feliz mirando al joven. -¿Quién eres? ¿por qué tienes a mi hija en tus brazos? ¿quién eres tu?  
  
En ese momento del cuerpo del joven a su lado y del niño, al mismo tiempo y al mismo tono y velocidad se escuchó una voz y un eco que decían- el legado debe de ser protegido a cualquier costa...- dando un paso adelante el niño dijo y fue al mismo tiempo del adulto-¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que no eres Riyu?  
  
-¿Qué es lo que me dicen?-mirándole a ambos, pero aun no podía verles los ojos.  
  
-En la Torre de Tokio- dijo de repente la niña- y Tomoeda- mirándole y acercándose aun mas hasta que levantó la mano de Riyu y la detuvo a la par de la suya- además del Templo Sukimine- mirando al lado de Riyu, donde estaba el hombre a su lado y con la niña en sus brazos dijo- su padre y somos su madre- mirando atrás de ella donde estaba el niño- somos una familia.  
  
-Somos una familia- dijo el niño y el hombre al mismo tiempo- al templo Sukimine en Tomoeda el día catorce de este mes-  
  
-Las respuestas vendrán a mi- dijo la niña-pero no te preocupes; todo estará bien...  
  
Despertando del sueño se encontró en su habitación y repitió lo dicho por la niña-¿Templo Sukimine? ¿Día 14? -mirando a la ventana que se podía ver la Torre de Tokio- pero el día catorce-encendiendo la luz- es pasado mañana- mirando nuevamente a la ventana y viendo la luna tras el inmenso edificio.- ¿Dónde quedará ese templo Sukimine? - y se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
*************************Departamento Lí***************************  
  
En sus sueños, se repetía lo mismo que había visto desde varios días atrás.- La torre de Tokio- decía Sakura en sus sueños; pero esta vez la joven se deja ver por él.  
  
-¿Sakura?-tomando su rostro en sus manos-¿eres tu? ¿no es esto un sueño?  
  
-Shaoran .-decía la joven y se percató de que no era la Sakura de 20 años, como la vio la ultima vez. Esta era la Sakura que conoció 10 años atrás y el no era un joven de 20 años tampoco- era de 10 años y tenía puesto el traje ceremonial de la captura de las cartas- Shaoran, estoy atrapada...ayúdame...-mirándole con tristeza a sus ojos.  
  
-Dime como quieres que te ayude, Sakura...  
  
-Shaoran- dijo la voz- estoy muerta por dentro Shaoran. Dormida. Debes de buscarme...-dijo retirando la manos del joven de su rostro- quiero volver pero no puedo....  
  
-Sabes que lo haré-dijo el joven- te ayudaré, pero dime como- dijo el joven agarrándole por los hombros.  
  
-Estoy muerta Shaoran-dijo la joven- pero puedes rezar y pedir por mi- dijo la joven - en un templo- dijo ella caminando para alejarse y le dijo- adonde estoy no puedes llegar tan fácil- caminando- adiós ...  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!!-decía el gritando en la alcoba mientras despertaba del sueño -¿Sakura??-mirando a todas partes en la oscuridad. Meditando lo soñado en ese momento dijo-¡¡no es cierto!!-dijo el- no puede ser verdad. Pero ¿Por qué mencionó pedir por ella? ¿Rezar?-mirando a su alrededor.  
  
*************al otro día*************  
  
-¡¡¡Que tarde se me ha hecho!!!- salía Riyu corriendo de su alcoba y encontrándose cara a cara con Xiyu, mientras tragaba una taza de café con leche de una asentada- llegaré tarde...  
  
-¿Adonde es que va Riyu?-preguntaba la joven mientras alimentaba con un puré de manzanas a la pequeña Sasha que observaba el movimiento rápido de su madre y solo reía ante el hecho.  
  
-Cierto- mirando a la joven que era también su amiga-. He conseguido un empleo como reportera en el Diario de Tokio- en ese momento, el plato del puré de Sasha cae al suelo y Xiyu mira a Riyu pálida.  
  
-¿Us...ted hizo eso? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? ¿qué dirá el señor si se entera?  
  
-El me trata como si fuera una débil muñequita de porcelana y eso me tiene harta-dijo la joven mirándole-Trabajo como periodista de la sección de las actividades sociales y me encanta...  
  
-Piense por un momento lo que dirá- dijo Xiyu- se pondrá como un demonio cuando se entere...  
  
-Si no le gusta, que no lo aguante- dijo Riyu - hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada por él. Me da lo mismo lo que piense o deje de pensar. Lo que opine o reclame. Que me ame o me odie...simplemente no puedo decir que lo amé alguna vez pero creo que este matrimonio jamás funcionó.  
  
-Señora!!-dijo anonadada Xiyu- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? ¿qué piensa lograr con esto?  
  
-Mi libertad-dijo la joven- mi libertad Xiyu- acercándose a su hija- Deseo una libertad que vivo llorando desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
-¿Qué libertad es esa?  
  
-Volar por los cielos- dijo la joven- he visitado la Torre de Tokio y he descubierto que algunas veces, siento una prisión en mi alrededor y eso ya es suficiente...  
  
-¿Acaso la Torre le ha hecho sentir eso?  
  
-No me entiendes- dijo la joven - me siento en una especie de cárcel. Los últimos dos años, viví en un lugar en que no sentí ninguna conexión. Viví en un sitio que no tenía recuerdo alguno de mi vida....no podía sentir nada...como si algo faltase...- mirando el reloj dijo- ay no que tarde es- despidiéndose con un beso de Sasha- ¿'que tal si seguimos hablando esta tarde? A las seis, lleva a Sasha al parque que está en el frente de aquí. Continuaremos hablando- mientras caminaba a la puerta del departamento y tomando las llaves y su cartera.  
  
-Riyu- dijo Xiyu caminando decididamente a donde ella- tengo que decirle algo...  
  
-Ahora no -dijo la joven- se me hace tarde- cerrando la puerta- nos vemos esta tarde.  
  
-Rayos!!-dijo ella- quería ponerle fin a todo esto-sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo.  
  
**********************  
  
Sentada en su escritorio, después de dos horas y terminando el reportaje acerca del desfile de modas de la línea de ropa, observaba la fotografía de Tomoyo y Eriol que el editor le había facilitado. Por un momento, comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y como los sonidos de los teléfonos se alejaban. Estaba sentada cuando se dio cuenta en un salón de clase pero estaba vacío. Sentía una tristeza, como si algo le atormentara. Tenía sus manos apoyando su rostro y mirando al espacio, de repente unas manos se colocan frente a su rostro y tiene un ramito con unas flores silvestres mostrándoselas a la joven. Ella perpleja, levanta su vista y se encuentra con un niño de tal vez 11 años vestido de uniforme de primaria. Mirándole mientras él a través de las gafas le miraba con misterio a sus ojos y el le dijo- son para ti- extendiendo hasta que ella tomara la ramita con sus manos, al hacerlo él le dijo- algo te molesta ¿puedes decirme?  
  
-Solo estoy preocupada por algo- sonriéndole aunque no sabía porque.-  
  
-Todo estará bien; no te preocupes. Se que podrás con la situación- alejándose de la joven.  
  
-¿Eh?-se preguntaba ella aun con las flores en las manos- ¿acaso es...  
  
-¡¡¡Kao Riyu!!!-gritaban a su lado lo que provocó que la joven se sorprendiera y era el editor-¿Dónde está el reportaje sobre Tomoyo Hiraguizagua?  
  
-Lo pasaré a un archivo y lo tendrá para esta tarde...-dijo la joven colocando su mano en el pecho y siendo observada de lejos por Yamaki.  
  
-Espero que valga la espera-dijo el editor, alejándose de la joven y ella aun sorprendida, tomó de nuevo la fotografía y se quedó mirándola por un tiempo.  
  
-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- dijo Yamaki que se acercaba con papeles en sus manos.  
  
-Eriol Hiraguizagua- dijo la joven sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por el joven.-  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Creo que lo conozco.-  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntaba Yamaki curioso- ¿de donde?  
  
-Creo que tomé clases con él...  
  
-Pero si eres de Hong Kong...¿cómo es posible?  
  
-Disculpa-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tomando la fotografía en sus manos y su teléfono celular- tengo que hacer una llamada.  
  
-marcando el numero y respondiéndole dijo-quisiera hablar con Tomoyo Hiraguizagua-  
  
-¿De parte?  
  
-De Riyu-. Dijo -es urgente...  
  
Pasando la llamada a la oficina de Tomoyo, esta respondió y Riyu dijo- necesito hablar contigo...  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntaba la joven al otro lado de la línea al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de Riyu.  
  
-Tengo unas dudas- dijo la joven mirando la fotografía de la pareja.- creo que me puedes ayudar a aclararlas...  
  
-¿Dudas? ¿qué dudas? ¿de que hablas? ¿Estas en problemas?  
  
-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo la joven- quiero hablar contigo y con su esposo si es posible.  
  
-¿Con Eriol? -preguntaba la joven- ahora si me asustas ¿qué te pasa? ¿suenas alterada?  
  
-¿Crees que sea posible que nos reunamos hoy?-preguntó la joven-  
  
-Si claro-decía Tomoyo- ¿Qué hora sugieres?  
  
-¿Qué tal a las cinco?  
  
-Mejor a las cuatro. Aquí en la ofician. De aquí saldremos en mi vehículo a casa...  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella- hasta la tarde- cerrando el teléfono.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? Sonaba muy alterada.  
  
****************  
  
-tengo que pensar algo- decía Xiyu, paseando con Sasha en brazos mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de luz dándole paso a los transeúntes. Mucha gente estaba a su alrededor.  
  
-Que lindo bebé- decía un joven cerca de ella, que la sacó de sus pensamientos- tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes.  
  
Llamándole la atención ese comentario se volteó para encontrarse con un joven muy apuesto que tomaba la mano de la pequeña mientras ella le sonreía.  
  
-Tenga cuidado.- dijo Xiyu- algunas veces llora con extraños.- mientras observaba sorprendida como la pequeña le extendía los brazos al extraño y agregó- es la primera vez que es tan simpática.- mientras observaba como los brillantes ojos verdes observaban al joven-  
  
-Pues es un encanto y sus ojos verdes me llamaron mucho su atención- siendo observada por el joven- es una preciosa nena ¿es tuya?  
  
-Eh...-mirando alrededor- si es mía-dijo la joven observando a quien al parecer tendría como 25 años, era alto bien parecido y quien llevaba un libro en sus manos, pero también pudo observar que llevaba una sortija de matrimonio, pero eso no le importó mucho. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que conversaba con alguien.  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntaba el joven aun mirando a la niña y después a Xiyu.  
  
- Año y medio- dijo la joven mirando a su alrededor y agregó- tenemos que irnos- despidiéndose del joven-  
  
-Comprendo que temas de un extraño que se te acerque en la calle -dijo el joven-. Pero no tienes nada que temer. Estoy casado- leyendo el temor en los ojos de la joven-  
  
-No es por eso- dijo ella negando ante el comentario del joven- solo que tenemos cosas que hacer...  
  
-Solo me llamó la atención los ojos de ella- señalando a la pequeña - es una niña preciosa...  
  
-muchas gracias -dijo ella- pero dice que es preciosa porque no la conoce- sonriendo sutilmente- es una cabeza dura que no se puede estar tranquila un momento. Es muy inquieta- mirando que la pequeña aun extendía los brazos al joven y miraba con detenimiento el libro que el joven llevaba en manos- y muy curiosa-  
  
-Ya me doy cuenta- dijo el mirando a la pequeña con dulzura y acariciando su cabeza, pudo percibir una poderosa cantidad de magia, para ser una pequeña. Y mirando a Xiyu, pudo percibir poderes mágicos, pero eran menores considerando a la pequeña. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-me llamo Xiyu- mirando a su alrededor dijo- disculpe pero tengo que irme.  
  
-¿Te veré de nuevo por aquí?-dijo el joven- quisiera seguir conversando contigo...  
  
-No lo creo- dijo la joven- tengo un día muy ocupado y tengo que traer a la pequeña esta tarde al parque- señalando el parque que estaba a sus espaldas.  
  
-Entonces hablaremos esta tarde -dijo el joven- eres especial y esta niña también.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo ella acercándosele.-¿qué le hacer decir eso?-mirándole sorprendida.  
  
-Con mas razón para reunirnos después- dijo el- ahora voy a reunirme con un amigo a la Universidad de Tokio pero quiero hablar con usted esta tarde ¿qué tal en el parque?  
  
-Está bien-. Dijo ella desistiéndose de su idea de esconderse de la realidad- si este joven tiene poderes, me ayudará con que hacer con Sakura...tal vez el destino lo pone en mi camino.-pensó la joven mirándole- Lo veré esta tarde- extendiendo su mano- señor....  
  
-Ah-dijo él -ahí está mi autobús- viendo el vehículo detenerse frente a él en la parada- encantada de conocerle. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- siendo visto por los ojos de la joven con sorpresa. Mientras caminaba al vehículo y se montaba en el.  
  
-¿Qué?.-dijo ella incrédula y mirando a Sasha la cual se entristeció ante la partida del joven- ¿Será posible? ¿Shaoran Li?- viendo el autobús marcharse. En ese momento, sintió ganas de huir con la pequeña. Pero después pensó en lo dicho por el espíritu días anteriores.- "tu destino no es eliminar a Shaoran Li; tu destino es que el Legado de Clow, no caiga en las manos equivocadas"- pensando - "Tu sola tienes la respuesta"- y mirando a la pequeña, dijo-¿Será esto a lo que se refería?  
  
****************Universidad de Tokio*******************  
  
Después de decirle todo lo que le ha ocurrido en sus sueños los últimos días, Yukito le observaba con detenimiento por varios minutos después de que el joven le contara. Tomando ambos una taza de café y sentados en una de las bancas del campus mientras los estudiantes pasaban por su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos, habló por un tiempo,. Hasta que Yukito observando unos estudiantes que estaban sentados cerca de ellos por fin , le dirigió la palabra.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto es que tienes esos sueños?  
  
-Un poco mas de dos meses-. Dijo el joven mirando a la falsa identidad del guardián de las Sakura Cards observando aun a la pareja con detenimiento- ¿por qué? ¿qué piensas?  
  
Negando con la cabeza y segundo después, respondió- no quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero estoy de acuerdo contigo; pueden ser mensajes que alguien te está mandando para que te percates que Sakura está viva...y si es cierto...-pensando y por un momento sintiendo una paz dentro de si, que no sentía en mucho tiempo.  
  
-No es todo-dijo Shaoran- Eriol y yo tenemos una especie de teoría, pero...  
  
-Dime.-dijo el joven mirándole  
  
-Bueno...creemos que una de las razones por la cual Sakura desapareció es por una, no querían que tuviese descendientes como pasó con Tomoyo y Eriol o dos Sakura estaba esperando un hijo y querían tenerlos para alguna clase de estrategia...  
  
-¿Y que dice Eriol de todo eso?  
  
-Que debemos basarnos que solo es una teoría pero no estoy seguro después de todo, Sakura pudo presenciar la premonición de Eriol y el destino del Tomoyo, por defender el Legado de Clow- en ese momento el gentil profesor cambia su semblante.  
  
Yukito dice seriamente- vayamos a mi oficina- haciendo lo dicho por el profesor y después de cerrar todas las cortinas y las ventanas, se transformó en Yue quien le miraba con penetrante mirada a la cual jamás se acostumbró- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿cuál podría ser el propósito?  
  
-¿Qué? El legado de Clow- dijo el joven mirándole- Sakura me contó que Eriol en sus sueños tuvo una premonición de un futuro en donde Tomoyo moriría protegiendo el Legado de Clow. He investigado en todos los libros todos estos años y no he encontrado algo- mirando al guardián, dijo-¿Acaso tu sabes algo?  
  
-El Legado de Clow- dijo Yue mirándole- es el mismo Clow....  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-El legado de Clow, es el libro, las cartas y el poder de manifestar energía a través de los elementos.- dijo el guardián- En el caso tuyo y de Sakura, es simple: Sakura representa la sabiduría de Clow, cuando creó las cartas; sus poderes se manifiestan a través de la creación así como Clow hizo una vez, de las Cartas y nosotros, los guardianes; de tu lado, esta la Sangre de Clow; es un legado en si, innegable, pues lo quieras o no, la sangre de Clow, corre por tus venas; ese es el legado que poseen ustedes- escribiendo en la pizarra las características de él y Sakura- ahora bien- escribiendo al otro lado Tomoyo y Eriol- mira por ejemplo: Eriol me dijo hace ya mucho tiempo que sus hijos podían ser llamados y percatarse de las cartas Sakura que están en su casa; pueden sin querer o con un mínimo de esfuerzo invocar a Ruby Moon y a Spinel en sus verdaderas identidades y además, pueden llamar a las cartas de Sakura...  
  
-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?-preguntaba el joven.  
  
-La sangre de Sakura- mirando al joven- Sangre de la familia de Sakura, corre por sus venas; por tanto, son llamados por el Legado Sanguíneo que tienen; por el otro lado está Eriol: reencarnación de uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos de todos los tiempos...donde quiera y por donde quiera que lo mires: el legado rodea a la familia Hiraguizagua y a ti, como un Li, linaje sanguíneo del mismísimo Clow.  
  
-¿cómo sabes todo esto?-preguntaba el joven.  
  
-Siendo el antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow, el me dijo que su legado al futuro sería su sabiduría y esta estaría contenida en el libro mágico, las cartas, la sangre y nosotros mismos; aunque debo de admitir que no sabemos aun como el libro, llegó en primer lugar a casa de Sakura; creo que nunca lo sabremos.  
  
-¿pero por que solo fue sellado Kero? ¿por qué no tu también?  
  
-No se responderte- dijo el guardián -tal vez Sakura pretendió que Kero si quedara sellado pero yo no; en realidad...no se...  
  
-pero ¿para que?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea.  
  
-¿quién crees que me esté proporcionando estos sueños?  
  
-Probablemente, Sakura o alguien tan o mas poderoso...quiere que la encuentres...es lo que debes hacer; encontrarla  
  
******************Residencia Daijurij*******************  
  
En la habitación de sus pequeños un joven observaba a las tres criaturitas dormir en sus respectivas cunas. En un extremo de la habitación, un gatito negro dormía exhausto y adornado con cintas de diversos colores que fueron colocadas en su cuerpo por las inquietas nenas. Viendo y acariciando el rostro de los niños que dormían y quienes ya tenían las cadenitas de plata que fueron un obsequio de Sakura, en sus cuellos. Li y él se habían encargado de proteger a los pequeños y eso fue con las pequeñas cadenas. Absorto en sus pensamiento estaba cuando una joven entra a la recamara y lo rodea con sus brazos; este percibiendo quien era, le recibió en los suyos y le besó con pasión. Ella le observaba sorprendida por la intensidad del beso y dijo- si no te conociera, diría que eso era una despedida- sonriéndole al joven.  
  
-¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?-mirándole.  
  
-Riyu, viene a hablar conmigo-dijo la joven sin mirarle y observando a sus pequeñines dormir- son unos angelitos...  
  
-Estos angelitos- dijo el joven observándole- son peligrosos los tres juntos como separados- mirándole con complicidad- son tan peligrosos...mira lo que le han hecho a Spinel.- señalando al gato que descansaba.  
  
-Que exagerado eres- y mirándole dijo-¿No te agradaría tener mas de estos?  
  
Riendo -que cosas se te ocurren querida- dijo el joven- amo a nuestros hijos pero si tenemos mas, vamos a tener que construir una fortaleza o mudar dos a Inglaterra y dos aquí, solo para controlarlos- riendo ante lo que se imaginaba y mirándole dijo- ¿estas segura que quieres recibirla aquí? Además si ellos hacen algo fuera de lo común...-pero recordándose de lo hecho por él y Li-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Que nos traerá problemas ser reportera y todo lo demás- mirándole seriamente-¿podremos esconder esto?  
  
Besándole en los labios mientras sonaba el timbre dijo- claro que si; confía en mi; tengo la impresión que esta chica, Riyu, es la respuesta para nuestra felicidad...  
  
-¿tu intuición te lo dice?  
  
-Y mi corazón- besándole y retirándose de la alcoba, pensó- se lo diré cuando todo esto se solucione- bajando al encuentro con la joven Riyu.  
  
Pero nadie se percataba que en ese momento, un poder dentro de la residencia Hiraguizagua- Daijurij, despertaba después de mas de dos años esperando a su dueño regresara...  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Bueno, ha sido una semana algo alocada pero pude al fin terminar este capitulo, aunque solo fueron 23 paginas. la situación se complica; y vaya encuentro el de Xiyu con Shaoran Li ¿acaso será el destino en realidad? ¿Y los extraños sueños de Shaoran y Sakura? ¿Tendrán relación?  
  
Bueno solo puedo decir que la situación se vuelve cada vez mas complicada, pero un poco sabemos o suponemos del famoso Legado; si sabemos que la clave es Sasha pero ¿en que consiste en verdad? Yamaki se acerca cada vez mas a la verdad pero ¿Podrá soportarla? Sakura no ha estado bebiendo la poción ¿serán esos recuerdos, consecuencias de que no la beba?  
  
Solo puedo decir que el final, está mas cerca y hasta ahora no hay planes de una secuela que siga a esta ( sería el fic de CCS en secuencia numero 4 ¿se lo pueden imaginar?) Como siempre, saludos a las chicas que están por ahí: A Hibari, Marian, Naiko, Rinita, Selene (hola, hola, hola, a todas) a quienes no menciono por aquí  
  
Avances: Tomoyo y Sakura tendrán una conversación relacionada a unas fotos y sin querer, con su presencia en la casa, los poderes de su estrella serán despertados. un incidente entre Yamaki y Sakura traerá recuerdos a la joven. Shaoran se encontrará nuevamente con Xiyu y un accidente provocado por Kao Seng al ver a Shaoran en el mismo lugar que Xiyu, traerá la revelación de un secreto: el paradero de Sakura.  
  
Próximo capitulo: "De la torre: Un beso y una noche inolvidable..."  
  
Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos, a mi e-mail.  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	8. cap.7

**"El legado de Clow"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 7:   "De la torre: Un beso y una noche inolvidable..."**

Tomando una taza de te, ambas jóvenes conversaban de mil y unas cosas; de sus vidas, su juventud, viendo fotos de Tomoyo y sus amigos cuando eran jóvenes y sus correspondientes esposos; cuando llegó el turno de Riyu de decir algo de ella, en realidad era Tomoyo quien la entusiasmaba a continuar hablando; Riyu no daba muchos detalles concretos de su vida.  A pesar de haber quedado en reunirse era en la oficina de Tomoyo, después, Riyu le dijo que llegaría sola a la casa de Tomoyo, debido a que quedaba mas cerca  del Diario de Tokio, que cruzar toda la ciudad hasta las empresas Hiraguizagua Daijurij.

-Pero-decía Tomoyo-¿ Acaso no lo amabas?

-Perdí la memoria después de casarme con el-decía la joven- mi amiga Xiyu me dice que teníamos dos años de habernos casado y que nos amábamos mucho pero ahora..- tratando de borrar el recuerdo de su mente- solo pienso en tomar mi hija y alejarme de él.

-Entonces ¿no eras feliz a su lado?

-No lo creo- dijo la joven mirando a su interlocutora- pero- cambiando el tema ¿cómo conoció a su esposo?

-Nos conocimos cuando estábamos en la primaria Tomoeda...-dijo la joven lo que ocasionó una impresión muy fuerte en Riyu.

-¿Tomoeda?-preguntaba la joven.

-Asi es- dijo la joven- estamos en Tokio, pero el sector que está cerca de aquí; al este para ser mas exacta, es el distrito de Tomoeda- mirándole-¿qué te ocurre?

Recordando lo soñado y repitiéndose en su cabeza--"En la Torre de Tokio- dijo de repente la niña- y Tomoeda, además del Templo Sukimine"- Recordando lo dicho en su sueño la noche anterior. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Ah si- dijo ella incorporándose nuevamente- solo que recordé algo...creo.

-¿Qué pudo ser?-preguntaba Tomoyo- ¿quieres un vaso de agua?-poniéndose de pie- iré a buscarlo..

-No es necesario-dijo Riyu pero Tomoyo la detuvo.

-No es nada- dijo la joven- quédate aquí.  Yo lo buscaré- partiendo con rumbo a la cocina.  En ese momento baja Nakuru acompañada en sus brazos de dos de los bebés.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo la guardiana sorprendiéndose de la joven ahí presente.

-Hola- dijo ella y observando a los bebés con detenimiento,. Dijo -¿y estas preciosuras? ¿quiénes son?

-¿Te conozco?-preguntaba la guardiana quien se percataba de que había visto su rostro en otro lado.

-No lo creo- dijo la joven – recién me mudé a aquí de América.-

-Creo que si te conozco-dijo insistente la guardiana.- te me hace tu rostro familiar- mirándole detenidamente.

Riyu tomando uno de los pequeños de los brazos de la guardiana y llevándolo a los suyos, sintió momentáneamente como una especie de descarga caminaba por todo su cuerpo y una alegría inexplicable, se filtraba en todo su ser. Nakuru aun no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Que preciosos bebés-dijo Riyu sin prestar atención a la mirada que le daba la guardiana.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella.- pero no son míos- hablando con la joven y tomando asiento frente a ella- son de mi....- dudando decir- son de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Ah ¿con que estos son los bebés de quien he escuchado toda la tarde?-dijo ella mirándoles- son hermosos- ¿cómo se llaman?

-Ese que tienes ahí es Touya Gabriel- Riyu miró a Nakuru y en un momento, al escuchar el nombre, un rostro viene a su mente, pero inmediatamente se desvanece- y esta aquí- señalando sus brazos- es la pequeña Sonomi- dijo ella- la pequeña Sakura está con su padre...

-Sakura...-dijo ella mirando a la niña que Nakuru tenía en brazos- Sonomi.... y Touya.

---Flash Back-------

-Son preciosos, Tomoyo-vio decir ella misma y  recibiendo al bebé en sus brazos de los de Tomoyo-¿siempre tendrán los mismos nombres?- mirando a su amiga quien estaba al lado de  quien reconoció como Eriol, el cual dormía a su lado, en un sillón y no se había percatado de la llegada de los visitantes.

_-Así es-dijo ella en voz baja para que no se despertara- ese es-señalando al que tenía Nakuru en brazos- Touya Gabriel- señalando al que Kero y Spinel observaban y ella observaba detalladamente como si conocieras a aquellas criaturas- aquella es un angelito...no se ha despertado en ningún momento desde anoche, es Sakura Amelia y esta-señalando la que la joven cargaba- es Cathy Sonomi...._

--------Fin del Flash back---------

-¿Esta bien?-preguntaba Nakuru quien observaba preocupada a la joven que tenía a Touya en brazos y quien se puso pálida ante el momentáneo recuerdo.

-¿Podría buscar a Tomoyo, por favor?-preguntó la joven amablemente- quisiera despedirme de ella. No me siento bien.

-Si claro- dijo Nakuru- vuelvo ahora- llevándose consigo a la pequeña y dejando a la otra en los brazos de Riyu.

-¿Pero que rayos me pasa?-dijo ella en voz alta y mirando a su alrededor- esta casa; la conozco...

-Buenas tardes- dijeron desde atrás de ella.-

-Buenas- dijo la joven respondiendo el saludo de un joven que le miraba muy detalladamente, poniéndose de pie; este se acercaba y le indicó que se sentara. Estuvo mirándole con esos expresivos y misteriosos ojos azules por unos instantes.  Nadie pronunció palabra.

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-preguntó el joven mirando en los ojos verdes de ella, tratando de analizarla a través de las gafas que llevaba puesta.  

-Yo no he dicho mi nombre-dijo ella mirándole y aun con Touya en brazos.

-Se siente en confianza contigo-dijo el joven mientras Riyu observaba detenidamente al pequeño que llevaba una medallita en el cuello y se quedaba tranquilo- me imagino que ha descubierto quien eres- dijo el joven mirando a la joven nuevamente.  Esos ojos azules le inquietaban pero al mismo tiempo, le daban seguridad, cosa que no había sentido nunca ¿o si?

-¿Quién soy?-dijo ella sin entender el comentario.

-¿De donde has venido?-preguntó el joven mirándole y en un momento, colocó sus manos frente a su rostro, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño cuando juzgaba una acción de la joven. 

Ella dudando tantas preguntas y las interrogaciones por parte del joven dijo dudosa- soy...de Hong Kong pero vine hace un tiempo de América, donde residía con mi esposo.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-dijo el joven sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas?-preguntó la joven.

-¿Tan pérdida estas?

-¿Disculpe?

Poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde la joven, dijo- siento el poder de la magia de la luz y de la estrella en ti-mirándole  y por primera vez, aliviado en esos dos años dijo- ¿Acaso no sabes quien eres?

-¿Poder?-dijo la joven y pensó en lo que le había dicho Yamaki cuando hablaban de los Hiraguizaguas. En ese momento, se sintió temerosa.  Se puso de pie y colocó a Touya en el asiento que ocupaba momentos antes.

-Así es-dijo el joven- lo que te hicieron, debió de ser muy fuerte para haberte sellado de esa manera.  Pero estás a salvo.  Estas en familia- acercándose dos pasos a la joven mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de localizar una salida de aquel salón.

-¿Acaso...usted... me conoce?-dijo ella aun mas nerviosa y tomando su cartera que se encontraba cerca-¿nos conocemos?

-mas de dos años- dijo el sonriéndole misteriosamente.- y estabas en América-dijo el joven- pero ¿cuál sería el propósito? – y mirando la reacción de la joven dijo- ¿acaso me tienes miedo? Fuimos buenos amigos, todos nosotros- en ese momento, Tomoyo y Nakuru entran a la sala y son espectadores de lo que ahí ocurría pero no interrumpieron.

-Aléjese de mi- dijo ella mirándole- no se quien sea- dijo ella aunque reconocía que era Eriol Hiraguizagua-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-Estas recordando- dijo el joven- Sakura...

-¿SAKURA??-dijeron Tomoyo y Nakuru al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y anonadas ante lo dicho por Eriol.

-¿Sakura?-dijo Riyu mirándoles incrédula- se equivocan...no soy quien dices que soy-dirigiendo su mirada a Eriol y de ahí, al rostro de Nakuru y después a Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo con los ojos en lagrimas.- lo sabía. en alguna parte de mi, lo sabía.

-¡¡Aléjense de mi!!-gritó la joven- estoy muy confundida- dijo ella y salió corriendo de la sala, buscando la salida, fue seguida por ellos.

-Eriol, haz algo-dijo Tomoyo alarmada- detenla.

-¿Quiere que la detenga?-dijo Nakuru, pero Eriol la detuvo.

-No-dijo el joven- si la detenemos en el estado que está, puede ocurrir una locura- y mirando a Tomoyo dijo- ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Kao Riyu- dijo la joven.

-Kao- dijo el joven- tenemos que apresurarnos.  No nos queda mucho tiempo.   Llama a Touya y a Yukito.  Tenemos que hacerla que nos recuerde...

-En su estado ¿crees que sea conveniente de esta manera Eriol?- mirando Tomoyo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por donde la joven se había ido.

-Tenemos que esperar y por lo que veo, no falta mucho antes de que ella recupere la memoria...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quien se tomó las molestias de todo esto, no esperaba que sus poderes surgieran y nos percatáramos de ellos; al ocurrir esto, sabemos que ella es Sakura.. pero ella tiene que aceptarlo primero.

*************

Saliendo por el portón de la inmensa residencia alguien la recibió en sus brazos; no se percató quien era hasta minutos después, en el vehículo de su salvador en esos momentos.  No pronunció palabra.  Solo observaba a la joven llorar y sin decir nada.  A los 10 minutos de estar manejando dijo- ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?  

-Ha pasado algo increíble –Dijo Riyu mirando a Yamaki y meditándolo dijo-¿qué hacías por ahí?

-Después que saliste del trabajo te seguí.- manejando y mirando de reojo a su pasajera- ¿qué te ocurre? ¿qué te pasó en esa casa?

-Estoy tan confundida-llorando y quitándose las gafas, mientras las lagrimas pasaban por su delicado rostro.

-Vamos a un lugar que conozco- dijo Yamaki- te dará algo de perspectiva-mientras conducía y preocupado por la joven .

***************Apartamento de Kao Seng****************

Llegando con la esperanza de ver a alguien, y rodeado de sus guardias, encontró el departamento vacío; nadie se encontraba en casa.  Eso le preocupó.  Temía que algo hubiese pasado para que ni Riyu o Xiyu estuviesen cerca.  Encontró uno de sus guardias un pedazo de papel en la repisa con la letra de Xiyu que decía: "Riyu: nos fuimos al parque"- encuéntrenla en el parque-dijo el hombre- Encuéntrala, encárgate de ella y trae al bebé contigo - dijo mientras se marchaba su guardia.- ya no me es necesaria; voy a obtener lo que quiero muy pronto- mirando un peluche de felpa que estaba cerca.

-¿Qué hacemos cuando la señora llegue?-preguntó otro quien miraba por donde el primero se retiraba.

-no puede ser lastimada- dijo el hombre- la amo demasiado como para perderla...

-Muy bien señor- retirándose también.

-Ustedes- dirigiéndose a los demás guardias (unos cuatro que permanecían con el)- retírense- y ante este mandato, en pocos segundos, estaba solo en el departamento.

------Parque----------

-¿Señor Shaoran Li?- decía Xiyu acercándose al joven.

-Xiyu-.dijo el joven mirándole- me alegra que haya venido- mientras Sasha, al ver a Shaoran levanta sus brazos y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la joven- parece que se acordó de mi- dijo el joven tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de la joven y ocurriéndosele el porque de la convocatoria de tal encuentro dijo- ¿quién es el padre de la pequeña?

-¿por qué quiere saberlo?-.preguntaba la joven.

-Ella tiene mucha energía para ser una pequeña común y corriente y supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?

-Si-dijo ella con los ojos a punto de llorar, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo; acumulando fuerzas, dijo- esta pequeña es muy especial- mirando a la niña.

-Ya me percaté de ello- dijo el joven mirándola.-

-No- dijo ella sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándoselo al joven- le entrego esto porque ya no puedo mas;- explotando en llanto- soy muy débil, pero no permitiré que lastimen a la pequeña- extendiendo el objeto al joven  quien por unos momentos no comprendía el significado de esto.  En ese momento, las luces del parque se encienden.

Abriendo lo que la joven le dio, no entendía porque se lo entregó. Para él, era solo un pañuelo.  No comprendía "¿Por qué un pañuelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver un pañuelo con todo esto?"buscando respuesta en los ojos de la joven, que se encontraba presente  dijo-¿qué quieres decir con esto?

-Mírelo bien- dijo ella.  Cuando él lo abrió y mirando detenidamente, pudo observar algo que llamó su atención.  Recordaba donde había recibido un objeto parecido a este.  Y fue en la fiesta de navidad de Tomoyo, ofrecida hacía mas de dos años atrás.  Antes de partir a América y un día antes de la llegada de Kinad.

-----------Flash back---------

_Todos estaban allí y los regalos eran parte de la sorpresa; estaba sus amigos de infancia y estaban además Nakuru, Shaoran, Touya, Yukito y todos que compartían el secreto, su secreto.  Recordaba el momento que junto a Tomoyo, Sakura preparó para entregarle su obsequio de navidad al joven._

_-¿Shaoran?-dijo la joven quien ocultaba tras de si una pequeña caja para que no fuese vista por el joven- ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Si claro- dijo el joven  dejando su bebida en una mesa y siendo tomado del brazo por la joven quien lo dirigía a una sala contigua al gran salón donde se realizaba la fiesta de navidad.-¿Qué escondes ahí?-señalando la mano con que la joven ocultaba el regalo._

_-Ya lo verás- dijo ella-no seas impaciente.- cerrando la puerta del salón, tomó un respiro y dijo- tengo algo para ti..._

_-¿Para mi?-preguntó el joven y acercándosele dijo- te dije que solo tu me bastabas; no necesito regalos.._

_-Por favor- dijo ella mirándole- acéptalo; me hubiera gustado que me quedarán mas lindos pero estoy aprendiendo con Tomoyo-mientras convencía al joven que tomara la caja._

_Complaciendo a la joven y ella con un brillo especial en los ojos, vio como desenvolvía su regalo y al abrirlo se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que  era el contenido: eran tres pañuelos con bordes con una fina cinta de seda de varios colores: verde, café y azul.  Vio que en un extremo de cada pañuelo había una "S" bordada que aunque se notaba que era y había sido hecho por una principiante, debió de imaginarse el esfuerzo que le había tomado hacerlo. Abrazó a la joven y dijo- me encantan; están preciosos muchas gracias- mientras tomaba con su dedo el rostro de la joven por el mentón y le besaba tiernamente en los labios._

---------Fin del Flash back-------

Dudaba en preguntar, era en realidad un misterio porque esta joven tendría ese pañuelo de cinta verde; aunque cuando revisó sus bolsillo, encontró el otro que era azul con los mismos detalles e incluso la misma "S" era vista en ambos.  Sin poder contener el millón de preguntas que le venían a su mente, dijo- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?-mirándole dudosamente E incrédulo.

Poniéndose de pie dijo-Sakura lo tenía en su bolsillo el día que le atendí- ante esto, Shaoran se pone de pie, con la pequeña aun en brazos.

-¿Es cierto eso?-viendo asentir a la joven mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro y de pie también, dijo- ¿Sabes donde está Sakura?.

En ese momento, y cuando iba a responder, un sujeto se acerca por detrás de la joven, Shaoran no se percata del peligro que los tres corren pero solo va y se acerca a la joven.   Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de algo que fuese atravesado con fuerza y Xiyu, ante el impacto de la filosa arma blanca con su cuerpo, cae encima de Shaoran quien tiene a la pequeña en sus brazos, mientras cae pero no lastima a el joven ni a la pequeña; el asesino se da a la fuga pues conocía con quien Xiyu hablaba y no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a un hechicero de la cabida de Shaoran Li. 

-¡¡Xiyu!!-dijo el joven mirándole –háblame por favor.

Abriendo débilmente los ojos dijo- ella está cerca- dijo ella mirándole- pronto despertará de su largo sueño, pero proteja a Sasha por favor...

-¿Sasha?-dijo el joven- ¿la pequeña? Pero ¿Dónde está Sakura?-tratando de que le dijera antes, el paradero de su esposa.

Sonriéndole al joven dijo- ni siquiera dormida, dejó de amarle, siendo la esposa de otro a quien una vez amé.  –dijo ella mientras su voz apagaba- mató a mis padres...pero aun así le fui fiel...pero él ama a Sakura- cerrando los ojos- todo por un sueño- en ese momento la pequeña comienza a llorar y Xiyu cae inerte.

Un espíritu se alza de su cuerpo, la cual es rodeada por una brillante luz pero quien la percibe es la pequeña.  Shaoran siente la presencia pero no puede verle.  En ese momento, llega otro espíritu conocido por la joven quien adquiere unas  enormes alas- has cumplido tu destino...-dijo el hombre mirándole.

-¿Mi destino era morir al final?

-Morir es parte de la vida- dijo el mirándole con melancolía.- ahora le has devuelto el futuro y la esperanza a dos personas cuya vida y el destino, además de Kao Seng,  les arrebató.

-¿Se encontrarán pronto?-pensando en Shaoran quien miraba su cuerpo inerte mientras consolaba a la pequeña- no le dije quien era la pequeña...

-No te preocupes- dijo el hombre mirándole- la lógica le dirá quien es ella- dijo colocando su mano en su hombro- y su corazón también- desvaneciéndose.

-Buena suerte Shaoran Li- dijo Xiyu no arrepentida por lo que había hecho por el joven y mirando a la pequeña, dijo- no te preocupes Sasha...siempre estaré a tu lado- desvaneciéndose también.

******************En la Torre de Tokio****************

Entrando al mirador de la enorme estructura, dijo – no entiendo que hacemos aquí Yamaki- decía la joven mirándole mientras la luna llena surgía del anochecer y se elevaba a los cielos.

-Este lugar hace refrescarte la mente- mirándole fijamente y sin quitar la vista de la hermosa joven- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si- dijo ella- este ha sido un día muy confuso-Escuchando las sirenas de la policía pasar por debajo de la estructura.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no importa- dijo ella mirándole fijamente- muchas gracias por traerme aquí; ya me siento mejor.

En ese momento, Yamaki no le responde, solo hace lo que su corazón le impulsó a hacer en ese momento, y eso fue besar a Riyu, en los labios. Ella, totalmente sorprendida, y anonadada no hizo nada en ese momento para impedir el beso; en realidad, lo encontró tierno, dulce, cálido y con sentimiento.  Mientras el le besaba, Riyu, comenzó a recordar una serie de cosas y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su primer sentimiento de amor verdadero a ese alguien especial; era tibio, dulce y tierno, como ese beso.  La luna llena iluminaba toda el mirador de la torre...... 

**SAKURA: ¡Regresa a tu forma original!-gritaba la joven a la ultima carta por capturar: el olvido o la hope card**

**SAKURA: ¡Ahora!**

**SAKURA: Al final no pude decirle... mis sentimientos...**

**SAKURA: ¡Carta creada por Clow!**

**SAKURA: ¡Rechaza tu forma actual y vuelve a nacer! Yo, tu nueva dueña...**

**SAKURA: ¡...te lo ordeno!**

**SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!-viendo al joven interponerse ante ella y la carta para que esta no le quitara los sentimientos  y se olvidara de ese alguien especial a la joven,**

**SHAORAN: Menos mal que llegué a tiempo...**

**SHAORAN: Parece que me queda algo más de fuerza que a ti.**

**SHAORAN: Es natural, puesto que tú hoy has utilizado muchas cartas de golpe.**

**SAKURA: Shaoran...**

**SHAORAN: Aunque mis sentimientos desaparezcan, Sakura, yo siempre te...**

**SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!**

**CARTA: No llores, no pasa nada.**

**SAKURA: ¿Eh? Esta chica...**

**SAKURA: Shaoran...**

**SAKURA: Shaoran, no me importa que ahora no sientas nada por mí.**

**SAKURA: Shaoran, yo te quiero.**

**SAKURA: Shaoran, tú eres lo más importante para mí.**

**SHAORAN: Tú también lo eres para mí... Sakura.   ***************

-Shaoran- dijo ella separándose de los labios de Yamaki.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-dijo el joven sorprendido ante lo dicho por la joven.

-¿Yamaki?-dijo ella recordando lo ocurrido-¿qué nos pasó?-mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de lo ocurrido en ese momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó el joven.- ¿y por que mientras te besaba dices el nombre de "Shaoran"?

-Recuerdo- separándose del joven mirando alrededor e ignorando el comentario del joven- Kao Seng- dijo la joven mirando la luna- quien soy, quien siempre seré- 

-Riyu-dijo el joven tomándola por los brazos- mírame a los ojos.  Me gustas mucho, Riyu.

-Yamaki- dijo ella mirándole con ternura- no puedo corresponderte.  Amo a alguien mas... Soy esposa de alguien mas.  

-¿Qué?-dijo el separándose de la joven y totalmente desilusionado- ¿estas casada? ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo la joven, retirándose las gafas de su rostro y  moviendo su pelo para atrás. Mirando las gafas, las tiró desde el mirador. Hacía abajo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo él- desde esta altura, puede matar o hacerle algo  a alguien.

-Muchas gracias Yamaki- dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Gracias?- dijo el joven 

-por ayudarme a despertar...

-¿A que rayos te refieres?-mirándola sin comprender nada- acabas de romperme el corazón  y ¿me agradeces?

-No te preocupes; encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda.-dijo ella mirando a su alrededor-ahora, tengo que ir a casa...-dijo la joven.-

-¿A casa?- preguntó el joven - ¿y donde es eso?

-En Tomoeda- dijo ella- a casa de mi padre- alejándose de él.

-¡¡Espera!!-dijo el acercándosele- te ayudaré Riyu- dijo él- no me gusta que me rompieras el corazón pero espero que podamos ser amigos... además no entiendo nada de lo que has dicho.

-Eres un chico con buenos sentimientos-dijo la joven- gracias.- y mientras caminaban dijo- hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte: mi nombre no es Riyu.

Sorprendido ante tal revelación, dijo- ¿cuál es tu nombre entonces?

-Sakura....Sakura Li- dijo ella mientras el joven abría los ojos como platos- si- al entender que el joven había comprendido- soy esposa de Shaoran Li.- mientras tomaban uno de los elevadores que le llevarían a los pisos inferiores.

***********************Residencia Hiraguizagua**************************

-¿Señor?-dijo una de las mucamas mientras los demás estaban reunidos en la sala.. ya pasaba de las 10 de la noche y todos incluyendo a Touya y a Yukito estaban presentes en esos momentos.  Cuando Eriol reveló lo ocurrido esa tarde en la casa, Touya estaba sorprendido y que decir de Yukito ante lo revelado.

-¿Dígame?-dijo el joven a la mucama.

-Shaoran Li está en la puerta, dice que es urgente- 

-¿Li sabe de esto?-preguntó Touya mirando a Yukito y este a Eriol.

-No-dijo Eriol- no lo habíamos podido localizar. Hazlo pasar.- momentos después entra el joven al salón con una pequeña en brazos.  Todos miran sorprendidos al recién llegado, quien ingresaba con su camisa manchada en sangre y con una pequeña que dormía apaciblemente en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Eriol y los demás poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quién es la pequeña?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras Nakuru la tomaba de los brazos del joven quien se veía muy abatido.

-Siéntate primero- dijo Eriol al ver las condiciones del joven.

Después de tomar aire y beber un poco de agua y mientras la pequeña seguía dormida en los brazos de Nakuru dijo- su madre fue asesinada en el parque- miradas sorprendidas recaen nuevamente en el joven.

-¿Queeeee?-preguntó Touya.

-Acabo de venir de un interrogatorio en el departamento de policía, como yo estaba presente.  Recién me trajo un vehículo de allá hasta la puerta. 

-Pero ¿y la pequeña?-preguntó Yukito mirando a la niña dormir en brazos de Nakuru.

-Era su hija según me dijo-dijo el joven mirándoles- me hizo prometer que la cuidara; no importa lo que cueste pero que proteja a la niña...le hice esa promesa y le dije a las autoridades que era un familiar de la fallecida; por suerte se lo creyeron y me dejaron quedarme con ella hasta que las investigaciones concluyan...

-¿Cómo la mataron?-dijo Touya.

-Frente a mi-dijo el joven- y por la espalda.  No pude hacer nada- y pensando en lo ocurrido dijo- lo mas sorprendente es esto- sacando el pañuelo que tenía gotas de sangre en la tela.

-¿Un pañuelo? –dijo Yukito- ¿qué tiene de especial ese pañuelo?

Tomoyo, reconociéndolo y arrebatándoselo de las manos, dijo- ese pañuelo- identificándolo- Sakura- mirando a Shaoran quien le asintió con el rostro.

-Ese pañuelo lo llevaba Xiyu- dijo el joven – me dijo que conoció y atendió a Sakura...

-¿Qué? ¿cuándo desapareció?-preguntaba Touya.

-No llegué a obtener todas las respuestas que hubiese querido- dijo el joven. En ese momento, Sasha despierta y comienza a llorar.  Shaoran la toma de los brazos de Nakuru y segundos después se calla.

-Tienes madera para ser padre- dice Tomoyo mirando la tierna imagen.

Eriol observa momentáneamente a Touya y a Yukito y pensándolo dijo- quisiera que Melody revisara a la pequeña-dijo Eriol- Touya ¿puedes llevarla a donde Melody?

-Si claro- dijo el joven- Yuki ¿Vienes?

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- surgiendo una sonrisa del gentil joven 

Touya toma a la pequeña de los brazos de Shaoran y sale con ella con destino al departamento del joven. Donde Melody se encontraba. Momentos después, Shaoran mira a Eriol y dice- Este pañuelo lo tenía la joven.  Ella tenía poderes...

-¿Pudiste percibir los poderes de la estrella en ella?

-¿De que rayos hablas?-dijo Shaoran- ¡¡por supuesto que no!! Solo Sakura tiene esa clase de poder y...-meditándolo mejor.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba el joven, viendo la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-He sentido todo este tiempo la presencia de algo o alguien en todo mi alrededor...además que situaciones algo extrañas; como por ejemplo ¿cómo vine a encontrarme con Xiyu de los millones de personas que hay en Japón? ¿por qué con ella? Y mas que es la que conoce el paradero de Sakura.

Eriol solo le miraba; en realidad, no tenía respuesta para tal duda en el joven.  

**********************Tomoeda*******************

-Es aquí- dijo la joven emocionada al ver desde su ventana del vehículo en movimiento aquella casa que había sido su hogar por mas de 10 años.  Solo pensaba en la expresión de su padre cuando la viera.  Bajando del automóvil, Yamaki apagó el vehículo y también se bajó de el, siguiendo a la joven. Deteniéndose a mitad del camino miró a su alrededor.  Todo estaba oscuro y el jardín parecía que no había sido cuidado en mucho tiempo.  Las ventanas cerradas y todas las luces apagadas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Yamaki al ver la expresión de la joven-

-Esta casa-. Dijo ella mirando a su alrededor- parece deshabitada...

-¿No te habrás equivocado de dirección?

-No lo creo- dijo la joven. Mirando- esa era mi habitación.- señalando a la izquierda- y ese es el árbol.  Esta es mi casa.

-Entonces preguntemos- dijo el joven.  Se dirigió  a la casa de al lado mientras la joven observaba con detenimiento.  Se acercó a  la puerta y giró la manecilla pero parecía estar cerrada con llave.  Se acercó a una de las ventanas y no se veía nada a pesar del brillo de la luna.  Pudo ver uno de los muebles cubierto con una manta para evitar el polvo y no habían cortinas. 

Yamaki regresó en un momento y dijo- los vecinos se mudaron hace como 6 meses y dicen que nadie vive en la casa; cada dos meses viene un joven a limpiar los alrededores y cierra nuevamente la casa, pero no está vendida..

-No comprendo- dijo la joven- ¿dónde está mi padre?-se preguntaba ella y con los ojos a punto de llorar-¿dónde crees que pueda estar?- abrazándose al joven.

-No se- dijo el joven- pero no te desesperes- triste por la tristeza de la joven.-encontraremos respuestas pronto...mañana es 14-dijo el joven- podremos preguntar e investigar mañana.

-¿Dijiste 14?-preguntaba la joven.

-Si ¿qué te ocurre?-mirando su mirada que de repente cambiaba. Mientras el joven consultaba su reloj y dijo- en realidad, es en menos de una hora.  Son las once. El catorce será en una hora.

Ante esto, Sakura recordó aquel sueño y miró a la luna llena que se encontraba casi en el centro del cielo- _Templo Sukimine_- dijo ella – _día 14_ ¿me puedes llevar al templo Sukimine?

-Espera u momento y piensa- dijo el joven colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven- ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿sabes que hora es para ir al templo Sukimine? Es muy peligroso a estas horas ...

-Tengo que irme- dijo ella corriendo y dejando al joven parado ahí y todo sorprendido.

-Riy....¡¡Sakura!! espera- dijo el joven saliendo atrás de ella, pero en vano , pues la perdió de vista- esa chica si que corre- dijo el joven, mirando por donde se había marchado su amiga.

********************Residencia Daijurij***************************

-Melody dice que está en perfectas condiciones- dijo el joven- y que es una chica muy saludable- dijo A Eriol y a Shaoran mientras Nakuru le colocaba unas ropitas de dormir de Sonomi. 

-A mi me parece un perfecto angelito- dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba a la pequeña dormir tranquilamente y se le ocurrió una idea -¿te quedarás con ella Shaoran?-mirando a su amigo.

-Le prometí a su madre que le cuidaría-dijo el joven. En ese momento, mira su reloj y dice- falta menos de una hora para el 14 – saliendo de la habitación.  Tomoyo y Eriol le siguen y lo detienen en el pasillo.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó el joven a su amigo-

-Tengo algo que hacer- dijo El joven chino a sus amigos- mañana es catorce pero siempre me gusta ir  a la media noche.  Es una promesa que hice el día que murió...-retomando su camino- cuiden de la pequeña, regreso por ella mañana. 

Dentro de la habitación Touya y Yukito conversaban mientras con Nakuru observaban al pequeño.  El mayor de los Kinomoto dijo-¿El mocoso se cree capaz de cuidar de una pequeña y solo?

-vamos Touya-dijo Yukito- Deja que cuide de ella...

-Pero vive solo; no sabe cuidar de si mismo ¿sabrá cuidar de una pequeña? Como esta?- en ese momento, la niña despierta y mira a los jóvenes y sonríe a Yukito.

-Creo que le agrado- mientras la niña le veía con unos profundos ojos verdes brillantes mientras su pelo corto color café caía en su rostro. Sentándose y mirando de frente a Yukito.

-Creo que así es- en ese momento, mira a Touya y su rostro borra toda sonrisa, pero Touya le hace una de sus caras graciosas y la niña se ríe. Al reírse, Touya se queda estático. Yukito y Nakuru se quedan  mirándole-

-¿Touya?-dice Nakuru.

-¿Touya?-dijo Yukito- ¿qué te ocurre? –poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ángel- dijo la niña.  Todos se voltean a mirarle.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-dijo Nakuru mirándole.

-Ángel- repitió ella y señaló a Yukito el cual estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó el joven-

-Nakuru- dijo Touya- ¿Te recuerdas lo que pasó con los trillizos aquella vez? Cuando te cambiaban de identidad...

-¿Cuándo mencionaban mi nombre?-dijo la joven- hace un par de días que no pueden hacerlo ¿por qué?

Touya tomando a  la pequeña en brazos, dijo- Yukito, cambia a Yue cuando diga tu nombre...

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-.preguntó su amigo.

-Solo hazlo- en ese momento, Eriol y Tomoyo entran en la habitación.

-YUE- dijo Touya y en ese momento Yukito desaparece y Yue está presente.  

La niña al ver esto sonríe y dice –"..ue"-extendiéndole los brazos al guardián

-Creo que entendió el punto.-dijo Touya- ahora se Yukito.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Touya?-dijo Tomoyo al ver todo aquello.

-¿Te percataste no?-dijo Eriol mirándole-

-Tenemos que confirmar-dijo Touya- hasta que no lo haga ella, no estaré seguro....

Pero esperaron unos momentos, pero la pequeña no hacía nada...solo observaba a los jóvenes que la observaban a ella.

*********************Departamento de Kao Seng**********************

-Al fin regresas- dijo a su guardián- ¿Cumpliste con tu encargo?

-Si mi señor- dijo el hombre mirándole.

-Muy bien-dijo y buscando a su alrededor dijo- ¿dónde está la pequeña?

-no pude evitarlo- dijo el guardián nervioso, ante la mirada penetrante de Kao Seng-

-¿Dónde está la pequeña?

Dudando decirle comenzó a tartamudear-  está Con Shaoran li-dijo finalmente- Li estaba con Xiyu.

Acercándose al hombre, dijo- ¿qué dijiste?

-Que Shaoran Li estaba en ese momento con Xiyu; no podía enfrentarme a Shaoran Li; nadie puede enfrentarse a Shaoran Li...-en ese momento Kao Seng se coloca frente a frente.

-Tienes agallas-dijo él.  – pero de nada te sirve tenerlas cuando tienes miedo de un niñito...

-Con todo respeto señor- dijo el hombre- pero Shaoran Li no es un niñito; incluso se sabe que su odio a él y a toda su familia es notable pero incluso usted puede notar la diferencia entre un niñito y Shaoran Li...- en ese momento una espada atraviesa su espalda y cae inerte al piso.

-Así que- dijo Kao Seng- La niña está con su progenitor- y agregó atacaremos mañana al atardecer- dirigiéndose al resto de sus seguidores- y luego tomaremos a la niña también. No sabemos lo que Xiyu le llegó a decir y eso perjudica un poco lo planeado pero no echaremos atrás.  Cuando el poder del Legado sea mío, todos seremos los héroes  y el poder del concilio de Hechiceros caerá en nuestras manos y Sakura, gobernará a mi lado, como debió de ser desde un principio.

******************Residencia Hiraguizagua*****************

-Vamos pequeña- insistían unos exhaustos  Spinel y Nakuru, junto a Yukito y mas alejados, estaban Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Aun no entiendo ¿qué te dio la impresión que era ella Touya?-preguntaba su prima.

-Su sonrisa y sus ojos- dijo el joven –le hacía esos mismos gestos a Sakura y esa era la sonrisa que conseguía.

-"Ue"-dijo la pequeña en ese momento señalando a el profesor quien en ese momento surgió como Yue.  Este observaba atónito a la pequeña.

-Quiere decir...-.Tomoyo acercándose a la pequeña- que esta es la hija de Sakura y Shaoran- tomándola en brazos- pero ¿Si no era Sakura quien asesinaron en el parque a quien fue?- mirando a su esposo- ¿quién se hizo pasar por la madre, aun sabiendo que con quien hablaba era Shaoran Li?

-Probablemente alguien que estaba muy cerca del responsable y no pudo soportar ser parte de todo esto...le costó la muerte.

En ese momento, unas figuras se hacen presentes en la habitación y esta vez, Yue, Eriol y Nakuru pueden verles.

-Benditos sean- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, acompañada de un hombre a quien reconocieron.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-preguntaba Touya Atónito.  A excepción de Tomoyo, los demás le observaban y en especial la pequeña quien le sonreía ambos.

-¿Dónde?-preguntaba la joven-¿de que hablan? ¿Touya?

-Es hora- dijo Fujitaka mirándoles- de que conozcan parte del secreto ocultado durante estos casi tres años...

-Sakura- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo y mirando a Sasha- está tan cerca de ustedes...

-Y al mismo tiempo tan lejos...-dijo Fujitaka.

-¿A que se refieren?-preguntaba Eriol.

-La búsqueda no termina- dijo Nadeshiko mirándole- recién empieza...

-No comprendo...-dijo Touya mirándoles- Sakura estuvo aquí...esta es su hija...está en Japón y dicen que aun la búsqueda recién empieza.. . -y mirando a su madre detenidamente dijo- eso fue lo que quisiste impedir esa noche ¿no es cierto? La noche antes de su boda.

-Las cosas no será muy fáciles para Sakura-dijo Fujitaka- ni para todos ustedes...algunas veces, las respuestas están delante de nuestros ojos y no las vemos...

-Una de esas cosas, es el Legado de Clow-mirando a Yue- esta noche...ha ocurrido algo que ha sellado la memoria de Kao Riyu y le ha regresado al cuerpo de Sakura pero...aun no termina la lucha.

-¿Hasta cuando continuará entonces?-preguntó Touya mirándoles.

-Continuará mientras la lucha del bien contra el mal persista.-dijo Nadeshiko- uno de los pilares que impulsó el reloj en contra de ustedes, fue el ataque de Takayashi...el levantamiento de enemigos en contra del Concilio y todo lo que representa el bien común y la magia blanca.

-Magia de la luz y de la oscuridad- dijo Fujitaka- así como existen buenos y malos.  El legado de Clow es comprendido por los poderes de la Luz, de la oscuridad y de los cuatro puntos, es decir la naturaleza misma.  Solo ustedes podrán detener lo que ha de venir.

-¿Nosotros?-dijo Touya-¿por qué nosotros?

-Porque ustedes educarán a aquellos que tendrán la labor de regresar el orden a este mundo...un mundo en donde la magia forma parte de nuestro vivir pero magia que podría arruinarlo todo al mismo tiempo...

-Si es usada de la manera incorrecta- dijo Fujitaka- a partir de la media noche de hoy, Sakura se reencontrará con si misma....

-Pero protegiendo el Legado de Clow- dudando decir- podría morir..

-Cosa que ella trató impedir al momento de hacer el trato con Kao Seng-dijo Nadeshiko.

-¿Sakura Provocó todo esto?.-preguntó Yue- pero ¿como?

-Protegiéndonos a todos nosotros- dijo el hombre.

-Al desatar todo lo ocurrido, el pasado será afectado de manera radical...-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Pero Kinad...-dijo Touya.

-Viajó al pasado.... su presente, para impedir lo que ocurría en su futuro...ahora tienen que hacerlo para impedir lo que ocurrirá en el pasado de ustedes mismos...

-Pero ¿quien impedirá lo que ha de ocurrir?-preguntaba Eriol.

-Solo ustedes pueden tomar esa decisión-dijo Fujitaka- pero he de advertirles que no será fácil y será el principio del fin...

-La activación del Apocalipsis...-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Solo ustedes podrán elegir quienes irán, pero tengo que decirles que sus yo propio son los que no podrán impedir lo que ha de venir...-dijo Fujitaka- por eso es que el Legado es tan importante- mirándoles a todos dijo- buena suerte..- y se desvaneció al lado de su esposa.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-preguntó Nakuru mirando a los demás.

-¿El legado de Clow?- dijo Eriol mirando a su esposa.

Yue solo observó los niños que dormían en la habitación y la pequeña que estaba despierta.  Los cuatro niños estaban en la misma habitación.  Eran especiales, desde luego era como él había hablado con Shaoran; la representación de todo lo bueno...y todo lo malo podrían ser, dependiendo del futuro que se dispusiera para ellos.-Creo que se a que se refirieron-dijo Yue.

-¿Qué sabes?-dijo Eriol.

-Uno de estos niños, será el responsable de una catástrofe en el futuro, como un Apocalipsis-dijo el guardián – y la única forma de resolverlo, será que uno o varios de ellos viajen al pasado a impedirlo.

-¿Uno de nuestros hijos?-preguntaba Tomoyo incrédula ante lo escuchado-pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Aun no lo se- dijo Yue- pero por lo que parece, la aparición de Sakura y de esta pequeña, traerá consigo también al culpable de todo esto y al mismo tiempo...el Apocalipsis.- mirando a Eriol.

-Ay Dios mío- decía Nakuru una y otra vez.

-Yue- dijo Eriol- eres un alarmista- dijo tranquilamente- si nos han advertido, puede ser impedido y Nakuru- dirigiéndose a la joven- deja de temblar...el Apocalipsis se ha visto muchas veces cerca y ha sido impedido.

-¿pero como?-preguntaba Touya mirando a los demás.

-En realidad- dijo Tomoyo tomando asiento- ¿es que nunca saldremos de estos líos?

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron- dijo Touya- todo depende de nuestras acciones...

************************Templo Sukimine**************************

No puedes escapar de mi amor

Asi es como va

Tu y yo

Arriba y abajo , pero tal vez, esta vez

Lo haremos bien

Bajando de un taxi quien el chofer le advirtió que era una hora muy peligrosa para bajar en ese sector de la ciudad el le dijo- créame; no hay nada que me puedan hacer para lastimarme- bajando del vehículo.  Ante esto el chofer puso en marcha y se alejó, dejando al joven en la despejada área.  Consultando con su reloj, era casi la media noche.

Caminando al interior de los terrenos del templo se detuvo en el antiguo árbol de cerezo; aun estaba ahí; imágenes vinieron a su mente: de dos chiquillos que conversaban en espera de que la próxima carta surgiera.  Sentados en sus ramas mientras Kero iba por sodas, conversaban animadamente. Incluso él recordando esas imágenes, podía verse a si mismo y a Sakura conversando en una noche como esa:

**Vale la pelea**

**Porque el amor es algo que no puedes mezclar**

**Cuando se rompe**

**Todo lo que se necesita es intentar**

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?- preguntaba a su amigo chino.  Ella vestía unas pijamas y miraba a la distancia y luego a su interlocutor.

-desde la primera vez que lo vi; durante mi primer día en la escuela-dijo el joven-¿y a ti?

-Supongo que fue también a primera vista-dijo la joven sonrojada- fue la primera vez que fue a casa y también lo vi acompañando a mi hermano-dijo ella y él, por primera vez, sintió un salto en su corazón. Aun ahí, recordando y después de haber pasado casi trece años, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar en la joven.

Si te sientes por irte

No voy a rogarte que te quedes

Pronto encontrarás

Puedes correr, pero esconderte no puedes

Escapar de mi amor

Continuó su viaje por los recuerdos, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él.  Iban en su dirección.  Pero él, conociendo que no era un joven normal y que podía defenderse solo, se quedó quieto y sin voltearse, en espera de quien fuese diera el primer ataque.   Las ramas del árbol de cerezo se movieron y los pétalos además de flores comenzaron a caer, mientras el viento continuaba pero suavemente mientras una brisa tenue acariciaba su vestimenta.  Acercándose lo suficiente no escuchó voz alguna y los pasos se detuvieron.  Él aun no se volteó a ver quien era.

Así que si te vas

Debes de saber

Es duro olvidar el pasado,

Tan rápido

.  -Me brindaste una felicidad única, que soy de las pocas afortunadas en tener; al final , oculté una mentira, con el propósito de salvar nuestras vidas y darles a quienes me importan un poco de felicidad- decían a su lado y posando la mano en el árbol a lo que él pensó que era hablando con uno de los espíritus que protegía y servía de protección el árbol sagrado-pero creo que al final,  el pequeño Lobo encontraría a su Cerezo- mirando ante tan declaración al joven, quien ante esto observó a la joven, pues hasta ahora, solo miraba el árbol-pero me preguntó ¿me podrás alguna vez perdonar Shaoran?-.mirándole con esos profundos ojos verdes, mientras el viento tenue, agitaba sutilmente su pelo que estaba bastante largo y se reflejaba su sombra en el suelo debido a la luna llena....

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: capitulo 7 y en un día solamente... (bailes del triunfo y cantitos por donde quiera, miradas extrañas a mi alrededor y comienza a llover ¡¡Y es dentro de la casa!!!)  es que cuando se tiene una idea fija en la cabeza, todo es posible y estaba tan emocionada por rescribir la parte del reencuentro, pero creo que soy muy mala al dejarla hasta ahí (nota: por favor no viruses por esto), es que me parece perfecto para el inicio del próximo capitulo. Actualmente son las 1627 hrs (cosa que no puedo creer) y lo que un día de ocio puede hacer, ¡¡¡Adelantar un Capitulo antes de tiempo!!! (respiraciones de alivio por doquier)...bueno hay que agradecer a la gente de cierto site por ahí, por repararlo lo mas pronto posible y por allí ahí otro que es tan famoso que necesitan mas capacidad en el hospedaje.  Agradezco a Rinita Inverse y a Selene por mostrar interés en mis historias...la verdad es que me siento animada a seguir una quinta parte (-¿ACASO TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCA??? ¿UNA QUINTA PARTE? -Se escucha ese grito de otra voz en la habitación, quien se seca y seca el computador por consecuencia de la danza).   Ahora si disculpen O.o (cubriendo la boca de quien gritó y sacándola a la fuerza de la habitación), ¡¡Ya volví!!!*___* si estoy planeando ahora una secuela, a pesar de que dije en el capitulo anterior que no lo haría pero se me ha ocurrido algo (genial) bueno ejemmmm....no diré nada mas *____*  ah si.  ****Saludos a mi cuatacha Hibari (que hasta los comentarios se lee) que puedo decir, (le gusta leer para haber llegado hasta aquí abajo) que de seguro ha hecho.****  Ah los comentarios de este capitulo (casi se me olvidan y es que estoy entre escribe y escribe y escribe jejejeje)  ****bueno ¿qué les parece como los secretos van surgiendo? ¿Y el beso de Yamaki y Sakura? Esa si estuvo cruel...El pobre chico enamorado de ella y mira, ella en pleno beso, recuerda y pronuncia el nombre de Shaoran (¿es que no tengo compasión?) y de lo que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka les advierten a los jóvenes ¿de que será? ¿cuál de los niños será que  podría ser el arma del Apocalipsis?  Bueno se conoce ya casi el propósito y lo que es el Legado Clow (ya me tenían inundadas de preguntas mis cuatachas relacionado al Legado) y yo sin decir nada para no arruinar la sorpresa. (quien no lo sepa o no se ha percatado aun de lo que es, que se ponga en contacto conmigo) *____*   Bueno y Kao Seng esta enojado pero no tanto como lo estará Shaoran....ah verdad eso va en los avances (creo que tomé demasiadas vitaminas hoy jeje)...ah casi se me olvida ¿Dónde están Meiling y los demás? No se preocupen, participarán en el próximo capitulo...**

Avances del próximo capitulo: ahora si, aquí es que va (fanfarria con trompetas),  Kao Seng pondrá en marcha el plan que ha preparado por mas de dos años ¿tendrá éxito?   Sakura y Shaoran, en un reencuentro que vale la pena que Shakespeare la hubiese escrito (valga la modestia), reencontrándose: muchas preguntas y muchas respuestas en el aire...Shaoran sabrá quien fue el causante de su desdicha por mas de dos años....sabrá de la existencia de su hija y ¡¡oh sorpresa!! cuando se entere que es la pequeña que simpatizó con el en la calle y que ahora estaba en casa de su mejor amigo... Tomoyo revelará una sorpresa a Eriol que le causará preocupación y para Sakura y Shaoran, este no es el fin...es apenas, el principio.   

**Próximo Capitulo:  " El Legado de los hechiceros"**

**Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, a mi e-mail:**

Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 

Nota: ah casi se me olvida: la letra que aparece aquí ( y que lo vuelve en medio Song fic),  que continúan las estrofas finales en el otro, provienen de la canción "escape" por  Enrique Iglesias que tiene su copyrigths por tanto no quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo.  No tengo nada de mi propiedad, excepto claro por esta computadora y tres CDS: Chayanne, Jlo Remixes y Britney. Así que por favor, no gasten su dinero que no obtendrán nada. 

**__**


	9. cap.8

**"El legado de Clow"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 8: " El Legado de los Cardcaptors"**

"Fue bueno 

**Fue malo pero fue real y eso es"**

-¿Sa....Sa.....Sakur...a?-dijo el joven mirando a quien estaba a su lado.  Tal y como recordaba sus ojos, aunque un poco mas diferente físicamente, a como en sus recuerdos y en su mente se presentaba durante su ausencia. pues no podía sentir su energía como era antes, ni sus poderes tan intensamente, como ocurría dos años atrás.  Aun temiendo que fuese un espejismo, no se atrevía a acercarse, a tocarla para que no se desvaneciera como ocurría en cualquier sueño de cualquier persona.-¿Eres tu?

-Destruí tu confianza- dijo la joven-me olvidé de lo que alguna vez fuimos, Shaoran- mirándole con ese brillo especial en los ojos y guardando distancia uno del otro – me pregunto ¿si habrás dejado de amarme?

**"Todo lo que tienes**

**Al final, nuestro amor importó**

Así es como es 

**Todo lo que se necesita**

**Es intentar."**

Negando con la cabeza mientras unos mechones se movían con el viento mientras en ella, caían pétalos de cerezo que graciosamente sobre su pelo y uno que otro, se quedaba enganchado en el- jamás-dijo él – ni por un segundo pensé tal cosa.

-Yo tampoco- dijo ella mirándole- en ningún momento.  Creo que al final, sentía que algo faltaba y ese eras tu-viendo como el joven se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

-¿Cómo se yo...-dijo él, temiendo preguntar- que ya no perteneces a uno de los espíritus del Cerezo-señalando con un movimiento de cabeza, el árbol frente a ellos.  en ese momento ella alcanza la mano del joven y la toma estrechándola en contra de su rostro.

-Porque un espíritu –dijo ella – no puede tocar –colocando su mano en el rostro del joven.- ni decirte mientras roza tu piel, cuanto te ha extrañado. 

En ese momento, el joven posa sus labios en contra de los de ella, para encontrarse con aquella pasión que sentía dos años atrás de parte de la joven. Separándose de ella después de un largo beso, dijo- no sabes que yo no perdía las esperanzas Sakura...de este momento...de nosotros...-abrazándola 

  Abrazándose del joven dijo- tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero después- dijo ella- quiero disfrutar de este momento.- mientras de sus ojos, surgían unas lagrimas que eran  expresión de desahogo y de toda la tristeza que llevaba ella por dentro- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme, Shaoran?

-¿Perdonarte?-dijo el joven sin comprender-¿qué hay que perdonarte?

-mi desaparición-dijo ella- dejando de abrazarle- debes saber que lo hice por...

-No me importan tus razones ahora.- - dijo el también con sus ojos con unas sutiles lagrimas en sus contornos- lo que importa es que estas bien.  A salvo- aferrándola contra su cuerpo.

-Quiero ir a casa- dijo ella  mientras le abrazaba nuevamente- quiero ir a nuestra casa.

-Claro que si mi Cerezo-dijo el – lo que tu quieras-mientras caminaba con la joven por el templo.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntaba mientras caminaba a su lado.

-En América del Sur- dijo ella mirándole- hice un trato para salvarles la vida a ustedes.

-¿Salvarnos la vida?-preguntaba el joven curioso- me contarás mas cuando lleguemos  a casa.

-Si- dijo ella- a casa- abrazándose del joven mientras caminaba a su lado.

**-------------Hong Kong------------**

-¡¡NO puedo creer que es recién ahora es cuando lo dice, Tía- vociferaba Meiling a la señora Li mientras Tai observaba estupefacto la reacción de su esposa- hay que avisarle a Shaoran de inmediato.

-Creo que ya él lo sabe querida- dijo la Señora Li tratando de calmar a su sobrina- no logras nada despertando a toda la casa.

-pero si me llamaste a mi fue para algo ¿No?- dijo ella mirándole- no puedo creer que hasta ahora me digas que el Legado de Clow son los pequeñines ¿De donde rayos sacaste tal información?-preguntaba la joven.

-Tener poder de viajar a través de los sueños te dan muchas ventajas- dijo la mujer- desde que fuiste a Japón, con la desaparición de Sakura, muchas cosas no tenían sentido. Luego pensé en la misteriosa aparición de Kao Seng, como me dijiste el día de la boda de los chicos- refiriéndose a su hijo y a Sakura- 

-¡¡pero son las cinco de la mañana!!- dijo ella mientras le miraba estática- ¿por qué es hasta ahora que esto pasa?

-Porque no fue recién ahora que viajando por el mundo de los sueños que he tenido acceso-dijo ella levantándose del asiento y desesperada ante la actitud de su sobrina- ¡¡Es todo!!- respirando un poco, dijo- se que amabas a Sakura como amas a Shaoran pero debes dejar que todo siga su curso...

-Disculpe- dijo Tai mas calmado que Meiling- pero ¿Cómo supo que el legado son los niños?

-Fue algo que pensé mientras estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Pude ver un sueño que me llamó mucho la atención...era en realidad, el sueño de la reencarnación de Clow, en la cabeza de alguien mas.

-¿LA cabeza de alguien mas?-repetía Meiling- ¿de que hablas?

-Necesito que te comuniques con los chicos a Japón en seguida- dijo La Señora Li- no tengo el teléfono de los hiraguizaguas pero tu si Meiling y Shaoran no responde a mis llamadas.

-pero allá son mas de la media noche-dijo la joven- ¿No puede esperar a después? Tal vez cuando sean las siete de la mañana ¿tiene que ser ahora?

-Si-dijo ella decidida- tengo que decirle a Hiraguizagua lo que he descubierto.

-¿Lo que ha descubierto?-preguntaba Tai.

-¿Recuerden que me dijeron lo que los niños de Tomoyo y Eriol pueden hacer?-preguntaba la mujer.

-Si- dijo Tai.

-¿Se imaginan lo que pueden hacer los pequeños si son tomados para usar los poderes que ellos poseen para fines malignos? Y por personas que solo tienen rencor en su corazón.  El legado de Clow es la habilidad genética de esos niños de dominar poderes que son superiores que los de sus padres- dijo la mujer- Kao Seng lo sabe; que los descendientes de Shaoran y los de la reencarnación de Clow, por tener sangre de Sakura (pues existe el lazo sanguíneo de Sakura y Tomoyo); el don de esos niños de poder controlar a los guardianes de sus padres, les dan también las habilidades de dominar las cartas...

-Poseyendo también la habilidad de llamar poderes que son mas fuertes y desafiantes que los de sus mismos padres- concluyó Tai- pero ¿cómo lo sabe?-mirando a la tía de su esposa.

-Pude ver un sueño de Kao Seng- dijo la Señora Lí- el fue el responsable de la desaparición de Sakura...va ahora a cobrar su venganza a un precio muy caro.

-Un momento- dijo Meiling- ¿Kao Seng está vivo?

-Así es- dijo la Señora Li.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo se- dijo la señora Li-pero debes de darte prisa y comunicarte con ellos; no les queda mucho tiempo.

*******************Residencia Daijurij, Japón*********************

-¿Qué creen que puede pasar ahora?-dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose en la salida de Touya y Yukito.

-Aun no lo sabemos- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto- tenemos que esperar a que Li traiga noticias- mirando su reloj agregó- ya pasa de la media noche ¿creen que ya...-pensando en lo dicho por los espíritus de sus padres-¿no podremos hacer nada para impedirlo?-mientras observaba a su prima cruzada de brazos y mirada melancólica.-¿qué te ocurre?

-El pensar que...uno de nuestros hijos sea el causante de la venida del Apocalipsis...me hace creer que algo de la responsabilidad, de la culpa, caerá en nosotros...¿qué haremos nosotros mal, que hará que ocurra? ¿Qué?

-Solo podemos esperar que podamos cambiar el destino...no existen las coincidencias- siendo visto por Yukito- todo esto...al final, tenía una relación infinita, tal vez para prepararnos a nosotros o a nuestros hijos en lo que ha de venir....debemos esperar que todo sea para bien...

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?-preguntaba la joven- ¿de que todo saldrá bien?

-YA conoces a Touya, Tomoyo- dijo Yukito interviniendo- siempre tiene respuestas para todo y para todos...

-Ya cállate Yuki- dijo su amigo sonriéndole sutilmente y agregó- ¿La pequeña se quedará aquí?

-Si-dijo su prima- Eriol piensa que es lo mejor...por lo menos, hasta que Shaoran regrese- e iluminándose el rostro dijo- no puedo creer que sea la pequeña de Sakura.

-Así es- dijo Touya- parece todo un monstruo.

-Touya- dijeron Yukito y Tomoyo de reproche.

************ momentos después, En el interior de la residencia*************

-¿Así que eres la pequeña de Sakura?-decía Eriol mirando a la chiquilla quien le observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo- pues francamente, te pareces a Shaoran y en los ojos  a tu madre- acariciándole la cabeza.-

-¿Eriol?- ingresaba Tomoyo a donde escuchaba la voz del joven- ¿qué haces?

-Solo estoy sacando algo del librero- dejando de mirar a la pequeña, abriendo el compartimiento de cristal y tomando en sus manos el libro de portada color rosa.  Posando sus manos en el libro dijo- la magia de Sakura está mas activa- abriendo sus ojos mientras Tomoyo se le acercaba- el libro se siente activo.-

-¿Activo?

-El calor que emiten las cartas es mas fuerte...

-¿No será porque ella está aquí?-señalando a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Eriol.

-Puede ser también- dijo el joven- ella por genética, tiene acceso al libro de las Sakura Cards, y a la magia del sello de Lí.

-Por eso es que vengo por ella- dijo una persona a espaldas de la pareja. Eriol volteándose, pudo ver a una docena de hombres que estaban armados de espadas pero no era nada comparado a quien observaba vestido diferente a como los demás presentes. Eriol, con la pequeña en brazos, se interpuso entre Tomoyo y los demás mientras el hombre decía- quiero a la pequeña y al libro ahora- mirando desafiantemente a Eriol.

-¿qué te asegura que te los daremos?-dijo Eriol mirándole con Rencor y nada de confianza. En ese momento, se escucha un grito de uno de los pequeños  de la pareja.

-¡¡Los niños!!-dijo Tomoyo cuando dos mas de los hombres, se incorporan al grupo ya presente.  Tomoyo avanzaba al grupo.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!

-No se acerque joven- dijo uno de los hombres que tenían a los pequeños- no sabemos lo que puede pasar.-sonriéndole maliciosamente y sosteniendo a uno de los pequeños.

-Devuélvanme a mis hijos- dijo ella desafiantemente.

-Solo quiero el libro y a la niña- dijo el hombre.

-¿Para que la quieres?-preguntaba Eriol sin retirarle la vista a él o a sus hijos y además a  Tomoyo, la cual estaba entre ambos bandos y a mitad de la biblioteca observando a sus hijos.

-para asegurar lo que es mío-dijo el hombre- dame a mi hija.

-¿Tu?-dijo Tomoyo impresionada-¿eres tu el causante de la desaparición de Sakura?

-¿El que se llevó a Sakura y a su hija?-dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿qué querías lograr con todo esto?

-Recuperar lo que debería de ser mío- dijo mirándole-. Ahora, dame a la niña.

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol- toma a los pequeños- mirando a Kao Seng- cuando vea que mis hijos están a salvo, tendrán  a la pequeña –mirando a Kao Seng, pero Eriol no quería entregar a la pequeña.  Era la hija de Shaoran y Sakura. Era una parte de ellos mismos, pero primero tenía que poner a salvo a sus hijos.  Era la única forma de impedir que ocurriese una desgracia y que Tomoyo o él mismo, fuesen victimas.  Entonces ¿quién protegería a los pequeños?

Tomoyo, tomaba de brazos de los hombres a Touya y después a Sonomi quien lloraba desconsoladamente, pero cuando iba a Tomar a Sakura Amelia, el hombre abofeteó su rostro y ella cayó al suelo.

-¡¡TOMOYO!!-gritó Eriol. En ese momento uno de los hombres se acerca a Eriol, desenfunda su espada y lastima al joven, provocándole una herida muy profunda en su hombro y tomando a la pequeña, la cual al igual que los otros, lloraban.

En ese momento, Nakuru llega cuando otro de los hombres se iba a acercar a Touya y a Sonomi, quienes estaban en un sillón detrás del escritorio y que fueron colocados ahí por su madre, la cual estaba inconsciente.-¿Qué creen que es lo que hacen?- transformándose en la guardiana de alas de mariposa y atacando a los hombres.

-Ruby Moon-. Dijo El hombre- he oído hablar de ti- mirándole con desprecio.

-¿De mi?-preguntó ella- si como no- atacando nuevamente a los hombres.

Saliendo con la pequeña Sasha en manos y con Sakura la llevaba otro de los hombres, Kao Seng dijo- encárguense de ella- en ese momento, el teléfono de la residencia comienza a sonar.

Ruby Moon defendía con uñas y dientes (metafóricamente) a los cuerpos inconscientes de su amo y de Tomoyo.  Lastimando y dejando inconscientes a parte de los hombres, mientras otro grupo huía con Kao Seng y otro huía de la ira de la guardiana; cuando uno de ellos quedó en el suelo y cubierto con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, ella se le sentó arriba de su estomago y llamó a uno de sus cristales y se puso a centímetros de su rostro diciendo- ves ahora lo que me hicieron hacer ¿eh? Mi amo está inconsciente y estará muy enojado cuando despierte- el teléfono seguía sonando en el fondo –pero no tanto como estoy yo ahora- mirándole con los ojos que parecían dos llamas encendidas de la ira- ¿a dónde ese sujeto se llevó a los pequeños?

-¿Qué te dice que te lo diré?-dijo él aun con la guardiana sentada en su vientre. ella cambió su semblante y hablaba mas despacio.

-Me parece que no entiendes-dijo ella acercando mas aun el cristal a su garganta- me despertaron; odio cuando me despiertan.  Mi amo – señalando a Eriol quien estaba muy herido- está lastimado y a quienes se llevaron son sus hijos.  Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿A DÓNDE IBA?

Teniéndole terror a un rostro no tan benevolente de la guardiana y Tomoyo en ese momento recuperando el conocimiento, Ruby Moon,  mientras le propinaba una cortada en un lado de su garganta, no profundo pero si que le provocaba dolor.  Podía sentir como la herida se le abría, él dijo-  Kao Seng...mencionó algo acerca de un sitio que posee poderes para poder transferírselo de los niños a él pues así podrá derrotar a Li...

-¿Qué lugar es ese?-preguntaba Ruby Moon conservando el serio semblante y la posición anteriormente descrita- ¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE LUGAR, GUSANO IMPERTINENTE? DIME, ESCORIA ¿Donde?-enojada ante la condición de su amo y Tomoyo le miraba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Ruby Moon se comportaba de esa manera y se podía percibir el odio en su corazón y en su tono de voz.

-Mencionó un templo- dijo el hombre atemorizado. Tomoyo iba a donde Eriol el cual aun estaba inconsciente y mal herido- Templo Sukimine y después....la Torre de Tokio- dijo él.  Ruby Moon le reflejó una sonrisa pero era algo mas de despiadada. Y le profirió un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Acercándose a donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol y viendo a los dos pequeñines quienes decían "ruby moon", se acercó a donde estaba Eriol y Tomoyo mirándole dijo- Está muy mal herido Ruby Moon. – viendo como la sangre escapaba del cuerpo del joven- debemos llevarlo a un hospital-

-pero ¿Y los pequeños?-dijo Ruby  Moon a su ama- no podemos dejarlos aquí, además de los que él se ha llevado –miró a su ama con compasión y dijo- ¿qué haremos?

El teléfono por fin dejó de sonar y Tomoyo dijo  -Tenemos que localizar a Li- dijo ella decidida- es el único que puede impedir que algo les pase a los pequeños-tomando el teléfono y marcando dijo- debemos de llamar a una ambulancia y tiene que venir pronto- viendo sus manos cubiertas de sangre y el cuerpo de Eriol, cada vez mas pálido-¿Dónde está Spinel?

-Ay-dijo la guardiana- se me olvidó. Creo que lo dejé encerrado sin querer en una de las habitaciones.-saliendo a los pisos superiores para sacar al pequeño guardián, que no se había percatado de que nada ocurría.

*****************Camino al Templo******************

-YA verá –dijo Kao Seng mientras miraba a los dos pequeños y con el libro de cartas en mano- ya verán cuando tenga todos los poderes; ya no seré Kao Seng, mago de los sueños- mirando maléficamente a ambos niños- seré Kao Seng, líder supremo del Concilio del nuevo Orden-riendo ante la idea  recordando lo visto en el futuro: pudo ver que la unión y surgimientos de los demás Concilios que ocurría en esos momentos y en los próximos años, estaría en manos de uno de los niños...y después los cargos menores venían de aquellos que nacieron en la misma generación.  Pudo ver a Li ahí presente y a sus hijos, pudo ver a Eriol y a sus hijos y pudo ver a los demás, cada uno de ellos con descendientes que serian los lideres del nuevo orden, aunque podía admitir que el futuro, aun para él, era bastante borroso.  No podía verlo todo aun, pero el futuro aun no estaba determinado.  Sabía que si obtenía los poderes del Legado, el sería el líder y no los niños; no esos niños de todas formas.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ustedes- mirando a los pequeños inconscientes- serían el legado mismo? ¿qué llevaban el Legado de Clow en su interior? Ni ellos mismos sabían de que se trata...de que ustedes chiquilines- dirigiéndose a los pequeños mientras el vehículo seguía su movimiento- son en si el legado...la sangre de ustedes es la clave del hechizo para transferir sus poderes a mi, pero para eso necesito el lugar mas poderoso y ese es ¿el templo Sukimine o la Torre de Tokio? Aun no me decido pero creo que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.  Cuando derrote a Li, Sakura volverá a mi – mirando a Sasha- si...Sakura mi amada Sakura verá que soy mas poderoso  que Li y volverá a mi, y si no lo hace por eso...lo hará por ustedes y por li aunque que le asegura que lo dejaré vivir...-mirando la oscura ciudad. 

********************Residencia Daijurij**********************

-¡¡Lo estamos perdiendo!!-dijo uno de los paramédicos.

-La respiración falla- dijo otro.- debe de tener una perforación en un pulmón.

-¿Señor Hiraguizagua?-decía un tercer paramédico- responda por favor.

-Eriol-dijo Tomoyo con los ojos en lagrimas- no me puedes dejar ¡¡AUN NO!!  No es el momento de dejarme- dijo ella a su lado mientras Nakuru tenía a los dos pequeños restantes en brazos y Spinel observaba sin que nadie se advirtiera de su presencia.

-Su pulso se hace cada vez mas débil- dijo uno de los paramédicos.

-¡¡Necesita Epinefrina!!

-No siento su respiración- dijo otra mientras sostenía la mascara de oxigeno.

-Nakuru- dijo Spinel, sin ser percibida- llama a Yue e infórmale de lo que ya tu sabes- dijo a la guardiana.- los demás están en América y Kira está embarazada, no es conveniente que se una a la lucha y avisa en el departamento de Li a ver si está allá-dijo el guardián.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo ella observándole y hablándole despacio  para que no la descubrieran.

-El amo no puede irse- dijo el guardián- ¿Sabes que existe esa posibilidad? Se me ha ocurrido algo- mirando a la guardiana  y nuevamente a donde yacía su amo...

-¿Y por que yo no?

-Porque los demás te necesitaran  para enfrentar a Kao Seng y recuperar a los niños- dijo decidido – busca a Yue- dijo cerrando sus ojos- llámalo.- 

-¡¡lo perdemos!!-gritó una de ellas.

-No me puedes dejar Eriol-dijo Tomoyo – no ahora- con lagrimas en sus ojos y Nakuru observaba a Spinel quien se concentraba sin ser percibido por los demás en la biblioteca atendiendo al joven debido a que no tenían poderes- Eriol, Te amo...no me dejes.  Espero un bebé.  Tuyo y mío, mi amor- dijo ella tomando su mano- no me dejes ...no ahora...no nunca—

En ese momento, Nakuru estaba sorprendida ante la declaración de la joven. Estaba embarazada.  Esperaba otro pequeño.  Spinel cayó al suelo como si hubiese sido un muñeco de felpa respiraba dificultosa mente- es increíble...- decía una de las paramédicos.

-Nakuru- decía Spinel exhausto- busca a Yue...

************************Departamento Li**********************

Delante de una taza de té, hecha por el joven, se percató que en efecto Sakura estaba un tanto distinta; se veía ahora que la observaba mejor, mas madura y así, mas seria. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra en mas de 10 minutos hasta que él fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Sakura?

-Mm?

-¿Qué hacías en América del sur?

Aquí ella colocó la taza en la mesa y dijo- la historia comienza un poco antes- mirando al joven- ¿Recuerdas la ocasión que viajé al mundo de los sueños para salvar a Meiling?

-Si lo recuerdo-. Dijo el joven-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

-Shaoran-dijo ella sin mirarle al rostro- mi nombre era Kao Riyu- Kao Seng quien me ofreció un trato aquella vez...me mostró un futuro en donde quedaría yo sola y ustedes, todos ustedes morirían de una manera que todo era relacionado con el Legado de Clow...

-¿acaso sabes lo que es el legado de Clow?-preguntó Shaoran.  Sakura negaba con el rostro.

-Todo lo que se, es que la condición para que ustedes se salvaran era que yo me fuera con Kao Seng cuando me viniera a buscar...eso ocurrió la noche que partiste con Eriol a Londres.  El vino por mi, recordó la promesa que le había hecho y me fui.... 

-¿Sin decir nada a nadie, cierto?

-Si- dijo ella con los ojos en lagrimas- solo Kao Seng y creo que mi amiga quien era la sirvienta de la casa de Kao Seng, sabían la verdad, claro, y sus seguidores...

-¿El planeó todo esto, todo este tiempo?-mirando con compasión a la joven-pero ¿Con que propósito?

-Creo que el propósito es eliminarte a ti- mirando a su esposo- solo mencionaba a Li, cuando escuchaba detrás de las puertas, en sus supuestas reuniones- mirándole- aunque no recordaba no se porque...nada de esto...nada de mi vida aquí, a ninguno de ustedes, pero regresamos por un viaje de negocios de él.

-Un momento- dijo el reaccionando- me dijiste que tu nombre era Kao Riyu- ella asentía con la cabeza baja, sin mirarle a los ojos-¿por qué llevabas su apellido?- temiendo él la respuesta.

-Porque era su esposa, Shaoran- sin mirarle y con la voz quebrada.

-¿Su...esposa?-mirándole sorpresivamente- ¿Su esposa?-repitió sin creerlo y poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba el comedor.  No habló en un par de minutos. Solo pensaba que Sakura, Su Sakura, fue de alguien mas.  claro que comprendía las circunstancias; supuestamente la joven cumplía su función como esposa pero temía preguntar... habían pasado dos años; mas de dos años, sin saber de ella, de su paradero.

-Debes de odiarme- dijo ella sin mirarle y su voz quebrada.

Sorprendido ante el comentario de la joven no respondió nada. Solo dijo- contéstame honestamente ¿llegaste a amarlo? ¿a sentir que lo amabas?

-No-dijo ella mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos- te lo juro.  Incluso pensaba divorciarme de él y establecerme aquí en Japón. Solo Xiyu me lo impedía.

-¿Xiyu?

-La muchacha de quien te hablé; la ayudante de Kao Seng. –dijo ella- ella era la que impedía que dejara a Kao Seng.  Por eso nunca me separé ,pero no lo amaba; siempre me cuestionaba el porque me había casado con él. Pero al final- mirando al joven- siempre estuviste tu en mi corazón.

Shaoran abrazó a la joven y le besó en los labios; era lo que quería escuchar: que ella le amaba tanto como él. En ese momento, Sakura escuchó su nombre como un murmullo que traía el viento. Dejando de besar al joven, dijo- ¿Escuchaste?

Poniéndose de pie (pues estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a la silla que ocupaba la joven), dijo- ¿qué?- en ese momento, su mirada se concentra  a la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-decía ella.

-Mira allí- señalándole una columna de luz que se veía lejos de allí pero que llegaba a los cielos.

-¿Qué es eso?- en ese momento tocan a la puerta.

Abriéndola ingresan Nakuru y Yukito quienes dirigiéndose a Shaoran y sin percatarse de la presencia de Sakura en el lugar, el segundo dice- tenemos problemas- dirigiéndose a Li.- se llevaron a la pequeña y  a una de las hijas de Eriol.

-¿QUEEE?-decía Shaoran-¿Con que propósito?

-no se- dijo Nakuru- pero eso no es lo peor; Eriol está muy mal herido; tanto que casi muere.  Spinel tuvo que ceder sus poderes para poder darle la fuerza para resistir aquella terrible herida.  Se lo llevaron al hospital en ambulancia.

-Kira y Kia están embarazadas- dijo Yukito – no pueden pelear.  Touya no tiene poderes y los demás, unos están en Hong Kong y otros en América ¿qué podemos hacer?

-así que solo estamos nosotros- dijo Shaoran -¿quién era el sujeto?

-Tomoyo antes de irse solo dijo que él era el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado- dijo la guardiana-y cuando estaba interrogando a uno de los que atacó la mansión, mencionaron el nombre de Kao Seng.

-¿Kao Seng?-dijo Sakura quien fue observada por los tres que allí se encontraban.  Yukito no la reconocía aunque si estaba atraído por sus poderes.  La vio y sonrió acercándose a ella. Era pelirroja y su cabello llegaba mas debajo de la cintura pero sus ojos verdes la delataban.  Abrazándola como quien encuentra a un hermano perdido y derramando unas lagrimas, dijo- te extrañé tanto Yukito.

-Yo también, Sakura- dijo el gentil profesor que se transformó en Yue con la joven aun en brazos y dijo- mi ama Sakura.

-Mi querido Yue- dijo ella aun abrazando al guardián.

-"Sakura"- se escuchó ahora mas fuerte.  Aquí y en ese momento, Yue también lo escuchó.

-¿Escucharon ahora?-preguntó la joven separándose de Yue.

-¿El que?-preguntó Nakuru viendo los rostros de el guardián y la joven-

-me llamaron- mirando a la ventana donde aun se observaba la columna de luz.

-Es Keroberos- dijo Yue- alguien trata de despertar las cartas...

-Kao Seng- dijo Shaoran- tenemos que ir para allá de inmediato.

-Espera Shaoran- dijo Sakura- Kao Seng es muy peligroso e intentará algo para detenerte; debemos ir con un plan...

-Si quiere extraer el poder de los niños es porque él no tiene el poder suficiente para combatirnos- dijo Nakuru, pensando en todo lo que extrajo de aquel sujeto en el inusual "interrogatorio" que ella protagonizó, momentos antes.-Debemos impedir que tome la energía de los niños.

-llama el conjuro de las cartas Sakura-dijo Yue- es la única manera de impedir que el obtenga el poder de las cartas.

Mirando decidida a Yue y mas allá a Shaoran quien le ofreció una sutil sonrisa de confianza a la joven, ella cerró sus ojos y en ese momento, el sello de las Sakura Cards, fue vista por ellos a los pies de la joven.  Nakuru solo pudo decir: -ha vuelto- transformándose en Ruby Moon.

-Pero no estará sola en esta batalla...-dijo Yue.

-Sakura...-dijo Shaoran observando a la joven.

**------------------Templo Sukimine------------------**

-Está casi todo listo- colocando a los pequeños en una mesa de piedra en el parque, junto al libro de cartas Sakura.

(en el departamento)

Oh llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella

Revela tu verdadera identidad,

Ante Sakura tu ama

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo Kao Seng al ver que el libro levitaba por si solo y mirando a sus guardias- ¿Quién interfiere con mi misión?

Quien ha tomado esta misión

Contigo...

-Detengan ese libro- dijo enojado Kao Seng, pero era muy tarde, pues el libro atravesó los cielos y como un rayo, rodeado de una brillante luz, que lo hacía ver como un cometa...en poco segundos, atravesó la ventana del departamento de Li, provocando una lluvia de cristales rotos, pero el libro se quedó frente a Sakura mientras la llave se transformaba en báculo mágico.

-Libérate-

Ante esta orden, Sakura brillaba en ese momento con el poder de su estrella y del libro (de su portada) surgió aquella bestia dorada quien le observó con detenimiento.

-¿Kero?-dijo la joven mirando a la bestia del sello.  Los demás no decían nada.

-¿Quién eres?- miraba curiosamente la bestia dorada.

-Soy Sakura-

-¿Sakura? –avanzando unos pasos a donde estaba la joven.

-Así es- 

-Estas un poco cambiada- dijo la bestia mirándole.

-Ya volví-dijo la joven.- no te preocupes.

-Solo...recuerdo que fui llamado y me dio un profundo sueño- recordando lo que pudo haber pasado, dijo-¿quién me selló en el interior del libro?

 -yo lo hice- dijo la joven-lamento mucho lo que hice pero me obligaron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó el guardián.

-Han  pasado un poco mas de dos años, Keroberos- dijo Yue interrumpiéndoles.

-Yue- dijo el guardián mirándole-no has cambiado nada.  Sigues siendo demasiado serio...

-Este no es el momento de los recuerdos.- dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo.—los niños están en peligro.  Lo que quería hacer con el libro pudo ser impedido pero debemos ir al templo, antes de que sea tarde...

-¿por qué el templo?

-El árbol del cerezo- dijo Nakuru- recuerdo cuando el amo Eriol me contó que el árbol tiene un inmenso poder en su interior, por eso es sagrado.  Tal vez trata de canalizar todo el poder en el árbol para su propósito...

-Eso pensará hacer-dijo Shaoran- pero lo impediremos...

-Tenemos que ir-dijo Yue.

-Fly-dijo Sakura, e inmediatamente, unas alas como las del guardián surgieron en su espalda.

-Entonces, vamos- dijo Shaoran.

-Kero, lleva a Shaoran en tu espalda- dijo la joven. Abriendo la ventana por donde el libro había impactado y saliendo mientras la luna llena iluminaba la noche y su camino.

Mirando mientras atravesaban el cielo desde la espalda de Kero, Shaoran miraba todo el sufrimiento que había causado Kao Seng en esos dos años...sabía que no tendría piedad de él...sentía un inmenso odio en su corazón en contra de él.  Por él, solo él, estuvo alejado de Sakura por mas de dos años.  Y lo que mas le enfurecía era el hecho de que hizo pasar a Sakura por su esposa, eso si que no se lo perdonaba. Mientras le miraba y recordó lo que le hizo a Eriol. Eriol luchaba por su vida en un hospital mientras ellos intervendrían en la batalla final, pero se preguntaba ¿estaba listo para matar a conciencia? La ultima vez que mató a alguien, fue en defensa propia, un poco mas de dos años y medio atrás...venía a su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer pero la sangre en esos momentos, le hervía.

**--------------Flash back-----------------**

-No me pueden derrotar-dijo Micorisha ya débil, pues no podía soportar mas- no me pueden derrotar....

-Ya de por si estas derrotado-dijo Shaoran cuando Tai cayó al piso inconsciente y Meiling corrió en su ayuda y extendió su espada a donde el anciano se encontraba-por eso, poner en peligro a todos aquellos que amo, mereces la muerte Micorisha.

-Shaoran, no-dijo Sakura acercándose al joven- no mas sangre por favor- estoy y siento en parte igual que tu pero es suficiente- viendo al anciano caer al piso agotado-ya se terminó; míralo: ya no puede ocasionar mas daño.  Ya no puede hacer mas daño; se acabó.

-Está bien-dijo el joven observando a sus amigos y a los demás (incluyendo a los guardianes)- ya se terminó.  Será llevado a la justicia del concilio...-y dándole la espalda a él, avanzaron ambos jóvenes para reunirse con los demás.  Tai aun estaba inconsciente y era puesto en la espalda de Keroberos;- Se terminó-dijo el joven a espaldas de Micorisha.

-al contrario-dijo Micorisha en voz baja- recién empieza –sacando de su túnica una carta de la oscuridad y dijo: -termina con Shaoran Li, Flecha mortal- en ese momento la carta se activa y solo uno de ellos, se percató porque estaba de frente del anciano de lo que ocurriría y se abalanzó protegiendo a Li y recibiendo por el la herida en un hombro.  Shaoran, al percibir lo ocurrido, convocó un conjuro que le había dicho desde un principio a Eriol que si encontraba el motivo  lo utilizaría.  Al ver a Touya en el suelo, herido por un ataque de ese anciano, la sangre le hervía.  Solo pensó que pudo haber sido a Sakura y dijo:

**Fuego justiciero has mi comando,**

**Fuego justiciero a ti te llamo:**

**Dios del fuego –Extrayendo una carta del bolsillo-**

**Escucha mi llamado**

**Dios del fuego, venid!!**

En ese momento, de la carta escrito con caracteres chinos, una imagen de una chica con una tiara que brillaba como unas llamaradas de color verde surgen y rodean a Micorisha, formando un circulo a su alrededor.  El anciano con rostro atemorizado, observa a Shaoran por unos momentos, se miran a los ojos; Sakura y los demás, observan aterrorizados aquello, el fuego era posiblemente y sus llamas, intensas 1000 veces que la de una llamarada normal.  Micorisha es consumido por las llamas en pocos segundos pero lo extraño es que no emitió un sonido de dolor, fue en silencio; solo escuchándose el ruido de las llamas.  Cuando el cuerpo de Micorisha se volvió polvo; la misteriosa presencia de lo que Shaoran llamó fuego justiciero, fue observada por los demás; Touya (herido pero consciente), Eriol, Yue y Fujitaka se percataron de que la identidad de la carta o su presencia era parecida a Sakura, excepto por la Tiara y que era verde; pero su rostro era muy parecido al de Sakura.  La carta hizo una reverencia a Shaoran (como hizo aquella identidad del agua, durante el ataque de Takayashi en invierno) y se volvió nuevamente una carta.

   ****

**----------------------Fin del Flash back-------------------**

-la muerte- repitió en voz alta el joven y fue escuchado por Kero- Se merece la muerte- mientras la sangre hervía del odio que acumulaba en su corazón y en contra de aquel que le había robado a él y a todos los demás su felicidad todo ese tiempo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Sakura.

-Los niños están en peligro- dijo Nakuru- le prometí a mi señora Tomoyo que los recuperaríamos. 

-Tenemos que traerlos a salvo- dijo Yue- son la clave para desencadenar los poderes del Legado.

-Me van a tener que explicar después lo del legado- dijo Sakura descendiendo por las inmediaciones del parque- no entiendo a que se refieren.

Caminando por sus alrededores, se dirigió a donde había luz de aquella columna que aun no se disolvía y que era vista en la distancia.  Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar los gritos de un niño que lloraba. Aceleró sus pasos, hasta llegar a donde Kao Seng se encontraba, pero no estaba solo...había mas de dos docenas de personas en el lugar con espadas y todos al servicio del hombre. Sakura, ocultando sus alas y con báculo en mano, no tuvo miedo cuando salía de entre los árboles y se dirigía a ellos.  Shaoran y los demás observaban todo los movimientos de la joven.  Ella se acercó hasta pocos metros de Kao Seng y de los niños. Reconociendo a los pequeños, dijo- ¿Qué haces con los niños?

-Amor mío-dijo Kao Seng mirándole  -¿qué haces en este lugar y a estas horas?- dejando a uno de los niños en la mesa de piedra, junto al otro.

-Se acabó el juego Kao Seng- dijo Sakura mirándole seriamente- dame a los pequeños ahora.

Sin borrar una sutil sonrisa de su rostro dijo- pero te daré a los niños tan pronto tenga lo que necesito- los guardias no se movieron.  La mayoría conocía  a Riyu o Sakura y la consideraban su señora, claro que no están enterados de que ella ya no era Riyu, esposa de Kao Seng.  Shaoran observaba con ira como era que Kao Seng miraba a Sakura, como si fuese suya...como si fuera algo que amara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo ella alarmada- ¿para que quieres a los niños? ¿te das cuenta a quienes tienes allí?

-Claro que si- dijo Kao Seng sin fijarse en el báculo mágico de la joven-nosotros juntos, dominaremos al Concilio y nuestros descendientes serán los futuros gobernantes del todos los Concilios.  Es nuestro destino: tuyo y mío Riyu.

-No soy Riyu.- dijo Sakura en ese momento, el sello es despertado en sus pies- Soy Sakura Li y no te perdonaré lo que me hiciste.-seriamente y mirándole desafiadoramente.

Borrando su sonrisa del rostro dijo- Sabía que Xiyu se arrepentiría- mirándole –debí deshacerme de ella como lo hice hoy- siendo visto con sorpresa por parte de la joven- si,  maté a Xiyu hoy...delante de Li Shaoran y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo...así como mataré a cada uno que se interponga en mi camino.

-¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- se escuchó detrás de la joven y delante de ella se presentó Shaoran quien embistió a Kao Seng con su espada, pero él ya tenía la suya propia.

-¿Li Shaoran?- dijo Kao Seng- esto si que es una sorpresa- mientras respondía a sus movimientos de espada.  Los hombres que estaban allí desenfundaron también sus espadas.

Los guardianes salieron de sus escondites para defender a sus amos, pero cabe la mención de que ninguno de ellos estaban tan enojados como el mismísimo Li Shaoran, lo que fue percibido por Kao Seng- Sakura- dijo el joven- Toma a los niños y aléjate de aquí.

Haciendo lo aconsejado por el joven, ella tomó a ambos pequeños, y se alejó de la zona con ellos, pero solo a unos metros de distancia, escondiéndolos sin que nadie se diese cuenta, detrás de unos árboles.  Cuando la joven los tomó en brazos, los niños sonrieron.

  -me pregunto que te molesta mas-decía Kao Seng para provocar a Li- ¿qué me llevé a tu esposa o que fue mi esposa? 

**Comentarios de la autora:  Ahora si que me van a enviar un virus de los que no se curan de las computadoras (que lo haya dejado hasta ahí ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir una cosa así), ...bueno mejor ténganme paciencia, recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud.  Capitulo 8 concluido (urras por doquier), a pesar de los comentarios del pasado capitulo este si que será corto ....* ______ * (si como no), ya en serio este capitulo lo dejé aquí para llenar un poco de emoción y de embestidas el siguiente capitulo que ya de por si, será posiblemente el final del Legado de Clow...muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la serie completa de todas las historias...gracias infinitas.  Saludos como siempre a Hibari (primeramente y que no se queda; ¡¡HOLA CHICA!!) a Selene (quien de vez en cuando me manda un mensajito...gracias infinitas),  a Serena (una chica nueva), a Rinita (que anda por ahí  nota personal: leí tu correo, te respondo en estos días, Yahoo está algo raro...), a una nueva chica que se llama Aiko (nota personal: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y recuerda lo que te dije en el correo ¿eh?)  hasta se lee los comentarios de autora (la verdad es que te gusta leer), a Dark Sakurita, que anda por aquí tb, a Sakura Corazón, que anda por ahí (hablamos el viernes, posiblemente) ...a Mikki (nota personal: gracias por tu correo, me dio muchos ánimos) bueno hasta aquí dejaré los saludos...ojalá no se me haya quedado nadie.**

**Avances: prometo que estará mas largo el capitulo siguiente....Kao Seng y Shaoran lucha de titanes, la revelación final de la verdad...¿Shaoran aun no sabe que Sasha es su hija? Eriol y su recuperación y la sorpresa de Tomoyo ¿Otro mas? ¿Acaso tendrá mas niños? (riendo) eso es en especial para mi cuatacha Hibari (ella sabe pq)....aclarando ¿ya saben lo que es el legado por fin ¿no? Mas claro de ahí no podría estar: el legado de Clow es la habilidad de los pequeñines de dominar sus propios poderes y ciertas cosas como los guardianes y las cartas de sus padres.... eso es para lo que siguen leyendo aquí abajo...nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue...**

**Próximo Capitulo: "un nuevo día ¿pero hasta cuando continuará la lucha?"**

**comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, poemas, declaraciones, tomatazos, latas, zapatazos (ay mejor no, esas duelen mucho) a mi e-mail:**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	10. cap.9

**"El legado de Clow"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 9:**** "un nuevo día ¿pero hasta cuando continuará la lucha?"**

  -me pregunto que te molesta mas-decía Kao Seng para provocar a Li- ¿qué me llevé a tu esposa o que fue mi esposa? –mientras se defendía con su propia versión de la espada.

-Te voy a matar, lo juro- dijo Shaoran, embargado de una ira que hacia que su energía y el nivel de magia se incrementara a niveles sobrenaturales, lo cual fue percibido por Ruby Moon y Yue quienes combatían a aquellos guerreros que se encontraban allí.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-gritaba Kero mientras con sus llamas, hacía huir a varios de esos guerreros con ropa calcinada por las llamas que la criatura expulsaba por la boca.

-Estoy aquí- decía la joven ingresando del bosque al claro, donde los demás libraban la batalla y acercándose a su guardián dijo- Kero, ve y cuida a los niños- surgiendo la espada de su báculo-esos niños son nuestra vida.  Ve ahora.

-Si Sakura- dijo el guardián y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró por el mismo lugar que su ama salió del bosque y dijo-  ¿serán estos los niños de Tomoyo?

-Te voy a matar- decía Shaoran a Kao Seng mientras lo embestía pero este se recuperaba inmediatamente.

-Uy pero si que estas enojado- dijo el hombre burlándose de la mirada asesina que tenía Shaoran en sus ojos- lo vuelves algo muy personal...eso va en contra de el juramento del líder del Concilio...-dijo mientras continuaban con su duelo de espadas.

-Me quitaste todo lo que significaba mi vida- dijo el mirándole con ira y arrastrando las palabras- ¿y quieres que siga tu juego?

-Eres un tonto- dijo Kao Seng provocándole una herida en el hombro a Shaoran- terminaré mas pronto contigo y demostraré quien es el merecedor del puesto del Concilio.

-Yo renuncié al Concilio- dijo el joven mirándole y con su camisa manchada de Sangre por la herida sufrida- tu sin embargo, no recibirás la justicia de él- mirándole aun con profundo odio- te mataré aquí mismo.

-¿Matar sin piedad? Eres muy débil para hacerlo.- viendo que cada vez menos de sus guerreros seguían en pie- no sirves para eso; no lo fue tu padre y la sangre habla por si misma ¿NO?

- ¿Mi padre?- dijo el mirándole- ¿Qué te dice que hables de mi padre?- Sakura en ese momento, escuchaba lo dicho por el hombre en el momento que aplicaba la Sleep card en uno de los guerreros con quien ella combatía.

-Hen Li, fue un perdedor como tu, mi padre siempre lo dijo, pero aun así fue líder del Concilio...nunca llegó a ocupar el lugar por mucho tiempo- dijo el hombre- es la maldición de los Li- mirándole como cada vez mas, Shaoran lucía mas débil y él, apenas estaba agotado.-Lo vuelven todo muy personal... esa será su muerte- Levantando su espada y embistiendo nuevamente a Shaoran.

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura mirando al joven. Ruby Moon después de derrotar a tres guerreros al mismo tiempo a los cuales dejó inconscientes, mientras Yue terminaba con los últimos dos que quedaban en pie, se acercó a ambas y en silencio observaba lo que ocurría- se ve muy débil-

-Es un desgraciado- dijo Ruby Moon- me dan ganas de...- avanzando unos pasos. Pero el brazo de Yue, que se colocó delante de ella le detuvo, mientras el guardián miraba a Sakura-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?- mirando al guardián.

-Esto es algo que Li debe luchar solo- dijo Yue.

-El es fuerte- dijo Sakura.- saldrá con bien de esta.

-Es muy fuerte, tiene razón Sakura, pero esta cometiendo un error fatal, y no se ha percatado de ello...

-¿Eh?-preguntó la joven.

-lo mismo digo yo- dijo Nakuru – debemos ayudarle.

-No- dijo Yue- nuestra interferencia podía provocar mas problemas- mirando al joven combatir con Kao Seng.

-¿A que te refieres Yue?- dijo Sakura-

-Lo ha vuelto algo personal- dijo él mirando a Sakura

-Siempre es algo personal-dijo Ruby Moon sin comprender y pensando en las ocasiones anteriores que han tenido que pelear.

-nunca de esta manera- dijo el guardián- la rabia y el odio que Li está sintiendo actualmente, esta provocando que sus poderes estén sin control; en un momento u otro, el poder será liberado y de una manera no muy agradable.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba Sakura mirando a Shaoran.

En ese momento, uno de los guardias, recobra el conocimiento y se ponía de pie, pero Ruby Moon avanza a él y le pega un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que cae inconsciente de nuevo, mirándole dijo- Aun no los perdono; si fuera tu- mirando con desprecio- me quedara inconsciente- volviendo nuevamente con Sakura y Yue.

-Está usando todo su odio y rabia para debilitarlo mas rápido – dijo Yue- y por lo que veo, si Li no reacciona rápido, Kao Seng triunfará.

-¿Quieres decir que Kao Seng lo hace a propósito para hacerlo perder la concentración?-preguntaba Ruby Moon.  Sakura observaba en silencio.

-Recuerda que los Li, desde su nacimiento, son entrenados para luchar con su intuición-dijo Yue- nunca con su corazón o sus sentimientos, pero la ira que siente Li, lo está haciendo debilitarse mas, aunque hablemos físicamente mientras los poderes de este, están acumulándose y de un momento a otro...combustión hará...

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Ruby Moon.

-La ira que siente- dijo Kero ingresando con los pequeños en su espalda. – es tan poderosa y él de por si, parece que tiene su propio sello como hemos visto en ocasiones anteriores, no podrá controlar ambos poderes al mismo tiempo y añadiéndole la rabia que tiene en su corazón, terminará matándolo.-mirando a su ama y luego a Shaoran.

Era cierto, pensaban los demás.  Shaoran había demostrado una magia y un poder increíble que había sido canalizado con los años y la práctica.  Últimamente y en los últimos encuentros en los pasados años, ha surgido un nuevo poder.  O como Eriol se percató, un nuevo sello, además del control que el joven posee de los poderes de los elementos; el agua y el fuego era lo que habían visto en practica con los últimos enfrentamientos de los cuales todos fueron testigos de semejantes poderes. Llamado "fuego justiciero" había hecho su aparición dos Años antes, mientras que  aquella vez, con Takayashi, fue al del agua, que utilizó para vencer a los Fierays.   Era un nuevo sello, pero un nuevo sello, implicaba un nuevo control, basado en la conciencia y la razón, cosas que él no manejaba en esos momentos, mas bien, quien dominaba todo su ser, era la ira. Cosa que fue percibida por Kao Seng y los demás también se habían percatado de ello.

-Te voy a matar- repitió de nuevo Shaoran mirándole aun con mas rabia en su corazón, pero ahora, se veía mas débil de lo que hubiese creído posible. En ese momento, su espada es arrebatada de las manos y cae a unos pies de él, dejándolo indefenso y en las manos de Kao Seng. Este sonríe maliciosamente.  Finalmente había logrado su cometido.  Shaoran Li estaba indefenso y en sus manos para hacer lo que le plazca y en ese momento, era matarlo.  

-¿Y como vas a matarme?-dijo Kao Seng- eres un mocoso que no sabe hacer nada- viendo al joven sangrar ante la herida que le fue propinada en su hombro, acercándose con su espada en mano y miraba a Shaoran con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos- Sabes una cosa: no te preocupes por Sakura, yo cuidaré a Sakura por ti- mirándole como le observaba.  Levantó su espada para tratar de matar a Shaoran. en ese momento un grito fue propinado y distrajo la atención de Kao Seng en el joven.

-¡¡No!!- dijo Sakura avanzando e interponiéndose entre Kao Seng y Shaoran- no por favor Kao Seng.

-¿Ahora me pides de por favor?-mirándole atentamente- y hace unos momentos me dijiste que no me perdonarías...

 -Tomaré el lugar de Shaoran- dijo ella mirándole- lucharé por él.

-Así no es como se hacen las cosas...

-Sakura- Dijo Shaoran mirando la espalda de la joven, cuyo cuerpo le defendía del ataque del hombre.-es mi batalla...-dijo el joven 

Sakura volteándose y mirándole a los ojos dijo- Es nuestra batalla- dijo ella- es cierto que nos quitó el tiempo; pero el odio, la ira y la rabia que sientes por él no son armas...tu valentía y el amor por el bien y lo que es correcto, si lo es...si luchas con odio en tu corazón , cosa que jamás ha existido en el, serás vencido.-y mirando a Kao Seng, dijo- Yo lucharé en tu contra...- siendo vista por sorpresa por el hombre.

-Jamás lucharía en tu contra mi amor- dijo el hombre mirándole y acercándosele - ¿Es que acaso no comprendes que jamás lastimaría algo que amo?

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sakura lo que ocasionó sorpresa en el rostro de Kao Seng.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo él mirándole.

-¿Por qué me amas?-dijo la joven-  siempre me has dicho que me has amado pero ¿por qué? Tienes una forma muy extraña de amar...arruinando mi vida, alejándome de aquellos a quienes amo. Y todo ¿por qué? Para tener un legado que al final no es tuyo...

-No lo entiendes- dijo el hombre, concentrándose en Sakura y no en Shaoran el cual analizaba lo que en ese momento, pensaba que Sakura hacía a Kao Seng: confundirlo o hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque aun no comprendía porque Sakura, le había dicho todo eso a él momentos antes.-te di todo lo necesario para que me amaras como yo te amo a ti ...

-¿Pero por que dices que me amas?-dijo ella mirándole- a mi no me conoces como él o mis amigos para poder conocerme o en todo caso, ¿Amarme?

-De una manera que no comprendo- dijo él acercando su mano y pasándola por la mejilla de la joven- si te amé Sakura.- dijo el hombre- pero lo que mas ira me daba y me llenaba de odio el corazón era el hecho de que en estos años juntos, nunca llegaste a sentir el mismo cariño hacía mi o en todo caso, .-mirando a Li con desprecio y como el cuerpo de la joven de pie, lo protegía- algo de amor.  Te conocí como hechicero de los sueños hace ya mucho tiempo...te vi en tus hazañas y proezas...vi como en un sueño enfrentaste tu juicio final y triunfaste.  Eras hermosa en muchas maneras- dijo él mientras Shaoran se incorporaba- ahora te pregunto yo a ti: ¿Acaso no llegaste a amarme en algún momento de estos dos años? 

Shaoran, de pie y en silencio como el resto de los demás observó como Sakura, se quedaba mirando Kao Seng con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Ella acarició el mentón del hombre, el cual sonrió sutilmente mientras sin imaginarse lo que iba a decir ella, dijo- Cuanto lo siento- aquí, él la miró detenidamente con su espada en mano- pero eso no es amor...-dijo ella mirándole- amor es hacer lo que estuve a punto de hacer...dar mi vida y mi futuro a tu lado por salvar la vida de aquellos a quienes amo- mirando de reojo a donde estaban los guardianes con los pequeños observando.

-¿Jamás sentiste algo por mi, entonces?.-miraba el hombre, a la joven la cual retiraba sus manos de su rostro.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no- dijo ella mirándole- siempre he amado a Shaoran y lo sabes muy bien- dijo ella. En ese momento el rostro de Kao Seng cambia su semblante con mas bien piedad y le miró cuidadosamente; en ese momento, se escuchó como algo atravesaba un cuerpo.

-Lamento escuchar eso- dijo el mientras clavaba su espada en un lado de la cintura de la joven y la extraía de ella.  Ella se quedó sin moverse aunque sintió como el objeto le atravesó el cuerpo, mientras él decía- pero te he dicho que soy muy posesivo: mía o de nadie.-mientras la joven caía de rodillas y se cubría la herida con su mano.

-¡¡SAKURAAAA!!!- fue dicho por los guardianes. Quienes avanzaron unos pasos acercándose al donde estaba la joven aun de rodillas.

-NO- dijo Shaoran, acercándose y tomando a la joven en sus brazos. – no ahora que te encontré- mientras colocaba su mano en la herida de la joven para ver si podía dejar que la sangre fluyera de la misma.

Ella mirándole con infinita ternura dijo- ahora que sabes que te amo mas que nunca, creo que puedo irme ¿no?-mientras acariciaba su rostro el cual estaba lleno de lagrimas ante lo ocurrido. Kao Seng, echó unos pasos atrás, con el filo de la espada con la sangre de la joven.

 -No puedes dejarme- dijo el joven- ¿qué haré sin ti?

-Cuidar a nuestra hija- dijo ella poniéndose mas pálida- es al final, el destino, que nos reencontráramos y tal vez te perdiera en un mismo día.

-No quiero perderte- dijo él tomando su mano- ¡¡ahora no!!!

-Nunca me perderás-dijo ella ofreciéndole una sutil sonrisa- siempre me tendrás- Yue en ese momento, se acerca a la joven para colocar su mano en su herida.  Pero ella sospechando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó su mano y le dijo- no- dijo ella- no es necesario; necesito que ayudes a cuidar a Sasha.

-Ama Sakura- dijo Yue mirándole con ternura mientras ella le miraba con aquel brillo especial en los ojos.

-Shaoran- dijo ella tomando su mano la cual tenía la sangre de ella y dijo- Justicia- en ese momento, perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Sakura?-dijo él,  mirando el cuerpo de la joven- Sakura háblame por favor.

-O mía o de nadie- dijo Kao Seng, observando la escena.

Shaoran, poniéndose de pie y mirando sus manos, las cuales tenía la sangre de la joven, las cuales en ese momento, tenían un brillo especial, el cual no era del liquido mismo, sino de  la magia misma de la joven, mezclada con la sangre de él mismo. Su cuerpo brilló y el nuevo sello, de él brilló en el piso.  En ese momento, Yue que tenía el cuerpo de la joven ya en sus brazos, miró a Nakuru y a Kero y ellos asintiendo con el rostro, alzó el vuelo, con el cuerpo de su ama en sus brazos, desapareciendo en la distancia.

-"justicia"-dijo Shaoran mirando sus manos y recordando a Sakura  y miró a Kao Seng con una idea en su mente- Justicia.  Ella siempre creyó en la justicia- apareciendo de su espada la cual levitó hasta colocarse de su lado y esta fue perdiendo la condición de espada, mientras crecía  a su lado y su forma de arma cambiaba.  Tomándola en su mano mientras decía- fuera de odio y de rencor hacía ti, Kao Seng, será con tu propia justicia que te derrotaré.

-¿Justicia?-dijo él propinando una carcajada- ¿desde cuando la justicia es un arma?

-"mediante el arma mas poderosa de la familia Li"- dijo el joven mirándole- el poder de los cuatro elementos.- mientras levantaba el Báculo mágico que tenía una forma en su final , como un aro el cual contenía en su borde unas palabras grabadas en chino que no se comprendían desde donde Kao Seng estaba.  En ese momento y de la mano la cual estaba manchada con su sangre y con la sangre de Sakura,  surgió una nueva carta que estuvo en sus manos sin el observarle.  El viento comenzó a incrementar en los alrededores y Nakuru y Kero, quien protegía a los niños, fueron testigos de lo que ahí ocurría, Li dijo: 

**Poderes de los cuatro elementos, escuchen mi llamado**

**guardián justiciero, a ti te llamo,**

**aplica el juicio **

**al que el crimen ha cometido**

**de eliminar al que justicia **

**ha aplicado **

**¡¡Justicia Venid".**

En ese momento, y ante estas palabras, el cielo comienza a nublarse y una espesa neblina surge en los pies en donde se refleja el sello.  Shaoran, Kero , Ruby Moon, los pequeños (sin saber que ocurría), y Kao Seng, observaban estupefactos como una imagen surgía de la niebla y se formaba de ella misma.  Cuando la figura se hizo palpable y visible, era la figura de una mujer muy hermosa, vestida con un Kimono japonés de color rosa satín, pero su pelo al igual  que su piel era verde. con unos ojos  intensos miró a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban y dijo – Justicia ha venido por un llamado hecho para impartirla ¿qué es lo que deseas?-.mirando a Li- ¿cuál es tu deseo?

-Justicia – dijo Li- mi nombre es...

-Se quien eres Li Shaoran. – mirando al joven- me invocaste con ayuda de alguien que aun cree en la justicia.  Eso me ha hecho venir  ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Aun no se como pude hacerlo- dijo él mirándole- solo se que...- señalando a Kao Seng quien estaba sorprendido mirando a la presencia delante de él.

Justicia, acercándose a Kao Seng dijo mirándole a los ojos, dijo la aparición- Justicia, mira y encuentra culpable a Kao Seng- dijo mientras se volteaba a Shaoran- pero no me implica a mi darle su castigo...solo a ti.-

-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?-dijo Kao Seng, mirando a justicia y de ahí al rostro de Li- ¿para que has invocado este poder?-mirando y alejándose del hombre.  Shaoran comienza a recitar:

**Fuego justiciero has mi comando,**

**Fuego justiciero a ti te llamo:**

Dios del fuego –Extrayendo una carta del bolsillo- 

**Escucha mi llamado**

**Dios del fuego, venid!!**

-¡¡no puedes hacerme esto!!- dijo Kao Seng, librándose del fuego y agregó- no soy tan estúpido como Micorisha para esperar que me derrotes:

Shaoran en ese momento le miró y dijo un nuevo conjuro que supo en ese momento que si funcionaría.  En su mente. Pensó- _está es por ti Sakura, porque creíste en la justicia._

**Viento justiciero has mi comando,**

**Uno de los cuatro elementos**

A ti te invoco: 

**A impartir con tus cadenas de justicia**

**Por redención del ser amado; **

**"viento de justicia, Venid"**

 En ese momento, Kao Seng, es rodeado por ráfagas de viento que lo mantienen inmóvil.  Por mas que quería, no podía soltarse de tal poder como hizo con el fuego.  Sentía como la energía le abandonaba su cuerpo y aun en esas condiciones y siendo sujeto por las cadenas de los vientos justicieros,  Justicia se acerca a él y colocando su mano en el pecho del hombre, absorbió toda su magia y el poder canalizándola dentro de su ser mismo.  En ese momento, comenzó Kao Seng, a sentir como al mismo tiempo que las fuerzas le abandonaba, como su cuerpo se deshacía delante de Lí.  No sentía  sus pies.  Aun atado a las cadenas de justicia del viento, miró por ultima vez a Li y dijo- la amé- mirándole y Li con el serio semblante mientras Kao Seng, agregaba- pero no podrás alejarme jamás de ella- dijo él –estaré con ella.- con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios mientras se desintegraba.

-Justicia se encargará de que no sea así- dijo Justicia,  mientras Kao Seng terminaba de desintegrarse.  Pudo ver en sus manos, una pequeña esfera en forma de una perla color blanca que ella sostenía en sus manos- me encargaré de ello-mostrándosela  y dijo -  fuiste el merecedor cuando naciste, de uno de los 7 talismanes de la Luz, que fueron esparcidos hace ya mucho tiempo en siete puntos de este mundo; escondidos si puedes decirlo. no supiste utilizar tu don del talismán, de manera justa y lo contaminaste; pero el talismán no debe de ser destruido contigo- viendo el rostro de terror que tenía Kao Seng- es lo justo- mientras este, finalmente desaparecía.

En ese momento, al desaparecer Kao Seng, viento cobra forma y es de la forma de un joven que tenía el color como amarillento, con unos ojos color amarillo intenso.  Hizo reverencia a Shaoran y se convirtió en una carta.  En ese momento el báculo regresa a su forma normal, de espada.  Shaoran por un momento, y percibiendo la fría brisa que chocaba con su rostro, se percató y recordó algo- Sakura- dijo mientras dejaba caer su espada y la carta y junto con ellos, el mismo caía de rodillas y colocaba sus manos en la tierra.  Ruby Moon y Keroberos se acercaban al joven. Justicia, se había quedado a su lado, en silencio. Unas lagrimas salían de su rostro, mientras observaba lo que había hecho mediante su propio sello.  En cierta forma, Sakura estaba vengada.  Su muerte, no había sido en vano pero el hecho de que estaba muerta, no cambiaba la situación. 

-La justicia ha sido aplicada, Li Shaoran-acercándose a donde estaban los niños y mirándoles con ternura, cosa que no había reflejado momentos antes con Kao Seng. Tomando a Sakura Amelia en brazos y mirándola sutilmente en los ojos dijo- tienes que ser fuerte- dirigiéndose a Shaoran- sentirse abatido y derrotado, no servirá de nada- aun mirando a la pequeña- el futuro espera por ustedes y por tus descendientes.

-¿Qué descendientes?-dijo el joven, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos, embargado de una tristeza infinita-Sakura está muerta...no tengo a nadie en este mundo.

-Ah pero si lo tienes- dijo Justicia mirando a Sasha y colocando su mano derecha en su pecho, lo cual brilló.  Justicia sonrió y besando a ambas nenas, se volteó a Shaoran y dijo-  El destino- tal y como dijo Sakura-  trae unas cuantas recompensas a aquellos que luchan por el bien y la verdad y buscan justicia en todo momento.  Ella, con sus palabras, te dio las armas necesarias para combatir con verdadera justicia a Kao Seng.  Si lo hubieras hecho de otra manera, ella supo que te volverías como él, o terminarías muerto... 

-Es cierto –dijo Ruby Moon interviniendo- Yue nos lo dijo y Keroberos también Li- dijo ella mirándole con compasión- ibas a terminar muerto ganaras o no a Kao Seng.  Ella te salvó la vida.

-No comprendo algo- dijo el joven mirando a Justicia y luego a los guardianes- ¿dónde está Sakura?

-Lo sabrás pronto- dijo Justicia.

-¿Eres una carta?- poniéndose de pie mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Soy en realidad un espíritu- dijo ella mirándole- en algunos sitios soy considerada una deidad.

-¿Un dios?- dijo Shaoran anonadado ante tal declaración.

-Así es- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente. – tu sentido de justicia me hizo despertar y solo en casos extremos participo e intervengo en asuntos que solo conviene a los mortales como ustedes, pero he venido porque el asunto involucraba algo , que en cierta forma, incluye deidades, querubines y demás...ya no es asunto de mero mortales.

-Los celtas- dijo Keroberos pensando y Shaoran le observó- recuerdo que Clow tenía libros relacionados a leyendas y mitologías de grupos étnicos de todo el mundo...tiene que ver con la magia.

-Además de los dioses griegos y romanos-dijo Ruby Moon sin creer nada- ¿ahora me dirán que ellos existen?-mirando a Justicia- es como decir que Cupido existe y que los cuentos de hada son reales.

-así como alguien me dijera a mi- dijo Justicia-que los guardianes mágicos no existen- mirando fijamente a Ruby Moon y dándole fin al tema.

-Te cayó bien callada- dijo Keroberos mirando a la guardiana.

-Ay cállate- mirando a Justicia y  a Shaoran.  en ese momento Sasha mira a Shaoran y le extiende los brazos mientras le miraba.  Él, en ese momento, sonríe y la toma de la espalda del guardián. Sakura Amelia es tomada por Nakuru quien regresaba en esos momentos a esa identidad y Kero también se transformaba a su falsa identidad.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Lucharan por lograr el balance de ambos mundos, como debe de ser...

-¿Hasta cuando?

-No te puedo decir eso-. Dijo ella mirándole con la pequeña en brazos- pero te diré que cada cosa buena que una persona hace, tiene su recompensa y en tu caso, es tu hija- mirándole mientras él abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Una hija?-dijo él analizando lo dicho por Justicia mientras esta sonreía.-¿tengo una ...hija?

-Claro que si- dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo- ¿Acaso no sabes que la pequeña que tienes en brazos es tu hija?

-¿Mi hija?-repitió el joven incrédulo.  Miró a la pequeña unos momentos, recordando cuando la vio por primera vez y después que la volvió a ver....

*****************

-Que lindo bebé-dijo Shaoran a la joven que la sostenía, - tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes.

_Llamándole la atención ese comentario se volteó para encontrarse con un joven muy apuesto que tomaba la mano de la pequeña mientras ella le sonreía._

_-Tenga cuidado.- dijo Xiyu- algunas veces llora con extraños.- mientras observaba sorprendida como la pequeña le extendía los brazos al extraño y agregó- es la primera vez que es tan simpática.- mientras observaba como los brillantes ojos verdes observaban al joven-_

_-Pues es un encanto y sus ojos verdes me llamaron mucho su atención- siendo observada por el joven- es una preciosa nena ¿es tuya?_

_-Eh...-mirando alrededor- si es mía-dijo la joven observando a quien al parecer tendría como 25 años, era alto bien parecido y quien llevaba un libro en sus manos, pero también pudo observar que llevaba una sortija de matrimonio, pero eso no le importó mucho.  Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que conversaba con alguien._

_-¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntaba el joven aun mirando a la niña y después a Xiyu._

_- Año y medio- dijo la joven mirando a su alrededor y agregó- tenemos que irnos- despidiéndose del joven-_

_-Comprendo que temas de un extraño que se te acerque en la calle –dijo el joven-. Pero no tienes nada que temer. Estoy casado- leyendo el temor en los ojos de la joven-_

_-No es por eso- dijo ella negando ante el comentario del joven- solo que tenemos cosas que hacer..._

_-Solo me llamó la atención los ojos de ella- señalando a la pequeña – es una niña preciosa..._

_-muchas gracias –dijo ella- pero dice que es preciosa porque no la conoce- sonriendo sutilmente- es una cabeza dura que no se puede estar tranquila un momento.  Es muy inquieta- mirando que la pequeña aun extendía los brazos al joven y miraba con detenimiento el libro que el joven llevaba en manos- y muy curiosa-_

_-Ya me doy cuenta- dijo el mirando a la pequeña con dulzura y acariciando su cabeza, pudo percibir una poderosa cantidad de magia, para ser una pequeña.  Y mirando a Xiyu, pudo percibir poderes mágicos, pero eran menores considerando a la pequeña. -¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-me llamo Xiyu- mirando a su alrededor dijo- disculpe pero tengo que irme._

_-¿Te veré de nuevo por aquí?-dijo el joven- quisiera seguir conversando contigo..._

_-No lo creo- dijo la joven- tengo un día muy ocupado y tengo que traer a la pequeña esta tarde al parque- señalando el parque que estaba a sus espaldas._

_-Entonces hablaremos esta tarde –dijo el joven- eres especial y esta niña también._

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo ella acercándosele.-¿qué le hacer decir eso?-mirándole sorprendida._

_-Con mas razón para reunirnos después- dijo el- ahora voy a reunirme con un amigo a la Universidad de Tokio pero quiero hablar con usted esta tarde ¿qué tal en el parque?_

_-¿Señor Shaoran Li?- decía Xiyu acercándose al joven._

_-Xiyu-.dijo el joven mirándole- me alegra que haya venido- mientras Sasha, al ver a Shaoran levanta sus brazos y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la joven- parece que se acordó de mi- dijo el joven tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de la joven y ocurriéndosele el porque de la convocatoria de tal encuentro dijo- ¿quién es el padre de la pequeña?_

_-¿por qué quiere saberlo?-.preguntaba la joven._

_-Ella tiene mucha energía para ser una pequeña común y corriente y supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?_

_-Si-dijo ella con los ojos a punto de llorar, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo; acumulando fuerzas, dijo- esta pequeña es muy especial- mirando a la niña._

_-Ya me percaté de ello- dijo el joven mirándola.-_

_-No- dijo ella sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándoselo al joven- le entrego esto porque ya no puedo mas;- explotando en llanto- soy muy débil, pero no permitiré que lastimen a la pequeña- extendiendo el objeto al joven  quien por unos momentos no comprendía el significado de esto.  En ese momento, las luces del parque se encienden._

_Abriendo lo que la joven le dio, no entendía porque se lo entregó. Para él, era solo un pañuelo.  No comprendía "¿Por qué un pañuelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver un pañuelo con todo esto?"buscando respuesta en los ojos de la joven, que se encontraba presente  dijo-¿qué quieres decir con esto?_

-Mírelo bien- dijo ella.  

*****************

-¿Xiyu?-dijo él analizando lo  que fue dicho por Sakura- el nombre de ella era Xiyu- mirando a la pequeña en brazos mientras conectaba todas las ideas en el enorme rompecabezas que sentía que las piezas iban completándose una a una.-¿ella es mi hija?- mirando y reconociendo los ojos verdes- claro- dijo el mirándole- son los ojos de Sakura, sus ojos...-besando a la niña en la frente mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien-dijo ella- tu familia y tu tendrán un papel muy importante en lo que ha de venir. – dijo ella mirándole- es necesario que estén listos, pues tu hija será la clave final para lo que está por venir.

-¿qué está por venir?

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo ella – pero tu y ella harán lo correcto, al igual que la pequeña que tienes en brazos.  Ten fe. Que todo será para bien.

-¿Pero hasta cuando continuará la lucha?-preguntó el joven a la deidad presente.

-aun la lucha no termina, recién empieza...-dijo la deidad.

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijeron los espíritus de los padres de Touya y Sakura esta noche...-dijo Nakuru.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Shaoran y Kero al mismo tiempo.

-Ellos, esta noche, vinieron a advertirnos del paradero de Sakura y que la lucha recién empieza. Muchas cosas también dijeron.

-¿Cómo que?-preguntó el joven.

-"Continuará mientras la lucha del bien contra el mal persista.  uno fue el ataque de Takayashi...el levantamiento de enemigos en contra del Concilio y todo lo que representa el bien común y la magia blanca".-dijo la guardiana y agregó-  hablaron acerca de la que Magia de la luz y de la oscuridad,  así como existen buenos y malos.   Dijeron que El legado de Clow es comprendido por los poderes de la Luz, de la oscuridad y de los cuatro puntos, es decir la naturaleza misma. Solo ustedes lo detendrán "Porque ustedes educarán a aquellos que tendrán la labor de regresar el orden a este mundo...un mundo en donde la magia forma parte de nuestro vivir pero magia que podría arruinarlo todo al mismo tiempo..."Si es usada de la manera incorrecta. hablaron de la muerte de Sakura cuando dijeron que  "a partir de la media noche de hoy, Sakura se reencontrará con si misma....Pero protegiendo el Legado de Clow podría morir.. Cosa que ella trató impedir al momento de hacer el trato con Kao Seng- dijo Nakuru mirando a Shaoran con la pequeña en brazos y mirando a la guardiana mientras esta agregaba- fueron sus palabras textuales. –además del Apocalipsis...-pero en ese momento, el hombro lastimado por la espada de Kao Seng del joven comenzó a molestarle y mirándole dijo- debemos ir a un hospital-

-no- dijo el joven decidido- a un hospital no- mirándole- llama a Touya y dile que vaya a mi departamento- dándole a la pequeña para que la sostuviera- no me siento bien.- desmayándose.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?—dijo Nakuru mirando a Justicia y a las dos pequeñas- bueno ¿me vas a ayudar o que?-mirándole.  En ese momento, unas ambulancias suenan cerca de allí.  Como si se dirigieran exactamente al parque.

-Escúchame muy bien- dijo Justicia- jamás volverán a saber de mi pero su próxima encomienda tendrá que ver con los siete talismanes-  

-¿Cuándo será eso?- escuchando acercarse a las ambulancias.

Mirándole dijo- no será ahora- desvaneciéndose- será dentro de unos cuantos años,  solo lo digo para que estén preparados...-terminando de desaparecer.

-¡¡Pero que chica mas rara!!!—dijo la guardiana- seguro porque es dios, se creerá la gran cosa- escuchando pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a donde ella estaba y agregó- para que sepas lo que Spinel ha pasado en tu ausencia.  Lo siento pero es tu bien.- tomando a Kero quien volaba a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- mientras se lo pasaba a uno de los pequeños-¿ahora soy acaso un muñeco de felpa?-mientras Sasha lo tomaba con alegría en sus manos.

-Mientras....si- dijo ella, viendo a los paramédicos acercarse. 

***************

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Sakura mientras trataba de ver algo en la espesa niebla que se podía observar hasta en el horizonte.  Caminaba según ella se pudo percatar por una especie de jardín, donde habían grandes plantas y lagos que se extendía hasta donde su vista le permitía observar.

-Hola –dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿estas perdida?

-No se tan siquiera donde estoy- sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

-Estoy aquí para guiarte.-dijo el hombre mirándole con ternura.  Su voz que le parecía familiar y volteó para ver, no podía creer quien era.

-¿Papá?-dijo ella alegre de verle- que bueno que eres tu- dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos- ya temía que fuese un extraño.  ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!!

-Claro que si, hija- dijo Fujitaka -¿quieres caminar?- señalándole el camino que estaba delante de ellos.

-Contigo, claro que si- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar a su lado.-¿estaremos juntos siempre?

-Siempre estaremos en el corazón de uno y el otro- mientras seguían el camino.-pero primero, tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente.

-¿No te preguntas donde he estado?

-No necesito preguntar cosas que ya se- dijo el hombre – pero ahora, necesitas a un ser amado, Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?-.dijo ella deteniéndose- te ves algo extraño.

-Hija.- dijo Fujitaka- tengo algo que decirte....-pero en realidad,  no sabía que decirle a su pequeña Sakura.

**************Hospital de Tokio, al otro día*************

-Yo te alcanzo arriba- dijo Melody mientras tomaba uno de los ascensores y su esposo las escaleras.  Consideraba que era mas rápido subir las escaleras.  Cuando recibió la llamada de Nakuru, no podía creerlo y mas aun. Que no le hayan dicho nada a él de lo ocurrido.

Se encontraba en todo su camino a enfermeras y doctores que le saludaban, a pesar de que él, no respondía a sus saludos. Llegando al piso que le interesaba, habló con unas de las enfermeras de la estación.  En ese momento, el elevador se detenía en ese piso y Kia y Melody salían de él, acompañadas de Yukito.

-¿Dónde está Hiraguizagua?-preguntaba Touya por la habitación del joven.

-Es la 509 doctor- dijo una enfermera que le conocía. Saliendo con los demás que le acompañaban, encontraron a Tomoyo quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama del convaleciente joven. Ella se veía abatida y bastante cansada y su ropa aun se encontraba manchada de sangre.

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo?-preguntó Touya colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven-.

-Los doctores me dijeron que estaba luchando por su vida- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada de la tristeza- ¿el no me dejará., verdad Touya? 

-Todo estará bien Tomoyo- dijo Melody – ya lo verás.

-Todos esperamos que así sea-dijo Yukito.

-Llamé a la casa esta mañana y me dijo Nakuru que los niños están a salvo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿A salvo?-preguntó Touya- ¿A salvo de que?

Reflejando ignorancia de lo ocurrido, Yukito dijo- no te hemos dicho pero ...

-¿pero que?

-Algo pasó anoche- dijo la falsa identidad del guardián.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado a parte de esto?- preguntó el joven mirándoles preocupado el serio semblante de ambas identidades de los guardianes.

-Sakura....-dijo Nakuru- Li la encontró.

-¿Mi hermana?-dijo Touya, con un brillo especial mientras que de la impresión, tomaba asiento.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Melody- ¿Está bien?

Mirándose Yukito y Nakuru tan sospechosamente, Touya, temiendo lo peor dijo- ¿Dónde está ella?-mirándoles- ¿Dónde está Li? ¿Dónde está la pequeña? –ante la preocupante miradas entre ambos jóvenes.

**************

Recobrando el conocimiento y mirando donde se encontraba vio que era una habitación de hospital.  En ese momento una enfermera entraba y le dijo -¿Ya despertó señor Li? Que bueno-mientras analizaba su carpeta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-mientras miraba a la joven quien revisaba su presión y sintió como su brazo estaba vendado-¿cómo llegué aquí?

-Fue ingresado pasada las dos de la mañana- dijo la mujer- aunque fue una herida en el hombro, fue muy seria pero ya está mejor.

Deseando que todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior hubiese sido un sueño, dijo-¿Quién me trajo?

-Una ambulancia y acompañado de una joven que dijo que era su hermana y acompañada de dos bebés.

-¿Cómo están los bebes?-preguntó el joven.

-Están bien- dijo ella- los vi yo misma.  Son preciosos...- en ese momento, otra enfermera entra.

-Sakura- dijo el joven que prácticamente no fue escuchado por las enfermeras y pensó- _quería que todo lo de anoche, hubiese sido una pesadil_la- mientras miraba su hombro vendado- _parece que no lo fue_...

-¿Ya revisaste la condición cardiaca de Kinomoto-Li?

-¿Kinomoto- Li?-se preguntó para si el joven, escuchando lo dicho por la enfermera.

-Aun no, pero el doctor Imonoyama dice que es posible que no despierte en las próximas 48 horas.-dijo la otra respondiéndole a quien acababa de entrar en esos momentos.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Li, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¿Adonde va?-preguntó una de ellas, deteniéndole en la cama.

-¿Dónde está ese Kinomoto- Li?-preguntó el joven-quiero ir allá ahora.

Una de las enfermeras tomando un sedante de una bandeja y la introducía en el tubo intravenoso que tenía el joven conectado dijo- no hará semejante cosa.

-¡¡Que me deje ir!!-dijo el joven, armando un escándalo hasta que el sedante comenzó a tener efecto y se quedó dormido. 

-Es muy guapo, pero que peleador- dijo la que tenía el sedante mientras la otra retenía al joven, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

-La suerte es que tengo, cuatro hermanos- dijo la segunda- he aprendido a retener este tipo de muchachos desde chica- mirándole – aunque tienes que admitir que es muy guapo.

-Vamos- dijo la otra mirándole- tenemos cosas que hacer- y saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de ella.

*****************

-Entonces ¿eso ocurrió?-escuchaba Sakura de los labios de su padre.

-Así es hija- mirándole con profunda melancolía.

-¿Yo lo provoqué?- hablando de la fatídica muerte del gentil profesor y padre de la joven. El tomó su mano mientras las lagrimas paseaban su rostro.

-¡¡jamás pienses semejante cosa Sakura!!- dijo él, mirándole –lo que ocurrió fue cosa del destino.  Estaba padeciendo esa enfermedad desde antes de tu desaparición.

-¿por qué no me dijeron nada?-preguntó la joven

-Estabas tan emocionada por tu matrimonio con Li, que no quise interferir y mas con semejantes noticias. Eso hubiera impedido que te casaras con el- retirando del rostro de la joven unos mechones de pelo color castaño que cubrían sus ojos- y lo que mas quería es que fueras tan feliz como lo fue tu madre a mi lado– levantando su rostro.

 -¿Mi hermano? ¿Lo sabía?

-Si- dijo él – lo supo a los pocos días de haberte ido de luna de miel- dijo el hombre mirando a la joven –tu deber, ahora, es velar por tu bien y el de tu familia.

-¿Estoy muerta?-preguntó la joven.

-¿quieres estarlo?-mirándole con dulzura. Ella le miró con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Te amo tanto papá –dijo ella abrazándole con ternura.

-Yo también hija-dijo Fujitaka- a ambos.

 -Una cosa- dijo él mientras se ponían de pie- jamás te rindas y confía siempre en esos que están a tu alrededor: jamás creas tener una respuesta tu sola para todas las cosas; para eso es que está la familia. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo- dijo ella abrazándole nuevamente- gracias.

-Recuerda- dijo el cuando sintió que la voz del hombre se alejaba de ella- siempre te amo.

-Yo también- decía ella- papá .

**----------------------------Tres días después---------------------------**

-Ay mi cabeza- dijo el joven quejándose y mirando a su alrededor  en la habitación.  En ese momento quien estaba allí era Nakuru a quien miró con agrado y dijo- ¿cómo lo hicimos?

-Estuvo dormido por casi cuatro días- dijo la joven -¿y se atribuye nuestro triunfo o nuestra derrota?

Sonriendo dijo- tuvo que ser triunfo- dijo el -¿cuál es tu alegría?

-la misma que tendrá usted cuando se entere- dijo la guardiana.

-¿Dónde esta Spinel?-mirando en toda la habitación.

-El dio parte de su energía para que usted soportara hasta que le atendieran ...aun está muy débil...- 

-¿Con quien hablas?-preguntó Tomoyo saliendo del baño y mirando a la guardiana cuando se encontró con Eriol que estaba despierto.  Ella se quedó estática.

-Hola-dijo el con su sonrisa misteriosa habitual- ¿de que me perdí?

-Hola- dijo ella acercándose al joven y besándole en los labios- casi me matas del susto.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- dijo el joven – no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero- dijo la joven mirándole. 

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?-preguntó el joven mirando a ambas chicas mirarse.

-¿Qué prefieres? –preguntó Nakuru- ¿Mis noticias o las de mi ama?-mirando a Tomoyo.

-Creo que será mejor que le digas las tuyas primero- dijo Tomoyo- con la mía, puedo causarle otra recaída.  

Nakuru en ese momento, comenzó a narrarle con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido desde que el joven cayó herido hasta tres días atrás. El escuchaba con atención mientras la joven le explicaba.

Ahora- dijo Eriol mirando a su esposa-¿cuáles son las tuyas?

-Bueno- dijo ella- ¿qué sentirías si te dijera que eres padre?

-Ya soy padre- dijo el riéndose- ¿De que hablas?

-Estoy esperando un bebé.- dijo ella. Pero el solo le besó en los labios en respuesta.

-Bueno eso no fue tan mal- dijo Nakuru retirándose de la habitación,. Pero al salir de ella se encuentra cara a cara con alguien quien se asomaba con un ramo de flores y le miraba con alegría.

-Tenemos que hablar- mientras la guardiana le abrazaba alegre de verle.

**************

-Buenos días- dijo Touya cuando vio reaccionar a Shaoran en su lecho- en realidad me tenías preocupado Li- dijo el joven- las enfermeras te han sedado tanto pues has querido escapar mas de cuatro veces.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarme a aclarar algo- dijo el incorporándose.  Aun el hombro le molestaba.

-Dime-

-Aquí hablaron de un Kinomoto- Li ¿Has visto de quien se trata?

-¿Kinomoto-Li?-dijo el joven- lo he visto- dijo sin mirarle fijamente- despertó anoche.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Shaoran pero Touya le miró y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  Le miró con atención- ¿qué?

-¿Sabes la suerte que tienes?-preguntó Touya mirándole seriamente- los dioses celtas no asisten a reuniones y mucho menos a defender en enfrentamientos de hechiceros... tienes que pensar con la cabeza y no con tu corazón...

-Era Sakura- dijo Shaoran  -era esposa de el- apretando las sábanas con sus manos- él la hizo su esposa...lo quería ver muerto y eso me cegó. 

-Si no hubiese sido por ellos (hablando de Yukito, Kero y Nakuru), Sakura no te hubiese salvado la vida.  Tienes suerte.

-¿Suerte?-dijo Li.

-Tienes una hija que es la mezcla perfecta entre ustedes- dijo Touya- ha pasado los últimos tres días conmigo y Melody y déjame decirte que tiene tu testarudez y la belleza de mi hermana, aunque esos pequeños traerán mas problemas de los que solucionarán , porque la lucha no termina- siendo visto por Shaoran- recién empieza.  Y debemos hacerlo bien.

 -¿Hacerlo bien?

-Te han dado una segunda oportunidad- dijo Touya poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Pero antes, sacó algo de sus bolsillos y lo colocó delante del joven, pero él lo reconoció al instante. 

-¿Dónde está la pequeña?

-Se llama Sasha- dijo Touya mirándole- parece que la llamada Xiyu quería al final, que Sakura regresara a casa; Sasha está en la habitación 905, con su madre.- cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Reaccionando ante lo dicho por Touya y en especial en lo ultimo- _Sasha está en la habitación 905, con su madre_- se vistió y aun convaleciente caminó por el pasillo.  Se percató que su habitación era la 912 por lo tanto, caminaba a paso acelerado por el pasillo.  Cuando llegó a la 905 tocó despacio y escuchó una voz de mujer que le decía – adelante- haciendo caso a lo dicho, abrió la puerta y vio en el lecho a una joven que tenía a su lado a una pequeña quien dormitaba a su lado y en todo su alrededor de su cama y en la mesa que estaba a su lado, habían fotografías.  Mirando a quien ingresaba, sonrió y dijo- Hola. Mi hermano me había dicho que estabas aquí también, pero inconsciente ¿qué te hicieron para tenerte inconsciente todo el tiempo?

Acercándose a donde la joven, besando sus labios- te amo ¿te casas conmigo?

-Eh ¿Shaoran?- dijo ella confundida- estoy casada contigo- mirándole sospechosamente- al menos, eso recuerdo.

-No-dijo el mirándole- si estuviéramos casados.- tomando su mano izquierda- algo aquí lo indicara- extrayendo el anillo de esmeralda que Touya colocó en la mesa de su habitación antes de irse- ¿me aceptas?

-Si- dijo ella alegre- pero esta vez, sin secretos. –besándole nuevamente. En ese momento, alguien irrumpe en la habitación

-¡¡AYYYYYYYY! –dijo Meiling ingresando, interrumpiendo a los jóvenes y despertando a la pequeña que dormía-  Sakuraaaaaa- dijo ella abrazando a la joven- ¡¡Que bueno que estas bien!! ¿ quien es esta preciosura?-mientras tomaba a Sasha por los brazos y comenzaba a hacerle caras graciosas.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo, Meiling.- dijo la joven mirando a la prima de su esposo, mientras gotitas surgían en sus rostros.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Tai ingresando.

-Hola Tai- dijo ella mirándole mientras la joven aun jugaba con la pequeña.-¿cómo están los hermanos de Meiling? Tengo que ponerme al tanto de muchas cosas- dijo la joven mirándole.

-Bueno Yahico- dijo Meiling- se vino con nosotros. Ha echado tanto de menos a Nakuru y vino a pedirle permiso a Eriol para casarse con ella...y Akanne vive en América con TK.  Aun discuten ese asunto del Concilio.  

 -¿Concilio?-preguntó la joven.

-El Concilio ha sido instalado en América, Sakura- dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Quién lo dirige?

-Actualmente alguien llamado Carlson de un estado de América.- dijo Meiling.- pero como Akanne sabe como funciona, está ayudando con las leyes y todos lo demás.  Ha tomado dos años, instalarlo.

  -Me he perdido de mucho-dijo ella- pero no volverá a pasar...

-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a la joven.

-Es una promesa que le hice a mi padre- en ese momento, la habitación se llena de rostros melancólicos.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran mirando a Meiling y a Tai y luego a la joven- tenemos que decirte algo....

**************Una semana después****************

Mientras caminaban por la vereda, la joven llevaba un ramo de flores.  Mas atrás venia su esposo con la pequeña Sasha en brazos, ambos vestían de negro. Mas atrás venían Kira y Kia acompañados de Touya y Yukito, las cuales ambas jóvenes estaban en avanzada maternidad. Meiling, Tai, Nakuru y Yahico venían mientras Tomoyo y Eriol venían con la señora Daijurij y cada uno con un  pequeño en brazos. Cuando llegaron a la tumba que estaba marcada con el nombre de "Fujitaka Kinomoto, amado esposo y benévolo padre." Sakura, miró con melancolía la tumba marcada.  Touya se adelantó al igual que Tomoyo y su madre.  En realidad esa era su familia. –Muchas gracias- dijo ella con melancolía y observando el nombre esculpido en la piedra- gracias por mostrarme el camino de regreso a casa...-y fue adonde estaba Shaoran con Sasha de pie.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Touya- por mostrarme la verdadera felicidad –mientras Melody colocaba una rosa blanca donde estaban la del ramo de Sakura.

-Gracias por darme una familia- dijo ella con tristeza en sus ojos y unas lagrimas se escapaban.

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo- por ser como un padre para mi- dijo ella también depositando una rosa.

-gracias por compartir el legado de Nadeshiko conmigo profesor- dijo Sonomi mientras tenía al pequeño Touya Gabriel en brazos como le decía ella para tratar de molestarlo.

Mirando la tumba de su padre, Sakura fue abrazada por Touya mientras el le decía- él nunca te culpó por lo sucedido.

-Lo se-dijo ella- ¿qué ha pasado con la casa?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó el joven.-

-¿Regresarás a América?-preguntó la joven. 

-La historia tiene que cambiar Sakura- dijo Touya –viviré en la casa.  Hasta que tu quieras, claro está.

-Shaoran y yo nos estableceremos en Hong Kong -dijo ella- fue algo que decidimos y que el Concilio necesita de los Li cerca para que no se vaya a la ruina.  La hermana de Shaoran va a América a ver como va lo del Concilio...volveremos tan pronto nos sea posible-  

-¿pero será después del nacimiento de los bebés, no?- preguntó Melody mirándole.

-nos vamos en unas semanas- dijo Shaoran- no podemos posponerlo...lo siento.

-No importa- dijo Kia –pero ¿y ustedes? –señalando a Yukito.

-Lamentablemente debemos estar donde esté Sakura- dijo Yukito-¿qué tal Hong Kong?-mirando a Kia.

-Pero ¿y mi hermana?-mirando a Melody.

-no te preocupes por mi.- dijo ella abrazándole- estaré bien y en contacto; lo prometo.

-¿Estaremos listos para la próxima batalla?- se preguntó Touya para si,  de regreso a la residencia de Sonomi- ¿Estaremos listos para lo que viene? ¿Y separados?

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó Melody mirándole con dulzura.

-Solo me pregunto si haremos lo correcto al separarnos...

-No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Melody observándole mientras el conducía- cada quien tiene que seguir su propio camino...nosotros lo haremos también.

 -Todo ha pasado tan rápido-dijo el joven-. ¿han pasado dos años?-viendo en el carro de al lado a su hermana que ahora llevaba el pelo mas corto pero por encima de los hombros mientras Shaoran conducía-¿Estamos listos para lo que sigue?

-Estas siendo paranoico- dijo la joven sonriéndole.-claro que estamos listos. Es el destino...ya me lo has dicho antes "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"

-Me pregunto si Li o Eriol en todo caso, le dijo a Sakura acerca del Apocalipsis...

-Déjalos que ellos lo resuelvan.- dijo ella –encontrarán el momento de decirles....

" En realidad no sabía que responderle a Touya.   No sabía ni tenia las respuesta de lo que seguiría.  Solo quise entusiasmarlo y darle animaos.  Lo que pasó durante aquellos dos años, nos maduró, nos hizo mas responsables de nuestras acciones y que podemos hacer en el futuro.  Pensé que pasarían muchos años antes de la prueba a la que seguirían el famoso Legado y el porque la historia de nosotros, se marcó de la manera que hizo. Lo miré conducir desde el cementerio y sabía que algo le preocupaba.  Siempre era el que se preocupaba por todo y todos. Pero no sabía que parte de su preocupación venía dada por algo que estaba escondido en su interior, y parte importante de la próxima misión que seguiría pero quienes librarían aquella batalla serían aquellos elegidos, al final, de una manera u otra, tiene que ver con el Legado de Clow... y esa es toda la verdad.-

Melody Kinomoto.-"

Sakura terminó de leer la carta electrónica que le había enviado la joven, con una fotografía de Melody, Touya y su pequeña la cual había nacido una semana antes.  Se llamaba como Touya había prometido Nadeshiko Kinomoto, pero le decían de cariño Kinad.  Mientras que Yuin, el pequeño de Yukito y Kia había nacido tres días después que Kinad.  Yukito y Kia, vivían actualmente en una casa de invitados dentro de la Residencia Li en Hong Kong.  Sentada en esos momentos en una habitación que había pertenecido a Shaoran cuando aun era soltero y vivía en Hong Kong, ahora por ordenes de la señora Li, se había convertido en una recamara del líder de su Clan aunque el Concilio seguía siendo dirigido por la hermana de Shaoran.  

-¿Qué piensas?-.dijo Sakura observando a Shaoran en el balcón que daba a los jardines de la residencia. Acercándose por su espalda y abrazándole dulcemente, mientras las luces de los jardines iluminaban la noche. 

-En todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos- dijo el mirándole -¿estamos juntos? ¿y bien? – tomándola por la cintura y alzándola del suelo- estamos en casa ¿verdad?

-Nuestra nueva casa- dijo ella- sabes que Japón siempre estará en mi corazón- besándole en los labios- al igual que tu.

-Disculpe Señora- irrumpió una de las muchachas del servicio- pero la pequeña lo está haciendo de nuevo.

-Ay no- dijo Sakura saliendo de los brazos de Shaoran y este aun confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?-preguntó el joven, siguiendo a  Sakura.

-Mami- dijo Sasha cuando vio entrar a la joven a la alcoba- Flor- dijo sonriendo. Mientras Sakura trataba de pasar por todas las flores que fueron invocadas por la niña y Shaoran la detuvo por el brazo.

-pero...- pero él le detuvo.

-no lastimará a nadie- dijo el llevándose a la joven de regreso a  su habitación- deja que el peluchito se encargue.- Viendo a Keroberos venir volando por el pasillo.

-¿Qué yo que?-viendo y escuchando al joven y lo que dijo. Se dirigió a la habitación y lanzó un grito al ver lo que la pequeña había provocado.

-Kero- dijo la niña mirándole con esos brillantes ojos verdes.  La muchacha del servicio no se sorprendió de ver todo eso.

-Te amo tanto- dijo Shaoran continuando donde se quedó y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Yo también- dijo ella besando al joven. Y olvidándose por un momento, que alguien mas existía, solo estaban para ellos disfrutando de aquello que dos años alejó de si y sin preocuparse de lo que viniera o trajera el mañana, que no sería revelado a ellos, hasta muchos años después.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin------------------------

**Comentarios de la autora:  El fin de una era (lloro a cantaros)  bueno terminando esta historia que es mas corta que las dos anteriores y saludando y agradeciendo a todos ****aquell@s**** que estuvieron conmigo en todo el trayecto ( y que pensé que duraría mas):**

**1.Hibari:  Es la primera como siempre y como no va a ser así: ahora en vacaciones, se queda conmigo dándole los toques a las historias y ayudándome con los nombres y mucho mas: gracias amiga mía y quien ha estado conmigo desde un principio.**

**2.   A Sakura_corazon: muchas cosas tenemos en común.  Muchas gracias por tus comentarios (que me hacen reír un montón) y por tomarte un tiempo de tu ocupado calendario para echarle una ojeadita a mis historias.  Gracias del alma.   **

**3.A Noiko Li: vaya si me la he pasado de lo mas padre contigo. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu compañía.**

**4.Selene: gracias chica por tu interés en esta y las demás historias y espero charlar contigo pronto.,**

**5.Andrea: ¿Creíste que no te iba a Mencionar? Bueno estas desde America´s y tengo que agradecer tu apoyo, buenos ánimos y deseos.-**

**6.A Aiko: quien recién nos hicimos amigas pero me ha enfocado sus dudas además de buenos deseos, felicitaciones y muchas cosas mas...**

**7.A serene:  **

**B****ueno, si no existe nada mas: comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, poemas, declaraciones, tomatazos, latas, zapatazos (ay mejor no, esas duelen mucho) a mi e-mail:**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**PD: a los que siguen leyendo hasta aquí abajo, hay una continuación (si quieren torturarse aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo la secuela de esta), será titulada (pues ya el titulo está elegido) _" LOS SIETE TALISMANES DE LA LUZ"_**


End file.
